El Vuelo de la Cigüeña
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: A.U. Itachi y Sakura son dos personas completamente diferentes,¿lo único en común?...una noche que NO debió pasar. Afrontar las consecuencias es un paso, pero ¿bastarán nueve meses para conocerse y entenderse? GRACIAS POR LEER
1. Dos senderos

**_Si, ya sé que prometí "FLORES DE TINTA", y lo haré, de eso no se preocupen...pero...ay, rayos, ¿para qué ocultarlo? Esta idea revoloteaba en mi loca cabeza y denle las gracias a Kristina y a Kaiosama por permitirme seguirla (si hay quejas pateen a Kristina y no a mi -/_|-)._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Tokyo TV y Shonen Jump, mencionados sin fines de lucro. _**

**_(1) La lírica pertenece a la canción de "Little Lies" de Fleetwood Mac, propiedad de Capitol Records, 1987. Mencionada sin fines lucrativos._**

**_Nuevamente Universo Alterno, NADA de ninjas ni cosas por el estilo. Hay situaciones más adultas, UNA ESCENA LEMON por ahi...ejem.._**

**__****_Bueno ubiquémonos...Konoha, 1987...bla bla bla... A LEER!!_**

**

* * *

**

El Vuelo de la Cigüeña

**Dos Senderos, un encuentro…y un error.**

_Dime __una mentira, una dulce mentira  
Si yo pudiera girar la página a tiempo entonces reorganizaría solamente un día o dos  
Se cierran mis ojos (Cierran, cierran mis ojos)  
Pero yo no podía encontrar un camino  
Entonces me conformaré con un día para creer en ti (__**1**__)_

Un verano cálido se cernía sobre el soleado cielo de aquella ciudad en el centro del País del Fuego, tranquila pero monopolizada e industrializada por lo menos al nivel de las otras importantes urbes del país. Brindando un futuro tan prometedor como lo ameritaba la época, libre de guerras, detonante de las novedades de occidente, la década de los noventa estaban en el cercano horizonte y Konoha era una ciudad en crecimiento y también con la oportunidad de desarrollo para los egresados.

Ése era uno de los planes que acaparaban la mente de Sakura Haruno, quizá antes de ésa mañana, cuando terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias y entregaba las llaves de su usual dormitorio en el campus. La idea –el plan, según las palabras recalcadas por Ino- recaía en solventar un negocio propio, junto con Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga y Tenten Ama; compañeras de generación y casi el asiduo grupo habitual. Ésta última, se añadió al grupillo en el último semestre, en el curso de dos materias para créditos adicionales.

Un plan bastante coherente. Tenían veintitrés –Tenten veinticuatro- años, una carta de pasante en sus manos, una carrera que si bien no venía en demanda excesiva, por lo menos dejaba algo de "campo laboral" disponible.

Y todo un futuro por delante.

Al lejano cobijo de su hogar, pero con la seguridad de haber completado por lo menos una carrera, la allegada idea de alquilar uno de los amplios apartamentos de la zona centro no sonaba tan descabellada.

Libertad, emancipación personal o simple impulso y deseo por probar la autonomía de la que se podía ser capaz a dicha edad. Y las tres estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso la perniciosa Ino, a pesar de haberse hecho a la idea personal de conseguir un _penthouse_ particular en los suburbios.

La renta del departamento alquilado era de mil doscientos _ryo_. Módico para tres habitaciones, una sala regular, un discreto patio de servicio y estaba justo en medio de la abarrotada área del este del centro. Nada mal, ya llevaban dos meses y nadie les había corrido en calidad de inquilinas escandalosas.

—Y lo que concierne al local…—Ino enunció dando pie a diálogo.—Pensaba en algo un poco más cerca del centro comercial…

—Si por ti fuera, todo estaría en el centro comercial, Ino-cerda –Sakura Haruno cortó el comentario, respondiendo desde el sofá.—…y no creo que un dispensario médico de más vaya a hacer mucha diferencia.

Una joven de cabellos castaños salió de la cocina, con una lata de zumo de naranja en una mano. Se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

—Cierto, —dijo, mirando a Ino y a la chica de melena rosada—y la renta de uno de esos locales es mas elevada que la de aquí. Yo no quiero ahogarme en deudas tan pronto.

—¿Alguna alternativa entonces, Tenten?—Ino contestó el comentario, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el control remoto del televisor—No solo es el local, los muebles, los distribuidores de medicinas…de que vamos a gastar, lo vamos a hacer…aunque me parezca impropio…

—Podríamos esperar una semana más…—quien habló, fue una chica de cabellera negro azulada y mirada tímida, sentada en el otro extremo del sofá, sujetando entre ambos brazos uno de los cojines de éste. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga—…o ver algunos en la zona…oeste.

—Nah, ahí parece un desierto…—Tenten bostezó, dejando la lata casi vacía en la mesa y echando amos brazos despreocupadamente detrás de la nuca—, tal vez un poco más al centro o…¡rayos lo olvidaba!—chasqueó los dedos de una mano, apremiando a la idea—Allí hay un buen bar; el "Rakuen". Lee me contó que sirven un excelente sake. ¿Y si vamos hoy?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien, a punto de decir algo, hasta que Ino se le adelantó a hablar, y no precisamente lo que Sakura pensaba decir.

—Pues si es otro agujero lleno de gente rara como el de la semana pasada, y tomando en cuenta los gustos que se carga tu amigo, olvídalo

—Tú y tus prejuicios –alegó Tenten

—No son prejuicios, simplemente no me rebajo a ir a lugarejos que ni al caso.

—Ajá—Tenten sonrió a modo de sorna.—¡princesita Yamanaka!

—Chicas…—Hinata hablaba bajo y su voz casi desaparecía entre el sonido del televisor, proyectando las notas poco calmadas de uno de tantos grupos alternativos.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—¿Y lo del negocio?—preguntó sin más.

—Oh vamos, Sakura-chan...—Tenten le dirigió una mirada de malicia—No hace ni un mes que salimos de la escuela. Vive un poco, mujer. Si precipitamos esto estoy segura que la cosa se va por el caño. Algo de diversión no viene a mal de vez en cuando.

_Ésta sería la segunda vez…en la semana_. Sakura no externó el comentario.

Tal vez un poco de brío no sentase tan mal después de todo, ¿o si? Aun restaba mucho en el horizonte, tenía un certificado de asistente médico a nivel técnico. Era competente, joven y…con toda una vida aun por experimentar.

Aplazar un poco más los planes a vista de un trabajo estable no estaría de más. Una semana más al fin y al cabo.

Vivir y experimentar.

Claro que no siempre se obtiene nada bueno de eso, aunque con sus veintitrés años de edad, Sakura Haruno aun no lo constataba del todo.

**—0—**

¿Y cómo demonios había ido a parar allí?

Peor aun…

¿Cómo permitió ser convencido de semejante cosa?

Nadie en la faz de la tierra tenía la entereza suficiente como para motivar la atención de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de una estresante jornada de trabajo. Claro, si es que podía llamarse así al escuchar los renuentes comentarios de Pein hacia su persona durante las primeras dos horas de la mañana.

Aquella misma mañana en que se debatía la supervivencia de la maltrecha organización en medio de las renuentes cuentas y facturas de pago que caían como gotas de lluvia. A unos kilómetros de distancia el casi derruido edificio de oficinas independientes se encontraba en uno de tantos días de escueta clientela. Solitario casi en toda su totalidad, a excepción de una de las plantas superiores, cerca del solicitado piso tres, dirección de una discreta agencia. Sobreviviendo a los males de la crisis que afectaba a Konoha en los últimos meses y en el interior de una descascarada oficinita que daba al poniente de la ciudad, se hallaba un escueto letrero garabateado a mano con el nombre de Akatsuki.

Una nube roja, con contorno blanco y remarcado a modo descuidado por la punta de un pincel. Mera improvisación al fin y al cabo, pero el interior era lo que contaba, ¿no?

Ya ni siquiera el mismo Pein estaba seguro de eso. La crisis caía y al igual que en los burdos dominios de la naturaleza, sólo sobrevivían los fuertes.

Y el mundo amplio de los negocios de Konoha era una selva cruel e impía. Pero habían conseguido mantener el bote a flote. Exportaciones, acuerdos y unas cuantas "mañas" solventaban el seguir siendo uno de los precursores de medios de manufacturación impresa por lo menos más comunes. Abaratar precios y luego aumentarlos estratégicamente era un arma certera, propuesto por alguno de los otros asiduos empleados.

¿Qué más daba? Después de todo, siempre se endosaba el cheque y quisieran o no, el pago se hacía. Ah, no hay mundo más corrompido que el de la publicidad y habiendo maneras como el aliarse a otros "acarreados" –s_ubcontratación_, como decía arteramente Kakuzu- siempre quedaba algo con que subsistir.

_¿Qué más daba?_ Se repetía de nuevo.

De escueto carácter, duras facciones y mirada astuta enmarcada con el sombreado de unas profundas ojeras, Itachi Uchiha era uno de los pocos que habían aceptado la vacante de práctica laboral en aquella mullida y derruida oficina. No era diestro para los gráficos, pero tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y eso le había permitido a llegar aunque sea a un año sin ser despedido. Había accedido al informal contrato hacía más de año y medio; y simple y llanamente porque no tenía interés absoluto en deparar como el resto de la familia, tras el escritorio de las burocráticas oficinas del estado. Pérdida de tiempo, vista y energía mental que no eran de su absoluto interés. Él había pagado su carrera –después de que a su padre le dio un infarto- y él se había mudado al noroeste de Konoha sin pedir ni rendir cuenta a nadie más que a él mismo.

¿Y qué le había llevado a permanecer tan voluntariamente sentado bajo aquel bullicio y frente a aquella barra?

Sasuke…no, ya en realidad ni siquiera infería por eso. Las costumbres se hacen ley tarde o temprano e Itachi se había hecho a la idea esa tarde de octubre, cuando abrió renuente la puerta y se encontró con su hermano menor…y un par de maletas. Una carga más, no…dos. Ah, porque claro, el condenado muchacho había llegado con acompañante; una escandalosa chica de cabellos rojizos y gafas.

Como sea, ésa no era excusa.

Le habían empujado hasta allí y él había accedido. Jueves por la noche y tras una semana de pesadilla; soportar los desesperantes gritos de Deidara desde su despacho, las inferencias de Sasori –cuando el muy maldito se las daba por cambiar los bocetos- o hasta los molestos comentarios de Tobi gritando de un lado a otro "Itachi –sempai ¿ya esta el trabajo?…¡Itachi-sempai, quieren una muestra preliminar!…¡Itachi-sempai no encuentro las facturas!...¡Itachi-sempaaai!". Todo un caos y no es que ahora estuviese un poco mejor. El motivo tal vez tuviese que ver con que Pein había conseguido el redituable respaldo de una de las recientes empresillas de Kumogakure. Más trabajo, más tiempo invertido y un bono extra al salario. Y vaya manera de aprovechar el ingreso como el despilfarrar un poco en una de las añoradas rondas entre compañeros.

Conocidos y nada más, para Itachi Uchiha, pero ahí estaba desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos.

"_Jueves por la noche…y vamos, que sólo se vive una vez. Un poco de agitación, como en los viejos tiempos. uhn"_, había dicho Deidara y el resto secundado la emoción, aun Kisame, quien no tenía ni la menor simpatía por tugurios de ése tipo, a menos de que hubiese licor lo suficientemente decente como para cualquier garganta humana.

La música sonaba con el estrépito necesario. El volumen alto y sin distorsionar de un grupo occidental remarcaba la letra de sus estrofas bajo el ritmo de los sonidos bajos. "_Little Lies"_ sonaba al acorde bajo las luces fluctuantes.

—Y por mí que lo que resta de los ochenta se fueran directo al caño—dijo resueltamente para sí mismo, mientras empinaba el penúltimo trago de su primer cerveza _Sapporo_.

—Por ti todo el jodido mundo podría irse al maldito caño —espetó con un gruñido ahogado un muchacho de cabello blanco platinado, peinado hacia atrás y con suficiente fijador como para hacerlo relucir—Ya pareces un anciano amargado, Itachi…¿qué, aun no te deshaces de la plaga familiar?

—Hmp, da lo mismo —Itachi miró hacia su izquierda, distraídamente y sin encontrar ni mirar a nadie en particular.—Sasuke sólo se quedará hasta abril, por lo menos mientras terminaba el maldito curso ése. Después será su problema.

—Pues si yo fuera tú, ya le hubiera cobrado la renta y al doble —respingó un sujeto de facciones ocultas tras el sombreado proyectado por el cuello alto y desdoblado de su camisa. Volvió si atención a una de las áreas más abarrotadas—Rayos…¿ésa es la condenada fila para las bebidas?

—Hum…sip—masculló Hidan, el joven de cabello blanco, esbozando una sonrisa pérfida—Y ahora que recuerdo, Deidara fue por un par de cervezas, creo que le perdimos en las trincheras.

Señaló hacia la lejanía con la mirada, hacia un extremo donde un joven de lacia y rubia cabellera charlaba resueltamente con un par de chicas.

—Ya vuelvo —El Uchiha se levantó, dejando el envase ya vacío sobre la mesa y yendo sin miramientos hacia la saturada zona.

Bien, había accedido a la improvisada juerga simplemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y podría soportar el estruendo siempre y cuando tuviese la garganta hidratada.

_Una vez al año, supongo que no hace daño…aun entre semana._

A unos cuantos metros y un mundo de distancia un grupo de muchachas se debatía en la búsqueda de una mesa.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una locura –Dijo Sakura Haruno, reacomodándose el tirante de su blusa—Y yo estoy mas loca que tu, al aceptar venir a semejante tugurio.

—Bah, un respiro antes de meternos en los problemas de un trabajo de ocho horas me parece apropiado, ni que fuera todos los días, "frentona"—argumentó Ino, arrastrándola a ésta y a una ruborizada Hinata hacia una mesa asidua a la barra del bar. Miró hacia su izquierda y luego a la derecha, hasta encontrar a la faltante—Jo…por lo visto Tenten demorará un poco…

Sakura entendió el contexto indirecto de la frase.

—Ey, Hinata ¿No se suponía que tu primo Neji salía con Tenten?—murmuró Sakura hacia la chica de ojos perlados que nerviosa observaba a la aludida platicar con un desconocido de melena rubia, con la normalidad del mundo.

—A eso, queridas, se le llama socializar…—la rubia Yamanaka trazó una sonrisa altiva.

—De hecho creo que a eso se le llama de otro modo, Ino-cerda…—una mueca tenuemente incómoda apareció en el semblante de Sakura.

La música seguía impregnando el ambiente. Los murmullos de más de un centenar de almas añadido al barullo provocaban una acústica casi extinta para los propios comentarios. Tal vez no era el entorno propicio para continuar con una conversación, de eso estaba consciente…aun.

No es que fuese una completa mojigata, pero había que reconocerlo, el estruendoso ambiente era un tanto desesperante y no estaba del mejor humor que podría decirse. Sakura ya-había estado en un antro aun más escandaloso cuando Naruto le llevó a celebrar después de la graduación. Tiempo pasado, e internamente se repetía el hecho de que aquel chico no le hubiese acompañado en esta ocasión.

No salían, al menos no formalmente, pero podía decirse que se había hecho al desmañado modo de éste desde la preparatoria. Ahora con una edad alejada de los escándalos de la adolescencia y a las puertas de la madurez, quizá era momento de comenzar a pensar en algo un poco más serio.

_Después_, se dijo internamente mientras acompañaba a Ino en medio de la multitud hacia la barra… _Podríamos venir aquí sólo él y yo…claro, trayéndolo con el estómago lleno, de lo contrario dudo que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su odioso ramen._

A los quince minutos Tenten se había reunido con ellas y en tanto ésta se quedaba con Hinata en la mesa, la rubia y la chica de cabellos rosados trataban de hacerse lugar en la fila frente a la barra.

Un atareado mesero, irónicamente el único de la específica área, atendía al extremo izquierdo de ésta.

—Atascado…—murmuró para ella misma, sin notar que lo había hecho en voz alta.—…y el tipejo ése esta ignorando a la mitad de la barra…

—Hmp…ya me di cuenta.

Ella se giró, contrariada por el comentario que usualmente había dirigido a Ino y tal fue su sorpresa que su amiga había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Toda frase o palabra de disculpa hacia el anterior arrebato desapareció de sus labios. Sus verdes orbes, ahora distando de un brillo más intenso debido a la fluctuante iluminación, quedaron prendados de la escueta y parca mirada de un hombre de una postura y naturalidad que indicaban una edad mas avanzada. Usaba zapatos casuales, un impecable pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa tipo polo, también en negro. Largo cabello ébano, amarrado en una apretada cola de caballo y su semblante lucía inexpresivo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, casi en el instante en que apenas pudo sentir su mano hacer contando ton la de ella. Cálida, suavemente y decir…

—Con permiso.

Y entonces Sakura despertó. Aquel sujeto ni siquiera le había devuelto la mirada, tomó su mano, si, pero en el instante en que tras un insistente "hmp" hacia el remedo de cantinero le atendieron, dejando tres botellas delante d éste.

—Vaya mediocre…—musitó él. Sakura notó la gravedad casi tan inexpresiva de su voz como de su rostro—.había dicho sólo dos.

Desinteresadamente –y así lo sentía Itachi— se volvió hacia la muchacha que estaba a lado suyo. Esa misma, de cabellos rosados y estridente voz que le había hecho cimbrar levemente el tímpano hacía ya un rato.

—Si no quieres seguir haciendo fila de más…—dijo, tendiéndole la botella en las manos.

Ella apenas u había logrado exhalar un entrecortado "gracias", sintiéndose como una imitación burda de su amiga Hinata. Diez segundos, diez preciados segundos en los que Sakura memorizó al detalle los rasgos del joven.

_Kami…_

—¿Y esa cara?—Ino reapareció a su izquierda y la miraba como quien ve uno de esos cuadros surrealistas y sin forma.

—´¿Eh?...ah…¡Nada!—Sakura volvió a establecer el aliento, volteando a ver hacia otro lado. Deshaciéndose de la evidencia que había provocado su sonrojo.

Pero al ojo avizor e intuitivo de la Ino Yamanaka, nada estaba oculto.

—Aja…—miró hacia la etiqueta de la botella—¿_Sapporo_? No creí que estabas acostumbrada a algo tan fuerte. La mitad de ésa cosa te pondría fuera de combate, "frentesota"—sin darle oportunidad de defensa a su amiga, dirigió su atención al hombre que se perdía entre la multitud—hum…lindo detalle, aunque esta algo mayorcito, ¿no crees?

—Ey, yo no…—la acusación se frenó abruptamente, dando paso a una contrariedad reflejada en las marfileñas facciones en cuanto se percató de una risilla superflua en su amiga—¡Ino Yamanaka, ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo!..Yo…

—Te atrapé…bueno, no se veía tan mal por detrás, tal vez no sea tan aburrido como parecía— Murmuró bastante divertida.

La joven Haruno negó rotundamente la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, además, Naruto y yo…

—Naruto no cuenta. Si fuese por lo menos la mitad de serio de lo que aparentaba el sujeto ése, otra cosa sería—Ino se permitió una discreta mirada de seriedad. Alzó una ceja ante el impulso de una de ésas espontáneas ideas—eh, pero qué descortés eres, sabes, te acompaño hasta donde está.

El reclamo murió en sus labios y su garganta, cuando Sakura apremió distraídamente al primer sorbo. Definitivamente el trago era amargo y tan árido que despertó un sopor en sus fosas nasales.

_Bien, por lo menos te servirá para despabilarte,_ resolló aquella renuente y necia vocecilla interior que siempre parecía emerger de en medio de la nada de su mente, sólo para provocar un caos de ideas inconexas en los momentos menos apropiados. _¿De verdad crees que estaba interesado en tí?_

Quizá no. No era momento de ilusionarse estúpidamente. Ya no tenía ni quince años ni diecinueve. Las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, y en cuanto al suceso anterior, obviamente no había sido nada más allá de simple…

**—0—**

Cortesía. Simple y llana cortesía.

Y el que el mundo y su entorno fuese un completo desastre, no significaba que el de los demás también. No solía ser específicamente amable, pero tampoco un tipejo de amargos y toscos comentarios. Esa era la rutina de Kisame Hoshigaki, o la de Kakuzu.

Itachi siempre se mantenía al margen de lo corto y lo conciso. Si no había nada más que decir, ¿para que abrir la boca?

Estando desde uno de los extremos de los espacios individuales aledaños a la barra derecha, miraba de reojo la mesa en la que había estado anteriormente. Hidan iba por una ronda más, veía ocasionalmente a Tobi ir de un lado hacia otro y Deidara continuaba con el estruendo de su exagerada conversación; a veces parecía que éste hablaba hasta por los codos.

Personalmente, le quedaban pocas ganas de volver a ocupar aquella silla. Y ahora…

Cortesía. Únicamente cortesía, ¿verdad?

Así lo suponía, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por escuchar la voz de aquella joven…relativamente un poco más joven que él. ¿Cuántas diferencia podría haber, dos, cuatro…cinco años?

_Sakura…_recordó mentalmente mientras su garganta, ahora amortiguando un tono aguardentoso en su voz, se ocupaba de los rezagos de la cuarta botella. _Sakura, como el término de los cerezos en flor._

Atinado.

Analizaba con discreta solvencia la tonalidad de su cabello, el contraste del rosa de sus hebras sobre la clara piel y el verde jade _-¿Jade o esmeralda?_, Itachi siempre había sido hábil para diferir tonalidades y ahora no podía esclarecerlo del todo—en sus ojos.

¿Y a qué venían ésas ideas? Usualmente él no pasaba demasiado rato escrutando la fisionomía de las personas. No era adepto a eso, no él, no…

—Itachi…—se presentó casi distraídamente y rompiendo el contacto visual, dando un sorbo más. Conciencia, un poco de conciencia aun presente bajo el bramido de un inusual calor en su nuca—Uchiha Itachi.

Y ella devolvió la mirada. Por un momento le pareció que el barullo había aminorado un poco, a pesar de que el lugar continuaba estando lleno a tope. Por lo menos había perdido a Ino hacía ya unos minutos, y Sakura agradecía profundamente eso; la desenvoltura verbal de la Yamanaka siempre era un arma de dos filos. Y en la mayoría de las veces más contraproducente que nada.

Estruendo o no, las palabras se turbaban un poco.

—¿…seguido?

—¿Qué?—inquirió Sakura, acercándose un poco más.

—Si vienes seguido por aquí.

Itachi repitió la pregunta ahora en un tono más permisible de lo que solía ser tratándose de él. No era una interrogante personal, solamente un intento fugaz de conversación. Odiaba quedarse simplemente mirando con aire distante.

Sakura se sentía aturdida. Esbozó una sonrisa para nada forzada.

—No, de hecho pensaba quedarme en casa—rió cortadamente. Sus dedos se posaron con una extraña torpeza sobre el envase de la…¿segunda? ¿tercera?...mitad de la tercera botella, haciendo la seña de mirar de reojo a una de las medas de la derecha—pero, bueno…mis amigas…

—Hmp…igual –completó él.

Y un silencio sumido en una contemplación mutua afloró en ambos. Esa difusa sensación se le había subido hasta la cabeza. ¿Sabría Sakura lo bien que se le veía el cabello así desordenado?

Itachi agitó un poco la cabeza para librarse de ideas 'raras'. No es que eso fuera de mucha ayuda. Simplemente porque no quería que eso se convirtiera en algo fuera de su alcance.

El dialogo previo a la pauta no fue tampoco lo más fluido, pero por lo menos había sido un intercambio de palabras. Ella recién había salido de la universidad…

_Escuela técnica_, recapituló Itachi con certeza. Y el negocio que regía la vida de él era la publicidad. Hubo más detalles, lugares, nombres de amigos y conocidos, todo escuchado y grabado con el sopor de un recuerdo distante ahora, bajo el renacido rumor de la gente, la música y el calmante del licor.

Itachi sabía su nombre y Sakura el de él. ¿Importaba algo más?

El calor en su nuca se pronunció pasando hasta su frente. Mientras hablaban –porque habían hablado, ¿no?- estuvieron un rato de pie. Luego sentados y ahora que ella apremiaba a un intento torpe por levantarse, sintió el trastabillar de sus pies y sus rodillas.

_Reflejo condicionado…debió ser un reflejo condicionado_, caviló Itachi en el momento en que sujetó la mano de la joven. Se deslizó hasta éste, con la facilidad de quien empuja un cesto vacío. Ella no objetó nada…nada ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo quedó exactamente frente al de Itachi. Milímetros, escasos y diminutos separaban sus fisionomías. Una barrera apenas existente.

El negro de la noche, reflejado en las pupilas de Itachi. Y a Sakura le pareció ver reflejado su rostro en el brillo expectante de éstos.

El Uchiha estaba de pie, sintiendo que el peso del líquido recaía a fondo en sus tobillos, estómago y cabeza. ¿Cuánto había bebido ya? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?...su límite eran cinco, y tratándose de una _Sapporo_ regular, cinco era una osadía.

_Siete…ésa última y a medio tomar era la séptima…_

La mente estaba nublada. Turbia. Y su mano no había dejado de tomar la de Sakura, de hecho el contacto se había pronunciado aun más. Ella le contemplaba levemente alterada. Dio un paso hacia delante, inseguro y con el objeto de ir hacia otra dirección. Trastabilló y la barrera de distancia se rompió, en el instante en que sus caderas chocaran.

—Disculpa, creí que…

Tal vez las palabras habrían sonado más convincentes si no fuera por ese hormiguear en sus labios y el palpitar incesante de su corazón que resonaba en sus oídos perturbándolo.

El suspiro que escapó de los labios de la joven fue un puente permisivo, propicio e indómito. El detonante de un contacto, imperioso y espontáneo, provocado cuando las manos de Itachi –y no era un reflejo…lo sabía en el fondo, ya sin poder hacer nada- le rodearon la cintura y ella…simplemente aprestó a aquel roce.

Un tacto e impulso tosco, un beso torpe casi un golpe, suerte para ambos que el impulso no fuera tan fuerte como para hacer chocar los labios contra dientes. Sakura separó sus labios apenas y dándose cuenta de todo. Espacio de menos de dos segundos. El fuego, tibieza y escozor adictivo de los tersos labios de Sakura fueron aun más intensos que el sabor del licor en su lengua. Adictivo, maldita y mesuradamente adictivo.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba completamente consciente de aquella sensación. ¿Él sentía lo mismo? ¿Así nada más?

Si no había nada, ¿por qué no le soltaba? ¿Era tan malo el sabor y la sensación? No, ella tampoco deseaba soltarle.

Sakura apoyó las manos en las caderas, ya no importaba que pudiera verle el rostro, bien podía culpar a la cerveza de ese estado de ensueño en el que se sentía. Si, era el alcohol lo que hacía que su mente se sintiera suspendida en el aire, era el alcohol el que había despertado esas mariposas en su estómago.

¿Y el responsable de aquel beso inicial?

Itachi la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si, y realizando un movimiento mas torpe aún que el que Sakura había hecho previamente, le estampó los labios. Sakura se sintió invadida, abrumada y trató de poner distancia por instinto, pero algo la detuvo y aquellas extrañas sensaciones 'producto de la cerveza' se incrementaron y, sin haberlo deseado inicialmente, respondió al beso, torpemente al principio, obviamente, luego acompasándose más y más, acompañando la unión de sus labios con breves roces, con suaves movimientos que hicieron eco en su 'contraparte' quien respondió de la misma forma, sólo se detuvieron al quedarse sin aire, y se separaron tratando de recobrar el aliento, muy cerca uno del otro.

Una palabra…seca, entrecortada y desvanecida en el estertor del antro, marcó la pauta de todo. Una sola y única palabra, ¿podía aquello haber delimitado una diferencia en el futuro, de haberla evitado?

Itachi exhaló, y la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. El calor apoderado de su cuerpo y su mente respondiendo a preguntas olvidadas.

—¿...Mi…apartamento?

—**0—**

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, con el mismo escándalo de siempre. Los goznes rechinaron, aun después de las incontables reparaciones y aceitadas.

Consciente, según él. Lo suficiente como para haber conducido hasta casa, sin estrellarse contra ningún peatón-pared-o auto. No ahondó en eso. Su mente, su cuerpo y el restante de su concentración estaban puestas en Sakura. En aquella chica que sin atisbos ni precedentes había llevado hasta allí.

Tropezó contra el cesto de basura del pasillo y éste se volcó con ahogado estrépito sobre el suelo. La casa estaba a oscuras y en mullido silencio. Propicio a no ser por…

Sasuke.

Al diablo si turbaba el sueño de su entrometido hermano menor. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi también tenía una vida y el hecho de tenerle obligadamente de "arrimado" no era motivo para mermar sus planes, cuando los tenía.

El envolvente y asfixiante contacto con Sakura no había menguado. Ésta solo se estremeció cuando Itachi la sujetó de la nuca, profundizando el beso. Sakura abrió la boca un poco, permitiendo que la lengua del muchacho entrara. Se acariciaron con prisa y sus cuerpos se juntaron aun mas, meciéndose, llevando un ritmo que ya nada tenía que ver con la música de aquel lugar de donde habían estado.

Estaba abrazada de Itachi, literalmente colgando de el, con las piernas apretadas en su cintura. Lo besaba y con las manos jalaba su coleta.

El Uchiha le había subido el vestido hasta la cintura y acariciaba la piel desnuda de su trasero mientras la sostenía. Dio otro paso, golpeándose el talón contra el refile de la cama. La espalda de la joven recayó sobre la superficie del mullido colchón y sin soltarle, apremió a que Itachi se tumbase sobre ella.

Sus movimientos eran toscos, vacilantes y torpes. Sus labios necios a establecer una tregua con los de Sakura mientras hacía un esfuerzo por acomodarse con cuidado entre sus piernas, al tiempo que trataba de desabotonarse el pantalón.

Los mesurados pliegues de la ropa de la joven desaparecieron e Itachi sintió la calidez de su cuerpo cuando él también se deshizo de sus prendas. Expectante y casi tan impaciente como el suyo propio.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Un completo desconocido, en un lugar más desconocido para ella…

No. No pensaba. Sentía. Necesitaba…

Sin miramientos, sin palabras ni jugueteos, sólo la mera necesidad de aquellos labios que ella le había dejado probar. ¿Porqué?

No podía explicarlo, y no tenía el interés del momento para hacerlo. En ese momento el deseo invadía cada poro de su piel, nublando cualquier otra idea o sentimiento.

Mas certero el movimiento, más inductivo y preciso. Podía sentir el empuje de su erección cerca de la hirviente entrada de ella.

_Quería…_

Se detuvo. Sakura le detuvo.

—Espera..t…tienes…un…

El asintió, separándose con cautela de ella.

—Un…condón…—asintió él, completando la frase.—…si…

El cajón del buró cayó al halarlo de más, mientras Itachi hurgaba en medio de papeles, tarjetas, y demás trivialidades, hasta dar con la caja semi abierta de preservativos, comprados hacía unos meses atrás y cuyo uso relegaba a casos de éste tipo. Parejas y visitas conyugales no constituían ni un ápice primordial o considerable de su existencia, de hecho, el haber encontrado la caja era un alivio, según el, la había tirado hacia tiempo o por lo menos dejado al olvido.

Abrió el primero. El calor sofocaba más y sus dedos sujetaron el lubricado látex con pulso trémulo.

—Date…prisa…—ella jadeaba con arrebato, sujetándole por la espalda y sin soltarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

La tibieza de su lengua era difícil de ignorar. Y las manos seguían temblándole estúpidamente. Tomó la punta, colocándola con atinado cuidado sobre su miembro y deslizándolo hacia abajo, como debía ser.

Los dedos se movían atravesándose inoportunamente. El forro cayó.

—Itachi…

—V…voy…

Exhaló ahogando un suspiro de frustración. Tomó el segundo empaque.

Segundo intento. Y el pulso, la temperatura y la cordura no ayudaron en nada. El condenado hule se resbalaba. Sujetó el borde, tirando hacia abajo.

—Itachi…._hummm_…¿ya?

Haló, deslizando los enrollados pliegues y…

—hmp…casi…

Nada.

La ductilidad del preservativo apremiaba a enrollarse de nuevo. La erección bajaba. Sus dedos sujetaron la base de su miembro, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un intento por no perder el brío y la excitación. Reacomodó por cuarta vez el lado diestro del látex…y éste cedió por completo, rasgándose en un extremo.

_¡Mierda!_

—I..Itachi…estoy…lista…

Y él simplemente arrojó el desgastado hule a un extremo, reacomodándose al instante de nuevo sobre ella. Notó que estaba a punto de hablar, y sus labios se sellaron con los de él. Abrió las piernas, deslizando una sobre la cadera de Itachi y éste, a un punto álgido, la penetró sin miramientos. Sakura alzó las caderas, provocando un contacto más profundo. Él lanzó un largo gemido de placer mientras le sujetaba las muñecas y comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Tosco y sin ritmo, sus manos perdieron el control, buscando tocar más, buscando sentir más…

Acciones ininterrumpidas. Jadeos, murmullos incoherentes y el sopor ardiente en sus mejillas. Los muelles de la cama crujieron sin sincronía alguna.

Absurdo e insensato. Ninguno conocía en absoluto al otro. Todo una completa y absoluta equivocación, ahora borrada, desvanecida y disipada por la fuerza irrevocable que inundaban a las caricias y roces, que pese a no tener una concordancia consciente se sentían bien, demasiado bien. Sus cuerpos respondiendo de un modo extraño, sus mentes en medio de un torbellino.

Y no habría marcha atrás. No ya no, ni siquiera en el instante en que, acometido por un calambre involuntario en su baja espalda se adentró a plomo lo más que pudo en Sakura. Los músculos le dolían, pesaban, la sangre se precipitaba a lo largo de sus venas y la espalda se tensaba como cuerda de arpa. Consciente o no, se percataba de sus propios latidos cardiacos, en un punto aun más álgido en el momento en que cedió por completo a la tormenta.

Ella gimió. Él aun más, sintiendo que los dedos de Sakura le oprimían la espalda, sus caderas detuvieron el ritmo abruptamente. Exhalando. Desvaneciendo su aliento con el de Itachi, mientras éste se estremecía, derramándose dentro de ella.

No hubo ni existiría vuelta de hoja. De un modo u otro, el destino apremiaba. Hacer lo correcto o la estupidez más grande en toda su vida…sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Sólo el tiempo…

-----------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

_**Bien, aqui lo tienen. Ya se, ya sé...trama cliché...el mismo pairing... y una nueva perspectiva. Si, puede tomarse inicialmente ( OJO, inicialmente) como adaptación, sin embargo el concepto y lo que pienso agregar después va más allá. **_

_**Digamos que este es mi primer intento formal por secundar a mi adorado maridito Kaiosama en el versado arte de la comedia romántica. ¿Dificil?, bueno, ya veremos conforme avance este enredo de escalas "Paochánicas". Y bueno, también he de admitir que este fic fue para responder al reto de la autora "retirada" de CRECER, CORRER Y TROPEZARSE...Kristanza Ubriacco (yap, ya sabes ke me gusta hacer revoltijos con tu nombre), también porque me quedé con el "gusanito" de sacar un lado un poco más consistente de Sakura (gracias por el beteo del capitulo piloto, Kusubana-san y a Tsukisaku).**_

_**Confíen en el summary...el resto...ya lo leerán. :3**_

_**Como siempre, SE AGRADECE TODO PUNTO DE VISTA, BUENO, MALO, SINCERO, ETC. **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA (ahora no esperen una Naru-novela...sino una NARU-AMERICAN-MOVIE...con capítulo nuevo cada viernes)**_


	2. Los estragos del alcohol

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**S****egundo capitulo **

**Los estragos del alcohol****.**

La mañana había llegado con calma ajena al incendio desatado en la noche anterior. Un nuevo día y un cielo azul sobre una tranquila mañana en Konoha.

Siete y media, el despertador del buró timbró tres veces seguidas, apagándose a punto de exclamar la cuarta, en el momento en que Itachi, en un adormilado intento por silenciarlo, terminó por empujarlo de un tosco manotazo.

La cabeza le pesaba como si un derrumbe montañoso se estuviera suscitado entre sus neuronas. El cuerpo, la espalda y los brazos no estaban en mejores condiciones. Entreabrió un ojo, cuando un delgado rayo de luz le pegó de lleno en el rostro.

Sintió el colchón crujir suavemente, en respuesta a un movimiento que él no produjo. No le prestó atención ni deparó en ello. Se sentó por reflejo.

La simple rutina de alguien que sabe que entre semana no existían los minutos extra entre las almohadas y más allá de la hora marcada por el despertador. Rutina y secuencia de aquel que sabe que su entera responsabilidad es igual a llevar el pan a la mesa.

Itachi se irguió lentamente, estando aun completamente desnudo. La rodilla derecha se quejó con un tronido seco y la espalda le apremiaba a volver a tumbarse. Caminó tan resueltamente como un zombi, andando a pasos cortos, con la espalda arqueada y apartando con los pies la ropa dispersa en el suelo.

Ahogando un bostezo –un doloroso bostezo, apenas el hecho de abrir levemente la boca provocó una punzada en su sien- Itachi se dirigió hacia el buró, y vistiéndose únicamente con unos bóxer, salió, cerrando desmañadamente la puerta con el pie.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como una lápida y aun estando lo suficientemente somnoliento abrió el grifo de la regadera. El agua caía con un vaivén despabilante y aun, con el jabón bajado con la mecánica rutinaria, pudo ser capaz de cotejar los hechos.

Borroso, pero de alguna manera todavía impreso en su memoria.

Estaba un poco más consciente cuando volvió de la ducha. Prestó atención de la respiración lenta y acompasada, proyectada en el interior de aquel bulto bajo las sábanas.

¿Había algo? ¿Alguien?

Itachi apenas se percató de ello al entrar de vuelta a la recámara. El sonido del televisor, en una modulación media provenía de la sala. El noticiero de las siete, unos cuantos comerciales y…ningún ronquido suave, como el que escuchaba ahora.

Medio iluminada y a la vez con algunos atisbos de oscuridad, la apariencia, textura o forma total de las prendas que había apartado de su camino.

Encontró sus pantalones en un extremo cera de uno se los bordes de la cama. La camisa yacía más allá, junto a una diminuta tela…¿blanca?

Un sostén. Un vestido, rojo y de menudos tirantes, justo a unos cuantos metros de éste.

Hubo un adormilado suspiro. Itachi se aproximó un poco más. Su pie dio con algo que se adhirió a su planta.

—¿Qué mierd…?—sus dedos despegaron la seca superficie de un condón, maltrechamente enroscado y magullado, como la mezquina piel de algún reptil.

Lo dejó caer en el cesto del rincón. Y de manera entrecortada, el recuerdo le volvió a la mente.

Una chica…se acordaba de una chica pero…

_¿Pero?...Hmp…recuerdo haberme ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y…_

Error. Primer error. No la llevó precisamente a su casa.

_Tonterías…Es la estupidez más grande del mundo…yo nunca…_

Y sus ojos se detuvieron en "ése" bulto que respiraba tranquilamente con el sopor de un sueño profundo, en medio de sus sábanas ahora desordenadas.

Había bebido demasiado, aun más que en la maldita graduación y… y aquella chica.

_No__… no pude…Eso NO pudo pasar…_

Se acercó a la cama. Unos mechones rosas se asomaban entre el extremo de la sábana que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir la delgada fisionomía de aquella joven.

_Sakura…creo que ése era su nombre, pero…_

Itachi se quedó, contemplando con meditabunda expresión. Se pasó una mano por la nuca

…_no pude haber…_

El condón, los dos, estaban en el interior del cesto de la basura, pero la caja (la evidencia) continuaba en el piso. Exactamente a unos metros delante de él, como demostrando toda la culpabilidad de los actos, reacios a digerir.

Ah…y el temblor de sus manos al tratar de ponérselos, justo cuando el lívido del licor sumado a la fogosidad del momento le permitieron semejante pulso y torpeza en sus dedos. Y cómo olvidarlo.

…_No los usé…__¡mierda!, esto…Pasó…simplemente pasó, y…_

Y pasó.

_Rayos…_

La joven movió un párpado. Él no hacía ruido alguno, simplemente le contemplaba en un mustio, contrariado y alterado silencio.

Abrió los ojos, con una minuciosidad como si el párpado y las pestañas fuesen de concreto y meramente difíciles de mover. Dos pupilas, de un brillante y expectante color jade –jade y no esmeralda, se dijo Itachi con certera precisión—quedaron prendados de los suyos.

No hubo una apremiante contemplación como la de la noche anterior…ni una sonrisa en sus labios...nada más allá de un simple…

—¡¿Quéee?!

----0----

Ino Yamanaka, todavía con las secuelas de un desvelo totalmente intencionado y el pijama puesto, seguía de pie ante el quicio de la alcoba asignada a Sakura Haruno desde hacia dos meses.

Repitió de nuevo la pregunta.

— ¿Que ella qué?

—…no llegó a dormir…—respondió Tenten a sus espaldas, en medio de un suspiro de cansancio y pasando de largo, en dirección a su habitación, portando un vaso de agua—Supongo que se fue con el tipejo ése… ¿quién lo diría?

La palabra estaba inmersa en la misma contrariedad de Ino. Conocía a su amiga, por lo menos desde la secundaria y definitivamente Sakura no era de las que se tomaban ése tipo de libertades, y el que Tenten lo mencionara con tal facilidad, recaía más bien en el hecho de que estaba más dormida que ella.

—Lo mismo pienso…—Ino hizo el ademán de volver al cobijo de su cama. Siete de la mañana pero sin prisa alguna por ahora—. Bueno, supongo que sabrá lo que hace…

El resto de la frase desapareció en medio de timbre del teléfono. Un par de timbrazos más, hasta que Ino contestó más por reflejo que otra cosa.

_Son las benditas siete de la mañana, ¿quién demonios habla a esta hora?,_ pensó.

—¿Diga?

Una cortada interferencia, producida por la pésima recepción de las líneas telefónicas y luego un estridente grito.

— ¡Ehhh, Sakura-chaaan!...—hubo otra interrupción de sonido—Ne, ¿me oyes ahora?... ¡Sakura-chaaan! ¡Dattebayó!

Ino reconoció la voz al instante, y con un ameritado impulso de colgar y mandar la llamada al demonio, solamente se limitó a lanzar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Cabeza hueca… ¡soy yo, Ino! Sakura no está—dijo recalcando lo último— ¿Qué rayos haces hablando a éstas horas de la madrugada, Naruto?

—Perdón, es que…—respondió aquel muchacho al otro lado de la línea—vuelvo a Konoha hoy en la tarde… ¡Ya terminé mis horas de práctica con Jiraya-ojisan!

—Ah, que bueno… ¡Díselo a quien le importe!—Ino ladeó la cabeza, hastiada de los exagerados decibeles de Naruto Uzumaki—Llama hasta a mediodía, el que allá sean las nueve de la mañana no quiere decir que aquí también. ¡Impropio!

—Qué carácter….dattebayó.—Naruto espetó una risilla—Ahora sé porqué Sakura-chan dice que eres una amargada…eh, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

La rubia suspiró, y agradeciendo interiormente que el hiperactivo de Naruto no pudiese verle la mueca de absoluta farsa que enmarcaban sus suaves facciones.

—Asuntos personales…y supongo que no es de tu incumbencia—comentó ella antes de que Naruto comenzara a atosigarla con la esperada secuencia de preguntas—Llama hasta mediodía, Naruto.

—Pe...Pero…

—Hasta mediodía.

Y colgó. Esperó unos segundos, y la llamada no volvió a repetirse.

—supongo…que no serás la única en enterarte, eh Ino-chan…—Tenten aun estaba detrás de ella, ahora esbozando una tenue sonrisilla de complicidad, a pesar de tener todavía los resabios del sueño reflejados en sus ojos castaños.

Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros y lanzó un largo suspiro

—Una propone, Kamisama dispone y el resto…que sea su problema.

—**0—**

¿Que había hecho qué?

Bueno, propiamente la palabra, sumada a la acción y los factores de acción y reacción, la ecuación era la siguiente: había bebido. Y mucho.

Si, ella misma lo admitía, lo recordaba si bien no del todo, pero lo hizo. Tres cervezas, o tres y media. La marca Sapporo, era amarga pero fuerte…y Sakura tenía perfecto conocimiento de que en cuestión de alcohol ella era un peso demasiado ligero.

Y lo que seguía en la secuencia…era lo que tenía frente a ella.

Involucrarse en una informal relación y despertar en un lecho ajeno no era un incentivo nada provechoso.

Relación no era el término. Un impulso nada más. Ni siquiera conocía al tipo ése, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

¿Se lo había dicho?...ya, quizá no era tan importante como el hecho de… ¡¿Qué exactamente qué había pasado?!

Y bajo las sábanas estaba completamente desnuda. Desnuda, delante de un tipo que le devolvía el mismo tipo de mirada; total y absolutamente confundida. Ella abrió la boca, insegura de lo que iba a expresar. Él también lo hizo, pareciendo una concordada imitación.

Itachi haló aliento. El nombre temblaba en la punta de su lengua. En la de ambos. Un tenue momento decisivo y…

—¿Itachi?

—¿Sakura?

Y la incertidumbre se desvaneció, un poco. Sólo un poco. El Uchiha asintió, notando que la joven de cabellos rosas retribuía la pregunta con un corto e inaudible "sí". Y no apareció ninguna expresión en el semblante del muchacho de profundas ojeras, ahora más acentuadas debido al desvelo y…

_¿Lo ocurrido? ¡¿Acaso vas a quedarte sin preguntar ni decir nada más?!,_ apremió la vocecilla interna de Sakura.

No habló y él tampoco.

_Ahm, claro…quédate callada y que todo se resuelva solo, ¿no? _Recriminó bajo el temblor de su labio. Sakura aspiró hondo. _Dilo y dilo de una maldita vez…¡Cha!_

—¿Tu y yo…? …¿Lo…hicimos?—fue lo único que pudo inquirir, después de sentir una oleada de tremenda vergüenza invadir sus mejillas y el resto de su cara.

Itachi movió la cabeza, afirmativamente. Ella se envolvió un poco más en las sábanas. Miró los números en el reloj del buró

—…Son apenas las siete de la mañana.

El Uchiha sentía el ritmo cardiaco levemente más apaciguado.

—Si.

—Todavía es temprano –Sakura se permitió un bostezo un poco menos tenso—Deberíamos seguir durmiendo.

—No, yo debo ir a trabajar…—Itachi pausó la frase, logrando moverse por fin e ir hacia el armario empotrado en la pared—…. ¿Tu trabajas o haces algo?

Se le oía tranquilo, y la joven se aferró a la pasividad de su voz.

—Ah, no.—dijo resueltamente, pasando una mano para acomodarse el flequillo, y una sonrisa nerviosa afloró en sus labios—Es que…no trabajo hoy.

Una mentira suavizada. Bien podría haber dicho que era recién egresada y las perspectivas de un empleo en el futuro estaban programadas en el proyecto de un dispensario médico, pero no lo dijo, simplemente porque evocaba muchas palabras y suposiciones que en éste momento su mente todavía no se daba a la tarea de embonar.

Le miró sacar un pantalón formal y una camisa gris de algodón, dejándola en el respaldo de la silla contigua al armario. Para luego levantar las prendas que estaban en el suelo.

El vestido rojo que Sakura tanto había reñido a Ino en aquella tienda de exorbitantes precios, el sostén que siempre tenía el distintivo (y ventaja) de que podía proyectar más de lo que tenía e inclusive la minúscula braga que venía a juego, estaban ahora a su izquierda, sin doblar, y todavía visibles en éstas la prisa con que fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo. Claro, que la atención de la joven no recaía en las ropas, sino que continuaba clavada en la marfileña piel de Itachi.

En los tensos músculos de la espalda, precisamente. Mientras éste terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones. Vistiéndose allí delante de ella, como si no hubiese alguna otra presciencia.

_Ahora sé porque pasó… ¡Por Kamisama, si que es apuesto!_ Sakura se permitió un sonrojo un poco más pronunciado y sus dedos ciñeron sus ropas con pulso torpe. _Cálmate, que pareces una quinceañera…no es para tanto. Aunque hay que admitirlo, no es tan escuálido como Naruto…tal vez hace ejercicio… ¿a que dijo que se dedicaba?_

Y las acusaciones de su "yo interno" no ayudaban en nada. Menos ahora.

_Banco...No, no trabajaba en un banco. Usa pantalón de etiqueta pero no lleva el resto del traje…y una simple y ordinaria camisa con mangas cortas. Tampoco nadie en un despacho jurídico viste tan informal…y menos con una sudadera deportiva…Tiene buen cuerpo, pero pésimo sentido del gusto._

…_Sé que me dijo a qué se dedicaba, pero…_

Sakura sentía que su percepción deductiva estaba tan estancada como la solvencia de la realidad. Y lo seguía estando después de aquella rápida ducha, cuando una vez en el comedor de aquel piso inferior tipo dúplex, se percató con leve extrañeza de dónde estaba.

No por Itachi, ni por el escueto diálogo que parecía sacar forzadamente de sus labios. No, sino por el rostro –demasiado familiar, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que le vio—que apareció por detrás del quicio de la puerta. Sakura casi se ahoga con el último sorbo de zumo de naranja.

—¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo con un susurro totalmente provocado.

Si, a la par del marco de la puerta de la cocina, y con la misma expresión de entera abstracción del mundo, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Y de haberse tratado de una época anterior, seis años y medio, cuando ella aun estaba en la preparatoria, Sakura hubiese corrido directamente hacia él. Nada de eso pasó ahora. Ni siquiera un estruendoso saludo como podía esperarse de ella en sus años de estudiante.

Nada más allá de esa escuálida pregunta. Y él tampoco mostró algo más que un simple "hmp" a modo de respuesta. Literalmente la única emoción en ella, fue la misma que tiene alguien que pierde un zapato y lo encuentra hasta después de semanas de sucumbir a una inútil búsqueda.

Vaya que el tiempo apremiaba. Y mucho.

—0—

El único que por lo menos se permitió una discreta sorpresa a la pronunciación de aquel nombre, fue el mismo Itachi. Quisiera admitirlo o no, el diálogo entre la joven y su hermano le había incomodado un poco. Casi al nivel que incomoda una mosca al zumbar cerca del tímpano; sabes que lo alejas de un manotazo pero de alguna manera vuelve, sólo por fastidiar.

Sólo fue un seco y brevísimo intercambio de palabras; dos preguntas, siempre respondidas por el desinterés característico del Uchiha menor. Y eso, según Itachi, no era ningún diálogo.

Le fue realmente alentador interrumpir tan amena charla; faltaban quince minutos para las ocho y el lidiar contra el dichoso cuello de botella en que se convertía la avenida principal, no estaba en sus planes.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? –fue lo que dijo Itachi al levantarse.

Sakura estaba frente a él y aunque su interés deparaba en instantes en los estoicos argumentos de Sasuke, alcanzó a escuchar la atenta pregunta. Concordó con una afirmación, no hubo más comentarios hacia Sasuke. Salió, seguida por un silencioso y meditabundo Itachi.

Siete con cincuenta minutos, y ahí estaban. Él sujetaba con una mano el volante y la otra estaba apoyada desenfadadamente en el vórtice de la ventanilla. Silencio profundo e incómodo, hasta que decidió ponerle un alto.

— ¿Conocías a mi hermano?

La pregunta sólo fue un intento de conversación. No había apego o encono en ello. Curiosidad, quizás, mas no apego. Sakura volteó a verle inmediatamente. Se podía ver una expresión sincera y neutra.

—Si, íbamos juntos en algunas clases en preparatoria…—Sakura notaba su voz y su mente más despejada, por lo menos como para dar pie a una charla—. Luego, bueno, cada quien siguió su camino, supongo. No sabía que vivía contigo.

—Desde hace dos meses. Junto con la escandalosa de su novia.

— ¿Novia?

El barullo de unos cuantos conductores desesperados atizando con la bocina de sus vehículos provenía de las calles aledañas a la avenida principal.

—Karin…y no recuerdo el apellido, siempre lo olvido—respondió Itachi, subiendo un poco el vidrio ante el apabullante estertor del arroyo vial—Cómo sea.

El comentario no hizo mella alguna en ella. Si bien Sakura había escuchado ya por parte de Ino acerca de la cercanía que Sasuke compartía con aquella joven de pelo rojo fuego, gafas y personalidad tan desinhibida digna de una de esas _hostess_ de cinco estrellas.

Importancia mínima, después de todo, el pasado al pasado.

Y el presente seguía siendo una incógnita a pedazos.

_Y sigues sin siquiera preguntarlo…vaya que eres elocuente, Sakura Haruno._

Miró por el retrovisor, hacia la maleta negra y plana, depositada en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Ésa maleta de atrás es una especie de lienzo o algo?—inquirió ella

—Portaplanos.

— ¿Artista?

—Publicista. —finalizó Itachi, sin siquiera mirarle—.El supuesto artista es uno de mis amigos. Hmp…precisamente el que tuvo la idea de ir a celebrar el anexo de una cuenta a la agencia.

Sakura tensó un poco los labios. ¿nerviosa?

_No, sólo que aun cuesta asimilar…¡que te hayas acostado con un completo desconocido!_

—No es para tanto…—se dijo en voz alta.

Itachi le miró de reojo.

—¿Decías algo?

La joven de orbes verdes encogió los hombros.

—Que…bueno, fue una linda noche…de lo que puedo acordarme—casi tan roja como el tono de su vestido, Sakura intentó hacer un esfuerzo cas sobrehumano por hallar una excusa que disimulase un poco la incertidumbre que aun pesaba en sus hombros.

Y lo hizo, al menos lo suficientemente convincente como para haber arrancado aquella fugaz sonrisa de los labios de Itachi. Rápida y distante, aunque no la había dirigido directamente a ella, pero ahí había estado.

—La cabeza me punza como si me fuera a estallar. No suelo beber tanto, jeje…—Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Esta vez el gesto no fue correspondido.

—Igual, pero nada que un poco de café no arregle.

—No me gusta el café—musitó ella. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sintiendo demasiado cortante aquello último. No dijo nada. Miró a la derecha, cerca de una de las aceras contiguas a un discreto complejo habitacional—. Si quieres, puedes estacionarte allí en la esquina. Caminar un par de cuadras no me sentará mal.

—Como quieras.

El _Datsun_ negro y con la defensa trasera pendida de un tambaleante soporte aparcó a metro y medio de la esquina. El radio estaba encendido y la única bocina audible, la del lado derecho, hacía múltiples esfuerzos por continuar con la transmisión de la WHK, con las acompasadas notas de "Eye in the sky"

Tenía aun un poco de tiempo, aunque la conversación le seguía pareciendo forzada o estática. Aun más que una cita, Itachi había comenzado a sentirse obligado, o llevado renuentemente durante todo el camino. Nuevamente, la cortesía no era para ignorarse, pero hasta allí llegaba todo. La chica era linda, tal vez no poseía aquellas medidas de miedo como las bien formadas modelos de las que Hidan hablaba tan elocuentemente, pero debía reconocer que tenía "algo".

Sin embargo, ése "algo" se opacaba, bajo los comentarios bamboleantes, la constante –linda, pero repetitiva- sonrisa y el decibel de sus comentarios.

_Niña_. Simplemente ése era el término que se formó en la mente de Itachi Uchiha, casi al momento de asimilar por completo el hecho de la noche anterior. Sakura era linda, tenía un destacable color de ojos y el peculiar color de su cabello era apremiable y evocador. Pero era una niña, todavía.

Veintitrés años, y él le llevaba ventaja por cinco. Veintitrés contra veintiocho. Ella recién se había graduado, e Itachi ya tenía un tramo recorrido en medio del impío mundo real, fuera de las paredes de la facultad…

…Y ella seguía viéndose vivazmente como una niña, aun por encima de las sinuosas y menudas formas de su cuerpo.

_Me acosté con una chiquilla…vaya. Esto daría de qué hablar toda la maldita semana._

Al contrario de su mente, nublada en algunos fragmentos, su cuerpo le recordaba la razón de su tenue punzación en la espalda. Una buena noche, después de todo. No mencionó el incidente con los preservativos, no lo creyó tan necesario.

Vivaz o infantil en algunos comentarios, ya era mayor de edad y con carrera técnica (en su opinión personal, quizá no pudiese considerársele propiamente carrera) en medicina, podía ser bastante lógico que se tomara sus precauciones. Tiempos modernos ¿no?

Abrió la puerta en un solo intento. Su mirada quedó fija en la de él.

—Gracias –Sakura continuaba disimulando la flaqueza de su voz.

Mirándole directamente, Sakura podía sentir que las palabras se le borraban del sistema. Tal vez no fuese un escandaloso parlanchín como Naruto, pero había cierto imán en sus rasgos fuertes, el contorno de sus ojeras…y la solvencia de sus palabras. Uchiha al fin y al cabo, pero por alguna razón, sonaba un poco menos indiferente que Sasuke.

Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. El hermano mayor de Sasuke ¿quién lo diría? Vaya que el mundo es relativamente pequeño.

—De nada—sostuvo él. La sonrisa fue de nuevo corta, pero auténtica.

¿Una oportunidad, quizá? Sakura rogaba interiormente por ello. La leve vergüenza y remordimiento aun irradiaban su semblante, pero de un modo distante, Sakura sintió cobijo ante ésa sonrisa. Aunque hubiese sido por mera amabilidad. Todavía –y le costaba reconocer- estaba abstraída del entorno.

_Los rezagos de la noche, la incompleta conciencia de lo sucedido. Y…ah, claro, era el hermano mayor del chico que alguna vez llegó a interesarle. Definitivamente esto no ocurría todos los días; podía darle el crédito a Ino por eso._

_Y ahora vas a quedarte de nuevo como una chiquilla avergonzada, y sin decirle nada, ¿verdad?,_ se quejó internamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Itachi se obligó a romper el dúctil silencio, produciendo una tímida risilla en ella.

—No, sólo…bueno, tal vez podríamos salir después—consiguió decir. Soltando las palabras con la delicadeza de un estornudo. Y al notar que Itachi no apartaba su vista de ella, sintió que el rubor aumentaba a la tercera potencia. No logró evadir el contacto visual—Digo, la pasamos bien juntos.

—Tal vez. —la respuesta fue corta. A Sakura le pareció tan superficial y fría como un trozo de hielo. Podría haberlo tomado a negativa, a no ser por la línea visible en los labios del Uchiha. El intento más amplio según Itachi por corresponder a una sonrisa—si es que tengo tiempo libre este fin de semana.

Sakura percibió un alivio por el comentario. Una respuesta alentadora, ¿no? Ella lo tomó por ese sentido. Bajó del vehículo y él le acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio. Sintió que le tomó de la mano y la joven corroboró el tacto. Tibio y suave. Sakura no evitó el destello de su mirada y menos el enrojecido de sus mejillas.

Sentimientos o no. Error o razón, correcto o no, había algo. Ella percibía algo en la mesura de sus gestos. Y quiso haberlo constatado, de no ser por las prisas.

Una despedida corta y efímera. Sakura le había pasado el número del recién instalado teléfono e Itachi en réplica le dejó una de las tarjetas de presentación de la desgarbada oficina de Akatsuki. A diferencia de ella, la cuenta de teléfono, luz, renta, agua y comida sólo costeaban por su parte, y había que sacrificar algunos lujos. El teléfono había quedado reducido a "después" por lo menos mientras se deshacía de las deudas posteriores, echara a Sasuke, se consiguiese otro trabajo o todo a la vez.

Atento pero serio; y Sakura comenzaba a presentir que la cordialidad era una máscara que ocultaba el completo desinterés.

_Si, desinterés…es un Uchiha después de todo_. Sakura suspiró con desgano y tras aquel fugaz e inexistente beso en la mejilla.

_Una noche nada reprochable…si sólo pudiese recordarlo._

Pero hasta allí.

_Vaya error…_

----0----

—Un completo error –repitió la frase, ahora frente al expectante semblante de Ino. Dio un sorbo más a la soda—…supongo que no le agradé en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Siendo el hermano de Sasuke,—la rubia apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano mientras la otra presionaba resueltamente los botones del control remoto, pasándolos al azahar—…por cierto, ¿Qué ha sido de él?

La joven Haruno suspiró, dejando de lado la lata vacía.

—Sigue con Karin, por lo que comentó Itachi, ella…

— ¡Aja! ¡Te lo dije, "frentona"! ¡Sabía desde un principio que esa "zorra" no lo iba a soltar!—Ino enunció con un tono fuerte y casi triunfal. Típico cuando sabía que tenía la razón.

—Por mí que haga lo que mejor le parezca. —arguyó Sakura, posando su atención en la pantalla del televisor— Para el caso, creo que no importa ya.

Ino se levantó, tomando la lata vacía y su empaque de yogurt, también terminado ya.

—Hum…bueno, peor no pudo ser. —Dijo, proyectando una expresión pícara en sus azules ojos—Y por lo que se nota, el "mayorcito" no era tan aburrido como parecía, ¿eh?

— ¡Ino!

Ésta rió, como si el comentario fuese un chiste.

—Oh vamos. Llegas a las ocho de la mañana y con una cara que no dice en absoluto "que no pasó nada". Ya deja de fingir —pinchaba las mejillas de su amiga con el dedo índice, a manera de burla silenciosa— ¿Es bueno en la cama al menos?, eso debería compensar que el tipo sea tan parco como una pared.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo...y aunque me acordara, no creo que…

— ¿Es mejor que Naruto?

— ¡Ino-cerda!

—Ya…sólo decía—La rubia atinó a una risilla de broma. Bajó un poco el tono de la sonrisa, en un vago intento por optar por un poco de seriedad— ¿Se protegieron, verdad?

Una pauta y un silencio evocador afloraron en la mente de Sakura.

Protección, claro…Después de una noche en que Sakura constató que definitivamente no servía como compañera de bebida y el haberse involucrado tan íntimamente con un completo desconocido…ameritaban algo más allá de la simple idea de "y si hubiera".

Recordó el interior de su habitación –vista apenas hoy por la mañana- el cesto de basura, el empaque vacío de preservativos y dos de estos.

Usados, obviamente… ¿verdad?

¿Estaba segura de ello, no? Estaba completamente ahogada en alcohol, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que se le dificultase el recordar el nombre de aquel sujeto.

—¿Sakura?

La caja estaba vacía…el "cuerpo del delito" en el interior del cubo de basura. Él había tomado su obligada medida de precaución, ¿No?

—Eh, "frentona"…te pregunté si…

Y ella cortó el recuerdo.

—Si, ya te oí —Sakura percibió el temblor de su voz. Y lo dijo. Lo dijo sin siquiera reparar en lo que debía o debió ser.—Si

¿Si?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, una entrega más y...esta historia seguirá. Ya siento mas claro el horizonte conforme avanzo y no veo taaan complicado el reto de la comedia romántica...aun. _**

**_Continuando con mi habitual estilo, comencemos pro narrar a manera lenta pero concisa. Este fic tiene una diferencia abismal al estilo de "Rosa de dos aromas", no tenemos un melodrama pesado y envolvente y háganse a la idea de que esta autora comenzará a nivel tradiocionalista: desde el principio. Y ésa es la intencsión de la historia._**

**_En cuanto a la trama...bien, tenemos en tela de juicio lo que ocurrió entre éstos dos...la solvencia de la realidad y bla bla, pero ¿hasta donde llegará este descuido? el título del fic lo dice por si mismo, pero el afrontar consecuencias y demás...siempre es un enigma que solo corre a manos del autor desenvolver._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y esperen la siguiente entrega. Por cierto, una pregunta ¿desean una entrega por semana? _**

**_Una vez más, los comentarios de la historia, dudas y consejos corren por cuenta de los reviews. Nos leemos._**


	3. Los Dias son Números

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**Tercer**** capitulo **

**Los días****…son números.**

**N/A: La lírica mencionada en (2) pertenece a la canción "Days are Numbers" del grupo Alan Parsons Project (y cómo no hacer un fic ubicado en lso 80´s sin mencionar este grupo xD). La letra y música son propiedad de su respectiva disquera y es mencionada sin fines de lucro. **

**A LEER!!**

—Sempai…¿ es rojo o rosa?

La pregunta volvió a aparecer. Él apenas escuchaba.

—¿Rojo o rosa?

No, no escuchaba. A pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, de la húmeda bodega que ocupaban para el área de plegado, foliado y corte, Itachi sentía que estaba a kilómetros o millas de distancia de allí.

Hasta que una mano, pesada y tosca dio un golpe extremadamente aturdidor contra la mesa de corte.

Itachi Uchiha apenas alzó el rostro.

—¿Eh?

Delante de él, un hombre de ralas facciones y piel ensombrecida, casi viéndose azulada bajo la escueta iluminación del cuarto, miraba al Uchiha con la expresión desaliñada de un capataz más digno de una mina que de una oficina metropolitana.

—¡Que si las jodidas plecas son en rojo o rosa!—quien apremió con la voz en grito no fue éste, sino Hidan, irrumpiendo en la bodega con su habitual mesura—¡Carajo, ¿Pues dónde mierda tienes la puta cabeza, eh, Uchiha?!

—…Buenos días, Hidan—Kisame ni siquiera se volvió para verle—Yo me encargo del resto, así que lárgate a joder a otro lado.

El aludido dio una patada furiosa contra el piso.

—¡Mierda! Pein esta presionando con esto y si llegamos a perder de nuevo a otra maldita compañía nos fusilará a todos —dijo con una ronca voz, bajo el impulso de una de sus típicas rabietas—Y éste imbécil se la pasa mirando la máquina como si…

—El imbécil tiene nombre –sin miramientos, Itachi se dirigió al ofuscado Hidan, con una de aquellas señas de absoluta inflexibilidad, visible en el ceño apenas fruncido. Un rictus demasiado difícil de ignorar o tomar tan a la ligera.—Dos horas y esto estará listo. Lárgate.

—¡Tenemos el tiempo encima!—Hidan estaba cruzado de brazos. Un poco más aplacado—Y tú…

—Dos horas –repitió Kisame, mientras sacaba una resma de papel atascado en la contraparte de la plecadora.

Ni éste, ni Itachi ni Tobi, quien estaba sentado desmañadamente en una de las sillas cerca del generador de electricidad, se percataron de la salida de Hidan. Ni siquiera cuando éste azotó abruptamente la puerta.

El sonido constante del aparato, al exhalar y expulsar la tinta necesaria en la cavidad de los textos a imprimir, evocaba al de una locomotora de vapor; en un vaivén lento y preciso, opacando cualquier otro ruido del exterior.

—Ya era hora de que alguien callara al fanático religioso, je—rió toscamente Kisame, alzando un poco más la voz en medio del rumor de la máquina.—Aunque dudo que un par de horas basten.

Itachi tenía todavía la mano derecha ejerciendo fuerza en el botón de eyección de la maltrecha máquina comprada a segunda mano. "Escatimar gastos era una medida de precaución, si se empezaba un negocio", claro ésa era la recurrente frase de Kakuzu para solventar cualquier excusa referente al cambio o actualización de mobiliario, e Itachi la venía escuchando desde un año…y la maldita plecadora que estuvo a punto de trozarle dos dedos hacía meses atrás, estalló tres veces consecutivas por culpa de Deidara y casi arrebata el brazo del distraído Tobi, seguía estando allí. Y seguiría allí quizá hasta que la década terminara.

—Dos horas o tres, como sea. El proyecto se entrega en la tarde, de todas maneras –musitó Itachi, tratando de no expeler otro bostezo; el quinto en la mañana— Además, esto es asunto de Deidara, no mío. ¿Dónde rayos está?

—Haciendo lo que tú deberías hacer. –Masculló Kisame—Trabajar…y no dormir sobre el restirador durante la hora del almuerzo.

Tobi alzó efusivamente una mano.

—Si, Deidara-sempai fue a entregar el último pedido a Suna, junto con Sasori-sempai—dijo sumándose a la conversación. Señaló a Itachi—Y tú debiste de haber ido, Itachi-sempai, pero estabas tan profundamente dormido que parecía que habías muerto sobre la mesa de trabajo…así que Pein-sama mandó a Deidara-sempai y dijo que…

—Ya entendí, Tobi, cállate.

—¡Si, Itachi-sempai!—Tobi, aquel muchacho medio año mayor que Itachi y contrastantemente de carácter efusivo e infantil, se limitó a quedarse en un obligado silencio mientras balanceaba los pies que colgaban de la silla alta.

Facciones similares a los rasgos habituales de los Uchiha, era el primo en tercer grado de Itachi.

"Y entre más alejado mejor", pensaba arteramente éste.

Tobi era de carácter casi siempre ingenuo y fastidioso, sobretodo hacia Deidara. Solía llevar todo el tiempo una raída gorra naranja, portada hacia abajo y cargada a un lado, de manera que la visera siempre cubría la parte izquierda de su cara, sobretodo el ojo. Intacto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo entrecerrado. Cicatriz a causa del incidente recurrente a tres años atrás, cuando un derrumbe en una carretera arrebató la vida de Madara Uchiha, el tutor de Obito –la mayor parte del tiempo llamado por su apodo: "Tobi"). Iban en el mismo vehículo cuando la carretera malamente reparada de Kumogakure se colapsó ante un desmoronamiento de una de las laderas todavía en mantenimiento. Tobi sobrevivió de milagro, tras haberle encontrado bajo un denso cúmulo de rocas.

Y las secuelas aparte del ojo era su carácter. El tipo era un completo caos a veces. Otras, parecía estar tan distante y callado como el perchero de la entrada, y la única constante era su vocabulario torpe y el hecho de que siempre hablaba en tercera persona.

Continuaba escrutando a Itachi con la minuciosidad de quien trata de hacer un diagnóstico visual

—Eh, Itachi-sempai…se ve terriblemente desvelado.—dijo.—Se parece a ésos muertos vivientes de la película que Tobi vio el otro día en televisión.

Kisame asintió, aun detrás de la mullida maquinaria.

—Je, cierto –miró al Uchiha, espetando una mueca de sorna—Usualmente no te toma más de dos horas recuperarte de una juerga, Itachi…a menos de que el asunto se haya puesto interesante, eeh…

—¡Oh si, la chica pelirrosa!—acusó Tobi.

—Bah, eso no tuvo importancia.—arguyó Itachi. Pasó la mano libre por detrás de la nuca, tensando un poco el cuello y éste tronó por reflejo—Y deja de usar palabras estúpidas que no existen, Tobi.

—Aja, hubo algo y dices que no tuvo importancia—completó Kisame, sumado a la risilla de Tobi—Una anotación siempre cuenta, además, ya era hora, hombre. Un poco de interacción nunca viene a mal.

—Si, Tobi ya comenzaba a pensar que Itachi-sempai era de los que bateaban a la otra cancha y…

—Cállate, Tobi.

—¡Si, Itachi-sempai!

—¿Saldrás de nuevo con _ésa_?—inquirió Kisame.

Como si fuese un reflejo condicionado –aunque Itachi seguía sintiéndose más dormido que nada—el Uchiha simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No. –Respondió, casi escupiendo la palabra a la fuerza—. No me gustan tan niñas. Sólo pasó…y ya.

Sutil mentira, quizá. ¿Por qué era una mentira, no? Aquel Itachi con horas de desvelo y una resaca del tamaño de un rascacielos lo creía de esa manera. No estaba pensando en ella, y lo sabía. No en Sakura, precisamente…sino en los estragos provocados por ella. La recordaba, pero de la misma manera en que se puede recordar un huracán luego de una horda de catástrofes e inconvenientes.

—Ni hablar, no era nada fea, aunque mejoraría mucho si tuviese algo más de carne en la delantera—Kisame esbozó una mueca perversa, casi sombría en conjunto con la sonrisa que proyectaba la hilera de serrados dientes—. Debió de haberse sentido genial el descubrir dónde terminaban esas piernas.

—Hmp…si —con un fútil intento de exhalación de cansancio, Itachi asintió—. Interesante, pero es una chiquilla.

Un desliz a cualquiera le pasa, aunque Itachi, consciente y abnegado a admitir aquello que debatía mentalmente, continuaba repasando la secuencia de los hechos. Si, la chica era linda y claro que se sintió tremendamente placentero haberse hundido en aquella cálida y suave carne, dejarse estremecer bajo el ritmo de sus estrechas caderas y perderse en ése torbellino incandescente.

Un respiro al fin y al cabo; todo hombre tiene necesidades y sopesando las cosas, su hermano menor no era el único con derecho a una vida libre en el factor personal. Un deguste de esos placeres oníricos no sentaban mal de vez en cuando, aunque en un sentido más propio de él, Itachi seguía sintiéndose tenuemente rebajado.

Vergonzoso…totalmente vergonzoso…y no sólo por haber permitido semejante ridiculez en cuestión de bebidas alcohólicas. Estaba aburrido, le habían llevado a regañadientes y su garganta –y la conciencia mental- habían pagado los platos rotos.

_Siete cervezas…vaya que estaba aburrido_

Y luego…

Y luego lo que tal vez valía la pena seguir vedando a todo conocido o individuo. El temblor de aquella noche y el incidente con los preservativos a causa de su total torpeza no era algo digno de siquiera mencionar.

Impropio. Absolutamente impropio.

Itachi trató no pensar más en ello. Ni en el transcurso de lo que quedó de la mañana, ni a mediodía ni en la tarde, cuando tras una apabullante y tediosa queja proveniente de Pein. La secuencia de carteles quedó lista un par de minutos antes de la entrega –hubiera sido antes a no ser por la abrupta intervención a último momento de Deidara.

Y las condenadas plecas del margen eran rojas…no rosas.

_Rosa como su cabello…¿era rosa natural, verdad?_

_Concentración…¡Rayos!. Concentración…_

Itachi pasaba una mano nerviosa por su sien izquierda. El enojo de Pein y el ininterrumpido discurso remitía no al error de color –Kakuzu se podría encargar del "re-embolso" a su diestra maña—sino al faltante de unas carpetas de planeación. Mera logística y algunas cosillas referentes a una campaña sin extrema prioridad.

Un detalle a cualquiera se le pasa. Estaba desvelado, cansado, con la cabeza a punto de partírsele en dos a causa de la resaca y…

Eso no era pretexto. Pero por lo menos había tenido por consecuente ganarse una hora extra de trabajo, después de su turno de salida.

Un tanto mejor…lo último que necesitaba ahora era volver a casa y oír uno de los escasos pero arteros comentarios de Sasuke. El mocoso nunca decía nada, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría. Después de todo, la chica con la que se había acostado fue compañera de Sasuke en la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

_¿Y a mi que carajos me importa?_

Itachi tamborileaba los dedos sobre la descardada mesa de trabajo. Releía y terminaba de corregir unos planos. La carpeta con las áreas de planeación faltantes estaba a su derecha, ordenada y cerrada debidamente con un clip. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulso; las siete en punto.

El almuerzo le había sentado fatal, aun para ser un simple emparedado sin queso y sin condimento. La cruda menguaba pero de alguna manera amenazaba con recordarle su presencia por lo menos hasta el sábado en la tarde.

Viernes, siete de la noche y mañana solo vendría un par de horas. Y el mundo que girase como le viniese en gana.

Se levantó, apagando la luz de la lámpara de mesa y tomó la chaqueta, dejada resueltamente en el respaldo de la silla. Las llaves cayeron al piso, junto con un papel doblado descuidadamente.

"Tal vez luego podríamos vernos…", recordó la voz de Sakura, con la misma soltura del momento real de la mañana. Los números estaban escritos con caligrafía curvilínea. Acercó más la hoja, tratando de descifrar los dígitos sobre el nombre.

_Tiene letra de doctor…que fastidio. _

Volvió a doblar el papel, estando a punto de volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

"Lo pasamos bien juntos"

_Hmp…No, no recuerdo. Estaba demasiado ebrio y…y no me acuerdo siquiera algo más allá de lo que pasó. _

Demasiado desinhibida, hablaba mucho…era una niña.

_Vaya equivocación._

Y sin más, Itachi arrugó el papel y éste fue a dar al fondo del cesto de basura, junto con las formas mal llenadas de Tobi y unos bocetos tachoneados por Sasori.

Al olvido, como todo. Así se vivía más y se preocupaba menos.

_De cualquier manera, no tendremos nada en común…_

_Quizá, no vuelva a verla…nunca._

—**0—**

El barullo exiguo del restaurante se perdía ante un estruendo un poco mayor. La voz de Naruto Uzumaki, quien atizaba cada comentario con su repetitiva frase, irrumpía sus pensamientos.

La visita había caído tan repentinamente que en un factor muy personal, Sakura sintió la tentativa de fingir que no estaba en casa y aprovechar el tiempo para hundirse en el silencio de su alcoba.

Plan relegado a la nada, con Ino y Tenten de inquilinas, cualquier intento de descanso era sólo eso, un intento. Y como si no fuese suficiente con los constantes comentarios de Ino, el interrogatorio que exigía lujo de detalle por parte de Tenten e inclusive la mirada silenciosa, ruborizada pero atenta de Hinata, ahora tenía la obligada visita del hiperactivo chico rubio, anteriormente su compañero y mejor amigo desde primaria y ahora…

Ahora un molesto dolor de cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus constantes y efusivos diálogos e inclusive la manera en que Naruto siempre atribuía cada frase, en que dejaba un instante de pausa y le miraba expectante.

Como ahora.

—Entonces, Jiraya oji-san dijo que podría reducir el horario de las prácticas. ¿Has visto lo mucho que ha avanzado el equipo? ¡Calificamos a primera división, dattebayó!—hizo una obligada pausa sólo para tomar un bocado más de ramen, y siguió hablando, a pesar de tener aun el caldillo del platillo a equilibrio en su boca—Hmpofh…

—Naruto, no hables con la boca llena, te ahogarás de nuevo.

El rubio tragó de un solo intento.

—Perdón, je je…es que han pasado muchas cosas…El equipo esta en primeras y si sigo llevando el mismo ritmo de entrenamiento, ¡podría tener tiempo de verte por las tardes!...claro que mientras no se alarguen las prácticas…—exhaló Naruto. Y apareció el usual silencio de espera cuando sus ojos tan azules como el cielo se prendaron en sus facciones—…ne, ¿qué opinas, Sakura-chan?

Y ella devolvió la mirada, casi obligadamente. Tras una escasa e incompleta hora de sueño reparador a mediodía y un ánimo un poco más repuesto, podía decirse que estaba levemente menos incómoda de lo que supuso al inicio. Naruto era agradable cuando quería y no se la pasaba repitiendo el mismo argumento una y otra vez. Aunque esos lápsos de paz eran tan escasos y raros como un eclipse de sol.

—Supongo que esta bien—dijo con una sonrisa escueta—Yo no sé si tenga tiempo la semana entrante, Ino aun insiste en alquilar uno de esos locales en los suburbios, y si podemos instalar el consultorio quizá nos lleve dos o tres días terminar el inventario.

—Si, Ino-chan me lo dijo. Ne, y que viste al "Teme"—Naruto amplió la sonrisa en una mueca de intriga extrañada.

Sakura tragó hondo. Y la sorpresa en mezcla de contrariedad apareció en su semblante tan obvia como un anuncio de neón.

—Ah…si.

—¿Dónde, dattebayó?

_Hum…en casa de su hermano, después de haberme emborrachado hasta la médula y terminar en la cama de éste… ¡Vamos, díselo Sakura!...sinceridad ante todo ¿no?_

¡De ninguna manera!

—Cerca del centro comercial –Sakura contestó tan rápidamente que parecía que le habían pinchado las costillas—Fue algo rápido, llevaba prisa y yo también.

Y el rostro de Naruto no demostró más curiosidad, por lo menos no de una índole más allá de lo que Sakura dijo. Ella agradecía la conciencia ingenua del chico, a pesar de sus veinticuatro años y según éste, su "amplia" experiencia en el mundo real.

—Vaya…ne, no creí que volvería a Konoha —resolló Naruto, con una mueca pícara similar a la de un zorro y como era de esperarse, su mente cambió de dirección y temática—aun es temprano, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Ella negó, con una sonrisa superflua.

—Creo que no. Ha sido una semana agitada.

—Dattebayó, esta bien –Naruto correspondió la sonrisa con una auténtica.

Terminó su tercer plato de miso ramen, mientras Sakura comentaba acerca de lo acontecido en la semana. Todo excepto lo de anoche. La improvisada ida al "Rakuen", la velada con un completo desconocido y…y ya no había más. Supuso que no debería ni era correcto ocultárselo, aun a pesar de que Naruto y ella no eran nada más allá que buenos amigos, pero sabía que quizá tarde o temprano el hiperactivo muchacho podría darse enterarse. Y conociendo los posibles ataques histéricos o por lo menos infantiles que solía espetar con situaciones similares.

Ya se lo diría, en cuanto tuviese la mente más despejada, las palabras más fluidas y dejase de dolerle la cintura, en silenciosa protesta a la actividad de la noche anterior.

Pagaron la cuenta, cada quien su pedido, aunque Naruto insistió repetidamente en pagar la cena de ambos. Formalismo externo o quizá su simple manera llevadera hacia ella.

"Su mejor amigo", ese era el término con que había encasillado siempre a Naruto. Y no negaba, que bajo las enérgicas frases y la desenvuelta personalidad del rubio, existía un aspecto de profundo e incondicional que no era fácil de encontrar en alguien más. Podía ser sincero y tierno cuando se lo proponía, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y años anteriores, la propuesta de formalizar un poco más –o establecer una relación, mejor dicho- fue planteada por el mismo Naruto. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo entonces; tenían diecisiete años y toda una vida por delante. Luego vino el fin del bachillerato, caminos separados y la antesala a una separación nada dolorosa. Hubo situaciones un poco comprometedoras resultantes de una tarde en que el alcohol no tuvo nada que ver, sólo un escueto diálogo turbado por caricias que se salieron de control y el vacío apartamento de Naruto.

Pero era y seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Cuatro años lo continuaban diciendo, aun después del viaje tomado por éste al pasar como simple jugador de re-emplazo en uno de los equipos locales de baseball; "los Zorros de Konoha". Y el desempeño de Uzumaki Naruto, su terco carácter y determinación coordinaron a llevarle al actual título como jugador del año a nivel amateur y a escasos pasos de figurar como profesional en las ligas.

La gira se alargó en la última temporada debido a la prosperidad del equipo, al igual que los entrenamientos teniendo a Jiraya como el coach oficial. Año y medio, hasta ahora y la perspectiva de Sakura hacia Naruto no cambió en absoluto. Ni siquiera en el momento actual, cuando al salir del Ichiraku´s Naruto simplemente le tomó de la mano.

Como solía hacerlo sin permitirse alguna formalidad o algo. Sólo lo hizo.

—Sabes, una vez que terminen las preliminares de temporada y termine de liquidar todas las deudas, creo que podríamos comenzar a pensar en algo más serio, eh, Sakura-chan.

Sakura detuvo el paso por un instante.

— ¿Serio? —Ella se permitió un gesto de complicidad—Tú nunca has sido serio, Naruto —sonrió sin soltarle de la mano—Y aun es algo pronto, bueno…sabes que tu y yo…

Naruto le interrumpió, quedándose inmóvil y pasando de su lado derecho a estar frente a ella. Su otra mano se aprestó a asirse con la de la joven.

—Ne, te he echado mucho de menos, Sakura-chan –sus ojos brillaban, bajo el farolillo de la esquina. Tampoco podía ignorarse la mesura de sus rasgos, aun con el dejo de aquella ingenuidad infantil. —…y yo…

Y de milagro no apareció el tan odiado "dattebayó". Entonces la cosa si iba en serio. Sintió sus labios rozar los de Naruto, y aun podía percibirse lo suficientemente somnolienta como para no frenar abruptamente el contacto. Fue quizás el beso más corto y permisivo que había tenido de su parte. Y del peculiar humor en que estaba, no podía esperarse algo más.

_Muy distinto a lo de anoche, Itachi no… ¡Kami, y justo ahora se me ocurre acordarme de eso…!_

—Aun es algo pronto, podríamos esperar un mes más—consiguió decir ella, a modo de acallar la molesta voz interna que seguía recriminándole con justa razón.

Naruto parecía ni siquiera darse por enterado de la razón del comentario. Proyectó una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

—Esta bien, pero prométeme que lo pensarás, dattebayó.

Sakura asintió y éste soltó casi renuente su mano. Un foco, perteneciente al interior de la ventana que daba a la calle se encendió.

Un mes.

Y las cosas siempre cambiaban, de un modo u otro en un mes. Podía seguir relegando el incidente referente a Itachi por un tiempo. Dejarlo todo al recuerdo y nada más. Al fin y al cabo, no era nada importante.

Un resbalón cualquiera lo tiene. Habían tomado sus precauciones, según ella. Y también según Sakura, no había futuro en aquello; era obvio que ella a él no le había interesado en lo más mínimo. Y el que a ella si le hubiese parecido un tanto atractivo e interesante, no cambiaría en absoluto las cosas. Dio su teléfono y sus datos, pero hasta allí.

Y de allí no pasó. Itachi no llamó, ni ése viernes en la noche, ni el sábado.

Ni en lo que restaba del mes.

—**0—**

…_Los días eran números…mirando las estrellas…que sólo podemos ver hasta ahora…  
…Algún día, sabrás dónde estás…(__**2**__)_

Las notas se elevaron tenuemente, haciéndole cobrar conciencia poco a poco y despertándole del sopor del sueño.

—Ey, "frentona" —Ino había subido el volumen del estéreo de la sala, casi al nivel de que parecía que los acordes estremecían el ambiente de la sala. No hubo respuesta.—¡Sakura!

Bajo el mullido cobijo de las sábanas y aun abrazando una de sus almohadas, la aludida sólo atinó a exhalar un desinhibido bostezo.

—…cinco minutos más…

Volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada y se cubrió hasta las orejas con la sábana.

Una sonrisa de malicia se perfiló en el rostro de Ino Yamanaka. Tomó uno de los cojines que había sobre la silla junto a la puerta y con certero tino fue a dar hacia la cabeza de Sakura, ahora visible solamente por unos cuantos mechones rosados asomados entre las cobijas. Ésta protestó, arrojando las sabanas con un pie hacia un lado.

—Ya voy…¡que escandalosa eres, Ino-cerda!

—Oye, llevo tratando de despertarse desde hace hora y media, como si no hubieses estado durmiendo lo suficiente en toda la semana—enunció Ino, con los brazos cruzados en supuesto ademán de reprimenda—. Además, es impropio llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo.

Sakura estiró la espalda y se levantó, reacomodándose el tirante del pijama. Anduvo con pasos bamboleantes hasta el baño, escuchando a Ino en otra de sus diletantes batallas contra la secadora de pelo, delante del espejo del tocador.

—Sabes, Naruto fue muy amable en ayudarnos a instalar el mobiliario –dijo ésta, alzando la voz sobre el resoplido del aparato—…aunque me sigue intrigando que ustedes ya no se vean tan seguido. ¿Esta todo bien?

El agua fría del lavabo le devolvió la enteresa de la realidad a Sakura. Oyó la pregunta de Ino, y después de enjuagarse el rostro, la escuchó y la respondió.

—Si, esta todo bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté sobre de él todo el tiempo.

—Claro…—Ino le contemplaba desde el pasillo, todavía con el tubo para el pelo enroscando las hebras del fleco que decoraba el lado derecho de su rostro—. Has estado demasiado pensativa las últimas tres semanas.

— Han pasado muchas cosas, sólo eso. Y nuestro primer trabajo y…

—Y el "sujeto de una sola noche", ¿verdad, "frentona"?

La joven Haruno abrió intempestivamente los ojos. Un rubor involuntario afloró en sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no!—Sakura casi tira el dentífrico en respuesta al inhóspito comentario. Agitó la cabeza repetidas veces y el rubor…seguía sin desaparecer—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa?! ---¡No, no tiene que ver con Itachi o como sea que se llame!

Su amiga no aprestó argumento alguno. Sólo miraba, como lo hacía un juez en el estrado, justo en el momento en que la evidencia aparecía a ojos vista.

—…y ya han pasado semanas de eso. Casi un mes —continuó diciendo Sakura e inútilmente fingiendo el haber sido descubierta—. Sólo fue un error y ya.

Claro que Ino no iba a confiarse a las excusas forzadas.

—Hum…veamos, te la llevas evitando a Naruto—Ino empezó a enumerar, con los dedos—, soñando despierta o por lo menos parece que estas a millas de aquí y vaya que me asustaste ayer cuando te desmayaste en el sofá.

—Me quedé dormida, no me desmayé, Ino…—Sakura negó de nuevo. Emuló una expresión serena y tranquila—cielos, y ¿asi piensas dar consulta?

—Eh, yo obtuve mejores créditos que tú, y sin saltarme las prácticas de verano…—increpó Ino con una sonrisa porfiada—En fin, error o no, obsesionarte te sienta de pesadilla. Por lo menos parece que has bajado de peso y te ves realmente mal. ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si, sólo dejaré de desvelarme.

—Tú no te desvelas. Últimamente eres la primera en irte a dormir.

—Tus ronquidos estereofónicos me despiertan, "cerda"—Sakura rió con soltura.

—Ja, ja…que graciosa—Ino miró el reloj de pared—Ya es hora.

Sakura asintió y volvió su atención al espejo.

—Te alcanzo allá. ¿Y Hinata y Tenten?

—Llegaron a abrir, y más nos vale llegar antes de que caigan pacientes. Yo sólo volví por la libreta del inventario y el juego de llaves extra.

La chica de cabellos rosas se dio un último acomodo rápido al flequillo y se dirigió a su habitación. Diez y media de la mañana y aun estaba en pijama.

—Casi son las once…¿dormí toda la mañana? —la pregunta timbraba un poco en su boca. Cerca de una duda que venía dándole vueltas en la mente hacía dos días—¿A que estamos hoy?

— ¿Ves? Estas tan distraída que ni cuenta te das del día en que vives—arguyó Ino, ya casi desde el exterior del edificio—Estamos a veinticinco de octubre, y si no busca en el calendario…¡Ya muévete, "frentona"!

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Sakura a solas en el apartamento, delante de una pila de ropa y con dudosa decisión a usar.

La mente y el cuerpo le apremiaban a volver al cobijo de la cama, casi como si se lo gritasen en los tímpanos. Octubre era un mes meramente templado y el otoño estaba en salida a sólo unas semanas. El invierno se acercaba y…

_Veinticinco_, sostuvo mentalmente la fecha y tras optar por unos pantalones negros de corte ceñido y una blusa plisada, abrió la gaceta de la mesita de noche.

_¿Veinticinco ya?…que raro…_

Su mirada deparó en el empaque completamente nuevo de toallas sanitarias. Recapituló la cuenta mentalmente, luego en voz alta.

_Debería haber pasado el día veinte. _

Un par de días…o cinco días de retraso.

_Nah, la media normal siempre son siete como máximo, y puede que haya afectado la dosis de paracetamol de ayer por el dolor de cabeza_…

¿Preocuparse?

_Cambios hormonales, es normal desde los veinte. Sí, cambios hormonales, el estrés del viaje, el trabajo…además no soy un cronómetro…hacía un año se me retrasó por tres días._

Tres días, no cinco.

Sakura abrió el paquete y tomó dos diminutos empaques, doblados cuidadosamente. Los guardó en el bolso y cerró de nuevo la gaveta.

Cinco o seis días. La máxima se extensa a siete u ocho, según un concepto más general del biorritmo femenino. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por la materia básica de ginecología lo sabía bastante bien.

Nada de qué alarmarse.

Nada sin importancia…¿verdad?

____________________________________________________

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, no hay plazo que no se llegue ni fecha que no se cumpla...las consecuencias siempre aparecen aun cuando uno tiene conciencia a medias de la situación...ah, pero como dijo Kristanza-chan...¿qué seria de la humanidad sin los errores?_**

**_Ok, aqui tenemos un marco mas amplio de la vida de Itachi y de Sakura...¿Y con el lio que se les viene encima como demonios solventarán eso? ´Ta dificil, ¿verdad?_**

**_Bien, se los dejo de tarea y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo..._**

**_Cualquier duda, tomatazo, aplausos, quejas etc...para eso esta el review._**

**_Nos leemos._**

* * *


	4. No todas las novedades son buenas

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**Cuarto**** capitulo **

**No todas las novedades son buenas****.**

_working 9 to 5 (trabajando de 9 a 5)  
what a way to make a living (vaya modo de ganarse la vida)  
barely getting by its all taking (apenas arreglándolo y tomando todo__)  
and no giving (y nada que dar) (**1**)_

_(**1**)Fragmento retomado de la canción "9 to 5" de Dolly Parton. Música y letra de Capitol Records, 1986. Derechos reservados._

* * *

Llovía ininterrumpidamente, casi alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y la actividad en la oficina estaba tan tranquila como si fuese de madrugada. La lluvia no era el mejor incentivo para los negocios, ni los del centro ni los de las afueras. Y aun tratándose de una llovizna tranquila pero constante como la de esta tarde de inicios de noviembre, la clientela se había estado reduciendo a una práctica nada.

Y gracias a Kamisama por el teléfono, de no haber sido por el elemental sistema de pedidos vía telefónica, Akatsuki tal vez hubiera tenido el día más desolado y aburrido en todo lo que iba del año. Dos solicitudes de impresos a gran formato constituyeron la solvencia de toda la mañana, pero eso había sido mejor que nada.

El bamboleante gruñido de la suajadora en el piso inferior seguía escuchándose en el resto del desgarbado edificio, junto con el tecleo rítmico proveniente del cubículo de ventas controlado por Konan y los pasos rápidos de Tobi al ir de un lado hacia otro del pasillo. Llevando tintas, completando el pedido de papeles y de nuevo al sótano a encargarse del los salientes.

_Lluvia…maldita lluvia…_

La idea venía revoloteando en la mente de Itachi Uchiha, pensativo y silencioso sobre el restirador, mirando hacia el exterior, donde sendas gotas caían sobre la grisácea acera en un exterior tan deslucido y opaco como el del cielo.

_Y el maldito cacharro con goteras…_, se recordó, emitiendo un suspiro de hastío y resignación. Sacó su cartera del bolsillo, sin levantarse de la silla alta y con respaldo descocido. Ciento cincuenta ryos había en el interior.

_Lo de la cena…el pago de la luz…hmp, tendré que esperar una maldita semana más para reparar el techo. Queda el carburador…la defensa…alinearlo…_

Cortó el listado mental y volvió a guardar la cartera. El peor año de su vida, se decía internamente. Y el año aun no terminaba.

Todo podría haber seguido en un nivel todavía tolerable e Itachi así lo deseaba. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado en agosto.

—_Papá ha vuelto a enfermar de los nervios—_había dicho Sasuke, de pie e inmóvil justamente bajo el umbral de la puerta de su recién comprado apartamento_—, y mamá supuso que lo mejor que se podía hacer era que me mudase para acá._

Menuda noticia…veintitrés años y el desinteresado de su hermano menor seguía haciéndole la vida imposible. Como si no hubiese bastado con que siempre tuvo que estar dando la cara por éste desde que iba al parvulario –y el condenado mocoso siempre se metía en problemas-ahora simplemente coartó la solventada perspectiva que tenía apenas con dos semana de independencia total.

Justamente después de conseguirse su primer contrato por un año, Itachi simplemente había tenido la tentativa de que un poco de autonomía no sentaba a mal. Nada ostentoso de inicio y el sueldo no daba para más allá de su modesto pero cómodo apartamento aledaño a la zona céntrica. Calefacción, teléfono, luz y agua.

Todo iba bien los primeros dos meses, hasta que en uno de los recurrentes ataques de hipocondría de su padre, con el mero objetivo de deshacerse de las retrayentes filas de contribuyentes que abarrotaban la última temporada de julio, tuvieron por resultado el fin de su independencia personal.

Podía haber dicho que no al momento y cerrar la puerta en las narices de Sasuke, pero de alguna maldita manera, la sangre siempre era más espesa que otra cosa. Hasta ahí, no había gran problema…y dos horas después, comenzó el problema.

Karin.

Dos semanas soportables. Tres semanas forzadas. Un mes un suplicio. Y ahora…un tormento.

"Itachi-san…no hay agua caliente", "Itachi-san, se acabó el café", "Itachi-san, eh, "cuñadito", ¿ya pagaste la luz? No hay corriente y la secadora no enciende"

Y aumentándole el "Ni-san, me voy a llevar el auto", enunciado por Sasuke hacía un mes; el causante de que el pobre _Datsun_ pareciese sacado de un basurero. Cómo le hubiera gustado lanzar a su "querido" hermanito por la ventana, seguido de la quejumbrosa concubina que en confabulación con éste, habían convertido su vida en un total infierno viviente.

_Las refacciones…y apenas alcanzará para reponer la defensa rota. A como van las cosas, dudo que Pein-sama quiera adelantarme la mitad del sueldo si…_

— ¡SEEEMPAAAAIIII! —La voz en grito de Tobi abatió todo el edificio, seguida de un rugido escueto proveniente de la máquina— ¡SEMPAAAI, AYUUUUDAAAA!

Itachi alzó la vista al instante. Sasori, desde su cubículo a dos metros del de Itachi, casi cae de la silla y Kisame, quien apenas había regresado de su hora de almuerzo, sólo se quedó congelado en el alféizar.

— ¿Qué caraj…?

La pregunta se desvaneció en el ambiente tras la estridente voz de Deidara, sonando como un grito agitado.

— ¡Tobi, pedazo de idiota! ¡Saca el puñetero brazo del suaje!

—¡¡SEMPAAAI TOBI ESTA ATORADOOOO!!

Y una tercera explosión de menor estruendo, abatió el ala inferior de nuevo.

— ¡Mierda!—exhaló de nuevo Deidara— ¡No se mueve!

— ¡TOBI NO QUIERE MORIR! ¡SEMPAAAI!

Y la puerta que daba directamente hacia la bodega estuvo a punto de desprenderse de sus goznes en el momento en que Kisame la abrió de un empujón. El humo resultante del vapor de la máquina atascada a mitad de sus funciones se coló por el pasillo, como si se tratase de uno de esos efectos especiales de películas. Hoshigaki, Sasori e Itachi se quedaron casi de piedra en medio de la brumosa tolvanera, mientras Deidara detenía uno de los fustes laterales y Tobi, estaba inmóvil pero histérico y con el brazo derecho engullido en una de las rotativas de la endemoniada máquina de segunda mano.

El pelirrojo se aprestó a desconectar el generador, Kisame a destrabar la palanca de alimentación eléctrica –reparada por Kakuzu, usando remaches mal soldados- e Itachi a sujetar el tembleque cuerpo de Tobi antes de que éste terminase prensado junto con el maltrecho brazo. Y Deidara seguía colgado de la plancha superior.

La máquina hizo un último expiro y finalmente detuvo su marcha.

— ¡Carajo! –Gruñó Sasori, arrojando a un lado el cable conector, del grosor de una manguera de servicio—¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, Tobi?!

— ¡Tobi estaba imprimiendo como siempre!—chilló el aludido. La gorra ahora estaba doblada de la visera y había manchones irregulares de tinta sobre ésta— ¡Se coló un papel de más y Tobi quería sacarlo…y la mano de Tobi se atoró!

—Ya me di cuenta…—musitó Itachi, todavía sujetando la coyuntura del codo de su primo y escrutando superficialmente hasta donde había quedado trabado. Los dedos y el resto de la mano de Tobi se perdían en el interior de la máquina—Tobi, ¿puedes mover los dedos?

El apodado "buen chico" aspiró hondo y ahogó un sollozo.

—No, Itachi sempai…—masculló éste, haciendo un puchero digno de un chiquillo de cinco años—Tobi siente los dedos pero no los puede mover… ¡Tobi no quiere morir!

—No te vas a morir, Tobi idiota—Deidara le miró ceñudamente.

Kisame se dirigió a éste.

— ¿Qué no se suponía que deberías ser tú el que imprimiera esa cosa?

El muchacho rubio se cruzo de brazos, ufanamente.

—Si, pero Tobi quería ayudar y…—comenzó diciendo tranquilamente y subió el tono de voz, señalando al muchacho del brazo atorado— ¡Y si no hubiera metido sus manotas esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Se le atascó su estúpido pulgar, la máquina se trabó y…!

—Y estalló –completó Sasori.

Deidara corroboró el comentario.

— ¡Le di una patada para destrabar el condenado motor, tal y como lo hace Hidan! ¡Unh!

—Y estalló –repitió Sasori, alzando una ceja—Explotó como todo lo que tocas, "artista barato"

— ¡No fue mi culpa, uhn!

— ¡Tobi no se quiere moriiiiiiir!

El humo cedía poco a poco, pero no fue así con el olor a cable quemado. Hidan y Zetsu –un sujeto de desordenada cabellera mitad blanco y mitad negra, y desteñidas ropas de trabajo- entraron, seguidos de un muy molesto Kakuzu.

— ¡Mi pobre plecadora!—Kakuzu gritó como si le hubieran pisado el dedo meñique del pie— ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que costó esa cosa?!

—Díselo al retardado de la gorra naranja –acusó Hidan, quedándose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Vamos a tener que desarmar esto –Itachi alzó la voz lo más que pudo, en medio del barullo de sus supuestos compañeros—el antebrazo esta prensado entre tres engranes, sacarlo tirando de él será prácticamente imposible.

— ¡Nadie va a desarmar nada!—gimoteó Kakuzu—Esperaremos a llamar a un técnico para…

— ¡A Tobi le duele! ¡Tobi promete ser un buen chico si salvan su brazo!

— Que mal _karma_…—enunció Zetsu en un intento de bostezo, mientras profería una bocanada más al arrugado cartujo a modo de cigarro— Podríamos halarlo hasta que se suelte el brazo…no pasa de que se disloque…¿no vamos a dejarlo allí toda la noche o si?

— ¿Y si lo cortamos?—Hidan profirió una mueca de burla. Levantó el hacha que había junto al extintor de emergencia—Vamos, prometo por Jashin-sama que no te va a doler, Tobi—Kisame le dio un codazo y éste bajó el hacha por reflejo—eh…sólo estaba bromeando.

—Como sea, ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero jashinista y tráeme unas pinzas y un desarmador! –el Uchiha no se lo pensó dos veces e imperó con su habitual tono de voz inquebrantable hacia el desconcertado Hidan. —Kisame, ¿puedes abrir la compuerta de atrás?

Hoshigaki asintió y de un solo intento levantó el capote de almacenaje, dejando al descubierto el exoesqueleto de la maquinaria. Y la mano derecha de Tobi estaba, tal y como dijo Itachi, enzarzada en un engrande y dos perniles menores, quedando la muñeca en una posición inusualmente torcida a la izquierda.

—Ahí tienes, "comadreja"—Hidan dejó las herramientas de mala gana junto a Itachi—Y ¿Desde cuando tanta consideración al retardado este?

—Familia es familia…—resolló Itachi dificultosamente. Una mano se las arreglaba para aflojar el pernil y la otra seguía sujetando el antebrazo de su primo—¡Tobi, deja de moverte!

—S…Si…Itachi-sempaaaaiii.

El brazo y la muñeca salieron, con todo y los dedos ennegrecidos por grasa atascada en los engranes y de tinta seca. Itachi le preguntó su podía mover el brazo y la respuesta de Tobi fue un sonoro grito de angustia.

—Y…¿Cuánto nos saldrá esto, Kakuzu-chan? –inquirió fastidiosamente Hidan.

Kakuzu se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Me lleva…—se paseó meditabundamente hacia un lado y hacia otro—justo ahora no podemos costear un permiso de incapacidad y tampoco darnos el lujo de un diagnóstico en un hospital.

—Parece que tiene el brazo roto, unh…—repuso Deidara, viendo de reojo la postura deformada de la muñeca de Tobi—. No creo que lo cuenten como una uña enterrada.

—¡Pues ni se les ocurra que lo llevaré a una clínica particular!

La barrera gélida proyectada en los ojos de Itachi Uchiha se clavó en Kakuzu.

—Es accidente laboral…¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia, Kakuzu?

—**0—**

—Vaya mañanita…no deja de llover y no hemos tenido ni un solo paciente…—Tenten se permitió un suspiro largo y profundo, mientras miraba por enésima vez el vidrio que componía a la puerta corrediza—…como si se fuesen a derretir con el agua.

—Tal…tal vez estamos en una mala ubicación—Hinata sonrió tímidamente, sentada en una de las cinco sillas dispuestas en la improvisada salita de espera.

Junto a ésta, Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Ama estaban con la misma expresión de hastío en sus rostros y una mano apoyada en su mentón. Nadie dijo nada en respuesta a la vaga idea de Hinata Hyuuga.

La semana pudo considerarse despejada, tomando en cuenta de que era un negocio nuevo. Un local pequeño cuyo giro consistía en servicios médicos básicos. Consulta y un brevísimo dispensario de medicinas. Y tuvieron clientela, clientela menor, pero por lo menos sacaron sus merecidos honorarios.

El mundo era siempre cruel con los que apenas empiezan, y no le importa si se son profesionistas o pasantes o practicantes. Pero defenderse era un comienzo.

—…quizá hay otro consultorio con mejores precios o…—siguió diciendo Hinata.

—O quizá deberíamos dejar de quejarnos. No ha sido una semana tan mala—Sakura se reunió con ellas, mientras cerraba la puerta del sanitario y llevándose un pañuelo desechable hacia el vórtice de uno de sus ojos. Sonreía a pesar de la cansada y demacrada máscara que cubría su rostro—No nos ha ido tan mal.

Ino avistó una mueca escrutadora hacia ésta.

—No, pero nos iría mejor si no tuviéramos a un zombi paseándose por aquí—rió mirándola de pies a cabeza—Ahora si es oficial, te vez horrible, Sakura. Si te dejásemos en recepción cualquiera pensaría que ésta es una sucursal de la morgue y no un consultorio general.

—Hum…ya con ésta son tres veces que vas al baño en calidad de "llego o no llego"—agregó Tenten—¿Pues que comiste?

La joven de cabello rosa sólo le dedicó una mirada de inhóspita reprimenda.

—Es una infección estomacal…el maldito yogurt, supongo

—Nadie compró yogurt y tú no desayunaste eso, Sakura—Ino le increpó con un gesto mudo—Y no culpes al pobre de Naruto por contagiarte de sea lo que sea que tengas.

—¿Y desde cuando acá te preocupa Naruto? –sonrió fingidamente Sakura y sin esperar respuesta de Ino, quien evadió la mirada, se dejó caer en una silla y su atención se posó en el exterior—Son más de las cuatro y la lluvia no cesa.

—¿Cerramos… antes? —Hinata habló de nuevo a media voz.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

—Pues con este clima no creo que media docena de pacientes caigan justo ahora…

El estrépito de un freno irrumpió las palabras de la joven y demostrándole lo equivocada que estaba, un auto aparcó justo delante del solitario consultorio, con una delicadeza propia de un ganso al ser derribado de un disparo. Las ruedas chirriaron y un _Datsun_ negro y con la defensa colgando hacia la izquierda quedó a medio metro de la entrada y sobre la acera.

Con la incredulidad de quien mira de cerca un desastre natural, las cuatro chicas se quedaron quietas frente a la puerta. Hasta que tres sujetos entraron.

—Buen…buenas tardes…—la chica de cabellos azulados se adelantó un par de pasos—¿En qué…podemos…?

—Tenemos un lesionado, _unh_—quien se aprestó a interrumpir, aun con un dejo de cortesía, fue un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, ropas medianamente mojadas por la torrencial llovizna y el brillo azul celeste de sus ojos oculto tras unas gafas oscuras.—Parece que tiene un brazo roto.

—Claro…—Ino se dirigió al instante al escritorio en busca de las formas reglamentarias—Hinata, ve por una caja de _Norvil_ para el dolor, Sakura tu trae la férula.

— ¿Necesitas que ayude o me dejas en sala de espera?—arguyó resueltamente Tenten.

La rubia Yamanaka se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, a menos de que necesitemos que le saquen una muela también…jeje.—dijo.

Sakura fue directamente a la repisa junto al material de curación para quemaduras y antisépticos, escuchando a sus espaldas los reluctantes comentarios de Tenten y las exclamaciones de exagerado dolor provenientes del paciente en cuestión.

—¡Seeempaaai…a Tobi le duele muchoooo!—gritaba éste.—¡No lastimen a Tobiiii!

—¡Deja de armar tanto escándalo! ¡Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con tu primo y su estilo de conducir como loco, _Unh_!—decía el tipo rubio.—¡Y estoy todo empapado, su cacharro es una maldita coladera!

—¡¿CIENTO CINCUENTA RYO?! ¡Es un maldito brazo roto, no una operación a corazón abierto! –Se quejaba otro de los "acompañantes"—¡¿Cómo que no hay descuento a trabajadores minoritarios?! ¡¿Y el derecho a los proletarios?!

Sakura no deparó ni en lo que decían ni en la apariencia de los que venían con el herido –un chico de veinte tantos, cabello negro, una gorra puesta de lado y un puchero similar al de un crío.

Preparó el yeso, sacó el cabestrillo del empaque y…

Y se detuvo, como si hubiese visto una visión de ultratumba. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel rostro marfileño y serio. Se sintió palidecer cuando sus ojos le encontraron.

—I…¿Itachi-kun?

Éste asintió, sin proferir palabra alguna. Pero ella vio que sus labios se abrieron levemente y pronunciaron su nombre.

—Hmp…Haruno-san-dijo, cortando la estúpida ensoñación en que la joven estaba inmersa.

—Ah, que bien que se conocen, me parece muy lindo y muy propio pero…¡Sakura, no estamos en un día de campo, pásame la férula!—increpó Ino a la joven de melena rosada—Si es posible este año…por favor.

Ésta tomó el antebrazo y la muñeca del lesionado con pulso trémulo, sintiendo la mirada de Itachi fija en ella.

Porque la estaba viendo, ¿verdad?

Y antes de que Ino diese instrucciones, Sakura sujetó el hueso dislocado de la muñeca y con un movimiento corto y seguro –a pesar del nerviosismo externo—logro colocarlo en su lugar. Para luego aplicar el enyesado.

Bueno, un semestre de primeros auxilios y quiropráctica alternativa no quedó en vano.

Hubo un lamento aun más exagerado por parte del paciente, acallado por los comentarios de los acompañantes. De nuevo, quejándose del precio e Ino ante una rebatida pero "propia" discusión en defensa de la lista de precios.

Podría haberse derrumbado todo el local, pero el espacio se había cerrado nuevamente para Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha.

Distante y apremiando a una lejanía fingida, Itachi no había despegado su vista de la joven de orbes jade. Aparte de la tonalidad inusual de su cabello, reconocía el contraste evocador de aquel color de ojos. No había dejado de verle, ni siquiera cuando Deidara profirió uno de sus típicos golpes en el brazo.

Kakuzu irrumpió la sutil tranquilidad que rotaba entre éstos.

—Pues yo no pienso pagar ciento cincuenta ryo por un yeso que yo mismo pude aplicarle a éste idiota y ni de chiste voy a…

—Yo lo pago—Itachi se desenganchó del contacto visual y se dirigió al renuente contador de la organización. Le miró severamente—Pein-sama me debe la mitad de la otra quincena. Que me la pague para mañana, ¿entendido?

—…de acuerdo—jadeó Kakuzu—…¡pero sin intereses!

Tobi estaba sentado ya en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con el cabestrillo cruzando el hombro de izquierda a derecha, el brazo diestro descansando sobre éste y una paleta de naranja en la mano surda.

—…snif…Tobi no lo volverá a hacer…—gemía como un chiquillo regañado. Deidara estaba sentado a su lado, de brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente el pulcro acomodo de medicinas en el dispensario frente a la joven de cabellos castaños—…sempaaai…

—Ya deja de quejarte, uhn.

Tomando en cuenta que el caso clínico se redujo únicamente a un esguince en la articulación entre las falanges, no incrementaba algo más allá de una escayola y prescripción de analgésicos en los próximos quince días. De haber sido una fractura entera, tal vez hubiesen usado las varillas para entablillado que Sakura guardaba ahora en la gaveta inferior.

Levantó un poco el rostro. Itachi Uchiha le contemplaba con aire ausente.

—No creí verte por aquí…—dijo ella, acercándole el talonario de la factura endosada por el malhumorado sujeto de bufanda y traje sastre. Tratando de ocultar la apenas notoria elevación de su voz y una casi desaparecida sonrisa nerviosa—…je…han pasado casi dos meses que…

—Hmp…he estado ocupado. Demasiado. —Excusó Itachi.—El trabajo…

La voz temblaba también. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso eludía el comentario tan cotidiano que tenían las féminas para decir "no me has llamado desde entonces"? Itachi no eludía ni se escabullía, pero ¿Por qué no se sentía apto para afrontar la mirada de ella?

Intentó proyectar una de sus forzadas expresiones de "esta bien, no hay problema si…", pero simplemente no pudo. La chica era linda, claro. Se había acostado con ella, si bien no estaba consciente al cien por ciento, pero no lo negaba. Y ¿había reducido el incidente y dejarlo como que nada había pasado?

Dos meses, vaya que el tiempo vuela y los senderos del destino eran caprichosos, ¿verdad?

—Ya vámonos —Kakuzu le arrebató el formato al Uchiha—No quiero perder más tiempo.

—Ya perdimos la tarde, deberías dejarnos ir a casa, unh—El joven de melena rubia se puso de pie, estirando la espalda y alzando por los hombros al sollozante paciente—¡Muévete, Tobi!

—Voooyy…—el aludido se irguió, mostrando una mueca compungida—Tobi necesitará dos días de incapacidad.

—Y un cuerno. Vámonos ya—enunció el contador de nombre Kakuzu.

Aun antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, y bajo el ritmo un poco más calmado de la lluvia, Itachi se detuvo. Tobi seguía gimiendo ahora sobre el asiento de copiloto, Deidara protestaba por el charco que inundaba al asiento trasero y Kakuzu simplemente cerró la portezuela derecha del vehículo con arrebato.

— Gracias –dijo Itachi en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron la puerta corrediza del consultorio. Se había girado hacia las chicas, pero su vista estaba fija sólo en una. Correcto o no, había cierta idea que continuaba dándole repetidas vueltas en la cabeza y emergieron en el instante en que le vio repentinamente. Como el impulso de un estornudo, incontenible como un bostezo, simplemente las palabras salieron. —Sakura-san…¿quieres salir…el sábado?

Alguien –probablemente Deidara, alegando de la maldita humedad que se filtraba al auto-hiso sonar la bocina. Do. Tres. Cuatro repetidas veces, mientras él se quedaba estúpidamente inmóvil en medio de la lluvia.

La respuesta emergió de los sonrosados labios de la muchacha. Una afirmación corta y que parecía pronta a desaparecer en el quinto clamor del vehículo.

— Pasaré por ti a las cuatro, entonces. –dijo sintiéndose totalmente ajeno a la realidad, más bien como si la frase saliese de esos discos LP que acostumbraba oír en sus ratos de ocio.

— Esta bien. –resolló ella, y el "adiós" quedó en un suspiro.

Sakura sentía los talones y el peso del cuerpo lívido y casi desprendido del suelo. Le miró alejarse. El vehículo arrancó tras dos intentos y desapareció de su horizonte visual.

Le había invitado a salir…¿realmente le agradaba ella entonces, o era mera cortesía?

No, cortesía es que digan "salud" cuando estornudas o que te ofrezcan un asiento en el autobús. Retribuía su voz interna Pero que alguien te invite a salir, aun después de semejante "numerito impropio", no es cortesía.

— Así que ese es el tal Itachi…—Ino rió pícaramente.— Con razón pareces ida de toda realidad, eh "frentona"

Ésta le devolvió el gesto.

—Cómo digas…—Sakura respondió y al momento dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a ir de nuevo hacia la silla frente a la mesa de recepción.

Se sentía cansada. Demasiado cansada, tal y como el cuerpo se lo había estado recriminando las últimas semanas. El aliento apenas fluía y el cuerpo le pesaba repentinamente.

— ¿Sakura?

Oía que Tenten le llamaba, tan lejana como si estuviera en la acera de enfrente. Y sintió que el peso de su cuerpo también le abandonaba poco a poco.

— ¡Sakura!

Y volvió a sumergirse en aquella bruma. Igual que en la mañana y hacía dos días.

Un sopor involuntario.

—**0—**

Y ahí estaba, el maldito impulso de estupidez. De nuevo. ¡Y ahora estaba completamente sobrio, no había nada de bebida a la cual culpar!

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Itachi simplemente no podía plantearse respuesta alguna. Si, lo reconocía. Aquella mujer de cabello rosa y mirada evocadora era digna de recordar, pero de allí a que su mente siguiese nombrándosela constantemente…

_Hmp, como si no faltara con toda la maldita burla por parte de Deidara…ahora…_

Itachi aparcó el _Datsun _en el único lugar disponible en la abarrotada acera; a cuadra y media del departamento. Cerró trabajosamente la ventanilla, trabó como pudo el freno de mano y salió, sin importar que la chaqueta y el resto de su ropa se mojasen. La calle estaba tranquila a no ser por un estruendo distante, producido por las bocinas de un estéreo en su máximo nivel de volumen.

Y el sonido provenía de su apartamento.

Ahogando un gruñido de fastidio y cansancio, Itachi subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Y las notas del grupo ACDC con su letánico "Highway to Hell" rebatían con estruendo el pasillo hasta la puerta del domicilio. Abrió ésta y una senda nube de humo le dio la bienvenida.

Las luces estaban bajas, a excepción de la lámpara dispuesta sobre la mesa del comedor y el aroma de tabaco rancio se coló a sus fosas nasales con profundo azoro.

Dos muchachos, uno de desalineado cabello naranja y aparentes dos o tres años mayor que Sasuke y otro, con melena platinada bajo una descuidada gorra llevada al revés, compartían la mesa con su ufano hermano menor, en una espontánea partida de cartas.

Karin levantó la mirada, estando junto a Sasuke.

—Eh, "cuñadito"…¿podrías traer un par más de cerv…?

—Sasuke, baja el condenado volumen—Itachi ni siquiera volteó a ver a la chica, sino que se dirigió directamente al causante de semejante escándalo.—Ahora.

Y el Uchiha menor apenas y le escuchó.

— Hmp…una hora más, casi acabamos.

— No tengo nada, ni un seis…—masculló el muchacho de cabellos naranjas, barajeando torpemente con sus toscos nudillos. — ni seis…ni sietes…ni seis…ni sie…

—Ya entendimos, Juugo—completó el otro joven con una torcida sonrisa en sus dientes puntiagudos— Eh, Sasuke-san, dile a tu hermano que traiga más cerveza, me voy a secar si…—hizo una pausa, tragando hondamente cuando sus ojos se alzaron a un ángulo más allá, en un reflejo rojizo proyectado en los negros orbes del hermano mayor de Sasuke, como una aparición demoníaca en medio de la nube de humo—Carajo…ya me voy…si, ¿sabes qué?, ya me voy, Sasuke-san.

Éste se levantó como si el asiento le hubiese quemado la rabadilla. Dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y tomando a Juugo por los hombros, salió como un suspiro, a pesar de las quejas de éste hacia el olvidado tazón con rosetas de maíz que había estado engullendo.

— Gallinas…—gimoteó Karin, encimándose más al contacto de Sasuke—…cómo sea, tú les estabas llevando ventaja, Sasu-chan.

—Mierda, sólo nos quedaba una hora, Itachi—Sasuke increpó hacia su hermano y notando la razón de la espontánea huida de sus compañeros de juerga. — ¿No pudiste esperarte una puñetera hora?

La conocida "mirada Uchiha", ahora acentuada por el brillo fluctuante del horno eléctrico de la cocina, que en la dirección y ubicación de Itachi parecía proyectar un tono escarlata en sus ojos.

—Estoy harto de que dejes la sala como si fuera una cantina de poca monta. Si quieres embriagarte, lárgate a esos bares del centro.—dijo resueltamente Itachi, abriendo la puerta de la nevera. Vacía, a excepción del habitual e incomible frasquito de bicarbonato al fondo y un plato con residuos de pizza de dudosa procedencia—Eh, ¿que rayos le pasó a la comida pre-congelada que compre en la mañana?

—Ay…no sabía que era tuya, "cuñadito" –repuso Karin con un lamento hipócrita desde el otro lado de la sala, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en la que Sasuke arrojaba con desdén las botellas vacías de cerveza—Sabes, la próxima vez deberías etiquetarla.

_Rayos…_Itachi azotó la puerta, pagando su enojo con el inocente aparato y su mirada y atención recorrieron la repisa a modo de despensa. Nada más allá de una escuálida lata de sopa casera. La tomó, leyendo la etiqueta y abriéndola con resignación_…hmp…odio los malditos champiñones…_

Un fin patético de un día patético.

¿Y Sakura?

_Bueno, tal vez no tan patético. Y si las cosas están mal, no siempre significa que deban ponerse peor, ¿Verdad?_

—**0—**

—¿Ya estás bien?—Tenten fue la primera en preguntar en cuanto Sakura abrió un ojo—Kamisama, qué susto nos pegaste. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? ¿Sakura?

—Tenten, déjala respirar –reprendió Ino, reacomodando la compresa tibia sobre la frente de ésta.—¿Me oyes ahora, Sakura?

Ésta levantó lentamente el cuerpo, notando que había estado recostada todo este tiempo en el diván de examinación.

—Si, yo…—comenzó a decir, pasándose una mano por la frente. No había fiebre, no tenía un golpe, no había nada más allá del intempestivo desmayo—…creo que me maree y…

—Y te desmayaste. –recapituló Ino—Chequé tu pulso y esta bien, no entiendo porqué…

—Me encuentro perfectamente –fingió Sakura— Creo que fue el estrés o la agitación la que…

—¿La que te ha estado provocando semejantes trastornos alimenticios desde hace tiempo?, Sakura a mi no me engañas—Ino estaba cruzada de brazos delante de ella. Tenten le miraba en silencio y Hinata tenía una expresión de mortificación excesiva en su rostro.—Algo te pasa, ¿verdad?

Y Sakura…¿iba a negarlo?

Había una pequeña evidencia. Los cinco días de retraso…cinco hacía dos semanas…y ahora, su periodo era parte del pasado.

Irregularidad. Si, pero nunca pasaba de una semana ¿y se había estado sintiendo adormilada y mareada desde entonces?

Las náuseas.

No, probablemente había comido algo que le sentó mal. Tener náuseas por la mañana, tarde o incluso noche no contribuían a establecer un diagnóstico tan apresurado.

—Ino, estoy bien. Comí algo que me hiso daño y suelo estresarme con facilidad, así que no creo que…—detuvo la frase, tapándose la boca y sintiendo una arcada involuntaria en la boca del estómago.

—Y ahí va de nuevo…¡Tenten, el cesto…!

—Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy –Tenten fue directo por el cubo de basura del baño y volvió a velocidad de relámpago.

Sakura sintió su estómago colapsarse por fracción de segundo ante la tercer y cuarta arcada al dejar lo poco que restaba del almuerzo de mediodía.

—Pues o es un virus de _ébola_…o estas embarazada…—Ino habló cortante pero franca.

Sakura logró hablar después de limpiarse el rostro y las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Imposible…necesitas…tener sexo para embarazarte y yo no…

—¿Naruto?

—¡Claro que no! –Sakura levantó la voz—…sólo fue una vez, en preparatoria y no ha habido nada desde entonces. Ni con Naruto ni nadie más…

_Itachi._

_Ay, no…NO, IMPOSIBLE…él se había cuidado, ¿no era así?_

—¿El tipo ése? ¿Itachi?

La pregunta desapareció en su mente.

No…claro que no. Había usado condón…ella los había visto en el cubo de basura…

_¡Estaban allí…! No…simplemente no…no puedo estar…_

Y Sakura, volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Yap...van a decir ¿Hasta cuando Sakura se dará cuenta ahora si de la situación y qué hará al respecto? Bien yo les respondo...uno no puede ponerse a correr si aun no te pones los tenis, ¿ok? Vamos paso a paso...y ya el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo tomará la comadreja esta nueva noticia._**

**_Si, ahora si que "pobre Itachi"...su vida es miserable...vive con el arrimado inutil de su hermano y su novia (y aunque la odien muchos, en esta trama Karin tendrá un papel interesante y aun más interacción con el resto de la historia...digo, a diferencia del fic anterior. Haganse a la idea de que no la separaré del "teme". Lo siento, pero es que no le veo mejor pareja al "emosuke" mas que ella)...y vaya que la cosa se complica._**

**_Como pequeña anécdota...¿cómo se me ocurrió el lío en el que Tobi se metío en el capitulo? bien, esta autora lo comprueba y lo reafirma de experiencias pasadas:_**

**_El mundo de la impresión y el diseño siempre tiene sus riesgos. ^o^. Si, a mi me pasó lo mismo por si lo dudan (y aun tengo mis heridas de batalla contra la maldita off-set)_**

**_Ok, menos charla. Se agradecen sus comentarios y/o críticas. Nos leemos._**


	5. De vuelta al Camino

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**Quin****to capitulo **

**Dos meses, de vuelta al camino y…tú estás****… ¿qué?**

—No….

Sakura seguía negando con la cabeza, hacia el recuerdo de la misma pregunta, que se había convertido en una duda al inicio, una sospecha y ahora… ¿una afirmación?

— ¡No!

Pero así era, aunque lo negara.

Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama y Hinata Hyuuga seguían en el mismo silencio en que habían estado segundos antes de que ella volviese a tomar conciencia de la realidad ¿quién diría que dos pasantes técnicas de medicina y una competente ortodoncista tuviesen semejante ataque de pánico y miedo como el de hacía media hora? Se enfrentaban a los designios del destino contra la vida como imperaba su carrera, aun Tenten, quien después de todo aseguraba que un dolor de muelas a veces podía ser tan catastrófico como un infarto.

Pero el susto que iba más allá del desmayo de Sakura. Posibles causas, aunque no hubo un diagnóstico inmediato. Ino se aprestó a sujetar por los hombros el cuerpo de su desvanecida amiga, Hinata pareció gritar, aunque de su garganta no salió nada más allá que un gemido y Tenten hacía preguntas de toda índole que nadie respondía, como siempre pasaba cada vez que la situación se ponía estresante

Y el hecho de conocer las dolencias de la salud humana no garantizaba siempre tener inmunidad sentimental cuando ésos casos ocurrían a gente cercana.

Experiencia de vida, aminorada cuando la desmejorada joven volvió en sí. Eran ya las ocho de la noche, la lluvia menguó, se detuvo y volvió a las nueve en punto. Cerraron el consultorio a la hora de costumbre y en silencio volvieron a casa.

Había muchas cosas por decir, preguntas, comentarios…y fue Ino quien inició el diálogo, un poco más calmada pero aparentando el nerviosismo subsecuente al susto anterior.

— ¿Sakura, estas embarazada?

Simple y directa, Ino nunca recurría a diálogos subjetivos ni rodeaba el meollo de la conversación. El radio se oía a medio volumen, sin llevarse sus palabras. Sakura estaba en una esquina del sofá, sentada en cuclillas, con las rodillas rozando su mentón. Su vista se perdía en algún punto muerto de la pared.

—No…no puedo…—su voz temblaba, igual que ella. No era miedo, sino una de esas sensaciones que se tienen cuando despiertas a media noche sólo para darte cuenta de un tortuoso calambre en la planta del pie. Un arrebato doloroso y difícil de ocultar—…no puede ser…Es que…ay… ¡no!

— ¿tu último periodo? —Al inicio las preguntas de Ino parecían salidas de esos cuestionarios de examinación, como si fuese un paciente extraño y no su mejor amiga.

—Tres semanas –Sakura mintió torpemente. Recapituló y habló de nuevo, con voz más certera—Cuatro…o cinco…no sé. Olvidé la última fecha, casi siempre soy irregular.

—Por Kami, ¿Qué acaso eres de las que no saben que están embarazadas hasta que van al baño y brota un bebé? ¡Eres médico! ¡No sé cómo puedes pasar por alto semejante…!

—Ino, no estoy embarazada. —respondió Sakura. Alzó un poco la voz, pero bajo el temblor de sus palabras, no podría tomarse como un argumento al cien por ciento cierto—No puedo estarlo, nos protegimos esa noche. Estoy segura.

—Sakura, estabas tan ebria que apenas y recuerdas lo que pasó.–Tenten irrumpió, entrando a la sala y sentándose al lado de la "acusada"—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si ni siquiera sabías el nombre del tipo ése, hasta el día siguiente?—dio un sorbo al licuado casero—¿Por qué es el sujeto de ésta tarde, verdad? ¿Él de las ojeras?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Primero, si. Estaba tan ahogada como una cuba que difícilmente pudo darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche con un completo extraño.

Segundo, había detalles que todavía podía recordar a pesar del patético estrago causado por el alcohol. Sabía cómo se llamaba "el tipo", creyó escuchar a qué se dedicaba y luego…todo se tornó confuso. Sentía las caricias de Itachi subiendo de tono y ella no puso barrera o resistencia alguna.

"El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite", rezaba el antiguo refrán. Y Sakura era de las que se aferraban a aquella enseñanza. No le hubiera costado nada mandarlo al otro extremo de la calle si bien no de un golpe, por lo menos de un buen impacto con el bolso. Pero no lo hizo. No quería. El tacto, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus besos, todo era tan diferente, aun después de su primer experiencia con Naruto.

Demasiado diferente, Sakura lo permitió y tomaron sus precauciones. Le escuchó revolver el cajón en busca de los necesarios profilácticos y luego al proceder a lo esperado, al penetrarla, de manera torpe y moviéndose sin ritmo alguno. Estando dentro de ella hasta el momento en que…

—Lo más notorio son las náuseas, llevas así casi quince días —argumentó Ino, haciendo la cuenta mental—, de haber sido una infección, ya hubiera cesado. Y el pulso…

—Mi pulso esta bien —irrumpió Sakura. Sus manos se aferraban un poco más sobre uno de los cojines del sofá— Si no fuera por los mareos y el retraso.

— Estás embarazada.

Sakura parecía no escucharle.

—…nos protegimos…lo sé.

—Bueno, ésas cosas tienen el noventa y nueve por ciento de seguridad —Tenten intentó proyectar una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a la joven de cabello rosa, precisamente hacia su vientre, oculto tras el cojín—…y parece que ya sabemos dónde quedó el uno por ciento.

— De…deberías…—quien habló esta vez, fue Hinata. Las tres chicas alzaron la vista hacia ella, mientras ésta hablaba con su acostumbrado tono de cautela—…deberías hacerte uno de ésos test...los resultados son confiables.

—**0—**

El sueño aun pesaba en sus párpados. Era sábado y por fortuna no tenía que soportar toda la jornada entera hasta las seis, y fue éste el impulso inicial de despertarse.

_Hmp, me quedaría diez minutos más…o media hora. Que Pein se vaya al cuerno con el maldito proyecto, yo ya hice mi parte,_ pensó Itachi, hundiendo el rostro de nuevo en la almohada.

_Diez minutos mas…quince, veinte…cómo sea…_

Y el teléfono sonó, forzándole a volver su rostro de la cálida textura de la cama y encarar el soleado brillo que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Sasuke…contesta el maldito teléfono –resolló con voz adormilada.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Sasuke! –Itachi levantó el tono de voz. Arrojó las sábanas a un lado y estando vestido únicamente con los bóxers salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta— ¡Sasuke!... ¡carajo!

La sala estaba vacía, el televisor apagado y los únicos sonidos audibles eran el del agua corriendo en la ducha y el incesante timbre del teléfono. Tomó el auricular, notando que la puerta de la entrada estaba entreabierta.

— ¿Diga?

Un estertor de transferencia de línea, seguido de una voz suave.

—Itachi…¿Ita-chan?—las palabras emergían de la tranquila voz de Mikoto Uchiha.

—Buenos días, madre — el Uchiha mayor recobró un poco la compostura en su estado anímico, hablando más claro — ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

— Bien. Tu padre volverá en una semana al trabajo, parece que no fue un ataque, sino solo la presión y…—se le oyó a Mikoto hacer una pausa, y el sonido del televisor situado en el noticiero de las siete se filtró en la línea, mientras profería una reprimenda—…Fugaku, el doctor dijo que nada de alcohol con el café…no, el vodka también cuenta…—suspiró, volviendo de nuevo a la comunicación telefónica—. Estamos bien, hijo. Llamaba para preguntarte si había llegado ya el cheque.

— ¿Qué cheque?— inquirió Itachi.

— Sasuke llamó hace un par de semanas, por si podríamos adelantarle una parte de lo que tenía invertido en la cuenta familiar. ¿No le dieron el empleo, verdad?

_Un cheque…ah, claro. Como siempre Sasuke…¡maldita sea!, como si no bastara con el último pago extra a causa del maldito estéreo que__ yo no uso pero si pago y ahora…y ahora, ¡bah!. Empleo o no, ése vago no podría conseguir trabajo ni como limpia vidrios…_

Itachi frenó la retahíla de concretas acusaciones y fingió lo más que pudo por contestar.

—No, supongo que no. —repuso Itachi casi indiferente. Hubo un minuto de pensativo silencio y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Pero si no encuentra nada para el siguiente mes, creo que le agradará mucho trabajar en el despacho de papá.

La puerta, de estar anteriormente emparejada, se abrió de golpe. Itachi miró de reojo a Sasuke, entrar acarreando una caja.

—Te avisaré en cuanto sepa de lo del cheque.

—Esta bien, hijo. Cuídense mucho y asegúrate de que Sasu-chan no se desvele a diario, ya sabes que se pone muy tenso.

_No te preocupes por eso, mamá. De hecho, pensaba comprarle una dotación de pastillas despabilante__s y quizá cambie su cerveza por un café doble._

— ¿Ita-chan?

— Si, mamá. Te llamaré después, saluda a papá de mi parte —Itachi dijo esto último más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Se despidió con su habitual y breve cortesía. Colgó la bocina y su mirada, fría y severa se dirigió a su hermano menor, ajeno totalmente a la conversación telefónica. Éste había dejado la caja descuidadamente sobre la mesa y la abría desmañadamente con un desarmador de bolsillo.

Levantó la vista hasta que la mano de Itachi se impactó sobre la imitación de madera que componía la estructura de la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres ahor…?

—¿Volviste a pedir más dinero? –Itachi lo preguntó sin miramientos, manteniendo el contacto visual fijo en el rostro ufano de su hermano.

Sasuke solamente se encogió de hombros.

— Hmp, sólo doscientos ryo, pero ya sabes que papá hace cheques para todo.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? –Itachi señaló al interior de la caja, interrumpiendo la posible explicación de Sasuke. Fragmentos plástico-metálicos de color negro y unos cuantos cables era lo que reposaba en el interior.

— Complementos para el televisor.

— Compras tonterías que no se necesitan, gastas el resto en no sé cuantos litros de cerveza, ¿Dónde esta lo que me debes de la renta?

— Hmp…si claro…porque tú no puedes reparar la maldita recepción de la pantalla. Lo de la renta lo pago en un mes más.

— ¿Y las reparaciones del auto? Yo no me estrellé contra una reja, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué, acaso es un interrogatorio de la policía? Te lo pago todo en un mes, así que deja de joder.

Itachi no argumentó nada. Ganas no le faltaban de haber usado aquellos cables para practicar nudos marineros alrededor del cuello de su "adorado" hermano menor, pero relegó el asunto a una idea pasajera. El fratricidio y sus consecuencias no era algo propicio para su actual estado de vida.

Deudas pendientes, pagos, reparaciones, saldos…y también una cita de por medio.

— ¿Cobraste el cheque?

Sasuke negó con desenfadado ademán.

— Es un fastidio ir al banco a estas horas –repuso sacando el talonario doblado sin cuidado—. Había mucha gente y…¡eh! ¡Pensaba usar eso!

Apenas notó que Itachi le arrebató el papel de un movimiento certero. El Uchiha mayor lo guardó en la billetera, abrió el grifo del agua por fracción de minuto, volvió a cerrarla y la voz de Karin se escuchó desde la ducha, maldiciendo algo acerca de la temperatura del agua.

El reloj marcaba quince minutos para las ocho.

—Cómo sea, si tanto te molesta cobrarlo, lo haré yo. –dijo Itachi a punto de salir—Tengo planes para después del trabajo.

Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja.

— Vaya. ¿A quien vas a tirarte ahora? ¿A una de mis compañeras de secundaria? –comentó con un intento de sonrisa.

— Hmp…no es tu asunto, niño.

**-—0—**

Minutos un poco antes y a kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba Itachi, la mañana, parecía no transcurrir en la misma secuencia de tranquilidad. El barullo abatido en el interior de aquel departamento en la zona noroeste de Konoha no era el típico de los últimos días.

Sakura Haruno permanecía de pie, y tan inmóvil como una estatua exactamente frente al desplegado que tenía sobre la superficie del lavabo. Sus ojos se paseaban inquietamente en el colorido resultado impreso en cinco diferentes tiras de papel, dos ampolletas de plástico con una diminuta ventanilla en el medio; y una de las recientes "pruebas de cinco minutos".

Material confiable y prescrito por la misma Hinata. No podía haber fallos, de esto todas estaban seguras.

Ocho pruebas…y ¿el mismo resultado?

_Imposible…__sólo fue una noche y…no puedo tener tan mala suerte. Kami… ¡No!_

—¡Sakura! —La expectante premisa de Ino Yamanaka rompió su meditabunda concentración, gritándole desde el otro lado de la puerta del sanitario— ¡¿Está todo bien?! ¿Qué pasó, Sakura?

La joven de cabello rosa dudaba en el tono de su voz y en su respuesta. Las manos le temblaban y un irregular pulso le hizo apenas tomar la última tira sin que ésta se cayese de sus manos.

Abrió la puerta. Tenten quien había estado en el sofá leyendo una revista con fingido interés, irguió la mirada en cuanto Sakura emergió. Hinata estuvo a punto de inquirir algo pero la pregunta murió en su garganta al notar el semblante pálido de su amiga.

La única que se dignó a decir algo fue Ino, a pesar de que la cara de Sakura decía todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—¿Y bien?

Ésta pareció negar con la cabeza. Luego entreabrió un poco sus labios. Un suspiro apesadumbrado salió de éstos.

—…Positivo…

— ¡¿Qué?! –Tenten se levantó de un salto y fue directo hasta donde estaba el desplegado de "evidencias". Ino ya no dijo nada, Hinata parecía que se había ruborizado aun más y Sakura daba la impresión de que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. La joven de pelo castaño inspeccionó el resultado minuciosamente — positivo…positivo…¿azul?

—Es…positivo…también—respondió Hinata.

— Ah…ya… ¡Oh mira, ésta tiene una carita feliz! ¡_Kawaii_!—Tenten acortó la euforia de su comentario, mirando de reojo la expresión de mustia pena reflejada en los orbes de Sakura—…ah, este…no es bueno, ¿verdad?

Ino le miró ceñudamente.

—¡No!

—hum…—suspiró Tenten, ignorando el gesto reprobatorio de Ino Yamanaka. Se cruzó de brazos, pensativamente— ¡No es posible que todas den positivo!

—Pues salieron…y…

— Ino…no me digas te lo dije…—Pese a la calmada atención, y los comentarios un tanto menos apremiantes de Tenten, Sakura no pudo evitar un sollozo profundo—Sólo…no lo digas…

Se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá, sintiendo el cuerpo con un peso extraño y las piernas como un desvaneciente contacto de éste y el suelo. Una lágrima quiso brotar pero no se lo permitió. No era tanto el orgullo propio…sino el declive de una realidad a la cual la misma Sakura no tenía siquiera pensada. Ni ahora, ni…

_¡Ni en diez años!... Y ahora mucho menos… ¡No ha pasado ni un año desde que me gradué! _

Y los reproches mentales no servían de nada. El resultado era positivo, sin embargo ¿definitivo?

— Sakura…—Ino alargó un brazo hasta el hombro de su amiga. Ésta permanecía silenciosa y con el rostro oculto entre ambas manos—…, como opinión médica diría que el resultado es obvio, pero, podrías pedir una cita con Shizune sensei —la rubia hablaba con la fluidez más propia de una hermana que de una amiga. Tranquila pero segura—. Sé que tiene su consultorio en el este. Podríamos acompañarte, aunque lo propio sería que él…ejem…el padre fuese contigo.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente.

—Ve el lado bueno, Sakura, al menos conoces al tipo. Si fuera un completo desconocido tal vez…

—¡Tenten! —Ino le reprendió. La chica se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, esbozando una mueca de culpabilidad. La rubia asintió, aprovechando el bosquejo del comentario—…bueno, tal vez tenga algo de razón. Le verás hoy en la tarde, y deberías aprovechar para…

—No. –Sakura alzó el rostro de repente, como si la sola frase le hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Los ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no había llorado. Era la expresión de una frustración distante—No voy a ir.

—¿Qué? —Tenten se sobresaltó levemente—Tienes que ir y decírselo.

—¡No voy a ir y decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo!

Ino le miró con incredulidad.

—¡Aja!, ¿entonces es de Naruto?

—¡Claro que no! Haciendo las cuentas, deberíamos haberlo hecho hacía dos meses y con el único que pasó algo asi fue con Itachi.

—¿Entonces vas a "colgarle el milagro" a Naruto?

—¡No, Ino! —Sakura se levantó repentinamente y se arrinconó en el sofá—Pero no voy a ir.

—Itachi…es…es el padre de tu hijo…debería saberlo —asintió Hinata, a media voz—Y si te ha invitado a salir de nuevo, es porque quizás le…importas.

…_Como si fuera tan sencillo…Le vería hoy por la tarde, tal vez fuésemos a tomar un café o algo y…y quizás después del aperitivo, le soltase la bomba. Nada elaborado, tal vez un "¿quieres pasar de nuevo la noche en mi apartamento?" dicho por Itachi, y luego un "Si, deberías irte acostumbrando porque deberemos casarnos, ya que espero un hijo tuyo" dicho por mi. ¡Ah que fácil respuesta!_

_¡Qué estupidez! ¡No! ¡No voy a decírselo y no voy a ir!_

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó en el sofá, estrujando el cojín entre sus brazos.

—Me quedaré aquí.

Ino se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, y nada pasó, ¿verdad?... ¿Y si viene de nuevo?, ¿ y si se siguen viendo? No vas a poder ocultar el "bultito" por mucho tiempo, "frentona" ¡Tienes que decírselo!

_Si, se lo diré…cuando no me sienta lo suficientemente cansada. Le veré después y si quiero…y si se lo digo, creerá que lo quiero amarrar. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Es mas mayor que yo y sé que no le agrado, no voy a chantajearlo con un hijo!..._

—No voy a ir. ¡Es mi última palabra! ¡No iré!

—**0—**

La tarde había caído y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un rojizo apacible. Sábado por la tarde y Konoha se veía tan llena de vida como se acostumbraba en los fines de semana.

Era un lapso tranquilo, al fin libre siquiera por un momento del estresante ambiente que había consumido la mañana entera en Akatsuki. La última remesa de proyectos salió con errores tipográficos (no podían exigirle mucho a Tobi con todo y el brazo vendado, y el propio Sasori terminó encargándose del resto) , una secuencia de publicidad a gran formato colocada en el orden incorrecto y para la exigente opinión de Kumogakure eso era literalmente un insulto –y si se leían de izquierda a derecha, lo eran, aunque a Hidan le pareció que estaban correctamente de "manera aleatoria". La carga mayoritaria de los errores había caído en los hombros del Uchiha. Hecho o no su parte, la presión laboral no conocía elitismos y siempre atezaba sus garras sobre cualquiera.

Pero el pasado al pasado, y no venia al caso ni siquiera recordarlo. La única idea que había estado revoloteando en la mente de Itachi desde la mañana, aun durante las reprimendas de Pein, recaía en la intermitente duda…

¿Qué había hecho?

Recapitulando, Tobi y otra de sus hazañas, repercutieron en que el pobre estuviese a punto de terminar sin brazo, Kakuzu en otro de sus recurrentes planes ahorrativos y la medida de uno de ésos dispensarios médicos fue meramente certera. Y ahí estaba ella.

El destino no busca casualidades, pero las propicia sobremanera.

Y había que admitirlo, ¿podía relegar la "aventura" a un suceso de una sola noche? Una noche nada más y nada pasó. ¿Iba a dejarlo así?

Cuestión de amabilidad y nada más. E Itachi no era la clase de canalla que solía ser su hermano, o alguno de sus compañeros.

Le había invitado sólo por corresponder en cierta manera al favor hacia Tobi y por no quedar como un completo oportunista. Lo dijo, aun estando embobado por el repentino ambiente en que tuvo que sacar a su atolondrado primo de una máquina de corte y folio. Era el estrés y nada tenía que ver con ella, ¿verdad?

Así debía suponerlo y no había porqué pensar en el asunto con otro sentido. Le había llamado en la mañana, tras encontrar el sobrante del papel donde estaba su número y gracias a que el buen Zetsu solía tirar la basura "orgánica" tres meses después, justo al final de sus minuciosos acomodos de reciclaje.

Siete de la noche, en uno de los restaurantes del centro. Ella había puesto la hora, y su voz se escuchaba más fuerte de lo usual cuando se rehusó al momento en que Itachi preguntó si quería que pasara por ella.

Cortesía. Y se había ahorrado la pena de llegar con el destartalado _Datsun_, ahora con la defensa sujetada totalmente por cinta aislante.

Siete con ocho minutos. Y la aludida chica no llegaba.

Él apenas había entrado al restaurante, después de una ardua batalla de veinte minutos por encender el motor y otra de diez minutos, por encontrar algún lugar visible donde aparcar el vehículo. No le apuraba el hecho del peculiar retraso. Las chicas siempre solían dejar en expectativa al acompañante.

El Ichiraku´s estaba tan concurrido como de costumbre y la música no se tornaba tan estridente. Itachi miraba con aire distraído el discreto caballete de menú colocado en la mesa, hasta que sintió una sombra deslizarse por su lado derecho.

—Hola…Itachi-kun. —Sakura le saludó, sentándose frente a él.

El Uchiha correspondió con un corto "hmp" emergente de una fugaz media sonrisa. Sus ojos quedaron atentos en ella y Sakura sintió que la sangre se le iba a los tobillos.

Tomó la carta intentando concentrar su mente y su vista en el listado de bebidas. El aliento fluctuaba y aun pesaba el rezago de los comentarios, forzadas y certeras frases por parte de sus amigas.

Y lo de ésta mañana.

"Sólo busca el momento adecuado y díselo.—Aconsejó Ino—. No creo que sea lo suficientemente idiota e inmaduro como para salir huyendo."

Esperaría el momento y…¿y qué? Todo intento de diálogo había muerto hacía más de quince minutos. Difícil. Más allá de que los nervios le corroían la mente impidiéndole siquiera pensar en alguna frase creativa, estaban de por medio las náuseas, menguaban y desaparecían, para luego volver cuando le diese la gana.

_Bien, intenta ignorarlo, Sakura. Ignóralo todo como si no hubiese pasado nada….,_ alegaba su voz interna_. Y el resto que se resuelva solo, ¿no?_

Tragó con lentitud el primer sorbo de una malteada de fresa. Y el diálogo seguía siendo parte del recuerdo.

_Sabes, es éste el momento en que deberías hablar, Sakura. Él no dice nada y supongo que no lo dirá si no abres la bocota y dices algo…si el silencio aumenta más, esto parecerá un funeral, ¿no crees?_

—¿Cómo esta Tobi? — la pregunta le llegó de improviso diciendo lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

…_Brillante, Sakura Haruno. Tú en problemas y se te ocurre preguntar del clima._

—Hmp…bien. Por lo menos le hemos prohibido acercarse a la maquinaria pesada por el resto del mes.

—¿Entonces tu te encargas de eso ahora, supongo?

—Y de todo.

Bien, el dialogo fluía un poco más constante y de repente…nada de nuevo. Podía admitir que el nerviosismo había pasado y ella sentía un poco menos notorio el semblante de trémula agitación. Las palabras se atascaron, aun más cuando el sostuvo su mirada.

Recordaba ése brillo en sus pupilas. Interés, por lo menos lo suficientemente convincente como para no ignorarlo.

Itachi se sintió internamente incómodo. Le veía fijamente y no decía nada. Era una sensación sutilmente penosa para alguien que no esta acostumbrado a un diálogo extenso. Era buen oyente, pero como conversador, prefería pasar de llano.

— No sabía que trabajabas de asistente en un consultorio –dijo por fín. Notó que ella se sobresaltó un poco.

— Bueno, no precisamente asistente. –Sakura respondió confiadamente—. Te había dicho que me gradué como médico general, a nivel técnico.

El había asentido, y el contacto visual se rompió, enfocando su atención distraídamente hacia el exterior por un instante.

— Hmp... no lo recordaba. –hizo un intento por sonreír, pero sus labios no proyectaron nada más allá que una escueta línea semi curva—. De esa noche, no recuerdo mucho…antes de lo que pasó.

Y ahí estaba el momento. Sakura sintió temblar su voz y creyó que la pregunta se desvanecería en el murmullo del exterior.

— Itachi, de esa noche….

El Uchiha volvió su vista hacia la joven, por mero reflejo. Estando inusualmente nervioso, y no tanto por haber dejado el auto en una solitaria acera, dirigió inconscientemente su mano hacia el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó la remangada cajetilla de cigarros sin filtro. Si estaba nervioso aunque no lo admitiera, y el reflejo de eso era recurrir a la nicotina, como acostumbraba hacerlo en las estresantes jornadas de trabajo.

— ¿Podrías guardarlo, por favor?

—Disculpa –respondió él al instante, sacando el arrugado palitroque de sus labios y volviéndolo a dejar en la cajetilla. _Médico o pasante técnico, siempre tienen que salir con esas cosas,_ pensó fugazmente. Entornó el diálogo de nuevo— ¿Qué me decías de "esa noche"?

Sakura palideció, totalmente. Hablar se convirtió en un esfuerzo sobrehumano… ¡y él le estaba viendo atentamente! No podía sentirse mejor que un acusado ante un estrado.

_Y ahí tienes toda su atención, Sakura. Y vamos por pasos, toma aire respira hondo, tienes que decirle que…_

—Itachi…yo…—y ahí iba el discurso, borrado por la frase de Itachi hacia uno de los meseros ocasionales.

— Una cerveza.

—…estoy embarazada.

Y Sakura lo había dicho. El Uchiha no espetó comentario alguno al instante. Le había oído perfectamente y sólo atino a arquear una ceja.

— Eso es bueno, supongo –dijo Itachi, con una voz alejada e indiferente.

— ¿Qué?

Sakura no comprendía en absoluto la respuesta.

— Es una buena noticia, quizá a tu novio le parezca…

— No tengo novio

— ¿Amigo?

Y la joven de cabello rosa sintió el peso de la realidad…y una peculiar ira, culminante en el desinterés de aquel sujeto de profundas ojeras que estaba frente a ella, viéndole como si el asunto no tuviese siquiera un ápice de importancia.

— Estoy embarazada –Sakura lo repitió, acentuando con minuciosidad cada sílaba. Ya no había miedo, se notaba seria. Aterradoramente seria—…de ti, Itachi.

Un escalofrío cortante, digno de una ventisca, arremetió la nuca de Uchiha Itachi. Un vértigo, acompañado de una apremiante sensación de venideras catástrofes, como la que provoca una flama a punto de iniciar un incendio.

Una catástrofe. Un desastre. Un…

— No.

— Yo pensé lo mismo…ya han pasado siete semanas desde entonces. — Sakura trató de explicarse, y sus dedos se paseaban nerviosamente por el plástico transparente del vaso—Y no creí que fuera a ocurrir algo así. Tú usaste preservativo y…

— No.

— ¿No qué, Itachi?

— No los usé. –Itachi lo dijo, sin más. Tomó una cuarta parte de cerveza de un solo sorbo con apurado pulso. Por fin había aparecido la escena del delito; bien decían que del cielo a la tierra nunca quedaba nada oculto.—. Estaba demasiado ebrio, las malditas manos me temblaban y se rompió uno de los preservativos.

La joven bajó el vaso, inquieta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste si…?!

— Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. –la voz de Itachi se alzó levemente y su rostro se mostró tan gélido y serio como una barricada—. Estaba casi a punto de ponerme el maldito forro y tú dijiste que me diera prisa.

— ¡No te dije que lo hicieras sin condón!

—Supuse que te estabas cuidando o algo.

— No, no me estaba cuidando –esta vez, fue Sakura quien levantó el tono de voz. Dos clientes voltearon desde la barra. A ella no le importó.— Y no puedo usar el método del calendario porque soy demasiado irregular.

—¿Estas segura entonces?...si eres tan irregular no deberías estar…

— No puedo tener cuatro semanas de retraso. –ella midió el decibel de las palabras, suspirando hondo. Itachi dejó una mano sobre su sien izquierda y el fleco de su largo y negro cabello ocultaba sus pupilas.— Me hice ocho pruebas caseras, todas dieron positivo. Estoy embarazada, Itachi. Tú eres el padre.

— No.

— ¡¿No puedes decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?!

— No.

Y la paciencia había llegado al límite. No estaba furiosa...al menos ése no era el término. La ira en un estado catatónico, conjuntada con el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre siempre tendían a culminar en una frustración resignada. Un desaliento pasivo.

Itachi irguió el rostro, sin encontrar el de Sakura. Ésta miraba con aire ausente hacia la mesa.

— Sakura…

— Iré a un chequeo médico el lunes por la mañana. –Dijo intentando deparar su visión en Itachi—. Necesito que me acompañes.

— No puedo. Tengo trabajo.

— Yo también, pero debo ir.

Se hizo un silencio de casi cinco minutos. A Sakura nunca nada se le hizo tan eterno como aquel lapso, sentía el estómago revuelto y una ansiedad irrefrenable que se transmitía en el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el vaso ya vacío. Itachi la observaba aparentemente tranquilo, tratando de conservar esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, pero en su interior sentía esa inquietud creciente que sólo se visualizaba en su constante mirar a su reloj de pulso, como si con ello pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta.

¿Acorralado?...no. Mas bien estaba sumido en una pauta meditabunda; casi como la de un presidiaro a punto de escuchar su sentencia, claro que la única diferencia es que la condena ya había caído a manos del Uchiha.

Finalmente, luego de interminables momentos, Itachi profirió un suspiro largo.

— ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Uf, después de una semana de pesadilla, puedo decir que logré betear y publicar por lo menos lo más decentemente que se puede..._**

**_en fin, basta de trivialidades que a nadie le interesan y vamos a lo verdaderamente importante...¿A dónde parar con esta trama? Recordemos, Naruto aun esta de por medio...la plasta rosa ya esta completamente consciente ke semejante malestar no es mas que una agrura chillona de nueve meses y el culpable...ah, pobre Itachi, nuevamente os mostré un panorama de su decadente vida actual, no tanto para hacer leña del árbol caído sino para...ejem...comprobar si hay lectores ke presten atención a los detalles y me puedan decir...¿veremos al resto de la familia Uchiha involucrada?_**

**_Ok...ustedes los lectores...espero que comiencen a hacer conjeturas (y ya puedo oir tu mentecilla malvada maquinando, Kaio-kun)._**

**_Y vaya manera de reaccionar de Itachi. No niego que para muchos les cueste un poco de trabajo desarrollar a éste peculiar personaje en sus fics, si es dificil denotar emociones, y espero no sacarlo mucho de carácter conforme avance más la trama...pero si las circunstáncias lo ameritan, ya veré que hacer. xDD_**

**_Bueno, es todo el reporte de Higurashi por hoy. _**

**_Los dejo y recuerden: UNA REVIEW AL DIA MANTIENE ALEJADO AL DENTISTA...(¿o era una manzana?...nah, da igual). COMO SIEMPRE, COMENTEN, YA QUE LOS REVIEWS SON LA VOZ DE LOS LECTORES. xD._**

**_Nos leemos_**


	6. En Aras del Destino

**Uf...semana pesada, con un dia de asuelto y gracias a Jashin-sama por las horas extra de sueño xD. En fin, pude hacerme un tiempo y como siempre (creo que mas temprano) aqui tienen la entrega de esta semana. ^^**

**Muchos preguntaban...¿y Naruto? bueno, aqui hay algo y no odien a esta autora. Por cierto, si son un poquito fanaticos o les agrada el base-ball, creo ke este capitulo complementará un poco mas el aspecto "extra" de la trama...jeje**

**A Leer!!**

**

* * *

**

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**Sexto**** Capitulo **

**En aras del destino **

_Cerca…._

No. No cerca…ahí estaba. Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca fallaba. Tres entradas, cinco carreras ganadas y el marcador a punto de revelar la definitiva resolución.

Konoha con un resultante de veinticinco. Suna con un déficit de cinco.

Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca…

—¡Naruto! —la voz sonó desde el punto más alejado de la cancha y Naruto volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

La diminuta esférica de caucho se proyectaba hacia él. El joven rubio la tenía fija en el campo visual y sus manos se afianzaron con seguridad total al mango de madera del bate. Concentración. Él estuvo concentrado todo el tiempo, a pesar de su muy personal "simulación de la realidad". Un ángulo similar a un abanicazo arremetieron contra la pelota y ésta fue a dar hacia más allá de la cancha. Un golpe perfecto y en una trayectoria impecable.

— ¡Dattebayó! ¡Segundo cuadrangular! —Vitoreó el chico rubio de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, arrojando eufóricamente el bate hacia un lado — ¡Sé lo dije, "Ero-senin"! ¡Pude hacer una segunda anotación! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Dattebayó!

Al barullo se le unió Rock Lee; un chico de veinticinco años, cabello negro cortado estilo cazuela y densas cejas, apostado en la ubicación del jardinero central. Chouji Akimishi, el rollizo lanzador se sumó también al descanso improvisado por Naruto, seguido por Shikamaru Nara. Éste miró con aire de desenfado hacia la dirección que en que había sido arrojada la pelota.

— …hum, menudo lío para el tipo que recoge las pelotas fuera del campo –dijo exhalando un bostezo—. Que problemático.

—¡Como sea! ¡Con un tiro así, nos bastarían dos carreras para patear el trasero de los pedantes de Suna! ¡Dattebayó!

—¡Si! —Rock Lee alzó ambos brazos, en una vaga pose de victoria— ¡Los aplastaremos con el poder de nuestro ardiente empuje de juventud! ¡Yosh!

Un hombre de cabellera platinada y desordenada, enfundado en chaqueta y pantalones deportivos con el emblema de Konoha se acercó al entusiasta equipo.

— Creo que fue suficiente por ahora —dijo mientras releía los apuntes en su tableta y apagaba el cronómetro— Pueden tomarse un descanso, chicos.

— Naaah…pero Jiraya oji-san, aun me queda energía suficiente como para practicar mi "_rasengan_" ¡Apuesto a que si lo uso en el partido de mañana, los de Suna no sabrán ni qué les pegó! —Naruto espetó una mueca inconforme hacia el entrenador.

— No gastes energía de más, muchacho –Jiraya sonrió con mustio orgullo y de nuevo volvió su atención a las notas — Podrías aprovechar para almorzar algo, he oído de un buen restaurante de ramen por aquí. –Se dirigió de nuevo al resto del equipo — Reanudamos la práctica hasta las cinco. Lleguen temprano.

— Esta bien…—suspiró Naruto con resignación y de repente levantó el rostro —Eh ¡y de paso podría ir a buscar alguna caseta de teléfono!

— Si aún insistes en eso. —Dijo Jiraya—Pero recuerda llegar temprano esta vez.

Aquel hombre de rostro despreocupado y mirada sosegada pero inexorable era el legendario entrenador Jiraya. El nombre resultaba reconocido al menos en más de las tres cuartas partes del País del Fuego debido al último y mejor elemento de las ligas profesionales de baseball de Konoha que estuvo a su cargo; Minato "el Relámpago" Namikase.

Y era nada más y nada menos que el progenitor de aquel muchachito de hiperactiva actitud y desbordada energía.

_Vaya que vuela el tiempo_, pensó Jiraya viendo a Naruto tomar la gorra del suelo y dirigirse corriendo hacia los vestidores. _De tal palo, tal astilla…es igualito a ti, Minato_.

Había aceptado entrenarlo, debido a las constantes peticiones de un asesor de la escuela preparatoria. Y con el potencial de Naruto, no había mejor actividad que ésta. Enérgico, desatento en cuestiones meramente intelectuales y con una resistencia física difícil de declinar, obvio de alguien que había crecido en calidad de huérfano.

La tragedia que procedió al incidente del vuelo que Namikase y su esposa abordaban de Iwagakure a Konoha aun estaba en la mente de muchos, sobretodo en la de Jiraya. El último deseo, arrancado de los labios del moribundo Minato fue que la tutela de Naruto quedara a manos de su mejor amigo; Umino Iruka, y el apellido se conservase en memoria de Kushina Uzumaki. El peso del título Namikase era una carga que no quería que el pequeño Naruto tuviese que afrontar, pero Jiraya sabía que el momento de encarar el destino llegaría.

Quizá mas pronto, ahora que el equipo comenzaba a levantarse y el llamado "kyuubi" Uzumaki comenzaba a avecinarse a la recta que diferenciaba a un jugador amateur de un profesional. Tiros y batazos realmente incomparables y el lanzamiento patentado como "rasengan"; una ráfaga semi-curva que a ojos vista parecía impostar hasta fuego en la pelota. Buenas técnicas que contrarrestaban la torpeza de sus atrapadas en el campo.

Y el mismo Naruto lo sabía, incluso ahora, que había estado yendo de un lado a otro de la concurrida acera. Tenía hambre y aun estaba algo agotado, pero había algo más importante que todo eso. Más importante que toda la gloria que según términos eufóricos de Rock Lee, ocurriría si ganaban el campeonato de verano. Llegaron a las finales, y el decisivo sería mañana por la noche…y lo más que deseaba, era que _ella_ lo supiese.

— ¿Sakura-chan? –Dijo en cuanto consiguió obtener tono de marcado en aquella caseta telefónica de llamada por cobrar. Alguien contestó la bocina y por fortuna esta vez no se topó con la iracunda voz de Ino, sino con…—¿Tenten-chan?

— Ah, Naruto…—la chica se escuchó tranquila y eso despertó un brillo en la mirada del rubio.—¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Nervioso? Oí que el estadio estará a reventar para mañana y dicen muchas cosas del equipo de Suna, ése lanzador que traen parece que les dará mucho problema, ¿no?

Naruto se permitió una risa de orgullo.

— Jeje…no lo creo. ¡Vamos a ganar, dattebayó! Les daremos una paliza, sobretodo al pelirrojo ése –hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por la nuca y ocultando un suspiro de incertidumbre—Ne, ¿está Sakura-chan?

Y Tenten parecía que también se había quedado sin palabras.

— Eh…no. –dijo sonando tremendamente nerviosa —. No está, tuvo que salir a… bueno, no sé. Salió y ya.

El chico revisó su reloj. En Sunagakure eran las doce y la diferencia de horario dejaba a notar que allá eran las diez de la mañana, según se lo había explicado Shikamaru. ¿No debería estar Sakura aun en casa?

— Huuum…creí que estaba todavía en el apartamento. He llamado toda la semana.

— Ino y Hinata ya están en el consultorio, creo que Sakura salió a comprar algunos de los faltantes —explicó superficialmente Tenten— Y yo vine solo por mi maletín de revisión, lo olvidé y fue una suerte que haya escuchado el teléfono, estaba a punto de irme. –cortó el comentario escuchando un suspiro por parte de Naruto — Pero esta bien, no te preocupes, Naruto.

— De acuerdo…veré si puedo llamarla en la noche.

Se despidió y colgó, esperando a que la máquina le devolviese el cambio. Y los tres ryo faltantes no salieron para nada.

Se alejó, ahora si dispuesto a una buena y bien merecida comida. Y una idea ferviente se abatía en su mente. Clara y concisa.

Ganarían el campeonato, él daría el máximo rendimiento…y finalmente se lo diría a ella. Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que se lo mencionó, pero Naruto estaba seguro de algo ahora.

La amaba. La amaba y se lo diría.

Y nada podía fallar.

—**0—**

Diez con veinte minutos, y tratándose de un lunes por la mañana, el área destinada a sala de espera estaba medianamente concurrida. Peculiar y _aterradoramente_ concurrida.

Itachi veía distraídamente hacia un lado, y desde la perspectiva de la incómoda silla sobre la cual estaba, el mundo parecía ir demasiado lento. Con pesadumbre dirigió una mano, colocándola sobre el mentón. Movió la pierna derecha hacia un costado, en busca de una postura más cómoda. Volvió a estirar la espalda y se tomó el rostro con las manos. De nuevo se inclinó hacia adelante...y se quedó quieto hasta que la joven de cabellos rosados le dio un discreto golpecito con el codo.

Casi las diez y media. No había pedido permiso ni siquiera mencionado el asunto y en lugar de estar en la mullida silla alta de su restirador escuchando el parloteo incesante de Deidara o las quejas de Sasori, ahora estaba allí, en medio de una sala de consultoría ginecológica en compañía de la chica con la que había pasado una noche.

Una completa desconocida de la cual apenas y recordaba su nombre y… ¿y que esperaba un hijo de él?

_¡Rayos! ¿Sakura__ había dicho hijo?_

Si, lo había dicho, lo había oído claramente...

_Suposiciones_, se recordó Itachi, como si la palabra pudiese aliviar un poco la tensión.

Sakura no estaba segura y por eso estaban ahí. Era demasiado pronto acudir al pánico y el declive de la realidad. Y sin embargo, el asunto le había quitado el sueño durante el transcurso de todo el domingo, haciendo que sus ojeras se viesen más marcadas.

Ciertamente había dejado a Sakura a solas durante todo el domingo porque no quería hablar de más de momento. Muchas cosas revoloteaban en su mente pero no pensaba vocalizarlas aún, no antes de organizar sus ideas. Itachi siempre había sido de mente fría y necesitaba ser objetivo, aún cuando las cosas le afectasen sobremanera.

La cara de preocupación de Sakura era innegable y contrastaba en gran manera con la seriedad de Itachi. Podría suponerse que no se encontraba ni siquiera mejor que éste, de hecho parecía estar gritando mentalmente.

—Haruno, Sakura. –la voz de la recepcionista irrumpió su remolino mental, haciéndole que casi tire el bolso al piso.

La joven asintió y se levantó. El Uchiha parecía tan distante como si estuviese en algún punto alejado del universo. Sakura le tomó de la muñeca y éste apenas reaccionó.

—Ven —musitó ella y sin soltarle.

Itachi se levantó sintiendo un peso de plomo en sus pies, profiriendo un gemido bajo el apremiante apretón de la joven.

Cualquiera diría que la tensión que conllevaba una simple cita de ésa índole se aminoraba si conocías al médico con anterioridad. Esto tal vez fue lo que incrementó el nerviosismo de Sakura, apenas al abrir la puerta del consultorio.

—Haruno Sa…—la mujer detrás del cuidado escritorio de caoba alzó la vista al instante, con una expresión de entero asombro en su rostro—¡¿Sakura-san?! ¡Que sorpresa! Supe que estabas trabajando en un consultorio cerca del centro, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien…Buenos días, Shizune-sensei…—Sakura interrumpió con un tímido saludo y el resto de lo que trataba de idear para contrarrestar la euforia de Shizune murió en su garganta ante la expectativa mirada de ésta.—…yo…_ehm_…nosotros…

— No sabía que te habías casado – Shizune cortó el comentario en cuanto entró aquel joven que parecía ir forzosamente arrastrado por Sakura y la frase dio la impresión de escucharse con un doble eco— ¿Y ya esperando familia?

—No estamos casados…

La aludida médico y anteriormente uno de los sinodales de carrera de la joven Haruno parecía no notar en absoluto en nerviosismo de Sakura, hasta la cortante respuesta que más bien podía tomarse como un suspiro. Shizune, aquella mujer de edad entrada a la mediana juventud, cabello negro y corto, y expresión pasible sólo arqueó una ceja en réplica a la respuesta de Sakura.

El silencio afloró en la estancia. La joven de cabellos rosas no atinó a decir nada más y la pared podía verse más expresiva de lo que Itachi Uchiha en ese momento.

—Ah…entiendo –Shizune posó su vista en Sakura, luego en Itachi y de nuevo en la joven, y de la nada, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa tranquila —¿Cuándo fue la última fecha de tu período?

—Un…mes —Sakura se encogió de hombros, volvió la vista al piso luego de reojo hacia Itachi, sin que éste se diese cuenta—…me practiqué una prueba casera, dio positivo y…—una prueba más siete más, se recordó sintiendo el labio temblar—…y aquí estamos.

Shizune asintió, sin que la mueca de calma desapareciese de su semblante.

—Bien, veamos entonces.

Los verdes orbes de la "paciente" se enfocaron en el aparato junto a la mesa de auscultación.

—**0—**

El sonido mecánico de la silla alta al esquinarse en su necesaria inclinación espetó un leve clic, luego de que Tenten aseguró cuidadosamente la palanca. El ruido de fondo del lejano y tranquilo estéreo se seguía escuchando desde la sala de espera.

Todo tan calmado como cualquier día. Una simple revisión de rutina y todo continuaría su ritmo habitual, eso pensaba aquella joven de veinticuatro años y cabellos castaños. Enfundada en su debida bata médica y con los guantes de látex prestos para su higiénico uso. Todo podía haber seguido bien, hasta que los ojos de su joven e impresionable "victima" aclamaron a voz en grito:

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Alejate de _miiii_! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Me _lastimaaaaas_!

Tan aterradores alaridos prevenían de la voz de un pequeño mozalbete no mayor a ocho años, sentado –y amordazado, según él- en el sillón de revisión dental, jadeando y pataleando como un sentenciado a muerte injustamente sobre la silla eléctrica.

Inmóvil e indefenso delante del aterrador verdugo de bata blanca y peinado de chonguitos.

—¡Vas a matarme! ¡Vas a _matarmeee_! ¡Aaaahhhh!

—Konohamaru…—Tenten miró con tedio al escandaloso niño, rebatiéndose sobre la silla como un poseso, mientras ella sólo sostenía el succionador de saliva y un _abatelengua_, tal y como debería ser al tratarse de una simple revisión molar—…¿Quisieras dejar de gritar?

—¡Si me callo me matarás! –El niño alzó aun más la voz—¡Lo vi en una película! ¡Siempre se aprovechan de los inocentes! ¡Si me callo me cortarás la garganta con eso! –Señaló hacia el abatelenguas y volvió a revolverse sobre la silla—¡Aaahhh!

Ino asomó la cabeza por el vértice de la puerta.

—Adoro tus ideas de propaganda –Tenten le dedicó una mirada fulminante ante la rubia y su incómoda sonrisilla—¡Bien hecho, Yamanaka! Antes no nos caía clientela y ahora tenemos al pequeño sobreviviente de "_Nightmare on Elm Street_", ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

— Es el sobrino de Asuma-sensei, el profesor de álgebra en la preparatoria, ¿recuerdas? —Ino se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca— Le debía un favor.

— ¡Y el nieto del Hokkage! –Tenten elevó un poco más la voz, luciendo como un grito ahogado a comparación de los estridentes pataleos de Konohamaru —Y si sigue gritando así cuando vengan por él, no me quiero ni imaginar que pensarán de nosotras.

— Exagerada, sólo es un niño

— ¡Es un monstruo!

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y asintió divertida.

— Acostúmbrate, al paso que vamos deberíamos hacernos a la idea…—suspiró largo y tendido—…por nuestro futuro "sobrino".

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡En cuanto le diga a mi tío van a…! —El último alarido de tortura del indefenso Konohamaru se cortó cuando su boca se llenó con el dorso del abatelenguas_.—¡Ghhfkhfff !_

— Si, lo olvidaba –musitó Tenten —¿Crees que Sakura esté bien?

— Hum, mejor de lo que estamos nosotras ahora si, te lo aseguro.

—**0—**

—Muy bien, relájate y así no te molestará mucho.

—Si…

El dudoso tono en la voz de Sakura no dejaba lugar a dudas del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo la chica. El hecho de que fuese médico, con experiencia basada en libros y escasas practicas por ahora, no aseguraban que tuviese el control completo de una simple examinación de rutina. El ángulo siempre variaba al pasar al plano de paciente.

Desde su lugar en la camilla, Sakura suspiró abruptamente ante la renuente idea de lo que podía –y lo que sabía- que iba a pasar. Se había mostrado peculiarmente retraída al tener que despojarse de sus prendas inferiores y colocarse aquella bata. Se quedó inmersa en silencio al tener que subir a la camilla para ser cubierta por una simple sábana, con el objetivo de preservar en algo su modestia y quedarse en la posición que sabía que debía tener durante el examen. Piernas flexionadas con las plantas de los pies apoyadas en la camilla.

En silencio, mustio e inútil, Itachi tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del aparato, evitando mirar a la joven. Después de ver el tamaño de la sonda todo comentario e inclusive monosílabo quedó corto en su garganta…

Eso no tenía el tamaño de un lápiz precisamente.

— Podemos empezar ahora.

Shizune se inclinó hacia el extremo de la manta que cubría a Sakura para permitirse visibilidad al momento de introducir el aparato. Ésta asintió desde su posición y volvió a respirar lentamente. Shizune sonrió a Sakura, ya sólo la mano que sostenía la sonda se encontraba bajo la sábana, la vista de la profesional fija en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

—Muy bien, vamos a ver…—Movió un poco la sonda, provocando una ligera incomodidad en Sakura, quien apremió a sujetar por reflejo uno de los nudillos de Itachi.—Espera un poco, muy pronto podremos… ¡Allí está!- exclamó Shizune mientras los ojos del sujeto de profundas ojeras y los de su compañera se disparaban hacia la casi borrosa forma en la pantalla del televisor que tenían a la vista.

El tenue volumen remarcaba un _tic_ constante. Rítmico.

—Bien…ése es el cuello del útero…—la sonda avanzaba hacia uno de los límites de aquella silueta amorfa—…la pequeña bolsa de allí es el líquido amniótico y…

El eco, aquel tic se oía un poco más fuerte.

_¿Un latido?_ Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla y en el sonido proveniente de ésta.

— Ése ruido…ése ruido es…

— Si –Shizune mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Volvió su atención a la pantalla, hacia "aquello" que reposaba en medio de la delimitada mancha— Y ahí esta… ¿Esta…?

Ella hizo una pausa, y la mano libre presionaba el botón de enfoque del monitor, tratando de ubicar la imagen en un punto más nítido.

El eco volvió a aparecer. Más fuerte. La imagen se congeló mostrando lo que era un círculo y luego dio paso a otra en la que se veía una imagen difusa que mostraba pequeñas onditas.

—…el sonido… –Sakura seguía perdida en el intervalo anterior. –Sensei…

Shizune subió el volumen y la sonda se mantenía fija. La escrutaba con minuciosidad. La imagen volvió a congelarse.

—Kami…—Shizune amplió aun más la sonrisa—Je…son…

Itachi tragó hondo y sintió cómo Sakura oprimió un poco más su mano. Exhaló, con el aliento entrecortado.

_¿Son? …Había algo, pero… ¿Algo más de uno? ¿En plural? ¡¿ESA MIJER ESTABA HABLANDO EN PLURAL?!_

— ¿Qué? —y finalmente las palabras brotaron de las cuerdas vocales temblorosas del Uchiha

Un latido. Sakura lo había notado y pese a la poca aseveración de aquellos aparatos seguía escuchándose el mismo eco. No, no era uno. Eran…

— Dos –Shizune asintió. El aparato marcaba el ritmo cardiaco. El margen de error aun tenía cabida en el diagnóstico pero el sonido ahí estaba, sin desaparecer o menguar. Ella sonrió aun más ampliamente, constatando el porqué del tamborileo intrauterino— Son gemelos.

La imagen estaba allí. Dos vagas y aparentemente difusas siluetas…Ciento ochenta y seis latidos por minutos. Shizune los contó y lo dijo, pero el dato parecía haber pasado desapercibido en medio del mar de ideas que rebatían a Sakura.

—¿…yo…?

— Si, estás embarazada. —Shizune dio un último escrutinio a la zona enfocada en la pantalla— Y diría que son cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco días de gestación. No de un mes, como decías. —mesuradamente y con escrupuloso cuidado retiró la sonda. Volvió su atención a Sakura y al joven— Felicidades, van a ser padres.

Sakura no podía contestar, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Quería llorar, hablar, gritar… hacer mil cosas a la vez. Soltó el contacto de la mano de Itachi. Éste, sintiéndose con el aliento agitado y un sudor frío cruzando por su frente, intentó tomar la mano de Sakura de nuevo.

Ella le apartó.

_No…¡No! _

Veintitrés años, con menos de seis meses de que salió de la universidad. Estaba lista y preparada para enfrentarse al mundo por sí misma. No quería compromisos sentimentales, ni siquiera con aquel que había sido su mejor amigo…y ahora.

_¡No!_

Embarazada. Y de un completo desconocido con el que sólo había pasado una noche.

Shizune entendió el silencio, que caía a plomo sobre el ambiente del consultorio. No era la primera vez que percibía el lejano aire de estar como una presciencia "extra" en el lugar menos propicio. Líos de pareja, probablemente.

— Les dejaré a solas —dijo sin que nadie le respondiera y salió del cubículo de revisión hacia el escritorio ubicado a un metro de éste.

Un sigilo profundo y pesado. Itachi exhaló y aun así el peso que abatía sus pulmones no aminoró. Sakura volteó por reflejo tras el audible jadeo.

— ¿Itachi-kun?

Esta vez sólo trató de asirle la mano y de nuevo apartó la suya en cuanto le vio. Estaba pálido. Demasiado pálido.

— V…vo…Voy…a ser…¿Padre?

— ¿Itachi?

— …Y de…¡¿DOS?!

Shizune estaba reacomodando la carpeta de historial clínico, firmando cuidadosamente la obligada forma de datos del paciente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cuando alzó la vista, en respuesta a un golpe sordo ocurrido en el área de revisión.

— ¿Sakura-san, pasa alg…? —Shizune se quedó de pie cerca del margen de la cortinilla que separaba el cubículo.

La joven le devolvió la mirada, contrariada al inicio y luego con un dejo de aquella furia frustrante que Shizune recordaba de sus años de estudiante de medicina. Sakura señaló hacia el "bulto" desplomado de espaldas junto a la camilla.

— Se desmayó.

—**0—**

— ¡Tres barridas! ¡Cinco carreras anotadas y el marcador se empareja! ¡Público espectador! ¡Konoha y Suna…Konoha y Suna a la par! ¡A pocos minutos del final de la entrada! ¡Un movimiento decisivo! ¡Uno sólo y todo terminará!—la voz del locutor enunciaba el aguerrido resultado obtenido entre ambos equipos: los Zorros de Konoha y los apodados Demonios de la Arena de Suna.

El anuncio se oía con un estremecedor eco en medio del barullo armado en el estadio principal de Suna, en aquella calurosa noche de octubre. Sunagakure siempre se destacaba por un clima árido, a pesar de la marcha de los meses.

—Una entrada más, relegamos todo al último cuarto del partido —Jiraya mentalizó en voz alta la mencionada estrategia, meticulosamente meditada durante todo el fin de semana y ahora, el plan había marchado a la mitad de bien de lo que tenía estimado. Los últimos cuatro lanzamientos de Akimishi fueron evadidos, Nara contribuyó con dos atrapadas justo antes de la anotación de Suna y la eficaz velocidad de carrera de Lee junto con la fría delimitante de bateos de Hyuuga Neji equilibraron el marcador…el resto dependía de la llamada "jugada maestra" —…una entrada más…y resta Naruto.

Pero Suna también tenía un as en el bolsillo; un lanzador cuya fuerza en el brazo podía equipararse con una bazooka militar. Certero y hábil. Había dos artículos –y cinco o seis notas más- en que le mencionaban como uno de los jugadores más prometedores del año, incluso con una oferta para dos reconocidos equipos occidentales. Digno rival para el descendiente del "Relámpago" Namikase, y con un historial de _outs_ invictos desde hacía tres años.

Y un nombre que parecía enmarcar el aire siniestro de aquel rostro más blanco que la cera, contrastante con una melena rojiza como el fuego y un sombreado particular en el contorno de sus ojos.

— Sabaku No Gaara…—Jiraya releyó el nombre en el tablero sobre el marcados. Chasqueó la lengua, preocupado— ¡Rayos!...¡Justo cuando tenía el plan perfecto y ahora nos vienen a echar todo a perder!

Miró de reojo hacia la banca, mientras se hacía el cambio de bateo y de lanzador, en busca del hiperactivo rubio que ante los medios se había dado a conocer como "Kyuubi" Uzumaki.

Y Naruto no estaba.

—¿Naruto?... ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ahora? —el entrenador de Konoha se giró hacia uno de los muchachos en la banca.

Rock Lee respondió al instante.

—Salió a hablar por teléfono…hay unas casetas cerca del área de los vestidores y…

— ¡Y me lleva! —Jiraya se puso de pie al momento— ¡Estamos justo al final del partido y se le ocurre largarse!

Sin decir nada más, aprestó a ir en su búsqueda, mientras el locutor voceaba por primera vez el cambio de línea de Konoha.

_No tienes remedio, Naruto_. Jiraya al fin encontró al muchacho, parecía tenso y sabía que era por algo más que el partido. No se acercó, sino que espero a que terminase la dichosa llamada que para colmo era por cobrar, hacia Konoha.

Naruto estaba ahí, efectivamente delante de una de las casetas telefónicas y sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos por el auricular. Le había estado tratando de llamar después de que Tenten contestara. Había hecho cuanto podía por procurarse un tiempo después de los entrenamientos y seguía sin encontrarla.

No, no importaba cual fastidioso pudiese ser, se lo diría y había reservado el momento cumbre para la noticia. Una entrada más y ganarían gracias a él, pero para Naruto no había otra cosa más importante que…

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto alzó la voz apenas y la línea permitió la llamada. Oyó su timbre de voz— ¡Sakuraaa! ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Hay tantas cosas que…! ¡¿Has visto el marcador?! ¡Vamos a ganar!

Había tensión en el eco que invadía el otro lado de la línea. Identificó la voz de Ino y unos murmullos tal vez del televisor a la lejanía.

— Si, lo he visto pero…—se le oía ¿cansada? No, Naruto sabía que ese tono se debía a otro motivo. Lo escuchó antes. Parecía que había estado llorando…o al menos algo asi dejaba entrever en el temblor de las últimas sílabas. No prestó atención—…Naruto, ¿no podrías…?

— ¡Estamos a una carrera de ganar la final! ¡Yo anotaré el último hit! ¡¿Y sabes que?! ¡En cuanto vuelva a Konoha lo primero que haré es ir a verte! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos, dattebayó! ¡Y quiero decirte que…!

— Naruto…tenemos que hablar, no ahora pero…

La tensión se incrementaba en la voz de Sakura, pero Naruto no escuchó. Simplemente estaba demasiado emocionado como para comprender y sus palabras simplemente brotaron, saliendo disparadas como el gas que sale de una soda al ser agitada repetidas veces.

— ¡Volveré y compraré el anillo! ¡Ya lo pensé, Sakura-chan!...¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?! ¡Te...!

— Naruto, yo…

— ¡TE AMO, SAKURA CHAN! ¡Te amo! ¡Te am..!

—¡Naruto! ¡No!

Y la voz, aquellos últimos vocablos cayeron con el peso atronador de un disparo en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

— Pe…perdón…—el chico rubio exhaló, retomando poco a poco su respiración habitual luego de la euforia interrumpida—…yo, creo que me emocioné. —tomó aire de nuevo—No quería gritar…perdón. Es que no te he visto en mucho tiempo, pero he estado pensando en ti. A todas horas…y…—Naruto hizo otro esfuerzo por no despotricar en otra fastidiosa lluvia de palabras—Te amo, Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El silencio secundó a la pregunta. Oyó un gemido…o un sollozo. No estaba seguro.

— No…yo…—Sakura, trataba de acomodar las palabras y solidificar la idea como lo había estado tratando de hacer después del diluvio interno de ideas que habían colapsado su mente desde que llegó de la consulta. No podía, simplemente no podía encontrar algún otro acomodo que no fuese mas que la verdad, cruda y sin "arreglos"—No puedo Naruto…no.

—¿Qué?

—Yo…—ella no pudo evitar de nuevo otro suspiro. Apesadumbrado y largo. Hablar y decirlo de una vez, aunque doliera e hiriera por el hecho de aquella propuesta espetada por Naruto—…estoy embarazada…de otro hombre, Naruto…lo siento pero…

—¿ Sa…Sakura?

La línea se perdía a causa de la mala recepción, pero podía escucharla. ¿Ella estaba llorando?

— No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono…Yo no lo planeé. Fue un error pero…Naruto, tenemos que hab….

Él dejó caer la bocina. Su gorra, anteriormente sujeta en su mano izquierda y apretada todo el tiempo entre sus nudillos debido a la euforia, también cayó.

Al igual que todo su ánimo.

—¡Naruto!

Una tensa nube de desconcierto se había cernido sobre Naruto Uzumaki y un brillo transparente comenzó a cubrir sus azules pupilas.

— ¡Naruto! –Quien llamaba era Jiraya y ante la muda respuesta del muchacho, sólo atinó a correr hacia él—¡Muchacho, es tu turno! ¡No tenemos todo el día! —le alcanzó el bate y el chico lo tomó como lo haría un autómata. Caminaba a la par del entrenador y su vista estaba perdida en algún punto muerto—¿Naruto?

Éste sólo asintió. Sus pasos se movían por reflejo y sus dedos asían el bate con la suficiente fuerza como para qué éste no resbalara. La multitud gritaba en cuanto Naruto entró a la cancha, con andar trémulo y lento.

—¡…Y finalmente, la segunda figura mas prometedora que el País del Fuego haya tenido en la última temporada…Uzumaki Naruto…quien toma posición al bate…!—resolló el cronista, totalmente ajeno al clima personal del propio Naruto.

Sus dedos acomodaron el mango, su vista tratando de encontrar algún punto que lo conectase con la realidad. La gente gritaba más y él…simplemente no podía moverse más allá de sostener el bate y percibiendo sus brazos igual de rígidos que la madera.

A metros –kilómetros desde la apabullada perspectiva de Naruto— el pelirrojo jugador de Suna se enzarzaba en su posición de lanzamiento desde el montículo. Sus ojos fríos estaban clavados en el bateador de cabellos rubios, parado allí casi inerte como una estatua.

El barullo se elevó y luego menguó poco a poco. El cronómetro corría. Sabaku No Gaara tenía el brazo en alto y la pauta marcó el delimitante entre el decisivo punto…en un inicio.

_Sakura. _

Naruto la recordaba y recalcaba el peso de su última frase.

_Ella dijo un "no" __y ¿era ésa respuesta lo malo? _Naruto ya le había oído decir aquello; cuando le fastidiaba, cuando le hartaban sus constantes comentarios, cuando llegaba con horas de retraso a una cita, cuando…

— ¡Strike Uno! –el ampáyer contó el primer tiro perdido y la bola surcó con una ráfaga de aire el lado derecho de Naruto.

Y éste apenas pestañeó.

_No era la negativa…era el porqué de la negativa. Dijo que no, porque…_

— ¡Strike Dos!

_¿Ella estaba saliendo con alguien mas?...No. pero todo este tiempo, sin verle y…¿había dicho que era "un error"? Si, eso dijo. Eso y que…_

Abrió los ojos tan ampliamente como pudo y notó que Gaara estaba a punto de arrojar la bola. Dos segundos en los que el mismo Naruto vio como ésta se proyectaba ahora hacia él con la velocidad de un proyectil mortal.

_Dijo que…que estaba…_

La pelota iba directo al acolchado punto del guante del réferi, como las dos anteriores.

_Sakura estaba embarazada…y de…_

Sus dedos se aferraron inconscientemente al bate. Lo apretaron tanto que sus nudillos se enrojecieron. Tres segundos preciosos en los que pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta.

_Embarazada …de otro hombre._

— ¡DATEBAYÓO!

Apenas y sintió el grito salir de su garganta en el momento en que el bate se impactó, con una ira casi asesina, furiosa y caótica. Y "algo" tronó, en medio de un estruendo monumental.

— ¡Es un hit! ¡Konoha ha anotado un cuadrangular extraordinario! ¡La bola se va…se va…se fue! –aclamaba el cronista, casi desgañitándose las cuerdas vocales— ¡LOS ZORROS DE KONOHA GANAN LA FINAL!

Pero así como el resentimiento había acudido en el momento final, así se había ido de los poros y pensamientos de Naruto Uzumaki. El joven, el apodado "Kyuubi", la estrella del equipo, seguía desplomado de rodillas sobre el cuadril de la base y su mano ahora sostenía un muñón de madera.

El tronido fue producido por el propio bate al romperse con el tremendo golpe hacia la pelota de caucho y al mismo tiempo, en que una imprevista llovizna comenzó a caer.

Sendas gotas comenzaban a impregnar su rostro, difuminando dos lágrimas de arrebato que caían por su mejilla derecha. Y no eran por el juego.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Jiraya-samaaa! –Rock Lee alzaba los brazos enérgicamente, corriendo en busca del entrenador.—¿Jiraya-sama?

Tanto él como Shikamaru Nara se quedaron congelados mirando al sujeto de cabellera blanca, desplomado detrás de la banca y con el faltante del bate justo sobre la frente.

— ¿Entrenador?

Jiraya alzó una mano, señalando con el dedo índice hacia el techo.

— Sólo…llamen un médico…

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Jo...y la cosa cayó. Pobre Naruto, la verdad me siento un poco injusta con esto (véase a Pao chan fumar tranquilamente un habano) pero ni hablar, el destino llega y tarde o temprano arrastra sus consecuencias. _**

**_¿Gemelos? Vaya...más mala suerte no le podría tocar a la pobre comadreja. Si, de seguro pensarán que fue un diagnósatico anticipado, pero tomando de referencia los primeros análisis ecosonográficos si era posible, por lo menos por el tipo de aparatos de aquel entonces y segun el período de gestación...bueno, para que me extiendo con los términos médicos (que aun veremos algunos a lo largo de la trama xD). El punto es...ir de mal en peor, en cuestión del pobre Uchiha._**

**_¿A donde ira a parar esto?...jeje...averiguenlo en la próxima entrega._**

**_Como siempre, Pao chan recomienda un review para una vida saludable._**

**_Nos leemos. _**


	7. ¿Y el marcador final?

**ANTES DE LEER, ESTA AUTORA PROPONE ALGO (ya, siendo sinceros...LA AUTORA TIENE UNA PROMOCIÓN...o como se le pueda poner xD)**

**Mas bien para recrearnos un poco con las locuras que se me ocurren conforme avanzo esta trama...**

**AQUEL/LLA QUE SEPA QUE PELICULA OCHENTERA ESTOY PARODIANDO CON LA ESCENA QUE ABORDO EN ESTE CAPITULO (la secuencia de la pesadilla de Itachi)...SE LLEVARÁ UN FAN ART DEL FIC, HECHO POR SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA...a COLOR Y AUTOGRAFIADO.**

**Ok, ahora a leer (y la oferta VA EN SERIO ^^)**

* * *

******El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**S****éptimo Capitulo **

**¿****Y el marcador final? **

— ¡¿Trescientos cincuenta ryo…?! ¿Cómo demonios pudimos perder semejante suma? ¡Carajo! —espetó Kakuzu releyendo el índice de estimados bimestrales.

Kisame le devolvió la mirada en un contexto casi indiferente.

— Dos pedidos cancelados, y gastamos el doble de tiempo gracias a tu maquinaria barata, supongo —respondió resueltamente a modo de explicación. Le entregó uno de los talonarios que había estado verificando—…y resta el endose de las facturas no recogidas.

A sus espaldas, Hidan hizo una mueca de sorna hacia el escrupuloso contador administrativo.

— Lo que faltaba, je —resolló Hidan increpando a un severo Kakuzu — Además con eso de que aquí cada quien sale a la hora que le pega su jodida gana…

Kakuzu se giró inmediatamente hacia el restirador vacío frente al empañado ventanal.

— Jum…por cierto ¿Dónde rayos está el idiota de…?

—¡Itachi-sempai! —Tobi, el apodado "buen chico" alzaba una mano desde su cubículo, en cuanto el aludido abrió la puerta de la desgarbada oficina — ¡¿Ya se encuentra mejor?! ¡¿Itachi-sempai?!

Itachi entró, con la espalda arqueada y en un andar que parecía más digno de un sepulturero. Llevaba la chaqueta desmañadamente puesta y de entre los mechones del fleco aun se notaba un superficial vendaje, cubriendo el golpe arremetido contra la sien derecha.

— Vaya, así que aun vives…—reprendió Kakuzu— Mas te vale que los malditos _layouts_ estén listos para mañana.

— Los dejé en tu escritorio.— Itachi pasó de largo junto a éste, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar a algún punto en específico.

Kakuzu no arguyó nada más, miró desdeñosamente al Uchiha y salió espetando un gemido mustio.

Itachi se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Sempai? – y esta vez el saludo de Tobi se tornó un poco más serio.

Y claro que no fue el único en apreciar el inusual desgano del Uchiha; Deidara, quien cargaba un altero de papel recién empacado y listo para usarse en la plecadora, se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Kisame levantó la vista en medio de su rutinario conteo de resmas faltantes y Hidan se quedó silencioso a unos cuantos palmos detrás del dispensador de agua caliente, con el pretexto de servirse una segunda taza.

Discreto o no, la atención deparada en el demacrado encargado del departamento creativo parecía tan obvia como la gorra naranja de Tobi. Más aún por la gasa en su frente.

Aunque la organización se había tornado un negocio meramente individual con un fin en común, la obligada convivencia siempre implicaba por lo menos notar algunas costumbres de los otros. Y sabían que Itachi podía ser callado y reservado como la propia pared, pero nunca le habían visto en un estado similar a la catarsis que se asomaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

Y así estuvo toda la mañana, desde que llegó hasta ahora a las séis y media de la tarde. Trabajó como acostumbraba, salió a la hora del almuerzo y regresó de nuevo como una diletante sombra

Tobi se levantó, mirando de reojo el perfil de su primo, descansando sin cuidado sobre la superficie del restirador, entre su "desorden-ordenado" de papeles, lápices y marcadores.

— ¿Interesante mañana? –Deidara cortó el pesado silencio, permitiéndose una sonrisa maliciosa—Eh…Uchiha.

— Hmpppfh…—fue la hosca respuesta de Itachi, con el rostro ladeado entre su antebrazo y la mirada perdida en el exterior de la ventana.

El chico de la gorra naranja hizo una mueca pensativa y repentinamente chasqueó los dedos.

— Aahh…¿Tiene que ver con el golpezote en su cabeza, sempai?

Kisame se sumó al comentario de Tobi.

— Cierto, ¿A qué se debe semejante rajadura en la cara, "comadreja"?

— Jah, volviste a chocar ¿verdad? –Hidan hizo uso del refrán de "hacer leña del árbol caído", como acostumbraba con todos. Dio un golpe sordo a la mesita del café, como si quisiera enfatizar el comentario— Te dije que ese trasto que tienes vale pura mierda…

E Itachi sólo volvió a responder con el mismo gemido inentendible.

— ¿Eso cuenta como un sí o un no? –inquirió Kisame con una risilla sarcástica.

— ¡Tobi sabe! –El inquieto primo de Itachi se irguió de nuevo, con ambos brazos en alto—¡Era por la salida en la mañana con la pelirrosa! ¡Tobi vio a Itachi-sempai con esa chica justo cuando salía por los bocadillos de Deidara-sempai!

Y como si le hubiese caído una piedra en la nuca, Itachi levantó un poco la cabeza y volvió a hundir el rostro sobre el antebrazo.

— ¡Con razón te tardaste, _unh_! —Deidara dio un codazo en el respaldo de la silla de Tobi, reprendiéndolo—¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Te mando por mi capuchino sin azúcar y tú aprovechas para pasearte por toda la ciudad!

Hidan alzó ambas cejas y soltó una carcajada estridente.

— ¿Con que había una chica de por medio, "comadreja"? ¡Eso tendría que verlo para…!

— Hmp…

Hoshigaki insistió.

— ¿Es un si o un no?

— Si –resolló el Uchiha como si le hubiesen picado en las costillas.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y no era por la melladura en su sien, obtenida por aquel impacto contra la base de la silla de revisión, sino por el torrente de ideas inconclusas que aun debatían su mente.

Se había sentido mal, no se desmayó, solo fue una ligera apoplejía a causa de la presión, según él. Dio un traspié y ahi estaban las consecuencias del golpe. Sólo fue eso, y no importaba la corta tentativa a discusión que tuvo con Sakura saliendo del consultorio.

Por Kami que las mujeres eran un fastidio; necias, escandalosas...y de caracter demasiado cambiante. Itachi lo único que había hecho era darle por su lado y el mundo que rodase. Tambien tenía sus propios problemas. Quería pensar, darse su _propio_ tiempo; y al parecer, el intento de esconder aquella guerra mental en el trabajo, había sido en vano.

— ¿Era la tipa del bar? –indagó Kisame.

— ¡Eeeh…era demasiado temprano para una cita, Itachi-sempai! –Tobi seguía agitando el brazo sano, ahora señalando a su primo, increpándolo como lo haría un niño de parvulario con un insecto— Y no pidió permiso a Pein-sama ¿A dónde iban? A Tobi le parece sospechoso que…

— Con un médico…—y sintiéndose tan acorralado como una presa en una trampa estratégicamente colocada, Itachi literalmente escupió las palabras.—Fuimos a un consultorio porque …ella…

Cortó la oración. Había soportado toda la mañana, desde las once y haber llegado a la hora del almuerzo y pasar casi desapercibido era un record. Y simplemente no podía pasar más allá. Sólo lo dijo, al fin y al cabo, tal vez el peso de conciencia se aminorara…o empeorara.

—…esa chica está embarazada…—su voz quedó sumida en un susurro.—…de mi.

Un silencio tan profundo como el de un sepulcro se hizo presente. Y nadie dijo nada.

Tobi dejó el dedo que señalaba inmóvil y repentinamente dejó caer el brazo. Kisame ahogó el comentario que de seguro diría para secundar a Tobi y Hidan, quien se servía una taza más de café desvió su atención por completo hacia aquella "desfalleciente sombra", sin importarle que el líquido ya hubiera rebasado la profundidad de la taza y se desbordaba por esta como un río castaño.

Hasta la ruidosa máquina de escribir usada por Konan detuvo su marcha y el vacío auditivo pareció inundar todo el edificio.

Una mano se impactó contra la superficie del restirador, con tal fuerza que el portalápices cayó justo junto a los pies de Itachi Uchiha. Hidan rompió por completo el rutilante silencio con aquel estruendo.

— Itachi…¡GRANDISIMO PEDAZO DE... I-D-I-O-T-A!

Y eso sí se escuchó inclusive a tres o cuatro manzanas a la redonda.

—**0—**

_No puede ser, no puede ser…¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, el rostro oculto entre sus manos, casi víctima de un ataque de nervios.

Las pruebas…la cita de esta mañana, hasta la porfiada carita feliz en uno de los resultados caseros...todo, confirmaban sus propias sospechas y no daban pie a mayores dudas. Era médico también y sabía perfectamente toda la veracidad reflejada en el sonido proveniente del ecógrafo. Aquella sombra difusa…una célula; ¿un embrión?...

No…

Dos.

— No puede ser...

Una mantra, las únicas palabras que escapaban de sus labios... en la soledad de su habitación se permitió pensar en su situación. Veintitrés años, embarazada y…¡¿Gemelos?!

Y el padre parecía haber relegado el asunto a un ataque silencioso de histeria interior. ¡Vaya idiota!

Sola, estaba sola.

Y Naruto…

Le había gritado, le había herido de una manera tenaz e inmisericorde, después de haberse ido a encerrar en su habitación y salir opcionalmente a la fuerza a contestar la llamada; cuando él le dijo que … ¿iba a casarse con ella?

No, no con Naruto. Él era su mejor amigo, nunca sería nada más, pero eso no le daba derecho a haberlo tratado así. Lo sabía pero, habían pasado tantas cosas ése mismo día.

El no tenía la culpa. Él ni siquiera sabía de su estúpido desliz con un perfecto desconocido.

Y aquel sujeto, el tipo parco y serio que había conocido hacía dos meses, el hombre con el que pasó una noche de sexo sin protección, el padre de las criaturas que llevaba en su vientre podría estar en cualquier sitio, decidiendo que hacer...

_Decidiendo qué hacer... Jah, claro… ¡Tú insultando a al pobre de Naruto, que ni siquiera se daba por enterado!, _le gritó la voz mental. _Y el padre en cuestión lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es dejar todo a un "ya veremos"…¡Ay, Sakura Haruno!_

Un error, y al doble.

Instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre.

No quería esto... No ahora y menos de un tipo que a ojos vista había tomado la noticia como el desastre más inminente de la humanidad.

Sakura se aferró a su almohada, recordando lo poco de diálogo ocurrido tras la visita al consultorio de Shizune.

— Necesito tiempo…—Ésa fue la respuesta de Itachi a la pregunta de ella acerca de que si quería resolver el asunto esa misma tarde. Y el tipo sólo se quedó tan mudo como una puerta.

Imposible. ¿Cómo enmendar un error en sólo un día?... ¿Y él estaba dispuesto a sugerir algo? NO, al menos no dijo ni expresó nada más allá de que tenía algunas cosas que pensar y que hacer, pero que se verían hasta el fin de semana. Le había dicho que tratara de descansar, que ya pensarían en alguna solución.

¡Que fácil, él ni siquiera tendrá que cargar con los achaques durante nueve meses!...y aun así parecía más preocupado y estresado que ella.

Sakura no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado a su embarazo y a Itachi. La cortante respuesta y declaración frustrada de Naruto estaba en un segundo plano.

_Como si ahora tuviese muchas alternativas_

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su espejo, poniéndose de perfil. Se analizó concienzudamente, su estómago tan plano y tonificado como siempre. Si, con un par de ropas anchas nadie notaría que estaba embarazada, podría ocultarlo por un tiempo

_OCULTARLO...vaya solución…¿qué les dirás en casa, Sakura? No puedes ausentarte por más de un año y luego regresar con dos bebés en brazos…_

Y de pronto todo el peso del mundo y de las consecuencias de lo hecho recayó en sus hombros. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, con todo y lo que hiciera ese estómago crecería y todos se enterarían... ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿Qué diría la gente?

Con pesadumbre se sentó en su cama, enrollándose en un ovillo. Volver a casa, al tranquilo poblado aledaño a Konoha tampoco era una buena opción. La gente la señalaría, a ella, la deshonrada, la chica embarazada y sin casarse, la que tendría dos hijos sin padre.

Itachi no había dejado en claro que la abandonaría, así lo había dicho y ¿él siempre cumplía su palabra? ¿Cómo asegurarlo si ni siquiera lo conocía? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver, que haría?

Una idea lejana comenzaba a forjarse en su mente.

Tenía veintitrés años, una carrera y aunque la experiencia de la vida no era muy clara, podía valerse por sí misma. Se había equivocado, pero los errores siempre se enmiendan de una u otra manera. Podía y acompañada o no…era capaz de encargarse de lo que venía en un futuro.

_Puedo encargarme de ellos…con o sin Itachi._

—**0—**

— Vaya idiota…—increpó ahora Deidara desde el quicio de la puerta— Cómo si no tuviésemos bastante con que la maldita organización se viene a bajo, _unh_.

— Bah, da lo mismo —Kisame echó ambas manos sobre el altero de papeles y espetó una risa cortada y burlona— ¡Te jodiste, Uchiha!

Éste no respondió. La mirada de Itachi seguía perdida en la pared, el entorno se había cerrado a su alrededor, a pesar de los ruidosos comentarios de Tobi y las increpantes frases de Hidan.

— Je, por lo menos su reloj biológico funciona, Itachi-sempai –añadió Tobi, balanceando despreocupadamente un lápiz en la mano— ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, sempai?

— Morir, unh —Deidara rió lacónicamente— Esa es la peor tontería que puede hacer alguien y en cuanto se te ocurra pedir un préstamo…

— Eh…¿Y estás seguro que es tuyo? —Hidan interrumpió el argumento, cruzándose de brazos y prosiguiendo con un tono de voz ladino y pausado.

Itachi permaneció callado.

—Digo, tal vez ella no era ni tan ingenua y sólo era una de esas zorritas nada más— Las palabras de Hidan eran dichas con un dejo de fastidio.— Lo mas probable es que trate de chantajearte colgándote la carga de…

— Ni siquiera la conoces, imbécil —el rostro de Itachi apareció a escasa distancia del suyo en cuestión de segundos, con una mirada que bien podia haberle quemado...de ser humanamente posible, claro— Ella no es así.

— ¿Y porqué no? —Hidan devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad mientras se incorporaba también -Al final de cuentas tú tampoco la conoces. Una noche no cuenta y por lo que pasó, para mi es una cualquiera.—sonrió ladeadamente con una risa amarga.

Un aire tan gélido como una ventisca surcó el ambiente. Itachi desvió el contacto visual con el renuente sujeto de pelo blanco, y se dirigió en meditabundo silencio hacia la puerta.

— No es una cualquiera…y sé que soy el padre de los bebés que espera—musitó antes de azotar la puerta del despacho.

— Doble...¡Carajo, si que estas bien hundido! --Hidan continuó atosignadole, a pesar de que el Uchiha había salido del despacho.

Sin embargo, éste pudo escucharle junto con las risas estridentes de Deidara y el comentario sin alugar de Tobi.

_Al diablo...al diablo con todo._ Resolló mentalmente.

Hablar no había sido el principio mas atinado, y aun faltaba el hecho de llegar a casa y encontrarse con las poco diplomáticas acusaciones que de seguro Sasuke haría, algo como: "oh si, el gran genio de la familia ha hecho la peor estupidez del mundo…embarazar a una tipa que conoció en un bar y que no volvió a ver desde entonces" o un probable "¡Bien hecho, estúpido hermano mayor!"

_¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo es que todo siempre le salía mal? _

Bien se había equivocado en ese detalle respecto a los preservativos, lo admitía y por ello estaba dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias, ¿verdad?. Estaba preparado para soportar todo eso, si señor, lo estaba... ¿Pero dos hijos? No.

Eso era demasiado, sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar. Uno no es lo mismo que dos, lógicamente y aun el hecho de vivir con dos "lastres" en casa y agregar a Sakura al paquete y a dos más…ya era exagerado. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo. Oh si, tomarse un buen tiempo para meditar, después de todo, era vital siempre tener una buena estrategia para enfrentar un reto ¿Cierto?

Así que lo único que estaba haciendo era prepararse para lo que tenía que enfrentar. Si, Itachi Uchiha era precavido ante los acontecimientos que se le presentaban y para estar preparado necesitaba tiempo, simplemente era eso.

_Y si era tan precavido, ¿porqué pasó "eso"?. ¿Por qué huia?_

Sacudió la cabeza.

No, no huía…sólo necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaban tiempo; él y Sakura y hasta la semana entrante decidirían que hacer.

_Desastre, desastre, desastre... _

Se detuvo delante del destartalado Datsun y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_¿Por qué a mi?...¿Porqué ahora?_

—**0—**

— _Sakura-chan…te amo…_

El recuerdo de aquella premisa volvió a emerger en la mente de Naruto como una fantasmal visión, en medio del escándalo de fotógrafos, reporteros y "paparazzis" que cercaban la planta inferior del hotel donde se alojaba el ahora llamado "equipo de oro de la Franja de los Reinos".

Ganaron y gracias a él. Tal y como se lo había prometido a ella; la misma chica que conocía desde sus años estudiantiles, la primer mujer en su vida y la única en la que invertía horas y deshoras de sus pensamientos…¿y era la misma que le había rechazado por teléfono?

— Todo este tiempo…—susurró mientras bajaba trastabillando los escalones hacia el vestíbulo, rumbo a la rueda de prensa junto con el resto del equipo.

Shikamaru Nara se volvió hacia él, con el mismo aire diletante de hastío que acostumbraba expresar.

— ¿Harto? –preguntó superficialmente.

Naruto ni siquiera se sobresaltó por la interrupción de sus lamentaciones mentales. Simplemente espetó un suspiro largo.

— Huum…no precisamente—fingió Uzumaki y con una forzada sonrisa— …sólo estoy cansado, dattebayó.

— Aja y como siempre esperas que te crea. Has estado así toda la mañana…y desde el partido –argumentó Shikamaru mientras una mano cubría el perfil de su rostro ante el flash de dos cámaras fotográficas— Después de estar fastidiando con la final y los entrenamientos, todos esperábamos uno de tus frecuentes ataques de euforia después del partido y ahora parece que te dieron un desahucio.

No precisamente le dieron sentencia de muerte…le habían arrancado el corazón y arrojado más lejos que el cuadrangular que anotó esa trágica noche.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy bien, dattebayó.

El diálogo quedó olvidado tras llegar a la solícita y concurrida entrevista. Jiraya narraba con orgullo su planeada estrategia para el desenlace del partido, la crónica de los entrenamientos y lo mucho que se había esforzado el equipo en su totalidad, para luego hacer un ligero énfasis en la anotación delimitante al triunfo del equipo a manos de Naruto "Kyuubi" Uzumaki.

Hubo fotografías grupales, unas cuantas preguntas a los integrantes y las esperadas cuestiones de "¿Qué se siente haber ganado el campeonato nacional?" hechas principalmente a la estrella del equipo.

Naruto respondía con un simulado tono de voz que casi se parecía a sus tan normalmente eufóricos comentarios. Sonreía aunque fuese de dientes para fuera; y la farsa se rompió cuando uno de los reporteros de una revista de interés general pregunto si había "alguien" especial esperándole en Konoha a su regreso.

El labio tembló por reflejo, soltó una media sonrisa y…volvió a fingir.

— No, jeje…aun no tengo a nadie en especial –la mentira se notaba en el nivel exagerado de su sonrisa y porque las manos le sudaban—. Para mi lo mas importante ahora es el equipo…dattebayó.

Y agregándole su particular frase y con una voz más elevada ¿quién iba a notarlo? Podía fingirlo por lo menos lo suficiente hasta volver a Konoha.

Hasta entonces decidiría que hacer. Como si fuese una estrategia de juego y aunque siguiese sintiéndose dolido, tenía que dejar en claro el marcador final.

— …y en tres días más, se confirmará la alineación para la siguiente temporada…Una vez que acordemos el nuevo calendario de partidos…—anunció Jiraya ante la pregunta de un afamado periódico deportivo.

_Tres días más_; Naruto acuñó la palabra en su mente.

Tres días mas, y en cuanto volviese a Konoha volvería a retomar el diálogo con Sakura. Ella tenía razón antes de que él le dijese su intempestiva y espontánea petición, había asuntos que no se podían expresar por teléfono.

Volvería a Konoha y lo hablaría con ella. Todo. La respuesta, sus razones…

…¿su embarazo?

Sólo tres días más…

—**0—**

Trotaba sin detenerse y el ambiente, el entorno continuaba estando tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía distinguirse ni un ápice del camino.

_¿Por qué huía?_

Itachi no estaba seguro, había sido una reacción inmediata de su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento perdió la conciencia y quedó sumergido en aquella bruma? ¿Dónde rayos estaba ahora exactamente?

Un sonido entrecortado se oía a sus espaldas. Profundo como un gemido. Él se detuvo sintiendo un escalofrío en la nuca.

— ¿Qué…? –sintió su voz perderse en el vacío. Una pregunta que sólo hizo por mero reflejo ante un par de linternas que se encendieron, encandilándole por completo.

Aquello se acercaba a paso menguado y ése sonido se incrementaba.

Le seguía.

Las piernas le temblaban, aun cuando trató de reemprender la marcha. La cosa le seguía…se acercaba. Sentía el bramido de un motor y el brillo de unos faros dándole de lleno mientras intentaba alejarse.

Y el suelo bajo sus pies, estaba tan estático como él…sin moverse, sin huir… sin…

— ¡Ahh! —se cubrió el destello de luz del rostro con una mano y al bajarla se encontró de frente a la sombra de lo que parecía ser su propio auto…con los faros encendidos y la silueta de un rostro emergiendo desde el asiento del conductor.

Una mano le tomó por el hombro y en menos de un parpadeo se halló dentro del vehículo, comandado por un sujeto de cabello blanco platinado. Los rasgos le eran inmediatamente familiares.

— ¿Hidan?...¿qué carajos…?—Itachi gritó pero el aludido parecía no escucharle. Haló la puerta y esta respondió con un clic, completamente cerrada.—¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Déjame salir ahora!

— A donde vamos…no se necesitan caminos…—mustió con una voz apenas audible.

El vehículo se movía y de lo único de lo que Itachi estaba consciente es que iban a una velocidad extremadamente rápida y el horizonte desaparecía en medio de una densa bruma negra. Haló por última vez la manija de la puerta y ésta cedió finalmente a los empujes del Uchiha. Se abrió y por inercia, el cuerpo de Itachi se proyectó hacia el exterior. En un vago intento por no ceder ante la fuerza de gravedad, sus manos se asieron a lo primero que encontraron.

Sujeto de lo que creyó que era el marco de la ventanilla…y de repente el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció.

El campaneo de un reloj casi le ensordece por completo. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró colgando desde lo alto de una torre, sus manos sosteniendo únicamente el vórtice de una de las manecillas.

— Le dije que su reloj biológico aun funciona…Itaaachi-seeempaaai—resolló Tobi desde uno de los extremos altos, asomándose como una lúgubre gárgola. Detrás de este, Sakura le miraba con una expresión de ira y decepción…

— Tu tienes la culpa…Itachi. —dijo y a Itachi le pareció oírla en eco.

— No…Sakura-san… yo no…

— ¿No puedes decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?

— Adios…Itachi-sempaaai –resolló ufanamente Tobi simplemente desapareciendo del campo visual.

Trataba de sostenerse. Se resbalaba y la manecilla cayó en un ángulo circular…con todo e Itachi. Alargó una mano mientras todo el entorno se desvanecía por completo.

— ¡SAKURAAAA!

…entonces despertó.

El sonido del reloj se convirtió en un golpe sordo resultante del momento en que su rostro dio de lleno contra el suelo de duela de su apartamento. La televisión aun estaba encendida y ésta ahora proyectaba en la pantalla una señal sin sintonizar.

_Rayos…me quedé dormido…_pensó mientras se ponía de pie y una mano se daba a la tarea de sobar el nuevo golpe justo en el mismo lugar del anterior.

La videocasetera estaba encendida y había expulsado la cinta alquilada.

_Sasuke y sus estúpidas películas…_

Sujetó el cartucho volviéndolo a guardar en el estuche. Apagó el televisor y dejó la película sobre éste, mientras andaba dificultosamente hacia su habitación.

_¿Y qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo esto?_, se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón. Aun es muy pronto, no han pasado ni dos días desde la maldita cita y_…¿Habrá decidido ella algo? _

Bostezó, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Era martes por la noche y aun seguía sin apartar la mente de lo sucedido.

_Hasta el sábado…no la veré hasta el sábado. No quiero presionarla. ¿Si fuese por coincidencia al consultorio lo tomará como presión?_

Era demasiado pronto y lo mejor de los asuntos serios era tomarse su tiempo para asentarlo. No era una decisión sencilla, ni para ella ni para él; iban a ser…

…_Padres…yo…voy a ser padre…_

Sin darse cuenta, una fugaz y casi invisible media sonrisa pudo vérsele en medio de los pliegues formados por las almohadas, antes de volver a sumirse en un sopor profundo y esta vez sin imágenes o sueños.

—**0—**

— ¿Sa…Sakura-chan? —Resonó con cautela la voz de Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cubículo del consultorio.— ¿Tienes ya el listado del inventario de la semana?

— ¿Eh?

Sakura levantó la cabeza con un gesto casi adormilado reflejado en su semblante. Ya iban dos noches…tres, con la anterior, en que se la llevó casi en vela. Hinata, Ino y Tenten estaban enteradas del asunto y lo que poco que se había resuelto de ello; y sabían que las cosas no serían fáciles, aun con la pronta idea de que Sakura decía que tenía todo bajo control.

Palabras simples para un caso complejo.

— Puedo ayudar si quieren con la lista esa —pidió ahora Tenten y miró a la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rosa, fingiendo un gesto severo.— Y tú deberías descansar, con dos meses encima, se supone que debes de tomar reposo o algo así.

— Tenten, estoy embarazada, no lisiada…—Respondió Sakura, con una leve sonrisa evasiva y ocultando el sopor. Se giró hacia la joven de ojos perla— Casi termino el inventario, sólo me faltan algunos datos.

— Mientras no te duermas de nuevo, "frentona" –Ino regresó de la improvisada bodeguita que estaba junto al baño y se sentó junto a ella— ¿Has decidido algo ya?

Ésta sólo volvió a intentar concentrarse en el listado impreso y llenado a la mitad.

— Aun no…no del todo —respondió, silenciando de pronto y retomando la fingida mueca de pasividad—. Naruto vuelve el jueves y veré a Itachi hasta el fin de semana, supongo…y si es que llama.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Fue entonces cuando Yamanaka retomó el objeto de la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?

Sakura suspiró.

— Yo…—Sakura pasó una mano por debajo de su mentón, apoyando la cabeza sobre ésta—…Fue mi equivocación e inicialmente pensaba en a…

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –antes de que Sakura terminase la frase, Ino se puso de pie al instante y sujetó a su amiga por los hombros— ¡ÉRES MÉDICO! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PENSAR SEMEJANTE LOCURA?!

— ¡Ino-cerda! ¡No entiendo que tratas de decirme!

— ¡Pensabas en abortar!

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, agobiada. Tenten y Hinata sólo miraban en silencio.

— ¿Por lo menos podrías esperar a que termine de hablar, "reina del drama"?—Sakura resopló—…había pensado en darlo en adopción…—exhaló en tono meditabundo—Pero son dos…

— ¿Y deshacerte de dos inocentes? ¿Eso va a solucionar todo? ¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Sakura Haruno?!

— No voy a hacerlo, Ino –Sakura recalcó cada palabra. Se le notaba seria, aun más que la noche en que había comentado lo de la llamada de Naruto. Tomó aire y retomó el argumento— Voy a tenerlos y a hacerme cargo de ellos.

La chica rubia hizo el vago ademán de negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Y el trabajo?...no es fácil tener un hijo, y dos, son doble responsabilidad.

— Creo que podría trabajar hasta el séptimo mes…y luego…

Con un semblante más aplacado y tranquilo, Ino volvió a sentarse. Hinata devolvió el gesto visual y Tenten asintió.

— Y luego…podríamos…Queremos ayudarte con ellos—asintió Hinata.

— Por supuesto, si el idiota ése no te ayuda nosotras lo haremos –completó Tenten, con ambos brazos a la cintura en pose de orgullo—.¡Será genial!...mientras no sean como el malcriado ése de Konohamaru.

— Gracias, chicas – Sakura se relajó un poco más. Iba a decir algo, cuando Ino de nuevo se le adelantó.

— Apenas llevas dos meses, ¿Shizune-sensei va a encargarse de tu chequeo mensual?

— Si. Sé que será un desastre si me auto medico. – Sakura afirmó, ahora muchísimo mas relajada. La aceptación y apoyo de alguien más siempre reconfortado bastante.—Llamaré por la tarde a casa, también deben saber del asunto.

Sus amigas la observaban, indecisas por no poder hacer nada más por ahora. Sakura en cierta parte siempre había sido uno de los pilares fuertes del grupo junto con Ino y ahora resultaba un tanto raro verla tan pasiva como Hinata. Después de unos instantes de silencio Sakura sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Tenten.

— Dijiste que irías a la tienda, si vas podrías… ¿Podrías traerme algo? Se me…—Sakura calló, asustándose de las palabras que había estado a punto a pronunciar.

Tenten, por el contrario, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Un antojo?—a la chica de los chonguitos poco le faltó para batir palmas— Caray ¡Tienes un anto… OUCH!

El codazo que le dio Ino cortó todo su entusiasmo mientras se apresuraba a sobar la zona adolorida.

— Tenten, ¿porqué no gritas mas fuerte?, parece que en Suna no te escucharon.

— Perdón… ya voy—Tenten se dirigió y se detuvo frente al portón de la entrada aún frotando su estómago mientras mascullaba cosas contra Ino. Las tres chicas restantes simplemente sonrieron.— ¿Te traigo una soda? ¿Pizza? ¿Una caja de chocolates? ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

— Dangos

Ino alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? Pero si esas cosas te empalagan, la última vez que compraste una caja individual terminaste dándosela a Naruto.

— Lo sé —susurró Sakura, bajando la mirada e inconscientemente pasando su mano por su vientre plano aun—...A _mi_ no me gustan los dangos.

Tenten y Hinata lo habían advertido y no dijeron nada referente al sutil destello de su mirada, en un gesto evocador y tranquilo. Un semblante que nunca se había visto tan a flote en las facciones suaves de Sakura Haruno.

— Si, por lo menos parece que ya hay algo que podrían haber heredado del desaparecido padre…—arguyó Ino con una sonrisa leve— Aparte de esas impropias ojeras que de seguro van en el paquete de genes dominantes…¿Cuál era el nombre del tipejo ése?

Sakura había levantado la mirada ante una silueta cerca del marco de la puerta y la sonrisa calmada en sus labios no pudo evitar una leve intensificación ante aquello. Suspiró hondo y señaló con ésa misma expresión. Nítida y sincera.

— ¿Itachi-kun?

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_¡Yosh! Inspirada una vez mas y escribendo. EL ritmo de la trama ya un poco mas alivianado y como diríamos por acá; "Comienza lo divertido"_**

**_Reafirmo lo que dije en el inicio del capitulo: _**

**_QUIEN ME DIGA CUAL PELÍCULA DE LOS OCHENTA ESTOY PARODIANDO EN ESA SECUENCIA DE LA PESADILLA DE ITACHI, TENDRÁ UN DIBUJO ORIGINAL DEL FIC HECHO POR LA AUTORA... a color y FIRMADO Y AUTOGRAFIADO. _**

**_Respuesta en review o PM, segun quieran. EL dibujo se enviará a su correo. ^^._**

**_Nos leemos. Bye_**


	8. Uniendo los Fragmentos del Destino

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Octavo**** Capitulo **

**Uniendo los fragmentos del destino**

— Tenten…

— Huum…si, "jefa"

Resignada, la joven de peinado de chonguitos volvió a su ubicación junto a Hinata, al frente de Ino. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que intentaba pillarse a escuchar la conversación que estarían sosteniendo el parco sujeto de profundas ojeras y Sakura… y la tercera o cuarta vez que era interrumpida en el proceso.

— Debemos dejarlos un rato a solas. Seguro que tienen mucho de que hablar—sugirió Hinata mientras tomaba un sorbo de té en lata.

—Ya, si, claro...

Ino suspiró, la verdad es que también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaría pasando.

— Aunque están muy callados desde hace rato…—completó Ino.

Era verdad, desde hacía buen rato, después de que Tenten regresara con el "encargo de almuerzo improvisado", la puerta del pequeño consultorio estaba cerrada, no se escuchaban ya ruidos, ni palabras, ni nada… Tal vez estaba demasiado silencioso para ser bueno…

— Ejem, Hinata, tú crees que ellos estén… ¿ya sabes?

La joven enrojeció y Tenten no pudo evitar reír; para alguien que se apreciaba de ser tan tranquila e incluso inocente, Hinata realmente tenía una mente muy rápida para imaginar cosas.

— N…no se de…que me hablas, Tenten.

La joven de cabellos negro azulados se encogió de hombros mientras Tenten ladeaba levemente la cabeza por si podía hallar la oportunidad de escuchar aunque sea un mísero "si" proveniente del cubículo de Sakura. Estuvo así por minuto y medio y desistió.

— No es justo…- murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.

Ino ni siquiera se aprestó a reñirle con alguna otra estratagema. Aun en parte seguía levemente preocupada por el inesperado suceso a manos de su mejor amiga. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, al menos en una ciudad que pese a la industrialización e introducción de costumbres occidentales seguía siendo un tanto conservadora. Ino sabía de las habladurías, los entredichos, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que eran las cosas para una madre soltera. Continuar y cumplir con los horarios de un trabajo y más si es del ramo de la salud, se hacía casi imposible con un recién nacido. Y sería doblemente imposible con gemelos.

Y el responsable mayoritario…bueno, al menos ya había dado señales de vida. Por unos momentos se sintió relajarse, como quitándose un peso de encima. Ya veía las cosas un poco más claras, claro que lo que restaba en el horizonte no estaba asegurado tampoco

La llegada de una nueva vida –Dos nuevas vidas- siempre conllevaba la necesidad de dar un nuevo ingreso monetario a la casa. Criar a un bebe no es nada barato, es bastante costoso en tiempo y dinero y si bien, las "tías" también podrían ayudar en el cuidado de los niños, la vestimenta y otros gastos, tanto de alimentación como médicos, debía de correr a cuenta de sus padres. La familia Haruno todavía quedaba medianamente relegada a la espera de la noticia y dado el caso de que eran fuereños, la ayuda se reducía más bien a monetaria.

Ni que decir de los gastos que ya empezarían a tener. En tres semanas más y debido a que eran mellizos, Sakura comenzaría a mostrar algún signo de embarazo, aunque vestida no se notaban aun. Pero en poco tiempo seguro que necesitaría ropa nueva, mayores controles de gestación, eso sin mencionar las cremas y tratamientos para la piel, para evitar las horribles estrías y manchas propias del embarazo. Además de ello estaba la compra de la cunita, ropa, pañales, biberones y…

— Y todo un dolor de cabeza —Ino apoyó por completo la espalda en la silla del área de espera.

— Si…si él esta aquí, tal vez…es porque le importa, ¿no crees, Ino-chan? —musitó Hinata con un intento de sonrisa, la cual no duró ni medio segundo en sus labios.

La rubia volteó al instante, sintiendo como si le hubiesen leído la mente. Sin embargo, también había algo que apareció en su listado de soluciones exactamente en el momento en que Itachi entró.

— Tal vez…—exhaló tratando de no romper el aire positivista que fingía, sin embargo el resto de la frase cortó todo intento—…o quizás viene a dejar en claro que no será su asunto…como lo hacen muchos.

—**0—**

— Creí…que llamarías hasta el viernes por la tarde —Sakura percibió un leve temblor en aquellas últimas palabras.

Su mano sujetaba con pulso inseguro el palillo del bocado casi completo de dangos con salsa agridulce. Itachi estaba sentado frente a ella en un completo silencio. Brevemente posó sus ojos en Sakura y luego desvió la mirada.

— Hmp...Quería saber si habías decidido algo ya…—Itachi suspiró con voz vacía y sin emoción aparente. Sus dedos se paseaban nerviosamente por el refile de la mesa—…no quiero presionarte, tomando en cuenta tu situación, pero…

El resto del argumento pareció desvanecerse de la realidad de Sakura Haruno, como una nubecilla de polvo arrebatada por el viento. Sólo dos palabras se remarcaron en su mente.

"_Su situación"_. ¿La pregunta iba a la par del significado?

— Aun no lo sé, tengo que decirlo en casa también y…—Sakura comenzó a hablar, luchando internamente por no recriminar el hecho de que Itachi ni siquiera le mirase—Y…es _nuestra_ situación, Itachi.

Éste no estaba ni medianamente mas tranquilo de lo que debería. El golpe que vino a dar secuela del que ya tenía seguía punzándole a instantes en la sien y aunque había estado pensando en lo que debería decir durante toda la mañana, ganándose una buena reprimenda por parte de Kakuzu respecto a varios errores tipográficos en una factura, la idea y el ensayado diálogo se borraron así nada más. La espontaneidad era su némesis y también lo había olvidado.

— No planeaba esto, Sakura —habló y en el peor momento, sus ojos se prendaron de los de ella— No puedo tener una familia ahora…yo no quiero…

Si, definitivamente la espontaneidad en una conversación no era ni sería una cualidad propia de Itachi Uchiha. Sakura se quedó estupefacta, mirándolo. Lentamente las palabras hicieron sentido en su mente. ¿Había dicho "_No puedo_…"?.

"No puedo"…y "No quiero"

Todo en su interior se contrajo y aquel sentimiento hace mucho dejado de lado empezó a resurgir: arrebato, miedo, el que sólo una tambaleante respuesta podía despertar en ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Itachi?

—Yo no puedo ocuparme de una familia…los gastos son muchos, el trabajo subsiste difícilmente y yo no pued…

El mundo de Sakura se derrumbó de golpe y empezó a temblar sin siquiera escuchar por completo la explicación del Uchiha. La idea, la sola idea le había venido de improviso al regresar de la cita con Shizune. Era obvio que la noticia no fue la mejor del mundo para ambos.

Podía esperar eso, ¿verdad? Ésa respuesta por parte de él, después de todo…¿sólo fue una equivocación?

Si.

La duda y la probabilidad seguían a flote, sin embargo, de pronto se sintió vulnerable e indefensa. ¿Cómo podía siquiera haberle dicho eso? No era su culpa… ¡no era su maldita culpa que todo hubiera salido así!

Entonces estalló.

— Si eso es lo que crees, entonces vete... Yo…¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo…si a ti tanto te molesta…si no puedes…yo sí…!

Itachi continuó observándola sin entender, se daba perfecta cuenta que estaba pasando algo por alto pero no sabía que.

— Sakura, yo…

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Itachi?

— Sakura…

— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Vete!...¡NO ME IMPORTA!

— Sakura voy a quedarme.

El cerebro de Sakura sólo asimiló una palabra, la cual escapó casi en un jadeo de sus secos labios. Alzó la vista y el dejo del arrebato de ira y miseria parecía haberse desvanecido.

— ¿Qued…quedarte?

Sus ojos se clavaron en Itachi. Él no supo bien cómo reaccionar así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, entendimiento brotando en su interior.

Un instante de ira…y en menos de cinco minutos…¿parecía más tranquila?

— No voy a irme a ningún lado, Sakura—dijo Itachi ante una confusa e improvisada mirada de aliento que se había trazado en los ojos jade de la chica—…a menos de que tú no quieras.

Sakura sólo atinó a una seca y casi desvanecida afirmación que ni siquiera logró salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Itachi la miró, seguro pero tan inexpresivo como siempre. Había regresado con la idea de verla y tal vez poder empezar algo con ella, algo real.

Responsabilidad…y mera ley de acción y reacción. Causa, efecto y resultado final. Lo venía pensando y la palabra responsabilidad aun acudía como un recurso olvidado, lo sabía, aún con todo lo pasado y con la evidencia en su contra no podía evitarlo y eso era cierto ahora que la tenía allí frente a él.

Era Itachi el de la equivocación. El responsable…¿o había alguna causa que la inculpara también a ella? No, ninguna. De haber tenido la cabeza fría, de haber sido más certero en medidas precautorias

…de haber dicho su descuido…

— Quiero quedarme, Sakura.

Se quedó allí sin decir nada, aturdido por lo ocurrido. Sabía que era el momento de hablar en verdad con Sakura pero no sabía cómo empezar. Su vista bajó al suelo, intentando encontrar un punto por el cual empezar.

Ella aprovechó el instante de pausa, como cuando se detiene una cinta de video. Pausa, rebobinar…y volver a correr la cinta.

— ¿Porqué, Itachi?...—enunció ella, sin ningún aire de conflicto. Sólo era una pregunta, un consecuente a la duda que apareció en su boca desde el momento en que le vio fuera del consultorio— ¿Porque debes hacerlo? Yo no voy a obligarte a nada si tu no quie…

— Porque quiero hacerlo…— Itachi susurró suavemente mientras fijaba sus ojos negros en los de Sakura, y ella devolvía el gesto con una mirada de pura incredulidad. El Uchiha tomó aire y habló lo que pensaba decir antes de su estúpido exabrupto— …no quise esperar hasta el fin de semana, porque no quería que pensaras que no me importaba.

— Nunca dije que no te importara. Quería darte tiempo para pensarlo, Itachi — Sakura se sonrojó y calló de pronto. Sus palabras habían escapado sin siquiera pensarlas y ahora, con Itachi aun frente a ella y aquella mirada que le prodigaba, su habitual y fingida calma volvió a envolverla, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, salvo hablar lo único que cruzaba por su mente ahora.— Yo decidí…que voy a tenerlos.

Itachi suspiró hondo e involuntariamente sus manos se deslizaron con calma hasta los dedos frágiles de la joven. Sintió que éste tembló pero no se apartó.

— No pensaba en esto y ni siquiera puedo mantener una familia ahora, Sakura…— murmuró, acercando el rostro al de la chica.— Era lo que trataba de decir. No puedo …pero quiero intentarlo.

Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura dejándola perdida en un súbito vacío. Un error puede enmendarse y ella podía ser capaz de hacerlo por sí misma…¿pero para qué fingir de más? Había cosas que no se podrían solventar así como así y una de ellas eran el apoyo de tener a alguien –mas allá de sus amigas y familia- alguien con ella. Una contraparte. Una ayuda.

Una pareja.

Y aunque el prospecto no era más que el desobligado tipejo que la había embarazado en una noche de borrachera, ahí estaba y si había adelantado días de resolución…¿Era porque hablaba en serio?

— ¿Estás seguro?

Itachi se había acercado más. Sakura notó el destello de sus ojos, las ojeras aun más acentuadas debido a las últimas batallas mentales que irrumpían su sueño y ése aire, austero y serio. Él mismo que Sakura recordaba de aquella noche…

— Si…si tu lo estas, Sakura-san.

Una grata calidez la rodeó y Sakura se entregó a ella, relajada, poco a poco fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, del hombre que la abrazaba suavemente y se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones que empezaban a envolverla

— Podemos intentarlo- repitió él

Y Sakura al fin respondió al abrazo y lo estrechó. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo estaba en su lugar. Finalmente Itachi pudo liberarse de todo el vendaval de emociones que había estado experimentando. Al menos por un instante y con ese sosiego de saberse en el lugar correcto se separó levemente de Sakura, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Una media sonrisa en él y una entera y radiante en ella. Un brillo especial en los ojos… sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente y sus labios se rozaron suavemente, entre pequeñas risas por parte de Sakura en conjunto con el cómplice silencio del Uchiha, como tomándose su tiempo en reconocer un lugar que anteriormente habían visitados inducidos por culpa de licor, lugar que ahora recorrían con el total conocimiento que era por voluntad propia.

Sus labios más cerca y el aliento en un punto a próximo a fusionarse con el del otro…Hasta que la puerta del consultorio privado se abrió intempestivamente.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡Aléjate de Sakura-onnechaaaaan!—una vocecilla emergió desde el exterior y unas pequeñas manos apresaron la coleta de Itachi, halándole hacia atrás.— ¡DEJA A SAKURA-ONECHAAAAN!

— ¡¿Qué demo…?!

— ¡Konohamaru! –Sakura se levantó, notando el bulto que colgaba de la espalda de Itachi y pataleaba contra la espalda de éste.— ¡Bájate ahora mismo!

Tenten e Ino entraron al instante. La primera sólo soltó una risilla cómica mientras que la rubia evadía la mirada de la furiosa joven de cabellera rosa, ahora forcejeando con el pequeño energúmeno todavía colgado y pateando cuanto podía la retaguardia del Uchiha.

— ¡Konohamaru, ya basta! –espetó por cuarta vez.

El chiquillo, al contrario, se aferró más.

— ¡En cuanto le diga a Naruto-niichan! ¡Claro una vez que acabe con éste inutil! –gritaba Konohamaru, arremetiendo otra tanda de patadas contra el costado derecho de un mustio y fastidiado Itachi, inmóvil como un maniquí— ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muereeeeee!

— ¡Konohamaru!

— Konohamaru-chan…¿Quieres un caramelo? –Hinata entró tranquilamente a la escena de la trifulca. Y el alebrestado niño sólo asintió, como si nada.

— ¡Hai!

— ¿De dónde rayos salió ahora? –resolló Sakura, ya un poco más calmada.

Tenten sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Etto…estaba terminando su enjuague bucal después de la revisión de rutina—dijo ocultando una risilla culpable— y simplemente no le vi después, je je.

— Se supone que esto es un consultorio, no una guardería –reprendió Ino superficialmente y mirando a Tenten y luego a Sakura—…y tampoco es un café de paso…¿Por lo menos ya tienes el inventario?

— Ya, "cerda"…dame diez minutos y lo termino.

— Lo mismo dijiste hacía media hora antes de que…

— Debo irme ya –irrumpió Itachi, reacomodándose la maltrecha cola de caballo y mirando de reojo el reloj de pulso. Bajó la mano y sin darse cuenta, tomó la de Sakura por reflejo.

La voz se notó levemente más acompasada cuando ella respondió:

— Te acompaño hasta la puerta. —enunció Sakura escuchando uno de los ásperos "Hmp" de respuesta de él. Salieron ignorando los fútiles comentarios de Tenten e Ino. Sakura aun tenía en las manos la caja ahora a la mitad de dangos y mascaba el antepenúltimo bocado de la segunda varilla hasta que se quedaron de pie delante del raído Datsun aparcado en la esquina. –Perdona…Konohamaru es así, usualmente no viene a diario.

— Hmp…esta bien…—asintió Itachi, con la vista y atención perfilada en un instante en la puerta, atascada una vez más. Y luego la desvió de vuelta a Sakura, con un intento de media sonrisa. Casi forzada, pero tranquila—Supongo que ya estas acostumbrada a eso.

— Je…debería…—sonrió Sakura y el dorso de sus dedos apenas rozó la superficie de la blusa, justo sobre el vientre—…sólo espero que ellos no sean igual. –se llevó otro bocado de dangos.

Todo diálogo pudo haberse sumido en silencio hasta que dos manos se dirigieron simultáneamente a tomar la última pieza de dangos. Ante el roce accidental ambos saltaron y retiraron sus manos precipitadamente, como si quemasen y sus rostros se sonrojaron intensamente. Ambos se miraron de reojo, tímidamente y luego desviaron la vista; Itachi finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

— Cómelo tú.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

— No, cómelo tú. Por la hora que es supongo que saliste de improviso, para cuando regreses tal vez no alcances el descanso para el almuerzo— respondió sin atreverse a mirar directamente al Uchiha, un poco avergonzada aún.

Un aire sosegado podía percibirse en la calle, al caer casi del mediodía. Siempre después de la tormenta llegaba la calma y Sakura en parte sentía constatarlo. Sin embargo, ¿hubo una tormenta? Admitiéndolo aunque no quisiera hacerlo abiertamente, sólo era la incertidumbre del momento. Sabía que la intensión de la visita sin avisar de Itachi tendría que ver con el asunto pendiente y se sentía casi al borde del miedo al inicio, como uno de esos pensamientos que siempre empujan soluciones negativas de un futuro incierto.

No era así…él no lo había dejado de ése modo. Y eso le permitió esbozar una sonrisa más clara y apacible. Algo que ninguna de sus amigas notó.

— Pues parece que el susodicho no es tan cobarde –rió Tenten, y al instante se giró hacia Ino con una mueca porfiada— Bien, gané… ¡págame!

La rubia espetó un bufido de inconformidad. Apenas había descendido una mano hacia el bolsillo de su bata de médico cuando el entrometido chiquillo se alzó desde su silla, estando a punto de salir de nuevo en otra de sus alebrestadas carrerillas hacia la calle, hasta que Ino le detuvo sujetándole del hombro.

— Eh…¿y ése quien es? –Konohamaru señalaba al sujeto que hablaba todavía con la joven de cabellos rosas.

El escandaloso niño aun hablaba con la boca llena del residuo de los últimos tres caramelos.

— Ah…ése es el nuevo novio de Sakura-chan –respondió desenfadadamente Tenten como si nada.

Hinata le increpó con su habitual cautela en el hombro, a modo de reprimenda.

— No…no deberías ser tan…indiscreta, Tenten.

— Decir la verdad no es una indiscreción.

— Es impropio –enunció Ino, siendo interrumpida por Konohamaru.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Naruto nii-chan es el novio de Sakura chan! –Éste levantó ambos brazos y volvió a alzar la voz— ¡él me lo dijo! ¡Y sé que en cuanto llegue se van a casar! ¡Sakura onne-chan no puede estar con un tipejo horrendo como ése!

— Oooh si que puede…—la chica de los chonguitos trazó una mueca burlona en su rostro, totalmente directa hacia el fastidioso niño—_Nee_…porque Sakura-chan va a tener dos hijos y el padre es ése tipejo horrendo.

— ¡¿Quéee?!

Ino Yamanaka simplemente se llevó una mano a la frente, y sintiendo el profundo y claro deseo de mandar a la "respetable" dentista Ama directo a la luna, suspiró largo y tendido.

— Tenten…acabas de entregar al enemigo en bandeja de plata…

—**0—**

— La entrevista es a las seis…—señalaba Jiraya a través de la fluctuante línea telefónica dispuesta en el exterior del la estación de Konohagakure. Hizo una pausa, escuchando la represiva del interlocutor—…no, no a las cinco y media. Seis en punto…acabamos de llegar y…—el entrenador soltó un suspiro largo y volvió a retomar la secuencia de monosílabos, hasta que la llamada llegó a la conclusión— Si, a las seis y media queda perfecto…no se preocupe por los muchachos, ya están un poco mas descansados y la rueda de prensa salió de maravilla…si…hasta entonces.

Colgó y su sonrisa confiada y orgullosa se amplió. Miró hacia su izquierda, donde el equipo le esperaba en el interior de la limusina privada; a salvo de los acosos y entrevistas improvisadas.

Los ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki le encontraron justo cuando éste salió casi a trompicones del vehículo.

— Muchacho, estamos a punto de salir ¡¿a dónde diantres vas ahora?!

El chico rubio pasó de largo, y se detuvo cerca de la puerta de entrada al andén.

— Ne…olvidé la maleta en la banca de allá –respondió Naruto con una risa nerviosa, señalando hacia el exterior del pasillo. No esperó respuesta del entrenador y retomó su apresurada marcha, ajustándose la capucha de la sudadera—…¡No me tardo, dattebayó!

Oyó a Jiraya proferir otra de sus reprimendas, y aun así, Naruto corrió como un chiquillo alebrestado hacia el bulto que todavía reposaba a los pies de la banca en la sala de espera. A velocidad de relámpago, cruzó un cuarto de la abarrotada sala y tomó la maleta sin ser visto o reconocido.

Entonces se quedó de pie, cerca de uno de los stands de recuerdos y curiosidades. Simple impulso tal vez…o quizá porque las malas costumbres siempre son las más difíciles de erradicar, pero el pensamiento aun seguía pendiendo del nombre de aquella joven.

_Sakura-chan…_recordó Naruto ya un poco más pasivo, mientras sus orbes se centraban en un pequeño y discreto ramillete artificial, precisamente de flores de cerezo.

No había vuelto a ahondar más en el asunto…por lo menos a ojos vista. Pero por dentro, el ahora nombrado jugador del año, Naruto "kyuubi" Uzumaki gritaba de furia. No por ella…sino por aquel que…

¿Le habrá hecho algo?...Y si…y si ése maldito bastardo…

Naruto frenó la nueva horda de ideas inconexas. No venía al caso, a pesar de que Sakura lo había enunciado y no por la ira. Se le oía segura, pero él ya se había hecho a la idea de que no debería tomar el diálogo como una verdad al cien por ciento.

Hablaría con ella. No podía ser su culpa que …que _eso_ haya pasado.

No, Naruto Uzumaki jamás es derrotado. Y…¿ella le amaba?

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Date prisa!—gritó Jiraya— ¡No tenemos tu tiempo, niño!

— ¡Vooyy! –resolló Naruto.

Se echó la valija al hombro y a punto de dar un paso, se giró intempestivamente…entrando a la discreta tienda.

—**0—**

La línea fluctuaba y Sakura Haruno suspiró con alivio cuando por fin escuchó el tan esperado tono de llamada al ser respondido.

La tercera era la vencida, aunque esta mas bien era la quinta ocasión en la que hacía el intento de comunicarse al solitario domicilio a las afueras de Konoha. La quinta vez y en la abarrotada ciudad capital del País del Fuego corrían alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

— C…casa de la familia Haruno…—enunció cortésmente una voz al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Papá? –Sakura sonrió levemente, sentía el nerviosismo y no confiaba mucho en el argumento que tanto había pensado desde que Itachi se fue. Comenzar por un principio siempre era difícil, después de dos meses de casi nulo diálogo familiar.—Je…he tratado de comunicarme todo el día, ¿Cómo están? ¿Y mamá?

Bajo la interferencia del cableado y la pésima recepción que siempre se presentaba en las poblaciones rurales, Sakura pudo apreciar el pasivo tono de voz de su padre.

— T…todo esta…bien—respondió y la interferencia pareció ceder poco a poco—. Ha habido mucho trabajo aun y estamos a semanas del festival anual. En menos de un mes y la cosecha se incrementó casi al doble, ¿puedes creerlo?

— Me alegro, _pá_…¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Y los muchachos?

— Je, aquel par anda con la entrega de la última cosecha… y tu madre aun esta en la reunión del consejo ése de organización…supongo que siguen sin decidir el listón para la venta de pasteles o algo así, jeje… Oh por cierto…¡Vi el partido anterior! ¡El condenado árbitro debió haber esto ciego o miope, mira que anular el penúltimo lanzamiento de Nara-san!…

— Ejem…papá…

— ¡Eso no era bola fuera, al menos para mí no!...Jah, pero lo bueno fue el desempate! ¡Naruto…vaya que ése muchacho sí que tiene un brazo de oro! ¡Qué cuadrangular, por Kamisama! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Aun siguen saliendo?

Y la voz restante escapó de Sakura como un bostezo. Inhaló y exhaló una vez más, como si quisiese aclarar la mente al igual que la garganta.

— Papá, nunca salí con Naruto…y…bueno…tengo que darles a ti y a mamá una noticia…yo…

— ¡¿Vas a casarte?! ¡¿Naruto te propuso matrimonio?! ¡Hija, es la mejor noticia que he oído! ¡En cuanto se enteren tus hermanos…jah…qué mejor yerno y cuñado que un jugador de primera división y con un record invicto de…!

— Papá…—la joven alzó un poco la voz, sin perder el estribo.—…no voy a casarme con Naruto y mucho menos me lo propuso…—haló más aire y las palabras salieron—…yo estoy embarazada.

Y el silencio se aprestó, tan incómodo como un halo de sol en los ojos.

— ¡A..¿Qué?!...Es…¿es de Naruto?

Y Sakura sintió que la sangre se le iba a los tobillos tras esta última interrogante.

— No…es…

La chica lo venía deduciendo y creyó tomar una resolución a la hora del almuerzo. Siendo el marco de su tradicional y sencilla familia, no podía decir el asunto tal y como pasó, pero tampoco quería fingir una mentira total.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

— E…estoy embarazada… de un —se detuvo nuevamente, buscando los términos adecuados—…de un hombre con el que he estado saliendo, desde hace un mes.

Una verdad a medias…y ésa no era tan mala solución. Ni blanco ni negro, sino gris. Y oyó a su padre proferir un suspiro hondo.

— ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Trabaja contigo? ¿Cómo se llama?

Si una verdad a medias, que comenzaba a venirse abajo.

— Su nombre es Itachi…Itachi Uchiha… lo conocí en un bar. Estamos saliendo desde entonces…y esto simplemente pasó…pero es un buen muchacho.

La voz temblaba y de momento sintió el impulso de echarse a llorar. El argumento "esto simplemente pasó" parecía la hipocresía más grande de toda la historia. Una farsa más obligada que otra cosa. Si bien Itachi podía tomarse el descuido con responsabilidad, eso no ocultaba la frustración que todavía estaba a flor de piel en Sakura.

"Algo no planeado"; ése era el término que debió utilizar.

— Hija…—el señor Haruno pareció expresar un tono de voz profundo y casi inexpresivo.

Sakura conocía ése tono, tan idéntico al de aquella noche en que después de la graduación de preparatoria salió con la novedad de que había hecho trámites a la universidad en la ciudad capital…y había salido en las listas de admitidos. Y también era el mismo tono que escuchó cuando tomó sin permiso la camioneta, con el pretexto de una típica salida con sus amigas y el vehículo terminó accidentalmente contra uno de los escasos postes del alumbrado.

Preocupación, seria y meditabunda; ése era el significado. Y la familiaridad e informalidad entre padre e hija murió con la presencia de esa modulación de voz.

...y aun quedaba la reprimenda materna, la carga fraternas -o tortura- mas bien iría para el "devastador" prostpecto a cuñado. Y era lógico esperar la condena a manos de sus hermanos mayores.

— Papá…sé que me equivoqué. —La chica trataba de no sacar todo el argumento en una sola oración y simplemente susurró cada palabra, haciendo esfuerzos por que su garganta no se sumiera en otro nudo—. Nos equivocamos…no lo planeamos pero vamos a resolverlo…Itachi, él esta de acuerdo. —suspiró—no va a dejarme sola.

— ¿Y piensan casarse?

La pregunta se oía mas calmada, pero el motivo y significado hicieron que Sakura hablase más bajo.

— No lo sabemos aun…apenas nos conocemos y, creo que…

— ¿Van a tener un hijo y no piensan a casarse? ¿Qué clase de familia puede formarse fuera de las sagradas bases del matrimonio?…hija, tu madre pondrá el grito en el cielo en cuanto se entere. Y el tipo ése, ¿al menos trabaja o hace algo?

— Es publicista –respondió ella, un poco mas confiada en su voz, y sintiendo aquella mano pasando cerca de su hombro—. Trabaja en una de esas imprentas y yo aun puedo seguir en el consultorio hasta la cuarentena. Creo que podemos sacar esto adelante…estaremos bien, papá.

La línea volvió a fluctuar y Sakura creyó que la llamada se desvanecería, como había pasado en circunstancias anteriores. Pero no lo hizo.

— _Humpf_…sigo pensando que tu madre se infartará con la noticia.

— Había pensado en hablar con ella en la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo.

— Bueno, se lo diré en cuanto llegue y tal vez grite tan fuerte que la escuches hasta allá. –el señor Haruno espetó un gemido corto, interpretable como una risa ahogada. Suspiró hondo y sus palabras se relajaron—Así que voy a ser abuelo…ni hablar, vaya novedad.

—…estaremos bien, papá. —repitió ella con un aire tan seguro como el de la misma mano que le sujetaba.

Se escuchó el tenue silbido que anunciaba el tiempo de llamada por cobrar, a punto de acabarse.

— Llamaré el fin de semana, tal vez si tenemos tiempo podríamos ir el mes entrante–enunció Sakura, mientras el silbido se incrementaba poco a poco— Cuídense.

— Lo haremos, pequeña. Cuíd…

Y la llamada se fundió en un zumbido cortado a intervalos y finalmente se silenció.

Sakura aun permanecía con la bocina en el oído derecho, mientras escuchaba la voz grabada anunciando el mecánico mensaje de remarcado por una módica cantidad de treinta ryo. Colgó, aun sin despegar la vista del aparato.

Comenzó a soplar el viento, anunciando acompasadamente la venidera brisa helada de noviembre. Ella apenas lo percibió, cuando sintió el tacto pesado y cálido de la chaqueta deportiva de Itachi sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Se volvió, encontrándole justamente en el mismo lugar en donde había estado desde que la llamada inició.

— No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta acá, Itachi –Sakura habló sin siquiera mirarle al rostro. Se envolvió mas en la chaqueta y dejó por mero reflejo que el Uchiha le tomara del brazo, mientras salían del cubículo destinado a llamadas foráneas—…podría haber llamado desde el apartamento, si no fuese por que Ino acaparó el teléfono desde la tarde.

— Hmp, me quedaba de paso. ¿Qué te dijeron?

— Bueno, mi padre no lo tomó tan mal, al menos no vendrá armado con el tractor y el rifle de municiones. —Sakura relajó un poco más el brazo, acomodándose…_apegándose_ un poco más a Itachi mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto—. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos visitarles algún fin de semana.

Ella intentó sonreír un poco. Itachi sólo espetó un gemido casi inaudible. El comentario había sido simple pie a plática, aunque a sabiendas de la joven, comenzaba a notar que más allá del lío de sobrellevar un embarazo no planeado, el verdadero desafío consistía en convivir con aquel tipo de monosilábicas expresiones. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta la apremiante y casi exhaustiva atención de sus propias amigas.

Las primeras dos horas desde la improvisada visita de Itachi no fue mas que una hartante interrogatorio por parte de Tenten e Ino; y Hinata, aunque pasiva y silenciosa también en instantes tendía a hacer la misma retórica pregunta: "¿Entonces ya son novios?"

Y ahora venía a recordárselo en las palabras de su padre, bajo un concepto más…estresante.

¿Matrimonio?

Miró de reojo a Itachi y éste no despegaba la vista del camino mientras conducía, siguiendo igual de silencioso.

_Dijo que estaría conmigo porque quería, pero…¿porqué parece que lo obligara?_, pensó mientras su atención en el conductor era más que obvia y éste parecía no darse por enterado. Y la música que apenas y se escuchaba no servía como diálogo.

_Con un simple si o no bastaría, o un comentario…o lo que sea._ La chica bajó la vista hacia su bolso sobre su regazo. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y aliviada. _Por lo menos no parece fastidioso como Naruto, pero…_

— ¿Quién es Naruto? –el silencio se rompió y las últimas sílabas pronunciadas por Itachi sobresaltaron levemente a Sakura.

— Ah…este…Naruto Uzumaki, es un amigo –resolló ésta. Se encogió de hombros, aun mirándole con el rabillo del ojo, por mera curiosidad atenta a cualquier rasgo de expresión de parte de él— Íbamos juntos en preparatoria. Se quedó en el equipo deportivo escolar y ahora…

— ¿Kyuubi? –inquirió éste y para sorpresa de la chica, había arqueado levemente una ceja.

El auto aparcó frente al cancel del edificio de apartamentos privados. Itachi bajó, tomando la atrancada puerta y abriéndola como lo haría un abrelatas con una renuente tapa, el artefacto rechinó y parecía que se quedaría con la manija de la portezuela en la mano. Las luces provenientes de una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle demostraba el posible barullo armado sin lugar a dudas en su departamento.

— Si…--asintió ella sujetando nerviosamente el bolso y ahora sin saber qué más decir. ¿Quería un poco de atención verbal? Bien, el tipo no era tan parco y ahora que había soltado un comentario, Sakura simplemente no supo que más decir o hacer, fuera de quedársele mirando estoicamente— …je, no creí que te interesasen los deportes.

—Hmp, no me interesan, sólo escuché la última apuesta que se traía uno de los amigos de Sasuke…y…

Se detuvieron en la entrada. El barullo era intenso y Sakura no dudó ni por un segundo que provenía de su apartamento. Apenas y tocó el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió.

Dos comentarios, emergentes del estruendo, pasaron desapercibidos cuando un rostro familiar e innegable se encontró cara a cara con el de Sakura y esta retrocedió nerviosa al instante, todavía sujetando la mano de Itachi.

Unos orbes azules que no eran los de Ino y una amplia sonrisa que distaba de la de Tenten. Cabello rubio, desordenado bajo la acolchada tela de una gorra en la cual podía leerse el emblema de los Zorros de Konoha. Y tres líneas simétricas en cada mejilla, producto de sus despilfarradas energías de jugador, mismas cicatrices que le daban un aspecto zorruno.

— Na… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Sakura tuvo la idea de que toda la capacidad sanguínea se le iría a los tobillos. Negaba inconscientemente y su mano no había dejado de sujetar los nudosos dedos de Itachi.

La pregunta no encontró respuesta. La sonrisa en el cándido rostro de Uzumaki Naruto se evaporó más pronto que un charco en un día de verano. Sus palabras y su mirada no encontraron más allá de aquella sombra detrás de la joven de rosados cabellos.

_Mi chica…mi chica tomada de la mano de "aquello"…esa…ESA COSA de cabello negro y cara de hígado atravesado…_

Apretando los puños, y soltando la exhalación más honda que podía, Naruto habló tan fuerte que dos inquilinos contiguos entreabrieron sus puertas en busca del motivo de la florida acusación.

—¡Tú!...¡Maldito pedazo de…!...¡TEME!... ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR….!! ¡¡DATTEBAYÓ!!

Y aquel efusivo rubio que había proyectado sus manos con el objetivo de apresar el cuello de "la cosa profanadora" era, sin lugar a dudas…

…Naruto Uzumaki.

----------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Wow...¿muchas interrogantes? ¿Naruto le partirá su mandarina en gajos a la pobre comadreja y Sakura no hará nada al respecto?...¿Que mas veremos de los Haruno? ¿Sakura tiene hermanos O.o?...**

**jeje...ok ok, todo ira saliendo poco a poco. sólo denle un poco de paciencia a la trama (veremos mucho mas en la siguiente entrega ^^)**

**y ahora lo verdaderamente importante:**

**LA PEQUEÑA TRIVIA DE LA SEMANA PASADA!!! (tararáaaa!!): La respuesta es...**

**...Ambas.**

**O_o...si...ejem ^///^...originalmente la escena base (un 80% de la escena) es de la película "Volver al Futuro", claro eso tomando en cuenta la frasesilla que en este caso dice Hidan xD ("...a donde vamos no necesitamos caminos"). Pero conforme me beteaban el diálogo se me ocurrió meter ese diálogo referente al reloj biológico y que aparece en la peli "Mira quien habla" (la culpa la tiene Ubriacco-san y sus largas conjeturas via msn xp). **

**En fin, no se preocupen de los desvaríos de esta autora, pero fue interesante notar lo que la misma autora no notó hasta el dia del beteo del capitulo (en serio, aunque no lo crean xD), TODOS AQUELLOS QUE RESPONDIERON ALGUNA DE LAS DOS, RECIBIRAN EL FAN ART (via MP o mensaje privado n__n)...A RIESGO DE KE ESTA AUTORA SPOILEE ALGO MAS ALLA DEL FIC, bueno es ke el dibujo es un "screencap" o escena de uno de los capitulos aun por salir. Nah, nada mas allá. **

Bueno...nos leemos en la siguiente semana ^o^ (y si es que esta autora no huye de los nervios...jeje)


	9. La Furia de Fuegoapagada

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Noven****o Capitulo **

**La Furia de Fuego…apagada en un chubasco**

_Kyuubi:_ término meramente mitológico que hacía alusión a una temible bestia similar a un zorro de nueve colas y cuya destrucción abarcaba poblados inmensos.

_Kyuubi: _apodo denominativo adquirido por el llamado jugador estrella del equipo local de Konohagakure. Un mote muy acorde a su intempestiva actuación en el campo de juego; rápido, tenaz y demasiado enérgico…

…y _Kyuubi_ era la mejor característica de Naruto en este preciso momento; poco le faltaba para haber colapsado el resto del pasillo arrojando al propio Itachi como proyectil.

— ¡Naruto! –Ino Yamanaka alzó la voz lo más que podía en medio de las estridentes acusaciones del muchacho rubio— ¡Ya déjalo! ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!

— ¡Itachi! ¡Naruto! –secundó Sakura.

Como para probar la poca cabalidad que quedaba en su mente, el aludido se había lanzado sobre Itachi y una mano se aprestó a acomodarle un certero puñetazo en el pómulo derecho a Itachi. Un punto a favor de Uzumaki gracias al movimiento preventivo del Uchiha, tratando de poner ambas manos como barrera.

Una estrategia pacifica y que había funcionado, hasta que tropezó con una maceta cerca de la escalera. Y la trifulca se había trasladado al piso inferior. Un Naruto estrujando y pateando a un desorientado Itachi, el cual había caído –rodado "elegantemente", claro, si podía decirse "elegancia" al caer cual costal de patatas- por las escaleras y chocado con una puerta.

Sakura bajó al instante, seguida de Ino quien apremiaba a las mismas llamadas de atención hacia ambos y Tenten, sólo se quedó en silencio mientras sus manos se movían haciéndole muecas mudas de defensa hacia el furioso Naruto, como lo haría cualquier efusivo fanático a las peleas de box.

La respetable señora Chiyo, una modesta ancianita que vivía en uno de los apartamentos de la planta baja y precisamente la que vivía en el módulo cuya puerta fue golpeada por Itachi accidentalmente; salió bien armada de su bastón para caminata y se había sumado al barullo con tal de separar a ambos escandalosos e impropios jovencillos.

— ¡¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí?! –gritó alarmada la anciana, aferrándose a su bastón.

— ¡Naruto! –Ino se aprestó a levantar a Naruto de un brazo y éste continuaba profiriendo toda clase de incoherencias que ni colocándolas juntas podían formar una oración en total—¡Ya levántate! ¡Qué impropio!

— ¡Naruto, ya déjalo! –Sakura también intentó poner un poco de paz, sujetando a Naruto de un codo e interponiéndose entre éste e Itachi— ¡Detente!

— ¡TE VOY A MATAAAR! ¡TEEEMEE!

— ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! –la anciana rompió el porte de miedo que expresaba su rostro, y alzó el bastón, propinándole un buen estoque al histérico rubio, al instante en que este cayó a causa de un empujón cortesía de la agredida comadreja.

— Chiyo obba-sama…cálmese, por favor…—Tenten por fin hizo acto de presencia, bajando las escaleras y quedando delante de la escena del crimen. Trató de poner su mejor cara de "no pasa nada", aun teniendo una gotita de sudor corriendo por su frente a causa de los nervios y la denominada "pena ajena"

Y Naruto, ya de pie, seguía tratando de acertar algún golpe de más hacia el Uchiha. Alzó su llamado "brazo de la suerte" hacia el costado de Itachi cuando éste le detuvo, a punto de darle de recto en el costado derecho.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!—la pauta que detuvo todo fue el estridente y último decibel en la represiva de Haruno Sakura. Casi con el eco de un trueno en medio de la nada.

Naruto se quedó helado y sus ojos azules y aun brillosos detuvieron el iracundo contacto con Itachi, volviéndolo a la joven y de nuevo a éste.

Su mano libre estaba entrelazada con la de ella mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Se puede saber…que demonios traes?..._niño_. –Itachi había quedado aturdido y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Las palabras salieron con torpes jadeos.

Se limpiaba el leve rastro de sangre de su nariz con el dorso de la otra mano. El semblante de Naruto seguía sin presagiar nada bueno. Éste dio un paso al frente.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí luego de lo que has hecho?! ¡Dattebayó!

— No tengo idea de qué hablas…—Itachi se apresuró a decir, después de todo, ¿Qué podía haber hecho y qué tenía que ver con ése endemoniado tipo que…?

_Naruto…¿ése era el amigo de Sakura? _

— ¡Tú deshonraste a Sakura-chan…!

— ¿Llamo a la policía? –insistió la anciana en un tercer plano de la escena.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

— No es necesario, señora. –Suspiró la joven de los chonguitos— Disculpe las molestias…sólo es cuestión de que éstos dos se arreglen como es debido…supongo.

—**0—**

_¿La desho__nró? Si…Eso era lo que había pasado, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué Sakura-chan seguía junto a él? ¿Porqué le ayudó a ponerse en pie? ¡¿Por qué le defendía?! ¡Dattebayó!_

Y de pronto todo quedó en un segundo plano; los gritos, las acusaciones y los mil y un improperios que eran gritados a su alrededor…

_Sakura…no…ella nunca sería capaz de... _

Naruto sacudió la cabeza como espantando esos pensamientos.

_¡No! Sakura n__unca hubiese permitido semejante barbaridad. _

Pero… ¿así eran las cosas?

— Itachi y yo, salimos sólo una noche…hace como dos meses—Sakura intentó apaciguar el temblor de su voz, resultante no del miedo, sino de la incertidumbre con la que reaccionaría el susceptible kyuubi. Aspiró hondo, y soltó el resto— Y, cuando me llamaste, sé que tenía que decírtelo en persona. Si me hubieras dejado explicártelo en vez de gritar como lo haces siempre...

— ¿Él…él te…obligó a…?—interrumpió el chico rubio, sosteniendo con pulso trémulo una taza llena a la mitad de té de manzanilla.

— No, Naruto…—suspiró Sakura, tratando de explicarse por enésima vez. Su mano derecha se afianzaba al contacto del antebrazo de Itachi—…no me obligó a nada. Lo que pasó fue un descuido.

Sin esperar comentario o queja alguna. Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie. Hinata estaba junto a él, en el mismo sofá de la sala al igual que Ino, y de la misma manera que éstas, tenía la atención como un hilo bamboleante, fijo en la joven que estaba al frente, en la mesa del comedor…junto con ése…_ése tipo._

— ¿Estuviste saliendo con él? –inquirió Naruto, dudoso pero no al borde de la histeria como hacía una hora— ¿Todo este tiempo?... ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

— ¿Porqué habría de decírtelo todo?—ella resolló. Su voz era seria y el brillo de sus ojos…se veía tan distante— Naruto, siempre has sido sólo mi mejor amigo, y ya. No tenía porque darte explicaciones. Y yo no salía con Itachi entonces, sólo pasó una noche y…

Sus palabras lo trajeron de vuelta y toda la rabia retornó a él en un instante, molesto por este momento de debilidad ante ella. De pronto recordó todo lo pasado, la charla escueta por teléfono…la traición. Naruto abrió los ojos, posando su fiera mirada en la chica y luego en el sujeto de profundas ojeras, ahora con el ojo derecho decorado por un moretón y una gasa en el puente de la nariz. Ése mismo sujeto que lo veía con gesto de incomprensión, lo que no hizo más que azuzar el fuego que aun consumía al chico Uzumaki.

Verlo allí tan tranquilo y aparentemente inocente cuando él había pasado por todo un infierno… y sólo por su culpa. El fuego se avivaba y si no hacía algo, la perdería. La perdería como una hoja arrastrada por el viento. A ella…a su Sakura…

— Sakura…—Naruto sintió su voz fluctuar, muy baja al inicio y luego muy alta. No consiguió el balance, no podía hacer nada mas… salvo sacarlo—…yo te amo…

Congelado. Todo se había congelado para él. La voz pendía en un vacío que se detuvo cuando ella se adelantó. Habló, pero Naruto estaba tan mentalmente obstruido por la urgencia de sus palabras que apenas y le escuchó.

— Naruto, entiéndelo…yo…

—… te amo…

—… he decidido salir con Itachi.

Y entonces llegó aquella tremebunda visión. Ella, la misma Sakura desde un primer plano de su propia perspectiva, acercándose a él…arrancándole el corazón.

"_Ya no necesitas esto, Naruto_"—expresó ella y seguida de una sombra –la de aquel tipo— que tomó el palpitante órgano entre sus nudosos dedos.

"_Yo me ocupo de esta basura…Sakura-chan"_—dijo esa voz…esa repugnante voz que…

— ¿Naruto?—Sakura trató de volverlo a la realidad. Y el chico asintió como si fuese un autómata, con la vista aun perdida en algún punto alejado del universo.

— ¿Porqué?

— Lo he decidido. Quiero hacerlo porque…

— ¡¿Por qué ése idiota te embarazó?! ¡¿Por qué te ató a él?! –y la compostura, el desvelo y la distracción desaparecieron de Naruto– ¡¿Por qué te esta obligando?!

Itachi se puso en pie al instante en que el rubio hizo la finta de dirigirse sin miramientos hasta éste. Itachi se levantó aun a pesar de que la rodilla derecha temblaba a causa del tropiezo contra la inocente maceta del pasillo y el pómulo noqueado le seguía punzando.

—…Porque quiere. –Dijo el Uchiha, enfocando el único ojo que podía abrir con totalidad—. Nadie la esta obligando, y yo no voy a dejarla sola.

Naruto no refutó nada más. Podía haberlo hecho; era el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el jugador del año, el record inigualable de quince _hits_ en una temporada. Podía haber agarrado el bate y correr a garrotazos a la mezquina comadreja que había osado con usurpar su lugar. O inclusive molerlo a patadas como una lata vacía. Eso y mas, pero…ahora no podía.

Simplemente no podía.

El gran Naruto Uzumaki, se sentía pequeño. Mísero e insignificante ante lo que dijo ella. Sí, sólo ella. Lo que emergiera del "teme-subdesarrollado" no importaba.

Las miradas según fijas, pero el fuego de la de Naruto se había apagado…como un chubasco. Un incendio agotado en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

— Entiendo.

El chico rubio espetó un suspiro cansado y largo. Se dio la vuelta sin musitar ni un gemido. Totalmente abstraído de dónde se encontraba, miró de reojo el escueto ramillete artificial, traído de la estación y ahora reposante en la mesita junto al sofá.

Intentó alzar la mano hacia él, sus dedos rozaron el envoltorio pero apartó la mano al instante, dejando el cuidado ramillete allí.

Se acercó a la puerta y sus pasos se arrastraban aun cuando salió por completo del edificio. Sakura le contempló en silencio. Tenten salió de la cocina, luego de haber estado mirando atentamente todo aquello como si viese un fragmento de aquellos novelones occidentales y haló a Itachi por un brazo, obligándolo a sentarse y éste lo hizo por reflejo, para luego dejar caer sin la más mínima precaución, el bistec semi congelado sobre el área del golpe.

— Hum, vaya lío…—exhaló Ino, yendo hacia el pasillo, miró a Sakura, sin esperar respuesta de ésta—pero tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano— volvió su atención a la ventana de la sala—Le acompañaré hasta la entrada.

— ¿Crees…que hice lo correcto?—eso fue todo lo que pudo expresar la joven de cabellos rosas, mientras su mente indecisa seguía debatiéndose en lo que había dicho antes.

Ino se encogió de hombros. Hinata se había adelantado, sin siquiera mirarle y Tenten hizo la mueca de decir algo, justo en cuanto ellas desaparecieron del umbral.

— Ino tenía razón, dejar el asunto a después no era una opción—la chica de ojos castaños asintió, y su codo se apoyó en "algo"— Creo que esta de mas explicarte que se adelant+o la entrevista ésa que tenía y llegó antes.

— Ya me di cuenta.

_Hmpffhg…_

— ¿Cómo lo tomaron en casa? —Tenten ignoró el sonido que provenía de debajo de su codo y emuló una sonrisa mas tranquila, pasando a otro plano de la conversación.

_Hmmpfhg…_

— La opinión de papá no varió mucho de lo que pensaba —Sakura se encogió de hombros.—…mi madre no estaba.

— Menos mal. Je…supondría que te pegarían una reprimenda como la de aquella vez que casi incendiamos el granero en aquella pijamada, _ne_, ¿te acuerdas? —ahora no era sólo el codo izquierdo de la joven de peinado de chonguitos el que estaba descansado sobre aquel rostro semi cubierto, sino que también había dejado la taza de té hirviendo y recién servido—…o la vez en que tomaste la camioneta o cuando…

—¡Hmpfgghh!

—¿Qué demo…? ¡Ay, Kami! —Tenten alzó el brazo y la taza al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el rostro fastidiado de Itachi, ahora con un círculo perfectamente marcado, menos mal, sobre el trozo amorfo de carne cruda, reposante sobre su pómulo lesionado—…¡Perdón! …Ay…¡Perdón, Itachi-kun!

—…mi cuello…

—¡Perdón!...no me acordaba de que estabas allí…

Mientras una ruborizada y apenada Tenten trataba de enderezar el cuello torcido del Uchiha y el vacío consumía el ambiente del pasillo, Sakura continuaba con la mirada distraída, fija en el inerte ramillete artificial de cerezos que había dejado Naruto.

Tenía que decirlo…y la verdad nunca peca, pero la incomodad que siempre expresaba iba más allá de una simple desilusión.

Era lo correcto, al fin de cuentas.

_Lo correcto…hice lo correcto, entonces ¿porqué me siento mal?_

—**0—**

_¿Por qué, Sakura, porqué?_

Naruto caminaba lentamente con la mirada fija en el suelo y arrastrando pesadamente los pies

¿Qué sería ahora de su vida?

Se sentía derrotado, como si el peso de toda una vida de sufrimiento le estuviera cobrando factura y con creces

No tenía que ser así. No debía de ser así.

—Sakura...

Maldición, su primer impulso había sido encontrar a aquel profanador desvergonzado y destrozarle por lo que le había hecho al honor de Sakura, pero, luego de la improvisada y obligada charla, ya no estaba seguro de que sentir, o de si envidiarle su posición al tal Itachi. Vistas las cosas desde otro ángulo no parecían tan buenas, de hecho, no era algo que desease para si mismo.

_¿Por qué?_

Dolor, un gran dolor le acompañaba y la humillación de sentirse derrotado. Ese sujeto miserable había ganado y, por la mirada que había visto en Sakura, sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Eso era lo que le molestaba…su respuesta…sus palabras…

Y todo se había ido al demonio.

— Naruto-kun –la voz surgió a sus espaldas.

Éste no se volvió hacia ella. Dio una última patada a la pobre y abollada lata a la que venía recriminando como si con eso pudiese aliviar el sumido y abatido latir de su corazón.

Se detuvo, dándole tiempo a la chica de alcanzarle.

— …fue todo…—dijo, dejando su voz salir como un resoplido apabullado.—…todo.

Una mano se posó en su brazo, bajando y deteniéndose en su muñeca.

Naruto tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, contemplando el rodar errático de la lata, hasta desaparecer de su campo visual. Sin pensarlo, sin mirarle, sólo se afianzó al contacto de aquella mano, como lo haría un náufrago con su único remo.

Finalmente se giró, enfocando su vista en Ino Yamanaka…y Hinata Hyuuga, quien le sostenía con pulso inseguro de la mano. La rubia correspondió la mirada, son una expresión de súbita congoja.

— Fue nuestra culpa, debimos decírtelo antes—explicó parsimoniosamente—…aunque lo lógico era que lo escuchases por parte de Sakura. –Ino se cruzó de brazos, bajando la vista por un momento y volviendo a fijarla en Naruto—…lo siento, Naruto.

— Esta…bien—el muchacho interrumpió su meditabundo silencio—…pero no quiero hablar de eso, Ino-chan.

En parte se sentía aliviado, con esto se cerraba un capítulo muy doloroso en su vida y, aunque no se sentía muy satisfecho con el resultado, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había perdido y tenía que aceptarlo.

_Si tan solo fuera fácil asimilarlo..._

Pero la vida es así, el tiempo de los juegos y persecuciones había terminado y Sakura no podría ya ser más que una amiga.  
_  
_— ¿Acaso alguna vez pudo ser algo más?—dijo, irrumpiendo el silencio formado en la calle._  
_  
Esa pregunta había rondado su mente miles de veces desde que se había reencontrado con ella, con una respuesta siempre incierta. Durante años se había dicho a si mismo que 'si', que podría hacer que Sakura se enamorase de él, que sería su pareja ideal y que vivirían felices por siempre. Ahora no había caso responder a esa pregunta pues sea cual fuese la respuesta de nada valdría.

Nadie respondió. Ni Ino…ni Hinata.

Le había perdido, simplemente era así. Nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar los hechos, nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar el hecho de que Sakura estaba embarazada y que ése odioso hombre era el padre…y con el cual quería estar.

Uzumaki a la banca. Adiós a sus sueños con ella, adiós a las ilusiones de ser su esposo, adiós a las fantasías que había sostenido por el transcurso de los últimos años. Adiós a la idea de comprarle el anillo que había visto en esa carísima tienda de la plaza central de Konoha.

— Naruto…

Su mano apremió al mismo contacto. A Naruto le costaba mantenerse con la mirada distante, finalmente fijó sus vidriosos ojos en la chica de ojos perlados y luego en la rubia y sonrió tontamente

— Gracias…

Las palabras salieron entrecortadas y rasposas. No había sido un tono monótono y formal, ni uno amistoso…sólo un muy intimo "gracias".

Ino suspiró, pero luego se recompuso.

—Lo que sea, de nada, baka—resolló la rubia.

Hinata asintió, con aquel tenue sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas. El contacto visual seguía firme.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— Gracias...

—**0—**

Las luces del barrio central estaban ya apagadas, a excepción de las del alumbrado público y el resplandor de las estrellas y la luna eran la única compañía para Itachi Uchiha que se encontraba de pie, frente al umbral del complejo de apartamentos.

Silencioso y cavilando. Había querido volver e ir a hablar con Sakura y de ser necesario disculparse, pero ¿qué había de redimirle? No era su culpa de que el enfurecido muchacho -y que resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que el laureado jugador de Konoha-, le hubiese saltado encima como una fiera embravecida.

_Volver…claro, fastidia más de lo que ya lo has hecho_, se dijo mentalmente. Ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. En realidad estaba más que agotado, sentía como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros y no era para menos.

Una culpa que iba más allá de la estupidez de aquella noche. Era el lío y la barrera que había franqueado en el mundo de Sakura, lo que había suscitado con aquel pobre chico que no tenía ni una carta en el juego del destino forjado por ambos. Eso era un caos y añadiendo el hecho de que sin desearlo ni planearlo, también había inmiscuido a dos inocentes vidas más al ruedo.

A pesar de que casi llegaba a la barrera de los treinta y su vida era un hastiado infierno existencial, jamás había considerado la posibilidad de convertirse en padre... No propiamente pensarlo como tal; si llegó a pensarlo, pero con un itinerario saturado en la rutina de trabajo-casa-trabajo, sus posibilidades de vida íntima o conyugal quedaron en el tercer plano, junto con el área de descanso y sueño.

_Maldita sea..._

Elevó la vista al cielo. Estar solo era bueno, en soledad podía ser él mismo, sin necesidad de aparentar ser la fatídica imagen de hermano mayor o el repuesto de cordura que tanto exigían en Akatsuki. Y sin embargo...esta vez la había hecho buena y no sabía que hacer.

Finalmente entró en el apartamento, silencioso afortunadamente.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba –y sobraba con las estruendosas acusaciones de Tobi, Deidara y Hidan- y aun así se estremeció y se dio cuenta que el pensamiento no le desagradaba y aún así le aterrorizaba. Aun en las burlas laborales y en los escasos comentarios que pudiesen tomarse como serios, había oído repetidas veces la palabra 'responsabilidad'.

_Responsabilidad_. Bien, había pasado casi su primer año viviendo por su cuenta y aun no había acabado en la cárcel o en un albergue o acusado de faltas a la moral ni nada parecido. El edificio seguía intacto pese a tener al "lastre" de su hermano.

_Una familia es distinto…¿Acaso puedo ser responsable?_

A su mente acudió la imagen de su padre y se dejó caer de espaldas en el mullido sofá, con la vista fija en el techo.

_¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser...?_

Y así fue como le encontró Sasuke. Obviamente la atención no deparó en la silueta desfalleciente sobre el sofá, sino en la curiosa marca que adornaba el lado izquierdo del rostro de Itachi.

— Bonita mancha.—dijo, ahogando un bostezo.

El Uchiha mayor ni se inmutó ante su presencia, siguió perdido en su propio mundo. Sasuke pasó de largo hacia el grifo del agua, se sirvió un vaso, sin prestar atención al breve desborde y volvió a la sala. Itachi seguía allí, tan tieso como una estatua y tan distante que ni siquiera le había recriminado el hecho de dejar la luz de la cocina encendida.

Hermano mayor, verdugo o torturador personal; daba lo mismo. De cualquier manera, él ya no era el chiquillo de cinco años al que podía encerrar en el armario y dejar allí hasta que se le diese la gana. Sin embargo la barrera jerárquica fraternal siempre estaría presente…y ahora había algo que a Sasuke simplemente le pareció totalmente ajeno al habitual Itachi.

— ¿Te asaltaron? – Sasuke inquirió desenfadadamente y con la boca medio llena de un bocado de la bolsa de frituras sobre la mesa.

—…No tienes tanta suerte.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza y fijó su vista en Sasuke y al chico se le desvaneció todo intento de burla. No le había visto esa mirada a Itachi desde la última discusión en casa, y de eso hacía más de un año.

— Hmp…por la mierda ésa –resolló Sasuke señalando el hinchado moretón de su hermano—…cualquiera diría que ni siquiera puedes defenderte…nii-san.—finalizó pronunciando el término con un dejo de sorna.

Itachi volvió a fijar su vista en el techo.

—…hum…fue una linda bienvenida de parte de tu amigo. —Suspiró—…Naruto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con…?

— Sakura –Itachi cerró los ojos.

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió glacial. Un silencio demasiado culposo por parte de Itachi.

—…lo de esa noche –enunció el mayor, su voz sonaba fatigada, perdida.—…accidente o no, ya no hay marcha atrás. Tendré familia con ella.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio, por varios segundos, luego dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

— Idiota.

Itachi gruñó y Sasuke pudo ver un leve brillo en sus ojos.

— Por lo menos tengo empleo

— Da lo mismo…con una carga encima.

— ¿Aparte de ti, hermanito?

Los dos se miraron fieramente, retadoramente durante varios momentos, pero luego algo en Itachi se apagó y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Me ves como padre?

Pregunta hecha al azahar o no. Sasuke sólo soltó una risilla disimulada.

— Pues como hermano mayor eres una mierda.

— Hmp…si. Debí haberte echado hace un mes.

Se hizo un silencio abrupto. Pena o no, desfalleciente comentario o simple suspiro que parecía mas proveniente de un desahuciado que de su hermano mayor; el momento era demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo pasar. Aquella fugaz sonrisa maliciosa no desapareció de los labios del Uchiha menor.

— Ahora si la has hecho. Apuesto a que papá te fusilará en cuanto se entere.

Bien pudo haberle arrojado la lámpara de mesa, el vaso medio lleno sobre ésta o un zapato. Total, un pequeño desquite no venía a mal, pero Itachi simplemente se quedó allí, sin decir o mirarle. Sólo atinó a dejar caer la nuca sobre el respaldo del mueble.

Exhalando profundamente.

—….Carajo…no lo saben.

Y la media sonrisa del menor se ladeó hasta parecer una mueca de soberbia felicidad que de seguro envidiaría uno de los más temidos psicópatas de las películas clasificación B.

—0—

Kouji Haruno seguía con la mirada perdida en el exterior de la ventana, mientras la noche caía a plomo sobre la recién cosechada parcela familiar.

Suspiró con aire ausente, sintiendo aquella misma extrañeza que acostumbraba aflorar en su mente cada verano, cuando el clima y la tierra siempre brindaban los mejores cultivos de la estación, dejando el campo que había heredado por generaciones, completamente vasto y rebosante de una cosecha de la cual siempre se sentía orgulloso…hasta que las malditas comadrejas venían a mancillar mas de media hectárea de ésta.

Y ahí estaba el sentimiento, aunque el mismo Kouji no se sintiese tan óptimo en admitirlo. Ése pequeño encono que surgía cada vez que se percataba de que el fruto de su esfuerzo terminaba en garras de las odiosas plagas que como buen hortelano debía mantener a raya.

¿Y qué tenía que ver esto con la llamada de su pequeña y única hija?...ah, claro. La buena noticia y que desde su perspectiva de cabeza de familia y hombre de campo, era tan aceptable como las primeras lluvias de abril. Si, no había nada de malo, después de todo ¿no era ése el ciclo de la vida? Crecer y multiplicaos…

…pero con un hombre de bien y que le asegurase la estabilidad de un compromiso…¡no uno de esos peleles citadinos!, recriminó aquella vocecilla interna, que usualmente alegaba en factores ciertos.

Claro, ahora sería abuelo, aunque el respectivo culpable fuese uno de esos tipejos de ciudad que parecían hacer mofa del porte educado del que seguramente carecían todos los pueblerinos. Y de colmo con aquel nombre tan…bizarro.

Comadreja.

_Itachi._

Ahí estaba el mal augurio. Bueno, un Haruno siempre estaba prevenido para todo y la confianza de esto se respaldaba en el espacio sobre la chimenea, casi tapizado en su totalidad por más de media docena de pieles de aquellos roñosos animales. Y el imponente rifle familiar se alzaba en medio, como un escudo de armas.

Ya vería que hacer, pero por si acaso, el rifle nunca fallaba…aunque fuese para pegarle uno de esos sustos, como lo hacía con los depredadores. Y con esta idea, no se percató de la entrecortada carcajada hasta que Hanako abrió el portón y entró, dejando caer una pesada bolsa de víveres sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? –preguntó notando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de su marido.

Koiji no apartó el gesto de su rostro.

—Sakura-chan llamó.

—¿Qué? …oh, Kami, y yo acá en la junta del distrito…¿cómo esta? ¿Finalmente se ha acordado que tiene familia y vendrá a visitarnos?, desde que se fue para allá parece que no le importamos…¡ya era hora de que…!

—Mujer, siéntate.

Hanako no entendió.

—¿Porqué?

—Tu siéntate –indicó Kouiji.

—¿Por qu…? ¡No me digas que le pasó algo! ¡Ay, no! De seguro fue ese trabajo. Le dije que eso de la medicina no es para mujeres, ¿Cuándo demonios entenderá que..?

—Vamos a ser abuelos.

Y el pulso de Hanako Haruno casi se detiene por completo.

—¡¿Quéeee?!

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien, espero que no haya quedado demasiado "apresurado". Como muchos saben. el original se me borró (maldigo a Word y todos sus implementos!!-/w\-)y pues debí improvisar. **_

_**Si, la familia de SAkura son una horda de campesinos...y vaya que habrá mucho que decir al respecto. Por un lado esta la gente de pueblo (los Haruno) y...¿que hay de los Uchiha? Jaja, ahi se viene lo mejor de la trama. Y vaya conversación la de los hermanitos teme...**_

_**Aun resta...un largo camino por recorrer (y ese es el nombre del cap venidero)**_

_**REcuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, y un fic feliz hace a una autora feliz. Vamos, como regalo de bodas por parte de mi amado público lector, no pido nada mas que un bien entendido comentario. **_

_**Cuidense y nos leemos la semana entrante. Ja ne.**_


	10. Un largo camino por recorrer

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo**** Capitulo **

**Un largo camino por recorrer**

— Ne, Sakura-chan…—llamó Ino desde la sala.

Sakura no le respondió. Su mente y lo poco que restaba de concentración matutina seguían distantes de allí.

Hacer o no lo correcto.

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, el dilema flotaba en su mente y sabía que no se apartaría tan fácilmente. La sutil promesa de que el tiempo siempre curaba todo era algo que no quería siquiera considerar. Y era precisamente el tiempo lo que le recordaba su obvia vulnerabilidad, ya no con los achaques físicos…sino con aquella sección de su fisionomía en la cual Sakura tenía enfocada su atención.

De pie frente a la cómoda desorganizada que tenía y con el empañado espejo que pendía de la pared, la joven de cabellos rosa contemplaba el espacio de seis centímetros de piel que se interponía en el camino del broche del pantalón.

Una tenue elevación en el vientre, justamente bajo el área del ombligo y que a simple vista podía pasar inadvertida, y sin embargo, para recién haber cumplido el tercer mes, sentía que era demasiado exagerado.

Las nauseas ahora sólo se le presentaban en la mañana y su apetito había aumentado considerablemente. Estaba ya casi a mitad del tercer mes de embarazo y tal y como le había predicho la obstetra y anteriormente su maestra Shizune, estaba aumentando de peso.

Suspiró hastiada, despojándose de la prenda y dejándola sobre la cama, junto con los otros cinco pantalones que habían corrido con la misma suerte. Se sentó en el borde de ésta, con ambas manos apoyadas en su mentón. Se quedó allí aun cuando Ino entreabrió la puerta.

— Eh, "frentuda"…—Ino detuvo lo que podía tomarse como uno de sus acostumbradas y "propias" burlas—…¿Aun no estas lista?, pero si llevas toda la mañana aquí.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

— …en cuanto encuentre algo que sí me quede.

— Bueno, llevas dos a bordo ¿qué esperabas? –resolvió la rubia pasando la mirada rápidamente en el tumulto de prendas sobre la cama. Sin esperar contestación de su amiga, abrió una de las gavetas del armario, hurgando en el interior— Deberías de comprar aunque sea un par de blusas o pantalones que…

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto como para que se note? –Sakura irrumpió el comentario, irguiéndose y quedando de nuevo su atención deparada en el reflejo del espejo de pared—…digo, apenas son tres meses y sé que es normal pero…

— Bah, te mortificas más que una solterona –se mofó Ino. Mientras desdoblaba una prenda, contempló de reojo a Sakura, de pie y escrutando minuciosamente su figura de perfil, de frente y la caída de la blusa _halter_ color rojo.— Toma y date prisa. ¿No debería haber llegado ya el susodicho?

Dejó sobre el altero de pantalones, una discreta y presentable falda corte de tres cuartos y que venía a juego con la blusa. Sakura se limitó a tomar la pregunta como una mera duda a fin de iniciar algún otro término de la conversación y terminó de vestirse.

— A las doce. –dijo finalmente y ante el expectante silencio de Ino.—ésa es su hora que sale del trabajo.

La rubia miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera.

— Doce quince…vaya que es puntual.

La joven Haruno eludió la mirada.

— Debe de haber mucho tráfico a esta hora.

…_o al menos eso espero._

—**0—**

Veinte minutos para las doce era el tiempo perfecto para terminar de engomar y enumerar el último block de facturas. Y lo hizo, aun dejando cinco minutos de ventaja para terminar lo poco que quedaba de su café servido desde las ocho.

Consiguió entregar los bocetos faltantes al quejumbroso de Deidara y salir ileso del cubículo de proyectos de Sasori. Todo bien…hasta hacía medio minuto, cuando el rostro extrañamente alterado de Konan se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del despacho.

— Uchiha-san…te..—las suaves facciones de aquella mujer de quizás un par de años de ventaja sobre él, le dirigieron una expresión seca en un inicio y luego extrañada al notar que éste tomaba su chaqueta del perchero—…aun faltan quince minutos para la hora de salida.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

— Dejé el trabajo adelantado –explicó—Los remanentes con Hoshigaki y del resto se encargan Deidara y Sasori.

— Te buscan –completó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia el teléfono de disco sobre su pulcro escritorio.

Con una mecánica digna de un autómata. Itachi se dirigió al aparato y tomó el auricular. Levemente extrañado al principio; la idea de una llamada de improviso podía recaer en dos cosas: problemas…o problemas. Podría tratarse de Sakura, o de algún cliente molesto que quisiese ajustar cuentas enteramente con el responsable de los impresos o quizá Sasuke al fin terminó derrumbando el techo del apartamento o…

— ¿Itachi?...¡Ita-chan! –la voz de su madre, en un tono más propicio de una tragedia que de una llamada improvisada, le hizo sentir más tenso de lo que estaba.

El tono no era el acostumbrado y notorio sentido de preocupación maternal. Dos decibeles más y podía equipararse con un nivel de histeria.

— Madre…buenos días. ¿Ocurre alg…?

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –y ahí estaba, si no comenzó la frase con un grito buen pudo recurrir a su tan sutil acento de alarma.– ¡¿Qué has hecho, Ita-chan?! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste…?!

La sarta de acusaciones inquisitorias quedó suspendida en el aliento congelado del Uchiha.

Éste le había escuchado así sólo dos veces en su vida; cuando tenía siete años y a causa de una de tantas riñas fraternales enfrascadas en el "es-mío-no-tuyo" terminó empujando por accidente a un emberrinchado Sasuke de dos años por las escaleras, y cuando nuevamente gracias a su "adorado" hermanito, la legendaria vajilla familiar pasó a ser parte del contenido del cesto de basura.

El mismo decibel, el mismo alargamiento de las vocales; sólo significaban una cosa e Itachi, con la prisa del trabajo y la mente debatiéndose en varias rectas a la vez, tardó en descifrarlo.

— ¿Qué…?

No, aunque lo hubiese deseado mas de una vez, no había arrojado a Sasuke por las escaleras ni había roto siquiera una taza. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Aguantaba la carga familiar, la carga laboral, pagaba la renta por lo menos dentro del límite de la decencia estipulada en el contrato y…

…y había embarazado a una chica.

_Bingo_. La pieza embonó perfectamente allí.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste, Ita-chan?! –y la repetida pregunta de su madre lo volvió a la realidad.

Itachi tragó duro y adivinando mentalmente la continuación de aquella letanía de mortificaciones sólo pudo exhalar una escueta y cierta frase.

— Llamé la semana pasada…nadie contestó.

— Tu padre tuvo mucho trabajo, la línea estaba ocupada y eso no es pretexto, Uchiha Itachi. Quiero saber la verdad…¿Qué hiciste, hijo?

¿Qué hizo ahora? La pregunta debería ser "¿Había hecho algo reprochable?" y aun así le parecía fuera de lugar, una acusación con esas textuales palabras era siempre para su irreverente hermano y no para él.

— Yo…—dudó una fracción de segundo. Carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de retomar el hilo de la frase que casi moría en un torbellino mental—…estuve… –_error_, tiempo pasado no, sino presente— estoy saliendo con una chica, y…

— Eso lo sé…¡¿Cómo pudiste deshonrar el apellido de la familia de ése modo?!

Pero el tono de la afable matriarca Uchiha distaba de la amabilidad que siempre le caracterizaba, al menos en este momento. Y aunque Itachi tenía encima la mirada de Konan y de dos diletantes más –podía sentir el peso de más de un par de ojos sobre él- éste seguía sin atinar enteramente al porqué de la intempestiva llamada.

El asunto de su estrenada paternidad…¿ése era el motivo, no? Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba. La noticia no venía a menos e Itachi lo sabía, y era comprensible que semejante asunto no se pasase desapercibido. En cierto punto hasta le sorprendió que su padre no fuese quien encabezase la inquisitoria letanía, y tratándose de ser Itachi el acusado, eso era tan irregular y raro como un rayo de sol en medio de un cielo apabullado de nubes. Si Fugaku Uchiha no era quien estaba a punto de empujarlo a la hoguera -vía telefónica, claro- y relegando tal tarea a su esposa, significaba que…

…se había descubierto todo, y de mala manera. Brillante, tal vez ahora si se cumplieron los sueños de su padre por visitar el área de terapia intensiva del hospital General de Konoha.

_Bien hecho__, Itachi._

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así, Itachi?! –seco y certero sonó el comentario, más parecido a una acusación que otra cosa—¿Esa mujer te esta obligando? ¿Realmente ese hijo es tuyo? ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías novia? ¿Quién es ella…q..?

Mikoto pudo seguir hablando una hora más, pero la atención de su primogénito había ido a parar hacia el cable telefónico, contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo el auricular a una distancia de diez centímetros de su oreja derecha.

Bien, es cierto que a una madre nunca se le podía esconder ni un plato roto, y literalmente el hecho ya estaba comprobado. Ya fuese una vajilla aniquilada, un hermano en el suelo al pie de las escaleras o la rutilante novedad de una familia en camino…nada quedaba oculto a la siempre atenta mirada de Mikoto Uchiha, pero esto ya era demasiado. Con una distancia de casi media Konoha y una temporada de más de cinco meses sin verles, la posibilidad de que se enterasen del hecho por mera cuenta era prácticamente imposible.

_¿Cómo demonios lo supo?_

Itachi no había llamado desde la semana pasada, no tenía teléfono en casa y la única línea de contacto era la caseta a tres cuadras abajo.

Y si él mismo no dijo nada…

— ¿Quién…?

— Sasu-chan llamó hoy en la mañana. –Irrumpió su madre, con un tono mas calmado pero no menos severo— A tu padre casi le da un infarto, sabes lo mal que le caen estas noticias.

Y apareció el gato en la bolsa…o en el sentido personal de Itachi; el buen Sasuke, como siempre.

_Ese pedazo de idiota…_

— Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo como para explicarles…

— ¿Quién es esa chica? –Reiteró Mikoto— Sasuke dijo que se trataba de una compañera suya de la preparatoria…no te habrás metido en un lío ilegal, ¿o sí?...—se oyó una pausa proveniente de la sala, para luego retomar la conversación—…Si es así, podríamos pedir asesoría a Aburame-san para…

— Madre, todo esta bien…

— ¡Voy a ser abuela y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Itachi Uchiha, cómo pudiste ocu…?!

Itachi se quedó callado repentinamente, con el peso del envolvente silencio a su alrededor. Y para variar o aumentar el desasosiego de su "tranquila" mañana, el indicio de las miradas a sus espaldas aumentó. Percibió con el rabillo del ojo la severa sombra de Pein, junto a Konan y delante de un silencioso pero burlesco Deidara y Tobi, quien pasaba por allí, sólo se le quedó contemplando con una expresión boba en su rostro semi cubierto por la gorra. Hidan masculló algo entre dientes, siendo silenciado por un codazo de parte de Sasori.

_Lindo espectáculo…_

— Llamaré en la tarde, debo colgar—suspiró el Uchiha, volviendo su atención al aparato y bajando la voz a un ritmo casi inaudible— Hasta luego.

La respuesta o reclamo no apareció en la voz de su madre, sólo un calmo pero inexpresivo "esta bien." y ya. Itachi dejó la bocina acomodada debidamente, apenas se dio la vuelta cuando le encontraron las férreas facciones de aquel sujeto de cabello rojizo anaranjado y cuidado traje sastre.

Indignado no era un sustantivo acercado para la expresión de Pein en ese momento. No, era algo que aterradoramente iba más allá.

—Uchiha-san –enunció, siguiendo con ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su saco— Esta no es una cabina de larga distancia, espero que recuerde que el teléfono no es de cuenta personal.

Mantener un perfil bajo era la alternativa más certera, e Itachi apremió a esto. No por miedo –vaya que conocía las escrupulosas y directas frases del pelirrojo jefe- sino porque acarrearse otro despido innecesario de dos días no era precisamente un panorama de su agrado.

— Era una llamada de emergencia. –La mirada de Itachi no decayó. Aspiró hondamente y se apresto a pasar por un lado de Pein— Ya pasan de las doce, mi turno terminó. Con permiso.

El reloj digital junto al teléfono marcaba una hora que él no quería ni ver y su mano buscaba torpemente las llaves del auto en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apenas asió el arillo de éstas, cuando la profunda voz de Pein, en un ahogado murmullo le detuvo.

— Uchiha-san

— ¿Que?

— Las facturas están mal –dijo Pein tan solemnemente como lo haría un verdugo al pronunciar la sentencia.

— Esta mal el número, _unh_…y el color. El tipo no se las quiso llevar así… –Deidara intervino. La sala estaba casi sola a excepción del acorralado Itachi, Pein y el rubio sujeto a cargo de los proyectos impresos, mirándole con aire ufano y estando de brazos cruzados. —¡Ni siquiera las pagó!

Itachi se quedó silencioso, con los puños apretados y el labio inferior temblando mientras Deidara le increpaba. Las palabras carecían de sentido ya y finalmente Itachi se dignó a mirar su reloj de pulso.

Una de la tarde en punto. En sábado y por ende la hora de salida ya había sobrepasado más de treinta minutos.

Adiós a la cita para comer, y la idea de masacrar a su impertinente hermano también constató como parte del pasado. Todo por un insignificante medio millar de facturas mal notariadas. Un error suyo, si…¡pero era sábado! ¿No podían relegarlo de una bendita vez hasta el lunes? El tipo no iba a volver y las facturas no iban a terminarse por arte de magia en hora y media.

Y Deidara no se callaba.

— Eh, ¿me estás oyendo, Uchiha?

Itachi sólo asintió por reflejo, pero su atención deparó en el desgarbado sujeto de gorra naranja.

Tobi.

Y tiempos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas.

—**0—**

"Empleo de medio tiempo…servicio postal…dos horas."

_Aburrido__._

"Asistente de taller. Turno completo. Lunes a sábado."

_Hmp…__Son muchas horas._

"Guardia de Seguridad, prestaciones de ley, disponibilidad de horario para rolar turnos."

_Que fastidio, no voy a pasarme más de ocho horas cada vez que__ se les pegue la gana…_

—Hmph, como sea –espetó Sasuke ahora dejando en voz leve sus pensamientos.—Ni que tuviera tanta prisa.

Enrolló el raído periódico y lo dejó caer sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, ahora atascada de cinco latas de soda, dos de cerveza, un montículo de cenizas y colillas de cigarro barato y la caja entreabierta de la pizza ordenada del día anterior.

El televisor mantenía un volumen medio pero él no prestaba atención a las imágenes ni al sonido. Simplemente seguía allí, en el mismo sofá y con la misma rutina que había seguido desde los últimos dos meses. ¿Preocupado?

¿Para qué? No era su culpa que la mayoría de los trabajos solicitados tuviesen más confianza en los llamados egresados de la universidad que en un estudiante "por correo".

Burócratas, simples y corruptos burócratas a fin de cuentas. Y a él le daba igual. Lo único que tenía seguro y decidido era que no terminaría de empleado de más de doce horas como el demacrado de su hermano o el hipocondríaco de su padre; por eso desistió de la condena de encerrarse tras los agobiantes muros de una escuela.

Con la secundaria fue más que suficiente. Y Sasuke era aun demasiado joven como para encadenarse a una carrera que sabía que tarde o temprano le abrumaría. ¡Que estudiasen los que no tenían vida.!

Sasuke Uchiha no era así. ¿Porqué darle gusto a otros si él no sería ni un ápice feliz consigo mismo? Y después de todo, el que debería de haberle dado gusto a la familia era Itachi. Oh si, el prodigio de la familia, la prioridad de su padre…y el idiota que había hecho la peor estupidez de su vida. Bueno, ése no era su problema.

Itachi que hiciese de su vida lo que le viniese en gana. Sasuke sólo disfrutaría del evento como un espectador desde la primera fila sin preocuparse de nada en absoluto salvo de un pequeño e insignificante detalle; el dinero se le estaba yendo de las manos.

…y había perdido el doble de lo poco que consiguió de la austera arca familiar en una pésima partida de cartas. Malamente constató que Juugo, de idiota sólo tenía la cara y Suigetsu…Bah, daba igual lo poco que ayudaba. Quince ryo y sus estúpidos intentos de falsificar valían lo mismo. Al menos tenía algo de respaldo monetario con Karin y lo poco que podía conseguir de ésta, siempre y cuando el negocio improvisado marchase como Kamisama permitiese.

Y tratándose de que los eventuales trabajos de oficinista de la joven no distaban mas allá de dos o tres horas, no podía exigirse una paga ni medianamente decente. Poco o nada, aprovechar la oportunidad no era una opción nada rechazable. Era cómodo quedarse a expensas de los demás. ¿Para qué invertir esfuerzo y sudor si se podía guarecer bajo el techo de otro? Y si se trataba de su hermano mayor, ¿no podía echarle así nada más, verdad?

Por si las dudas, poner al tanto a la chequera de emergencia…mejor dicho familia, no estaba de más. Y de paso pedir un par de ryo para el sustento de la semana.

…_E__l "perfecto genio" metió la pata_, recordó mientras abría una tercera lata de cerveza. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el envase_. ¿Quién lo diría? El perfecto Itachi…padre por error. Vaya idiota._

Queriendo o no, esto también podía afectarle. Valiendo un bledo el hecho de que la chica afectada fuese su ex compañera de escuela, la llegada de un estorbo más a la casa sería sinónimo de tres cosas: menos comida, menos dinero…y menos espacio. Y si había menos espacio, lo lógico de la ecuación implicaba a echarle a él y a Karin.

Necesitaba dinero. No empleo.

Dinero.

Pero el maldito papel moneda sólo se conseguía de un modo: trabajando.

— Itachi imbécil…—enunció, dando el último sorbo de licor. Sonrió de medio lado, recordando la breve conversación de la mañana.

Si los altos mandos Uchiha cumplían su cometido y mandaban a su hermano a la horca, a él como sobreviviente no le esperaba algo mucho más optimista.

"¿Aun sigues con esa…joven?" fue la interrogante tan sutil de su madre en la llamada de la mañana y conservaba en pie su hipótesis personal; Itachi pagaría y en consecuencia o efecto dominó…Sasuke tampoco saldría tan bien librado.

Veinticuatro años, soltero, con novia "impropia" –según el reluctante término de su madre- y sin empleo aun. Tal y como estaba hacía cuatro meses, cuando desistió de las quejas de su padre y atinó a venir y asobronarse un tiempo en el recién alquilado apartamento de su hermano mayor.

Y ahora también parecía que la cosa se tambalearía allí. Quizá era momento de mover un poco los engranes. Y necesitaba el dinero.

Volvió a tomar el arrugado papel, repasando los recuadros vagamente redondeados con un lápiz.

…_lo que sea mientras no fuesen menos de seis horas ni más de ocho. _

—**0—**

Cayó la una de la tarde y con quince minutos. No le apuraba el ritmo relámpago del tiempo, sino el motivo de la demora. No solía ser quisquillosa en aspectos de puntualidad, pero había admitido que comenzaba a sentirse levemente preocupada.

Hasta que la puerta de la entrada del consultorio se abrió. Tanto Sakura como Ino e inclusive Hinata miraron al unísono a la sombra emergente detrás del umbral. La joven de cabellera rosa atinó a una sonrisa que ocultaba la emergente mortificación…y tan pronto sus labios comenzaron a curvearse en el intento optimista, éste se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Saaakura-chaaaan! –enunció a voz en grito aquella "sombra", rompiendo todo el encanto del momento como quien arroja un espejo al suelo.

Y de todas las alternativas que había considerado mentalmente, ésta era la menos acertada. Pudo esperar una llamada por parte de Itachi, diciendo que llegaría tarde, pudo quizás hacerse a la idea de que sería ella quien llamase si él no podía, pero haber visto el efusivo rostro de aquel "chico", agitando efusivamente el brazo sano –el otro seguía pendiendo del cabestrillo, ahora decorado de garabatos probablemente hechos por él mismo- y gritando una y otra vez su nombre hizo que simplemente todo se fuera directo al olvido.

— Tobi…—suspiró ella, y toda idea enteramente positivista se desvaneció— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido se quedó quieto repentinamente, sin apartar aquella mueca estúpidamente alegre en su rostro. Tal vez lo único bueno era que parecía que no eran malas noticias…¿o realmente el tal Tobi había quedado tan descerebrado después del dichoso accidente que ya ni diferenciaba lo bueno de lo malo?

— Ne, Itachi-sempai esta encadenado al trabajo…una hora mas. –dijo éste, siguiendo estando tan inmóvil como la puerta. La sonrisa se amplió— Y envió a Tobi…—su atención deparó en el exterior, como si alguien le hubiese llamado y en menos de un segundo, retomó la conversación—…ne, Itachi-sempai no quería que Tobi se llevase el auto, así que caminaremos hasta allá. No esta lejos, Tobi va y viene todo el tiempo.

Como quien mira una mancha amorfa en la pared, así se le quedaron viendo no sólo Sakura sino las otras tres chicas. La Haruno exhaló una afirmación superficial, y volvió a la "realidad" solo para acallar el comentario de Ino.

— Linda familia…—murmuró la rubia ahogando una risa.—…y si así van los genes…

— Cállate –Sakura pasó detrás de esta, tomando su suéter del respaldo de la silla.

Y Tobi ni siquiera se dio por enterado del comentario. Ni de ése ni de las mustias risillas de Tenten en cuanto salieron hacia la acera de enfrente.

Ah, que buen cambio de aire. Nada como una caminata por medio Konoha durante una nublada tarde de noviembre. Si, y habría sido buena idea…si no hubiesen tenido que dar un rodeo extra por el barrio central, tomar la ruta alterna hacia los suburbios y subir de nuevo un par de calles hacia la avenida treinta. Lo único que podía agradecer era que el "experimentado" guía había dejado de hacer comentarios y se mantenía a un margen de monosílabos y repetitivos "casi llegamos" o "una calle más".

_Y una calle más y me largo_, pensó Sakura, andando detrás del supuestamente concentrado Tobi.

Éste se detuvo de pronto, pasándose una mano por el cabello y bajo la gorra. Avistó la calle, la de atrás y la de enfrente. La misma tienda de abarrotes, la cafetería junto a la lavandería en la esquina y al mismo chico de bandana atigrada y sombrilla roja que habían visto una cuadra atrás, preguntando por un tal barrio llamado Nerima.

— Ne, Tobi se equivocó –rió como si se hubiese contado un chiste a sí mismo— Era la calle anterior. Todos los edificios se parecen y a veces Tobi se confunde. Jejeje

Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien.

…_definitivamente me largo._

—**0—**

— ¿También vas de salida? –inquirió Tenten mirando a Ino tomar su abrigo y su bolso.

La rubia asintió dándole la espalda. Una desinteresada mueca de complicidad emergía en sus azules ojos.

— Bueno, no estoy atada al trabajo. Iré a curiosear aunque sea un rato al centro comercial.

La idea era mas una salida hacia cualquier lugar ventilado y/o con gente que fuese más allá de la que abarrotaba las mañanas en el consultorio. Habiendo algo de verdad en lo dicho, en los últimos meses su círculo social se había reducido a trabajo-casa-trabajo. Y más desde la noticia de su mejor amiga.

Conociendo a Sakura y sus ideáticas manías, no podía relegarse a que la torpe "frentuda" resolviese sus problemas y ella ni se enterase. Ino Yamanaka no era así, y menos si tenía la oportunidad de que le tomasen en cuenta de vez en cuando.

Un respaldo, más allá de la amiga fisgona como le conocían en preparatoria.

Aunque a menos de la mitad de la temporada de espera de su amiga y a una estadía más larga en el campo laboral; la joven Yamanaka comenzaba a sofocarse. Estaba a cargo principalmente de los pedidos, envíos, desgloses y endoses del expendio farmacéutico, junto con Hinata. Sakura se encargaba de consulta general y todo el lio bucal y sus consecuentes era exclusivamente territorio de Tenten.

Y aun siendo un equipo de cuatro, siempre la carga mayoritaria recaía en Ino, de una u otra manera. Era la voz de razón y tenía actitud de líder, pero eso no significaba que tenía que aguantar todo el estrés mientras una se largaba a quien sabe donde con el tipo que la había embarazado, otra a sus cotidianas lecciones de aeróbicos y la sobrante –Tenten-, simplemente acaparaba el televisor y no había fuerza inhumana en la tierra que la moviese. Menos si se pillaba alguna película occidental.

"Vive y deja vivir", fue lo que dijo la rubia al salir casi a paso relámpago, dejando a Tenten con la palabra en la boca.

—De hecho… ¿el refrán no era vive y deja morir? –dijo la chica de los chonguitos al aire.

—**0—**

Lo que pensó que serían quince minutos desde el consultorio hasta la derruida construcción de Akatsuki se convirtieron en una hora casi eterna.

Con los achaques ocasionales, la humedad del invierno venidero flotando en el ambiente y el hambre recriminándole desde que salió, el improvisado turismo por los desolados barrios de Konoha sólo le hicieron arrepentirse de no haber arrojado a Tobi hacia la abarrotada avenida en dirección contraria al arrollo vial.

Ahora entendía porqué no llevaba el desmoronado _Datsun_. De haber conducido él de seguro habrían probado la resistencia de aquellas bardas de contención. Al menos llegaron y en una sola pieza, a pesar de adentrarse en aquellas zonas en las ni en un desesperado intento suicida Sakura se hubiese inmiscuido. Llegaron y el interior del desgarbado edificio parecía estar vacío.

Un poco de calma era el pensamiento recurrente de la chica, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón del recibidor. La sala era pequeña, había pilas de papeles en una esquina, cerca de un pasillo que quien sabe a dónde llevase. Un modesto dispensador de agua, un escritorio, tres botes de pintura cerca de la puerta y más papeles.

Silencio y calma. Pero el suplicio no terminó.

Una puerta se abrió, proveniente de quizá aquel pasillo y Sakura alzó la mirada hacia lo poco que se podía ver hacia aquella dirección. La pronunciación del nombre del Uchiha murió en su garganta, cuando en lugar de éste, emergió un sujeto de cabello blanco y ropas negras como las de los ministros de ésas sospechosas sectas que aparecían en los noticieros amarillistas.

Acarreaba un altero de carpetas. Pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla, de hecho parecía no percatarse de la presencia de la joven. Dejó los folder sobre el escritorio, mascullaba palabras inentendibles mientras escudriñaba uno, lo cerraba y pasaba al siguiente. Entornó la mirada, maldiciendo algo que ella no entendió –algo referente quizá al jefe o algún cliente- y entonces la vio.

—¿Qué? –dijo como si nada el tipo. Éste ni siquiera la conocía y sin embargo le miraba con un rictus de desagrado.

— ¿Qué de qué? –Ella se encogió de hombros, con la sensación incómoda de quien esta siendo desnudada por la mirada.

Y el gesto en el semblante de aquel hombre se tornó ceñudo.

—¿Me estas mirando?

Y Sakura eludió la vista. Por Kamisama, si ni siquiera le había hablado primero, ¿Qué diantres…?

—¿Qué si me estas mirando? –repitió autoritario.

_Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Qué clase de desfachatez es esa?_

—No –repuso Sakura.

Sujetó al momento el bolso. _A buen lugar había ido a parar ahora_, pensó. Si el tipejo éste cuya expresión ya rayaba en la prepotencia absoluta, se levantase y quisiese aproximarse más allá del límite de lo debido no se la pensaría ni dos veces para darle aunque sea en la cara. Valiente plan y podía ejecutarlo, si sólo dejase de escrutarla con esos brillantes ojos que casi asemejaban a un tono purpúreo.

Su labio se curveó en una mueca burlesca.

—Ah, así que eres tú…—musitó, sin moverse pero sin dejar de apartar su atención de ella.

—Yo, ¿que? –la joven alzó una ceja, sin entender ni pizca del comentario y a un paso de decidir mandar toda la cita al demonio y largarse a rueda de taxi de allí.

El sujeto se cruzó de brazos ufanamente.

—Que si tu eres la novia del Uchiha –trató de explicar. Sakura sólo asintió.

La mano del tipo se alzó, apuntando hacia la confundida chica de cabello rosado con un ademán similar a un abogado acusador ante el estado. Entreabrió la boca y jadeó con voz socarrona:

—¡Zorra pecadora! ¡Que Jashin-sama te condene! ¡Maldito engendro del demo…!

Intempestivamente y con el chirrido de los goznes sin aceitar, la puerta que daba paso al despacho junto al escritorio se abrió, acallando el estrépito del incongruente sujeto y dejándolo en calidad de cartel.

—Perdón, se me hizo tarde. –Itachi emergió, mirando con aire ausente y sin percatarse de l golpe que la puerta arremetió contra "algo"—Hubo unos pedidos que salieron mal y…

—Vámonos –Sakura solo se levantó en cuanto le vio, tomándolo del brazo y halándolo hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

Itachi sólo alcanzó a tomar la chaqueta ahora desparramada sobre el escritorio, cuando encontró la cara desplomada del impulsivo sujeto de cabello platinado sobre la pila de carpetas.

— ¿Hidan?

— ¿Conoces a ése? —Sakura le apretaba de los nudillos. Itachi asintió con un gemido indiferente.

— Hmp, es el asistente del contador. Creí que ya se había largado.

A casi un par de benditos pasos fuera del edificio, Itachi estuvo a punto de inquirir algo acerca del trémulo agarre de la chica, que parecía empeñada en cortarle la circulación de la mano derecha. No lo hizo, suponiendo mentalmente la razón y recordando la breve odisea contada por Tobi desde su improvisado regreso.

Sakura, por su parte, ansiaba que éste no dijese nada referente a ello. Suficiente vergüenza personal fue la de la tarde en compañía del "afable" primo Tobi y ahora agregarle el peculiar diálogo con aquel sujeto con complejo de exorcista.

_¿Qué no estabas dispuesta siquiera a soportar un poco, Sakura?_

Si, lo estaba. Pero todo tenía un límite, ¿no? Quedaba tiempo por delante, y con sólo tres meses de escasa convivencia, aun quedaba un tramo muy largo.

Un largo camino por recorrer…y tal vez valdría la pena.

Al menos eso esperaba, con la noticia y motivo de la cita.

—**0—**

El Ichiraku´s estaba medianamente lleno y ella aun seguía indecisa en la cuestión de llegar o no. Lo que planeaba como una tarde de compras se tornó un tedio total. La temporada no ofrecía demasiado al público; estaba de salida el otoño, era demasiado pronto para el surtido torrente de compras navideñas y con esto, el centro comercial se veía casi solo, a no ser por los restaurantes y cafeterías de paso. Y a pesar de tener en primera instancia quedarse de ver con Shikamaru Nara aunque fuese para escuchar sus abrumadores comentarios deportivos, rechazó la idea al instante.

Recordando que todas las últimas atenciones del susodicho habían deparado en la joven con la que estaba saliendo en los últimos tres meses.

Una rubia extranjera y tres años mayor. E Ino Yamanaka nunca le había agradado la idea de andar haciendo mal tercio.

Bien, una tarde a solas a veces es bueno. No venía a mal sacudirse un poco los intempestivos comentarios de Tenten, los monosílabos de Hinata o las esquivas respuestas de Sakura.

Se sentó en una discreta mesa junto al ventanal que daba a la calle, y estaba a punto de echar un vistazo a la carta de menú, cuando le vio. Entrando y arrastrando los pies, ataviado con su usual y llamativa chaqueta deportiva color naranja y la sonrisa habitual de su rostro, apagada, dejando sólo una curva línea sobre su cara.

Un poco de compañía. Solo un diálogo y asegurarse de que las cosas aun no fuesen tan catastróficas. Ino alzó el brazo y le llamó.

—Eh, Naruto-kun.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien pues he vuelto y...jeje ya recien casada!! Ok ya no suelto el rollo ese de "una nueva etapa de la vida"...porque de momento ni al caso xD. (ya me lo se de memoria). En fin..._**

**_¿Que tenemos por aqui?...jeje, bien dicen, acostumbrate a la pareja pero tambien a todo lo ke viene con ella...como los amigos. Y en este caso, parece que veremos mucho de los entrometidos akatsukis y..oh si, TObi. ^//^_**

**_Tambien el enfoque de la noble familia Uchiha (oh notese mi sarcasmo jeje). ¿Sasuke buscando trabajo? bueno, TODO puede pasar en este buen fic y ya veremos que nos depara el destino._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews y uno como autor siempre se siente querido por sus lectores y aqui estoy, al pie del cañon con todo y con que casi no acabo el capitulo. jaja, en fin, nos leemos Y NO OLVIDEN QUE UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ, UN FIC FELIZ HACE FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA Y SI LA AUTORA ES FELIZ...PUES ESCRIBE MAS Y MEJOR ^^_**

**_Y A TODOS A LOS QUE NOS LES LLEGÓ BIEN EL LINK DE LA IMAGEN, PUEDEN CHECARLO LIBREMENTE EN EL PROFILE DE SU SERVIDORA. ^^_**

**_Y Como dato curioso...¿ALGUIEN YA IDENTIFICÓ EL PERSONAJE DE ANIME QUE NO ES DE NARUTO Y QUE APARECE ENTRE LÍNEAS DE ÉSTE CAPITULO?_**

**_jojojo...se los dejo de tarea, mis estimados lectores/as y cuidense, NOS LEEMOS._**


	11. Polvo en el viento de Konoha

_Buen Día mis estimados lectores(as)...antes de comenzar a leer, tengo una noticia que explayar de este peculiar fanfiction..._

_**HAY OPENING!!!**_

_Si...YA TIENE SU PROPIO OPENING y el link esta sin fallos en mi Profile, para los que quieran darse una vuelta y ver el opening antes de leer (mas bien para tomar el fic como buena serie americana xD). en fin. _

_Os dejo y adelante con los reviews!! ^^_

* * *

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Primer Capitulo **

**Polvo en el Viento****…de Konoha**

— ¿Pasa algo?—Itachi alzó levemente la vista, sobre el tenue humo que escapaba del interior del vehículo.

Sakura estaba junto a él, y con la mirada perdida en el difuso horizonte de la noche. Se giró hacia él, sólo por reflejo y su rostro emuló una sonrisa fingida.

—Nada, solo sigo un poco inquieta…por el tipo ése.

—Hidan –completó Itachi, dando un sorbo más a la soda envasada.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y él continuó, sin esperar alguna otra respuesta.

—Hmp, es inofensivo…—dijo, tratando de denotar un poco mas de solvencia en sus palabras. Un mero intento, ya que la ligereza de conversaciones nunca sería una de las facultades del Uchiha—…por lo menos antes era peor, por eso de su estúpida religión.

Sakura alzó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿No es uno de esos psicópatas que se escudan en esas sectas o si?

—Nah, sólo es un maldito obsesivo –el Uchiha espetó una risa ahogada que sonó más como un gruñido—, al igual que la mayoría de los demás de la…—hizo un espacio, como si quisiera encontrar el término adecuado. ¿Organización? ¿Empresa? ¿Albergue? La palabra en si no existía; una organización exigía y pagaba, una empresa igual y Akatsuki…Akatsuki era Akatsuki y ya—…empresa.

Suspiró con aplomo y hasta allí había llegado el prospecto a conversación luego de que recién salieron del edificio. Notaba a la joven más inquieta de lo usual y decidió no ahondar más en el hecho de que probablemente se debía al pequeño vaivén de situaciones incómodas, comenzando por Tobi y terminando por la abrupta bienvenida de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. En cuanto a su primo, bien sabía que el "buen chico" no era tan fiable, al menos después del accidente, pero no pudo haber recurrido a otra cosa.

Abrió levemente la ventanilla, dejó el vaso en la superficie plana detrás del freno de mano y tomó una segunda rebanada de pizza. El radio se escuchaba tan fuerte como podía y por lo menos eso le hacía pensar que tal vez fuese el único accesorio que aun estaba intacto en el destartalado auto. El ambiente estaba calmado, no sólo en el exterior sino en el diálogo entre ellos, a pesar del reciente improvisto. Claro, la cereza del pastel; por decirlo de algún modo. Un mal día, una mala semana sin pagar por completo –de nuevo- y ahora el auto también había contribuido.

—Perdona –mustió él, notando que la joven no apartaba la vista del exterior.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, como si le hubiesen increpado en el hombro y se giró inmediatamente hacia él. Esta vez no hubo una sonrisa fingida, ni un movimiento de la cabeza, nada salvo el silencioso y cálido contacto de sus ojos sobre él.

—Esta bien, Itachi —la chica dirigió su mano hacia la de Itachi.

Un contacto suave que bien valió todo el desastre ocurrido en el día, para ambos. El Uchiha bajó levemente el rostro, sintiéndose un tanto inseguro de la solvencia de sus palabras. Nadie habló y el sonido del exterior se filtró poco a poco en el interior del auto, mientras la estación de radio sonaba librándose de los breves atisbos de interferencia.

"…quisiera saber lo que es el amor, quiero que seas tu quien me lo muestre…", enunciaba el grupo _Foreigner_ tras sus acompasadas notas, y esta frase; esta precisa estrofa parecía retumbar con eco.

Atmósfera perfecta, una noche que podía aprovecharse mejor siendo la quinta cita. Todo hubiera resultado mejor…si el destartalado _Datsun_ no se hubiera quedado atascado a mitad de las calles aledañas a los suburbios y a kilómetros del centro. Perdieron la reservación en aquel restaurante del centro y la idea latente de irse en taxi e improvisar la cita se fue también al olvido. No había dinero y la sola tentativa de dejar la odiosa cafetera con ruedas a merced de los designios de la ciudad nocturna tampoco fue para nada atrayente.

En un vago plan, propio de sus años de estudiante, Itachi se aprestó a llevar el vehículo a punta de empujones hasta el estacionamiento cerca de un parque, porque sólo hasta allí fue capaz de llegar, justo en el momento en que su espalda pareció cantar una agónica ópera. Con la espalda y el ánimo arqueado, fue por la escueta cena: una pizza casera y dos gaseosas.

Y ahí estaban, bajo la fluctuante luz del alumbrado público, frente al tranquilo parque metropolitano del lado este de Konoha, en el interior del auto, con la KWHK como sonido de fondo, emitiendo los éxitos de la temporada y con una tercera parte de pizza barata y refresco de máquina.

_Brillante,__ Itachi, _se recriminó él, todavía con la mirada baja –sobre el refresco, exactamente— y los dedos tamborileando distraídamente sobre el borde de la portezuela; hasta que sintió a la chica aproximarse un poco más hacia él, hasta apoyar por completo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sobre el derecho de éste.

—Esta bien –reiteró Sakura— De todas maneras ya era tarde, dudo que hubiéramos alcanzado a llegar a tiempo.

Itachi expresó un corto gemido; de ésos que no englobaban más de algún otro sonido y que Sakura comenzaba a tomarlo como el significado de una afirmación y ella se fió a eso para decir lo que había planeado desde la mañana.

—¿Tienes planes para el siguiente fin de semana?—inquirió Sakura sin rodeos. Un tanto mejor, solo era una pregunta y de allí ya vería si proseguir o no con el resto.

Sintió al Uchiha encogerse de hombros y espetar otro gemido.

—Supondría que si –exhaló Itachi y Sakura percibió una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, porque esa línea apenas curvada era una sonrisa, ¿o no?—, si no sale mal otro pedido o si no se cae el edificio. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Podríamos ir a visitar a mis padres –y la idea salió, así como un simple estornudo. No dio tiempo a comentario y continuó—Quería esperar hasta el mes entrante, pero estarán muy ocupados durante la temporada de venta.

—Hmp… ¿Es a las afueras de Konoha, no?

Sakura asintió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Ahora la tensión se sentía en éste…o al menos podía percibirlo en el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la portezuela, cada vez más rápido.

—Es una hora de camino y sólo será un fin de semana—completó Sakura—. Yo tampoco quiero ausentarme en el consultorio. —Aspiró hondo y prosiguió—Y si vamos a intentar esto…al menos deberían conocerte.

Sakura trató de que aquello último sonase más como una explicación pausada y no una súplica. No estaba rogándole, pero si pensaban sacar la falla adelante tal y como lo había dicho, el trato con la familia no era una opción. Y esto recordó Itachi, nuevamente permaneciendo callado y pasivo. Al menos había comentado a modo de charla inicial –antes de la inoportuna huelga del vehículo- la llamada proveniente de su propia familia; obviamente censurando la índole histérica que su madre mantuvo durante los quince minutos de conversación. Tal vez las cosas se acomodasen por el destino, y el concepto podía incluso hasta ser favorable.

—Entiendo –murmuró Itachi y el tamborileo dactilar cesó—. Podría arreglármelas para dejar a Tobi a cargo, si pasa lo mismo de hoy.

— ¿La semana entrante entonces?

—Hmp, sí –enunció Itachi, reacomodando el brazo en el respaldo y dándole mas espacio a Sakura de apoyarse junto a su costado—Repararé el trasto este y quedará listo para el sábado.

La música había bajado a un decibel, debido a la pésima recepción y el ambiente quedó sumido en un tranquilizador silencio, interrumpido por ella, sintiendo su cálido aliento cerca de su cuello.

—Gracias, Itachi-kun

Acomodada tranquilamente en ése preciso hueco entre el hombro y cuello del Uchiha, Sakura no pudo evitar aquel suspiro más digno de una chiquilla de quince años. ¿Porqué semejante sonrisa? ¿Estaba ruborizada? Eso era una idea propiamente inverosímil que no quería permitirse. ¿Qué había en común? Itachi y ella no tenían nada en común salvo el hecho de que por culpa de su descuido –y complicaciones del destino- ella esperaba dos hijos de él; e Itachi sólo dijo que se haría responsable como debía…claro, si ella se lo permitía. Pero hasta allí llegaba todo. No era amor a primera vista –lo físico y el sexo son sólo banalidades—, no lo conocía del todo, no estaba enamorada; entonces ¿porqué se sentía tan tranquila y en paz en sus brazos?, ¿Qué había de especial en aquel espacio en su hombro que parecía estar hecho a su medida?

…y ahora, en ese instante que tenía muy de cerca su rostro ¿porqué no quería evitar el gesto silencioso de él en petición a un beso? Si fuese Naruto lo hubiera esquivado de inmediato; las cuestiones sentimentales dolían y ella no quería caer de una nube tan alta, pero…

—Itachi…

Pero no había remedio. Por su parte, Itachi no despegaba su atención de Sakura, sobretodo en sus ojos, brillando casi con la misma intensidad de aquella primera noche…en el bar. No repuso nada ante el susurro de ella. Pasó la otra mano con cuidado sobre el dorso de sus piernas, como en un trance, y subió hacia su vientre, deteniéndose, y acercándose más a su fisionomía; apoyándose sobre el brazo que descansaba en el respaldo. Su pierna chocó contra algo, pero ni siquiera se percató de qué era exactamente. Ambos labios se rozaron, con una sutileza silenciosa, bajo un rechinido y la sensación de que el entorno se movía.

Sakura miró sobre el hombro de Itachi.

—El auto…

—¿Hmp?

La joven se separó de repente y ambas manos se aferraron al asiento. Itachi sólo alzó la vista, encontrando que todo el exterior se movía…hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué caraj…?! –su atención se detuvo en el freno de mano, ahora retrocedido a tope. —¡Mierda! –gritó tratando de trabar la palanca, el objeto no respondió ni siquiera cuando Itachi bajó un pie del vehículo…y la inercia se encargó del resto, dejándolo con la estabilidad apenas tolerable como para no caer de rodillas. La puerta se cerró de golpe y sólo escuchó a Sakura gritar algo inentendible desde el interior—¡Sakura! ¡El freno!

—¡Itachi!

Y el estropeado _Datsun_ seguía su errática marcha en reversa.

—**0—**

"Los contadores viven sin perder su balance"

Así rezaba la frase inscrita en cuidadas letras de molde, bajo el travesaño del marco del umbral de la impecable sala de la familia Uchiha. Estaba allí, enmarcado con el sumo cuidado como si de un imponente título se tratase.

Y ahora, bajo las atezadas luces proyectadas del alumbrado público, continuaba viéndose como el letrero más hipócrita en la faz de la tierra…o al menos así lo seguía pensando Mikoto Uchiha, pasando sus negros y meditabundos orbes desde éste hacia la mesa del comedor. Cuatro pastillas formadas en tropel componían parte de la escrupulosa rutina que como buena esposa debía vigilar. Cuatro comprimidos; uno amarillo para la presión, el par reglamentario de aspirinas y la aborrecida _Norvil_, para contrarrestar la penuria del recientemente adquirido síndrome del túnel carpal del cual se venía quejando Fugaku desde hacía tres temporadas atrás.

Juez, verdugo y amo; todo en uno es la familia. Bajo ese mandato subsidia el legado de tan noble familia, cuyo escudo de armas se enmarcaba en un simétrico abanico blanco alzado con brío y orgullo ante la media silueta rojiza de un sol, minúsculo ante su imponente figura. Un abanico que cubre al sol, propiamente el orgullo y soberbia representados gráficamente.

Orgullo y propiedad ante todo, sin embargo, por mas significado Uchiha que tratase de proyectar, siempre sobresalía la frágil naturaleza sobre protectora y maternal, misma que no le dejaba tranquila desde la mañana. Habían pasado ya más de tres horas desde la peculiar llamada de su pequeño vástago.

Otro de sus sustentables pedidos de auxilio y a ella no le importó al inicio. No era culpa del pequeño Sasu-chan que el mundo laboral estuviese tan competido y difiriendo de las severas opiniones de su marido, Mikoto no le negaría un poco de ayuda. Ni a él ni a….

Itachi. Ah, claro, ése era el motivo de su incesante mortificación desde entonces.

"Los contadores viven sin perder su balance"

¡Y que el diablo se llevase el contexto de la estúpida frase! Balance ¿Quién demonios iba a tener balance con semejante noticia?

Al inicio lo tomó como el mero reclamo vengativo del menor de sus hijos, después de todo; la rivalidad fraternal siempre delimitaría una barrera inderrumbable y como madre entendía eso. Un rumor, si, pensó en dejarlo todo como un rumor y ya. Y sabía que Sasu-chan tendía a inventarse algunas estratagemas extra con tal de obtener algo de atención y de paso hundir un poco a su hermano.

Ah, la naturaleza humana.

…pero esta también era traicionera. Mikoto lo supo cuando se le ocurrió confirmar en palabras del aludido semejantes acusaciones. Y el calmado mundo en que el matriarcado Uchiha tenía vigencia, se tambaleó por completo. Su hijo, su primogénito, su muchachito considerado y responsable…había embarazado a una chica. A una completa desconocida en una de esas citas ocasionales.

¡Imposible! No Itachi, ¡No su Itachi-chan! Eso era tan increíble como haber constatado que el cielo era verde y no azul.

—Mi-chan, ¿Dónde esta mi vaso de agua? —la voz de su marido sepultó la marea de sus pensamientos, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Mikoto contestó a su pregunta con otra.

— ¿Porqué no hablaste tú con Itachi? ¿Tienes idea del lío en que se ha metido? Si te importara algo que fuese más allá del despacho…

—Tenía mucho trabajo –respondió Fugaku en un tono mas que superficial—.El que no tenga tiempo no significa que no me importe. Hablaré con él después. ¿Me pasas un vaso?

Y su "afable" esposa no expresó nada mas allá de una de esas sutiles miradas, que traducidas en el sentido común podían tomarse como una silenciosa advertencia; uno de esos "momentos" que si se es listo, era mejor evitar. Y eso fue en lo que procedió Fugaku Uchiha; levantándose, hurgando en la alacena hasta encontrar el dichoso vaso, llenándolo hasta la mitad y saliendo a paso rápido de la cocina y sin musitar ni un solo gemido. Y ella tampoco dio pie a otro diálogo, con ese gesto había quedado marcado todo.

Si su esposo no hacía nada…ella lo haría. ¿Qué clase de madre permitiría semejante mancha al apellido? Si bien ya no podía culpar tanto a su primogénito –Itachi no era para nada influenciable- sino a las circunstancias. A pesar de sus cuarenta y seis años, Mikoto Uchiha se sentía en toda la disposición y anhelaba el día en que al fin alguno de sus hijos le diese un nieto…pero no tan pronto y menos en semejantes e impropias circunstancias.

Uchiha al fin y al cabo, y era bien sabido el respeto y peso que se cargaba con el apellido, y eso había enseñado a sus hijos, más que nada al mayor. De Sasuke tal vez podría esperarlo…tal vez. Y sin embargo aun seguía en completo desacuerdo con la "parejita" que tenía asobronada como una detestable plaga, y –según la lógica-Mikoto- aquella chiquilla impropia era la total culpable de que la vida de su Sasu-chan no prosperara como debiera.

Y ahora, se sumaba una nueva molestia, aparte de la pelirroja miope y bocona.

No, de ninguna manera podía permitírselo. Antes que madre, era mujer y bien se sabía que había "mañas y estrategias" para atrapar a los hombres y doblegarlos a su antojo. Los tiempos habrían cambiado, los sesenta estaban lejos pero las tácticas siempre serían las mismas: un guiño del ojo, una falda corta o una blusa un tanto mas "panorámica" de lo que se debiera. Todo tenía el mismo resultado

Y los hombres siempre eran ingenuos ante eso…aun sus educados muchachitos.

Ya se encargaría de ello. Si. Por quizá tercera vez, aunque había fallado constantemente en correr a la insulsa pelirroja cegatona.

Ahora habría dos por uno. Todo sea por preservar el bien ponderado apellido.

—**0—**

La noche transcurrió tranquila, mientras caminaban a la par sobre la abarrotada acera. Una mustia cena quizá, pero la conversación había sido ávida. Por lo menos así le pareció a Naruto. Él contando sus anécdotas del último viaje a Suna e Ino, en su perfil de oyente y participando de tanto en tanto con alguna respuesta asertiva y sagaz. No conocía ese aspecto de la joven, por lo menos no el lado que iba más allá del típico "Naruto Idiota" o el "Cabeza-hueca-impropio". No, esta vez hubo un diálogo entretenido durante el Ichiraku y ninguno de los dos deparó en el estruendo armado por un tipo que seguía un _Datsun_ en reversa por el carril lateral.

Todo estaba tranquilo, y todavía en voces internas, anhelaba haber pasado momentos así en el pasado y con otra chica…con aquella que era la mejor amiga de su "improvisada acompañante".

—La verdad no pensaba encontrarte aquí, ¿Qué no tenías prácticas o algo así?—Ino interrogó de pronto, notando que el chico de sudadera naranja miraba hacia sus zapatos mientras caminaba, mostrándose serio de nuevo.

Naruto alzó la vista, se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

—Naah…tengo libre hasta el lunes. Y no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero Jiraya-ojisan insistía en que moviera mi trasero del sofá, literalmente dattebayó…y, bueno, no se me ocurrió otro lugar.—confesó sin mucha algarabía, más bien parecía que daba una nota fúnebre.

— Claro, sigues teniendo ramen en la cabeza –increpó Ino con un leve aire de burla—igual que en la preparatoria.

—Huumm…no es cierto, ¡dattebayó!

Podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera, pero las zorrunas facciones y la mirada de pillo no despistaban ese aire cabizbajo a su alrededor. Y la frase "depresión post ruptura" seguía leyéndose en su rostro como un anuncio de neón.

—Bueno, al menos saliste a tomar algo de aire, ¿No estuviste derrumbado en el sofá durante todo este tiempo o si?

Naruto ladeó un poco su sonrisa y al cabo de medio segundo esta desapareció, y la mirada volvió a clavarse en el piso. Ino exhaló, reacomodándose el bolso y tratando de idear algún comentario que no sonase imprudente. El rubio se le adelantó, interrumpiendo.

—Aun duele, eso es todo.

E Ino Yamanaka sintió el peso y aplomo de sus palabras. Había escuchado toda clase de argumentos en el restaurante, y parecían sonar ahora tan ajenos a ésa última frase. Como un frío atisbo de sinceridad. Ella sabía escuchar…pero también aconsejar; aunque sus propias amigas lo dudasen

—Entiendo, pero…—la chica hizo una pausa, chasqueando la lengua y aclarando la mente— …Naruto, ¡era más que obvio!

—Ese tipo…ése tipo fue el que…

—Ni fue ése tipo ni tú, Naruto, entiéndelo. –Subrayó Ino, sin percatarse de que el chico había acortado la distancia entre ambos.—…desde la prepa…desde la secundaria, mejor dicho. Ella nunca te vio como nada más allá que un amigo.

—Yo insistí, hubiera hecho todo por ella.

—Da lo mismo, un "no" hubiera sido un "no"…tarde o temprano.

El rubio se detuvo, teniendo aun ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva. Se quedó allí, cerca de un parquímetro y contemplando el horizonte marcado por las lámparas del alumbrado público. Ino no se le acercó mas allá de quedarse a su izquierda.

—Hay una vida por delante, Naruto.

Éste asemejó una mueca despreocupada, pero el brillo triste de sus ojos no desapareció.

—Lo sé. Je…Jiraya-ojisan se pasó repitiéndome ese sermón toda la semana.—resolló, y se giró hacia ella—. Sólo que aun duele, como un raspón o una cortada…una herida o algo así, dattebayó.

—Las heridas cicatrizan. –enunció Ino, y los azules orbes de Naruto le encontraron, ambos bajo la tenue luz de una farola.—…y deberías de saberlo, "deportista estrella"—esto último lo dijo en un tono de peculiar complicidad.

Naruto asintió, volviendo a adoptar la faceta de despreocupación. Miró de reojo su reloj de pulso.

—Son las nueve, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—Naruto, el apartamento esta enfrente –dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, sin apartar la fútil sonrisa de sus labios.

El chico se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, riendo nervioso.

—Ah ya…jeje —arguyó Naruto, y trató de ponerse serio—Ne, ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana?

Ino se inquietó, por lo menos tanto que casi deja caer el bolso de mano.

—¿Eh?...¿Por qué?

—¿Y porqué no?...bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer hasta la semana entrante.

—Jah, ¿Ahora me usaras de pretexto para salir, Naruto-baka?

Naruto no dijo nada más, sino que seguía con aquella media sonrisa confiada.

—¿Entonces paso por ti?

Ino se adelantó, y a punto de cruzar la avenida, se despidió de Naruto con una sutil frase:

—No tienes remedio, Naruto Uzumaki

—Paso a las siete, dattebayó

—**0—**

Y en algún lugar, a dos calles detrás del modesto edificio habitacional al cual se dirigía Ino, un leve estruendo abatió la acera, en el momento en que un desvencijado auto negro se dirigía inequívoco hacia un inocente parquímetro.

— ¡EL freno! ¡Itachi-kun! ¡El freno no responde!—gritaba una joven, asomándose desde la ventanilla del conductor—¡Itachi!

—¡Maldita sea…no se detiene!

Corriendo a la par y sujetado de la oxidada manija, Itachi hacía cuanto esfuerzo podía por detener manualmente la inercia con que el vehículo venía corriendo desde hacía cuatro calles. Y en el interior, y con un pulso digno de un artrítico, Sakura Haruno no despegaba los delgados dedos del volante. El freno efectivamente estaba trabado hacia atrás, el motor apagado…pero el que las leyes de la mecánica estuviesen en su contra era cosa aparte.

Un transeúnte se había ofrecido amablemente a detener el coche, tomándolo por la defensa; pero el maldito trasto se despegó y ahora en una calle inclinada, el panorama no mejoró en absoluto. ¿Momento de entregarse a un pánico lógico?

—¡Itachi! ¡Itachiiii!

El aspecto y reacción de este, no era ni siquiera mejor que la de ella. Si, un buen momento para entregarse al pánico.

—¡El buzón…! ¡Itachiii!

—¡Ya lo tengo! …¡Ya lo te…!

Y el _Datsun_ dio un tumbo, se tambaleó, hubo un crujido en las ruedas traseras y finalmente se detuvo…justo a cinco centímetros del dichoso buzón de correos nacionales del País del Fuego. Sakura finalmente soltó el volante, sintiendo los nudillos acalambrados y pese a que era una temprana noche de noviembre, una leve capa de sudor le resbalaba de la frente. Y menos mal que eran las nueve y media de la noche, y la concurrencia en las calles era casi nula, o de lo contrario, menudo espectáculo el haber rodado cuatro calles y media en reversa con ella gritando como desquiciada mientras Itachi parecía ser casi arrastrado por la portezuela trasera.

Y todo eso en quince minutos. Hasta ahí había quedado el intento de velada romántica…si es que lo hubo alguna vez. La chica exhaló un amplio suspiro, como si hubiera sido ella quien estuviese corriendo. Miró el tablero, descuidado, manchado de quien sabe cuantas cosas; marcando una velocidad neutra, un índice semi extinto de gasolina…¿y el condenado freno del demonio?

Inmóvil y estancado.

—Itachi-kun…ya se detuvo

La frase emergió de sus labios temblorosos y la voz en un tono más aliviado que otra cosa. Volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla, buscándole con la mirada.

—¿Itachi?

Y nadie le respondió. Finalmente y tras medio minuto en pausa calmada, decidió bajar, inspeccionando de reojo los desperfectos y en busca de Itachi. El coche había perdido la defesa delantera, la manija de la puerta trasera de la cual el Uchiha se había aferrado casi a uñas y dientes, estaba ladeada hacia fuera y una de las varillas decorativas del costado se desprendió de un vértice. Y ni rastro de Itachi.

—¿Itachi? ¿Itachi, dónde est…?—Ni rastro, hasta que su pie pisó por accidente una mano que emergía por debajo de las salpicaderas. Y ahí estaba Itachi, exactamente bajo el escape del _Datsun_ y con una pose digna de uno de esos muñecos que se usaban para pruebas de choques. Boca abajo, con una mano sujetando uno de los perniles, la otra emergiendo hacia el exterior y una pierna en un ángulo poco usual—¡Itachi!

Dignidad ante todo, aunque estuviese como vil adorno de tránsito, el aludido ladeó un poco la cabeza y trato de emular una media sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una mueca fúnebre.

—…lo…detuve…

—**0—**

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, e Ino se encontró con el distante eco del televisor de la sala. No fue hasta que cerró el picaporte y dejó el bolso en la mesita de paso, cuando todo el hecho le cayó de golpe.

Sonreía. Aunque no sintiese el gesto formado en sus pómulos y sus labios, pero lo sabía; estaba sonriendo. Y un minúsculo rubor se había acuñado en sus mejillas.

_Debe ser el clima. El frío me sienta de pesadilla, _se dijo a fin de excusa. _Si, debe ser eso._

Y lo creía fervientemente. Porque "eso" tenía que ser, y no el impropio y atrevido comentario de Naruto.

_Petición…sólo me pidió que lo acompañase y ya. No hay mayor importancia en eso. Solo es una cita de amigos…a-m-i-g-o-s…y al demonio si parece que…_

—Ey, ¿y esa sonrisa?—avistó Tenten, saliendo de la sala, irrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y sobresaltándola—Uy, hacía siglos que no te veías así, Ino-chan

—¡Baka!...no salgas así de repente –le reprendió la rubia, tratando de recuperar la compostura y mostrando una máscara de indiferencia— ¿Qué acaso quieres ocasionarme un infarto o qué?

—Ajá, ¿más del que ya te causaron?—sonrió pícaramente la chica del cabello castaño, ahora acomodado en unas discretas trencitas a cada lado.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Pero Tenten no se rendía. Un "no" para la desinhibida joven siempre significaba un "sigue y pregúntame hasta que me harte" y al cliente lo que pida, ¿no?

—Ne…Ino-chaaaan…

—¿Y Hinata?

—En una cena familiar, ya vez lo informativa que es para esas cosas. Creo que era el cumpleaños de su hermana o algo así. Ne, y Sakura llamó, iba a llegar más tarde…supongo que a lo mejor ni vendrá a dormir—respondió Tenten, dando pie a un supuesto cambio de tema, para luego atajar de improviso con otra pregunta—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Tenten…—Ino dejó su saco en el perchero, sin siquiera mirar a la insistente chica.

—¿Shikamaru?

—No.

Y ahí estaba el "no".

—¿El tipejo raro que trabaja en ese negocio de pinturas?

Antes de acudir al resguardo de las paredes de su habitación sólo alcanzó a exhalar una escueta frase; sincera pero nada insinuante. A las cosas se les llamaba por su nombre Y gracias a Kamisama por su sabio instinto de preservación.

—Nadie, sólo me encontré con el baka de Naruto, desfalleciendo en el Ichiraku. –Explicó pausadamente—Iré mañana a una de sus aburridas prácticas, no tengo nada más que hacer y ni ganas tengo de quedarme frente al televisor toda la tarde.

Tenten hizo ademán de confusión.

—¿Una cita?...¿Naruto y tu? Jah, eso debería verlo para creerlo.

Ino suspiró, teniendo un buen intento de "defensa"

—Si, Tenten, es una cita.

Problema resuelto. "Darle por su lado" era una buena estocada y había funcionado.

—¿Eh? —masculló Tenten, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada—¿Es o no una cita?

Ino Yamanaka se encogió de hombros, sonriendo triunfantemente.

—Interprétalo como quieras.

—¡Ino!...Rayos…odio tu maldito sentido de sarcasmo…

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que al asunto concerniese.

—**0—**

—Sasu-chan…—susurró aquella voz en medio de la negrura de la habitación, rodeando todavía el torso desnudo de Sasuke Uchiha.—¿Oíste algo?

Sasuke Uchiha tenía aun el rostro hundido en la almohada de su compañera, aquella joven un par de meses menor que él, cabello rojo fuego y una mirada que aunque Sasuke no lo admitiese, siempre revelaba una mustia desfachatez y rebeldía que a él le atraía; solo por lo peculiar que denotaba el gesto. Claro, siempre y cuando no acudiese a sus fastidiosos comentarios. Ni afable ni tierna, sólo era la única que había tolerado –y que lo había tolerado- en un rango más allá de tres meses. Y un año no pasa en vano.

—Sasuke-chan –llamó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono un poco mas elevado.

—¿Hmp? –Sasuke no se movió, estando todavía sobre la chica.

Hasta que ésta intentó de moverse por debajo de él, tratando de tomar sus gafas del buró junto a la cama y aguzando el oído ante el peculiar sonido distractor del soporífero momento del "después de".

—¿Dejaste la puerta cerrada, Sasu-chan?

—Si.

—Pues alguien entró.

—Hmpfh…de seguro es Itachi…—Sasuke profirió un largo bostezo y siguió inmóvil.

—¿Y si no?

Esta vez él trató de poner atención al exterior; cosa difícil si se esta todavía con el ritmo cardiaco en proceso de regularizarse, el eco del calefactor de piso –extraído de la habitación de su hermano mayor- y las manos de Karin aun rodeando su espalda con pulso relajado pero aun insinuante. Sea lo que sea, aquello que había entrado había tropezado –o así lo parecía- y chocado nuevamente con la mesita de centro, derrumbando algunas latas y botellas vacías.

—Sasu-chan…

—Que fastidiosa –gruñó éste—Ya voy.

Gimió harto, apoyó ambas manos en el colchón; irguiéndose y sentándose en el borde de la cama, aun con los exiguos vestigios de su erección y el transparente látex sostenido en la punta de su miembro. Se despojó del forro y salió así de la alcoba. No había dado más allá de tres pasos por el pasillo cuando se encontró cara a cara con el severo rostro de Itachi Uchiha.

—Ey, que…

Itachi sólo alzó una mano, mostrando un bulto medio verdoso entre sus dedos índice y pulgar

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué es qué?—gruñó Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!—Ganas no le faltaron a Itachi de haberle embarrado aquello en la cara, sin embargo se mantuvo serio…pero la mueca sombría no se apartaba de su rostro.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, indiferente.

—¿Goma de mascar?

—¡¿Pegaste el maldito cable de los frenos con goma de mascar?!—espetó Itachi.

El Uchiha menor sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Se me acabó la cinta aislante –repuso como si nada. Le barrió con la mirada—¿Te arrolló el tren o qué?

—El maldito auto, pegado con tu maldita goma…

Ajeno a todo comentario, Sasuke pasó por su lado hacia el lavabo.

—Hmp…como sea, lo repararé mañana—resolló desde el baño, con la puerta entreabierta—. Lo necesito en la tarde.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Otra de tus estúpidas carreras?—Inquirió Itachi, arrojando la goma masticada y llena de líquido para frenos en el cesto de la basura.

Su hermano menor sólo se aprestó a dibujar una tenue expresión prepotente en su rostro.

—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Me llevaré el auto y necesito una camisa nueva. Tomaré una de las tuyas..—dijo Sasuke sin esperar respuesta.

Salió y se dirigió de nuevo a la alcoba, dejando a Itachi en medio del corto y angosto pasillo. En un silencio en el cual creyó sentir una brisa cálida en su nuca…y un coro celestial proveniente de algún lugar de su mente contrariada. Un día terrible, una existencia con la que apenas podía y Sasuke…¿Sasuke al final se largaba?

…ahora, Itachi Uchiha sólo atinó a desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, con una fútil espiración.

—…Gracias, Kamisama…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, yo no diria "gracias Kamisama" sino "gracias Higurashi-sama" jejeje...(modestia aparte) En fin, vaya lío en que siguen metidos, pero me pregunto yo...¿Sasuke finalmente tomando algo de responsabilidad?, bueno ya veremos.

Los dejo, una vez mas para que comenten, (como siempre las reviews son la voz de los lectores) y como adelanto del siguiente capitulo sólo les dejo el título:

Siguiente Capítulo:

**_"Los Haruno de la montaña"_**


	12. Los Haruno de la Montaña

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Segundo Capitulo **

**Los Haruno de la Montaña**

La resonancia de la máquina ultrasonido del consultorio de Shizune se percibía como un difuso y continuo bip. Pausado y acompasado, a pesar de seguir marcando aquel doble ritmo. La mirada de Itachi continuaba fija en la menuda pantalla, despejándose del sopor de aquella mañana de viernes. Sakura estaba a su lado, sujetándole con un pulso más calmado a diferencia de la primera e inhóspita visita…cuando se confirmó por completo que la vida de ambos iría a dar un giro forzado. De eso hacía ya más de un par de semanas, y la escueta compañía mutua parecía ayudar poco a poco.

Itachi seguía firme en su decisión de ayudarle, sintiendo la represiva de "obligación" como un agregado; y ahora, en este preciso instante, el hecho de haber adelantado ciertos planes de vida ya no le parecía tan catastrófico como al inicio. No, el sentido de "obligación forzada" tampoco estaba en la mente de la joven de cabellos rosáceos; no ahora que sus verdes orbes estaban fijos en ese par de manchitas temblorosas justo en medio de aquel perímetro rebordeado de una sombra amorfa. La silueta se notaba inequívoca. Más clara y nítida en cuanto a la fisionomía de aquellas pequeñas personitas.

Dos vidas. Llevaba a cargo dos vidas, pequeñas, frágiles, indefensas…y sólo dependientes de ella. Algo que Sakura no esperaba afrontar al menos en cinco o seis años y si quería, pero ahora…simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la meticulosa idea de aquel futuro que se había acercado sin avisar, sin preguntárselo, sin…

—Vaya que están inquietos. Son muy enérgicos, eh… –Shizune sonrió, ajustando el monitor y volviendo el pasivo semblante hacia la futura madre, la cual hasta había perdido el hilo de la concentrada cuenta del ritmo cardiaco debido al torrente de ideas. Podría ser la paciente ahora, pero no estaba de mas corroborar lo aprendido en la carrera.—Y han crecido bastante.

—Si, lo he…notado –respondió Sakura, encontrando un poco más pronunciada la curvatura del vientre debido a la postura de la camilla de revisión.

O tal vez no fuese así, esta mañana se había percatado de que los seis centímetros de la semana anterior se habían convertido en diez. Una distancia de diez centímetros que para nada se podría ocultar en unos jeans talla nueve; apenas el lunes había comprado un par en talla trece y con resorte, dejando un minúsculo espacio entre el broche y el cierre y hoy, rendida ante la batalla contra su guardarropa improvisado, decidió pedirle a Tenten aquellos pants deportivos e incómodamente anchos de la cintura.

—Descuida, es perfectamente normal…—Shizune notó el rictus de preocupación en Sakura, mientras terminaba de revisar las coordenadas en la pantalla—En un par de semanas será el doble, así que hazte a la idea.

La joven asintió, emulando un gesto tranquilo. El resto de algún otro posible comentario desapareció, al igual que la imagen de la pantalla, en el momento en que Shizune deslizó con cuidado la sonda.

—Están bien. En diez días ya podremos verlos con más claridad con el otro ecógrafo. –reiteró, sin apartar esa pasiva y optimista expresión de su rostro. Revisó y terminó de anotar los últimos datos en el archivo médico. El siseo de la parte inferior del aparato se detuvo y Shizune se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura, dejando una hoja en sus manos— Bien, les dejaré a solas –su atención deparó en Itachi, quien seguía sin siquiera espetar ni un gemido—Je, espero que el afortunado papi no vuelva a desmayarse.

Sakura estuvo a punto de proferir algo, pero el vestigio de sus palabras quedó borrado tras ver el semblante de su compañero y luego aquella imagen entre sus dedos. Se irguió con cuidado sobre la camilla, sin que Itachi le soltase la mano. Sentía y veía los dedos de éste, rozar con sigilo sus nudillos. Y la mirada, esa misma mirada seria, reservada y estoica, ahora decorada de un brillo más que inusual. Ni siquiera ella había visto esa mirada en la noche en que todo comenzó. Eso era tan diferente…tan…¿humano?

Y tan distinto de ese gesto represivo avistado en la mañana, cuando pasó por ella al consultorio…

**—0—**

_—¿Seguro que puedes acompañarme? Ya sería la segunda vez que sales de improviso del trabajo—dijo Sakura en modo pasivo. Él asintió con un gruñido y le tomó de la mano. El contacto casi le pareció automático; no le apretó los dedos ni mucho menos pareció halarla…sólo la sujetó como se toma una taza o cualquier objeto. Como si fuese un reflejo condicionado._

_Y si era un reflejo, ¿era porque así lo sentía? Era su costumbre, pero el mismo término ("costumbre") era algo que comenzaba a desagradarle._

_—Sabes, a veces algo mas de esos "hmp" harían mas tolerable una charla.—Sakura suspiró, sin que la frase sonase a pregunta y soltándola tal y como lo que era; un pequeño desahogo en medio de ese silencio que comenzaba a abrumarle. _

_—No tengo nada más que decir. –musitó Itachi. Respondiendo con lo que debía y podía: una de sus "extensas" explicaciones. _

_Sakura debió dejar el diálogo hasta allí. Pero no lo hizo. Errar es humano, aun cuando se afrenta a dos distintos puntos de vista._

_—Si, conozco esa respuesta. Siempre dices lo mismo, Itachi._

_—Porque es cierto. _

_—Parece que no te importara o que contestas sólo por hacerlo –y ahí estaba, una vez más el aplomo Haruno al cual apremiaba como insistente defensa. Sin esperar respuesta, aflojó un poco el contacto de sus dedos, sin soltarle por completo, esperando la reacción del Uchiha._

_E Itachi sólo dejó que la gravedad se encargase del resto. La mano de la joven se despegó y surgió aquella invisible barrera de quince centímetros entre ellos. Diez minutos antes caminando como una pareja y en cinco minutos…como dos desconocidos cualquiera. _

_Ése era el error y el mustio silencio surgido a raíz de él pareció inclusive tan visible a los ojos de Shizune, cuando llegaron al consultorio._

_Hasta el momento en que el monitor del ecógrafo se apagó._

**—0—**

Itachi no reaccionó hasta sentir que Sakura apartó con calma el flequillo, buscando y encontrando sus ojos.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Itachi se encogió de hombros, y ella notó el ufano intento de ocultar la dúctil línea curva de sus labios. Su mente dio un par de vueltas en una fracción de segundo tratando de emular algún comentario inteligente…y que fuese más allá de sus usuales "hmp".

—Es…raro que…—exhaló Itachi, señalando con la mirada la fotografía que sostenía Sakura—…que ellos…

—¿Sean parte nuestra? –completó la joven; segura pero también sintiendo aquel estremecimiento interno y sentimental. Cuatro meses. En dos semanas serían ya cuatro meses y la situación caía por completo…hasta ahora

—Exacto.

Y la pauta marcada por su respuesta fue una apremiante oportunidad. Dejó el papel en las manos curiosamente trémulas de él.

—Sostenlos un momento mientras me cambio—Sakura no esperó que Itachi dijese algo más, sólo alcanzó a escuchar un inentendible murmullo mientras bajó de la camilla de oscultación, tomando su ropa de la silla contigua y comenzando a vestirse.

E Itachi se había quedado allí, inmóvil y silencioso como siempre.

Y ahí estaba lo que significaba "quedarse sin palabras" . No es que no le importasen las cosas, sino que era esa su manera de explayarlas. ¿Y qué si el tipo no podía argumentar algo mas allá de "Hmp", "Cómo sea" o "Como quieras"? sabía que las cosas le atañían…y en este momento eso se constataba en su mirada.

—A veces no te entiendo, Itachi.

EL Uchiha contemplaba con aire concentrado la imagen difusa de lo que parecía uno de esos negativos que tanto odiaba procesar en sus largas horas de impresor. El contorno…la silueta y el sombreado de éstos. Sus labios se curvearon de nuevo, un poco más pronunciados. Sólo un poco.

—¿Hmp?

Sakura terminó de abotonarse la blusa, mirándole plenamente a los ojos.

—Nada…no dije nada.

**—0—**

—Ya era hora…—Deidara entró aporreando la puerta del despacho del Uchiha. Dejó una caja atiborrada hasta el tope de papeles, carpetas y un pliego de papel traslúcido enrollado precipitadamente—Tengo toda la maldita mañana esperando a que supervises esto y te largas como si nada, ¡Uhn!

Itachi apenas alzó la vista, estado sentado en su respectiva silla frente al restirador y mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —respondió Itachi. Sacó un tanto de papeles de la caja, escrutó, apartó y dejó algunos sobre el restirador; incluyendo el prototipo a cartel—. Además, ya revisé estos y del banner se haría cargo Sasori.

—Claro y tú dejándonos todo el problema, ¡Uhn! —el rubio resolló en un tono hostil, arrebatándole la papelería pendiente a Itachi— Sasori sólo hace los malditos proyectos de maquetación y gracias al accidente de tu estúpido primo yo no me doy abasto con la plecadora de mierda que tenemos. ¡Al menos muestra algo de preocupación…U-chi-ha!

—Hmp, me preocuparía si dejaras de pronunciar mi apellido como si te hubieran dado una patada en las bolas, _"Dei Dei"_

Kisame estaba a su derecha, desde su escritorio y aprestó a un gruñido corto a modo de carcajada ahogada.

—Esa fue buena, "comadreja"—el apodado "tiburón" Hoshigaki aprestó al comentario y dirigió aquella mirada incipiente y hosca a Deidara—Y tu ya lárgate, "niño mimado", que Pein no nos paga por quejarnos.

—No nos paga de todas maneras, jeh—La voz provenía del aledaño cubículo de contabilidad, y Hidan emergió de éste, con aquel supuesto intento de risa burlesca.—Si nos llega a dar un medio centavo es ganancia y lo dudo.

—Ne,...no es bueno que se queje, sempai. —Tobi entró, mascando ruidosamente una paleta y dejándose caer en la silla junto a la puerta, señalándole.

Deidara abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente. Levantó de mala gana los papeles sobrantes y se fue, soltando un bufido y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Tobi gritó un estruendoso "Hasta luego, sempai" y volvió su atención a su primo.

—Deidara sempai esta de malas, ¿verdad?

—Como sea, yo ya hice mi parte del trabajo. –dijo Itachi— Y lo único que le he visto hacer es gritarle a medio mundo por culpa de sus estùpidos errores. El último cartel salió mal porque él lo imprimió.

—Y sin contar la explosión del flexógrafo, sólo a ése idiota se le ocurre mezclar tantos solventes. —completó Kisame—Si no se carga la maquinaria la explota

Itachi se encogió de hombros, con aquella media sonrisa reacia a desaparecer. Un gesto que no sólo Tobi avistó cuando regresó, sino hasta el propio Hoshigaki. Ninguno dijo siquiera algo al respecto, y en ocasiones era preferible o suponer o dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

—Sólo será mañana –enunció el Uchiha—No creo que el edificio se venga abajo por un solo día que me ausente.

El sonido de la trituradora de papeles colocada a espaldas del escritorio de Kisame se detuvo. Tobi se movía inquieto de un lado a otro en la silla y Hidan permanecía en silencio; de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

—Como digas –arguyó Kisame, y una de sus cejas se arqueó en ademán de modesto interés— ¿Vas a ir a tu funeral, no?

—Hmp –pareció espirar un bostezo, pero para cualquiera que conociese aquellos monosílabos, era más una tosca afirmación—Le había dicho que iría a conocer a su familia.

—Por eso. —Kisame sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una fila de desiguales y brillantes dientes—. Vas a ir a tu funeral.

Itachi apoyó el mentón sobre ambas manos, con el rostro casi tumbado en la superficie del restirador. No ahondó en el comentario de Kisame no porque no quisiera, sino porque no valía la pena el hacerlo. Todo el mundo supondría que el hecho de presentarse ante la familia de la novia era un sinónimo de dirigirse al patíbulo de fusilación, la horca o la silla eléctrica, pero para la calmada sincronía de los hechos que componían la lógica de Itachi Uchiha; la cosa era y sería un hecho sin precedentes. Si, había sacado sus propias conjeturas y sabía que lógicamente no le recibirían con los brazos abiertos en primera instancia. No había hecho ninguna gracia y el haber embarazado a la única hija del matrimonio Haruno no podía tomarse como un trofeo…pero era la década de los ochenta y no la edad media. No iban a ensartarlo en una estaca ni a quemarlo vivo en leña verde. Iba a hacerse responsable y aunque la decisión podía tomarse como precipitada, daría la cara como correspondía a un Uchiha. ¿Por qué tomarlo como el suceso más aterrador de la historia?

—No exageres, Hoshigaki. –masculló Itachi.

Pero la mueca de burla no se apartó de su compañero y hasta Tobi imitaba el gesto.

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes, "comadreja"? –Kisame inclinó el rostro levemente hacia delante.

— ¿Que? Solo es una visita familiar, a las afueras de Konoha y…

—Y hay campesinos…¡Lo van a freír vivo, Itachi-sempai! —Tobi interrumpió, mascando ahora el palillo de la masacrada paleta.

Kisame tamborileaba los gruesos dedos sobre el escritorio de formaica.

—La zona norteña de Konoha, cerca de las montañas que colindan con Iwagakure –inquirió como si hablase consigo mismo, luego entornó aquel par de ralos y diminutos ojos hacia Itachi— Lindo lugar, muy rústico y …¿sabes cuál es su especialidad? –Itachi no respondió, Tobi mostró una mueca de expectación y Kisame sonrió aun más ampliamente—…Estofado de comadreja.

Hidan, quien había estado solamente escuchando la conversación porque no tenía nada más que hacer, se sumó al peculiar diálogo.

—Ah si, gente humilde del pueblo. –Comentó, con un tono hipócrita de propiedad— Fuereños tan incrédulos e influenciables que tienen una regla de oro…le disparan a lo que no entienden. —Esbozó una risa irónica—… ¡o sea que te dejarán en calidad de coladera, Itachi!...de una u otra manera.

—O será por eso que no hay jashinistas allá, sempai –rió Tobi, siendo acallado por uno de los "piadosos" codazos de Hidan.

El Uchiha volvió su atención al exterior. El día estaba blanco y las tersas nubes parecían prepararse para una de las primeras nevadas de inicios de diciembre.

La temporada invernal no tardaría en llegar a las vastas regiones del País del Fuego y la calma acaecida esta semana era una de las mejores que había tenido Itachi hasta ahora. Una paga extra a causa de un añadido de publicidad para Kumogakure le permitió solventar la renta atrasada y volver a conectar el teléfono El auto, el maldito cacharro por lo menos fue reparado dentro de los límites de lo decente y tal y como había augurado Sasuke, la entrevista de trabajo no fue otras de sus excusas por aparentar un poco de responsabilidad en su inútil vida. El asunto quedó relegado hasta el lunes en la mañana, con una molesta llamada que lo sacó a mitad de la ducha…y por fin, las cosas tomaban su rumbo.

Si Sasuke trabajaba, ganaría dinero y si ganaba dinero podría costearse aunque sea uno de esos cuartos de renta o cualquier lugar que no fuese su casa. Tendría su espacio de nuevo y quizá, sólo quizá, podría plantearle la idea a Sakura de vivir juntos. Sólo quizá, y aunque el pequeño inconveniente de la mañana seguía presente en su memoria, la idea no se alejaba en absoluto. Errar es humano y las desavenencias también. Y las citas cortas no ayudaban mucho; tenían que conocerse y convivir más tiempo, si es que pensaban…

_Si es que ella quisiera, si Sakura… _

—¡Itachi sempai!

Los ojos de Itachi alzaron la distancia percatándose de que estaba casi completamente solo. Kisame se había ido desde hacía diez minutos a una entrega de pedido, Hidan renegaba junto con Kakuzu de quien sabe que asuntos correlativos a una cuenta perdida y el barullo del jashinista bocón abatía el mustio despacho. En el fondo del pasillo que daba al cuarto designado a impresión, Deidara profería sus cotidianos discursos de arte moderno contra un alebrestado Sasori mientras que el sonido de la voz profunda de Pein se percibía en la única oficina decente, bajo el gorjeo del teclado de la máquina Royal usada por Konan y el zumbido de la prensadora de basura calibrada por Zetsu en la planta baja.

—¡Itachi sempai! ¡Itachi sempai! —Tobi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, estando ahora frente a él y con una modesta cajita en sus manos, decorada sin orden alguno por un papel medio arrugado color naranja—¡Sempaaai…!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Tobi? –bostezó Itachi, arqueó la espalda y miró el reloj de pulso.

El escandaloso muchacho de gorra anaranjada seguía con la misma y desenfadada mueca, alzando la caja hacia él como lo hace un niño emocionado por mostrar su boleta de calificaciones.

—Ne, antes de que se vaya. ¡Tome!

—No quiero otra caja de paletas de naranja. Sabes que las odio –Itachi se levantó y volviendo a escrutar ahora el reloj de pared corroborando la hora. Nuevamente veinte minutos para las doce; momento perfecto para su silenciosa huida antes de que algún cliente-reclamo-o-trabajo hiciese su inoportuna aparición.

Tobi continuaba con la caja levantada.

—No son paletas esta vez. Son…

—¡¿Cómo que no era ésa la imagen para el cartel?! –Pein interrumpió, desde su oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se escuchó un segundo de "si" y "no" pronunciado con el mismo intento de no perder los estribos, y a punto de explayar aquella frase tan odiada por el Uchiha de profundas ojeras: el tan aborrecido "hablaré con el diseñador".

—Entiendo…—masculló Pein. Hizo una pausa y seguía escuchándosele caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. Se detuvo, suspiró severo y continuó—No se preocupe, tendrá su campaña de bienes raíces justo a tiempo…—hubo otra pausa—…si, antes del martes. Perdón por las molestias, Kusubana-san…yo me encargaré de hablar con el impresor.

Y ahí estaba la condenada frase. El "buen chico" alcanzó a ver que su primo exhalaba fastidiado. No esperó a que este siquiera hablase, sólo le dio la caja y su chaqueta.

—Mejor váyase ahora, Itachi-sempai. –sonrió inocentemente, acomodándose la gorra y arremangándose la chaqueta—…o perderá el autobús.

—Hmp, ¿y crees poder encargarte de eso? –señaló Itachi hacia la puerta aun cerrada de la oficina de Pein. Tobi se cruzó de brazos, sentándose sobre la silla de éste con una burda imitación de seriedad.

—Tobi es un buen chico –asintió efusivamente.—Un chico listo.

Itachi se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta. Miró la caja infantilmente envuelta en su mano derecha, y la agitó cerca del oído.

—¿Qué es?

—Para los pequeños sempais –mustió Tobi, antes de que la puerta del despacho principal se abriese y saliese el esperado y enfurruñado jefe, le hizo la señal de salir por la puerta de atrás.—Tobi se hará cargo de lo demás.

Sin abrir el paquete y saliendo por la puerta entreabierta sin moverla, Itachi sólo se despidió con un mustio "Vuelvo el lunes." Salió, justo a tiempo de escuchar otra de las retahílas ofuscadas de Pein.

Ya arreglarían cuentas el lunes. Hasta entonces, ¿las cosas no podían empeorar, o si?

**—0—**

Tenten volvió a girar la hoja, mirando con la cabeza ahora levemente inclinada a la derecha, en vez de la izquierda como había estado haciendo hacía quince minutos.

—Entonces esa es la cabeza…—dijo con cierto aire de optimismo, luego desvaneciente en una incertidumbre vaga—¿o es la pierna…?

Ino Yamanaka se levantó del sofá que componía la menuda salita de espera, yendo hacia la joven de cabello castaño y deteniéndose detrás de ésta. Sakura, quien había estado yendo de un lado a otro acarreando ropa, sacándola y cambiándola por algo mas "propicio" a sus condiciones, se detuvo en medio de su marcha indecisa, mirando en silencio y con aire divertido la expresión confundida de Tenten y la escrutadora cara de Ino; las dos delante de la fotografía y mirándola como si fuese uno de esos cuadros surrealistas en exhibición.

—Ésa no es la pierna…es un bracito –Ino corrigió, siendo interrumpida por Hinata a su lado derecho.

—Eh, creo que el brazo es aquel…o el de abajo…

Sakura cerró la última maleta y se quedó justo frente al contrariado grupo de chicas.

—Lo bueno es que todas somos médicos. La están viendo al revés –tomó la fotografía, la giró pasando un dedo sobre la imagen, que a ojos vista parecía más una de esas fotografías difuminadas de las revistas paranormales que la pictográfica de un ultrasonido—…ahí esta uno y el otro a menos de cinco milímetros.

Ino carraspeó un poco y Hinata expresó un apenado rubor.

—La neonatología nunca fue lo mío y lo sabes, "frentuda" –enunció la rubia. Se puso de pie, ayudando a Sakura a arrastrar la atascada maleta hacia la puerta de la entrada. —Eh, esto no es precisamente empacar ligero ¿Qué rayos cargas allí?

Sakura le dedicó una mirada culposa.

—Ropa de invierno. Allá parece un congelador en cuanto comienza a nevar. –respondió.

Tenten seguía escrutando minuciosamente la fotografía. La giró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

—¿Cómo pueden hallarle forma si se ve exactamente igual de un lado o de otro?—arguyó la chica de los chonguitos. La atención deparó en ella al momento en que puso la imagen en horizontal—…saben, si se pone así como que se distingue…

Sakura miraba de reojo el exterior, casi con la frecuencia de un tic. Las cavilaciones de Tenten y Hinata tratando de traducir de nuevo la imagen le hicieron frenar el constante contacto visual. Ino fue y vino desde su apartado consultorio, ahora con un colorido jersey violeta en lugar de la bata de trabajo.

—¿Saldrás a algún lado? –inquirió Sakura con extrañeza y deteniéndose en la conocida y familiar prenda—¿Y que haces con mi ropa?

—Oh vamos…esto no lo usarás en algún tiempo. Al menos ya no te queda—La rubia atenuó a una mueca de "no pasa nada", simple y ladina en sus suaves facciones, ahora enmarcadas por una capa discreta de maquillaje.—Y no voy a ir al centro comercial en fachas.

La chica de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos, la leve redondez de su vientre se denotó más visible al tensarse los pliegues de la blusa al adoptar esa postura.

—Aja. "La princesa Yamanaka" teniendo una cita, no creí que llegaría este día –rió Sakura.

—Al menos no tengo que dividir mi tiempo con antojos, náuseas, achaques matutinos y un melón en lugar de vientre –acusó Ino con aquel acostumbrado y sagaz sentido del humor que tanto la caracterizaba. Tenten estuvo a punto de decir algo, siendo interrumpida por el sonido escueto de una bocina de auto, proveniente del exterior. Ino le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sakura—Y hablando de, ahí está tu gallardo caballero…a bordo de un taxi. ¿No iba a llevarse el auto?

—No después de lo de la semana pasada —Sakura tomó la fotografía, guardándola de nuevo con cuidado en su respectivo sobre.

—Claro, el _datsun_ sin frenos, jeje. Como aquella película de un auto que…

—Tenten –reprendieron Ino, Sakura y aun Hinata al unísono.

—Yap, perdón –respondió ésta, ayudando con la maleta faltante. Hizo una seña hacia Itachi, el cual había salido del vehículo para aprestarse a llevar las maletas a la cajuela. Tenten le saludó y este respondió con un inexpresivo "hola" hacia las tres chicas. La chica se dirigió a Sakura en cuanto ésta abordó—. Bueno, diviértete…ah y salúdame a tus padres…ne y al pequeño Kotaro.

Sakura asintió. Se despidió de ella, de Hinata y de Ino, aun con el habitual aire propicio de ésta.

—Cuídalos bien, "frente de marquesina"

Y con esta peculiar promesa, el auto arrancó, mientras ella miraba de reojo como se alejaba del consultorio.

**—0—**

El sentimiento continuaba inequívoco. No era alegría propiamente, ni tampoco una nostalgia excesiva…vaya, ni siquiera podía tomarse como remordimiento, sino una ofuscada mezcla entre las tres. Tras casi un año, ésta era la primera vez que volvía a la modesta casita en que se había criado hasta la mayoría de edad y se sentía un tanto ansiosa por ello.

Un año en el que habían pasado muchas cosas; terminó su servicio social y las prácticas laborales, pudo sacar el acta de pasante y librar todas las materias al menos con una calificación nada reprochable; pudo abrir el consultorio general junto con sus compañeras y…

Y estaba en la recta de la maternidad, por un simple descuido.

La idea fue la que le provocó de nuevo aquel torbellino de sensaciones; un cierto miedo, tal vez el temor usual hacia la opinión u oposición de los padres y la incertidumbre en cuanto a lo que pudiesen decir de Itachi. El último dialogo telefónico, ahora en palabras de su madre, logró tranquilizarla un poco.

"¿El sujeto ése dice que va a responsabilizarse?"…"No lo conoces, ¿estás segura de querer seguir adelante con él?"

Y aunque nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, Sakura ya sabía la respuesta, pero externarla siempre era cosa aparte. Se giró de reojo a su compañero; Itachi estaba con la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio y con los audífonos del _walkman_ de Tobi siseando levemente las notas de lo que sea que estuviese escuchando. Ella no hizo afán de distraerle.

Su atención deparó en la pequeña caja apostada en el interior de la mochila del Uchiha y picada por la curiosidad –el hecho de que era un regalo del primo de Itachi no auguraba a algo en concreto- lo tomó.

Itachi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recapitulando lo de la mañana y con la funesta frase de Kisame dándole vueltas en la cabeza como un fastidioso volantín.

"Estofado de comadreja" Realmente eso no sonaba nada alentador, ni para los pobres animalejos ni para los que compartían cierto nombre equitativo.

_Bah, sólo es una familia…no, es SU familia_. Se dijo tratando de acallar la sinuosa idea, deteniendo el ritmo de sus dedos sobre el redondo botón del walkman y ¿sintiéndose nervioso?

Justamente volvió a mirar hacia el exterior, y detrás del transparente cristal del autobús, la carretera se ampliaba y los restos de civilización desaparecieron, dejando sólo un rastro de anuncios de camino y publicidad a gran formato decorando el amplio llano. Entonces a Itachi sólo se le antojó pensar que definitivamente ya estaba demasiado lejos de casa. Lejos de lo que conocía y cerca de lo que no y…

—¿Itachi? –Sakura le llamó y por fin este se quitó los audífonos, entornando la adormecida mirada hacia la joven.

—¿Eh?

Estaba ruborizada, el lo notó a pesar del sombreado de su rostro a causa de las luces escasas de la tarde. No se percató del porque hasta que vio la caja obsequiada por Tobi descansando en su regazo.

—Ah, eso…

—Fue un lindo detalle de su parte –completó Sakura, sosteniendo parte del contenido del paquete.

Dos pequeñas gorras tamaño infantil…y color naranja.

—…debí suponerlo…—musitó Itachi. A punto de que este intentase tomar una, el autobús se detuvo, dando un tumbo hacia delante. El motor se quejó abruptamente y la puerta se abrió—¿Qué demonios…?

—Llegamos –Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó por el suceso. Tomó su bolso de mano, levantándose y esperando a un confundido Itachi, quien miraba extrañado hacia el entorno.

El muchacho se irguió un poco más en el asiento, dándose cuenta de que el vehículo no iba a moverse en absoluto. Estaba aparcado y eso pudo ser normal, de haber estado en una de las obligadas paradas estacionarias y no en medio de la nada, con un mustio exterior rodeado de árboles y un desgarbado sendero hacia Kamisama sabía dónde.

—¿Es aqui? –Itachi se alzó la maleta al hombro y bajó detrás de Sakura. Un par de pasajeros también bajaron y a juzgar por el semblante de éstos incluida Sakura, no denotaba ni la mayor contrariedad.

—Si.–respondió la chica de pelo rosa, tomándole del brazo— Parece que aun no terminan el entronque hacia el pueblo. —Escudriñaba de reojo hacia el camino y luego a lo poco que podía avistarse alrededor del autobús.—Que raro, ya deberían de haber llegad…

—¡Onee-chaaaaaaan! –bramó a voz en grito alguien justamente detrás del vehículo, corriendo hacia la joven. Sakura se giró al instante, encontrándose con la correosa silueta de un muchachito de once años, delgaducho y de corto y despeinado cabello rosado, andando a trompicones por el irregular suelo y empujando intencionalmente a Itachi—¡Sakura onee-chaaan!

—¡Kota-kun! –apremió Sakura, tomando al chico por los hombros—¿Quieres tener más cuidado? Casi tiras a…—observó a Itachi todavía de pie gracias al contrapeso de las maletas. Rió nerviosamente—eh, Itachi, él es mi hermano menor Kotaro. Kotaro él es…

—Fracasado –el muchachito entrecerró los ojos, barriendo con la mirada al serio espécimen con ojeras. Se le acercó, pinchándole en el hombro—Fracasado-fracasado-fracasado-fracasado-fraca…

—¡Kotaro Haruno!

Y éste apremió a la represiva verbal de su hermana, sólo por un instante.

—¿Qué? –se quejó el chico, echando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca—Papá lo llama así todo el tiempo y mamá cree que…

—Si, si, ya lo sé, ¿Dónde están? –irrumpió Sakura.

El pequeño monstruo de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que no dejaba de darle codazos cortos al estoico citadino ojeroso, alzó el brazo libre, sin decir nada y sólo señalando detrás de Itachi. Una mano nudosa sujetó el lado izquierdo del hombro del Uchiha y otra el otro lado.

—Así que eres tú…—masculló alguien a sus espaldas.

—…el que embarazó a nuestra hermaniiita…—completó otro, alargando la última palabra como si pronunciase una ladina amenaza.

Itachi volvió el rostro hacia su derecha, sin que aquellos sujetos de metro noventa de estatura, melena rala y magenta y complexión digna de dos defensivos de hockey dejasen de asirle por el hombro. Una maleta de las que sostenía cayó en el momento en que la presión se incrementó y aunque Itachi estuvo a punto de responder de manera verbal, las palabras y todo aliento murieron en su garganta. No por esos tipos-intentos frustrados de golpeadores de llamativa cabellera, sino por el rostro extremadamente severo de aquel hombre que bajaba de una camioneta Ford, andando con paso decidido hacia él, seguido de una mujer de aspecto calmado, cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y ataviada con uno de esos usuales vestidos floreados.

—¡Saku-chaaan! –clamó la señora, abrazando efusivamente a la joven—¡Llegaron tarde!, de seguro la carretera sigue hecha un desastre, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Pero ve nada más, si que has engordado, niña…

Sakura profirió un ahogado "todo esta bien" en medio del discurso exagerado de Hanako Haruno. Saludó a su padre y éste respondió con un gruñido de aceptación.

Su atención estaba fija en el Uchiha.

—Y éste es…

—Itachi…—las palabras volvieron al aliento de Itachi, a pesar de sentirse suspendido por tres centímetros del suelo—…Uchiha Itachi.

—Ya veo – el patriarca de una de las tantas familias de la tranquila villita del noroeste del País del Fuego, escrutó al joven como lo haría con uno de esos tallos resecos y chuecos que solían echar a perder los brotes de maíz. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla, y la alzó hacia Itachi. Éste correspondió al saludo, o mejor dicho al apretón destroza-nudillos patentado—Kouji Haruno –se presentó, sin soltar y apretando más la inocente mano del muchacho. Señaló con la mirada a los sobre desarrollados jóvenes que asían al citadino—Ellos son mis hijos Houko y Hiro; ya conoces a Kotaro y ella es mi esposa, Hanako.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y se percató de la ladeada media sonrisa en el rostro de Kouji, idéntica a la de Kotaro y probablemente la misma proyectada en los gigantones que aun le sostenían. Una mueca que podía verse tranquila, pero que en un sentido oculto, muy. Muy oculto, parecía idéntica a la de un verdugo a punto de proclamar la sentencia definitiva

—…bienvenido, _muchachito_…

El Uchiha tragó hondo y una parte subjetiva de su mente sólo resolló la acentuada idea de que éste sería tal vez el fin de semana más largo de toda su vida.

* * *

**_ NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien por poco y no acababa este cap, la verdad fue una semana muy atareada en el trabajo (inventarios y esas cosas -__-) en fin, aqui esta la entrega. De entrada pensaba que este capitulo se tratase mas de los Haruno, pero viendo los demas aspectos, sentía que estaba dejando muchos cabos sueltos y preferí amarrarlos y dejar como cierre de capitulo esta peculiar escena. Jeje...ya pondre todo a su debido tiempo._**

**_Como siempre se agradece todo comentario. Nos leemos._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_"Temporada de Comadrejas"_**


	13. Temporada de Comadrejas

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Tercer Capitulo **

**Temporada de Comadrejas**

"Estofado de comadreja", resollaba Kisame en sus recuerdos del dialogo de la mañana; e Itachi no le tomó importancia…hasta ese momento en que en medio de la mesa familiar y frente a la incuestionable mirada del matrimonio Haruno, simplemente no se le ocurrió pensar en otra cosa.

Pasó la cuchara, revolviendo el contenido del plato por cuarta ocasión y seguía sintiendo esa envolvente necesitad de apartar la vista. El olor era agradable pero la peculiar carne le daba la tremebunda idea alusiva al canibalismo. Hasta podía jurar que había algo que se movía.

—¿Quieres que te sirva más, Itachi? –Hanako pasó la honda cazuela cerca del plato de éste.

—Gracias señora, pero no…

Y Hanako vertió una ración más, dejando el plato a rebosar y ahora dos trozos más de carne blanquecina como el pollo, flotando en un peculiar revoltijo de zanahorias y patatas.

—Aquí tienes, no tienes por qué ser tan tímido. Si quieres más comida sólo pídelo –Hanako Haruno, la sonriente dama de cuarenta y quien sabe cuantos años y facciones mesuradamente cándidas, le dedicó una expresión confianzuda—Además mira nada más que flacucho estás, sigo sin creérmelo que seas tú el que haya embarazado a mi hija…

—Mamá…—apremió Sakura.

Hanako atinó con una risa nerviosa, mientras que la atención familiar deparaba en el incriminado Uchiha. El sonido del televisor era más que basto para amenizar la cena como ruido de fondo, y sin embargo a Itachi le parecía que un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la sala-comedor de la modesta casa Haruno…y las miradas atentas de todos hacia él.

"_No tengo mucha hambre"_ se recriminaba internamente, tomando con la cuchara un diminuto trozo de carne…¡Y por Kamisama, la sola idea de plantearse que aquel bocadito parecía una versión en miniatura de él mismo no ayudaba en nada a siquiera fingir algo de apetito.

Nervioso era un apelativo lejano, y por alguna razón el flamante decorado de ocho pieles marrones, medianas y debidamente empotradas sobre la chimenea, no era el aire rústico y tranquilo que había comentado Kisame en la oficina.

—¿A qué te dedicas, exactamente, muchacho?—Kouji irrumpió el ensimismamiento de Itachi. Éste bajó la cuchara al momento como si en vez de hablarle le hubiesen pinchado en las costillas.

—Soy publicista. –la voz sonó ronca, casi como si estuviese hablando frente al vacío. _Piensa seguro, siéntete seguro…no en vano dejaste de lado la condena familiar…¡Al menos di algo!,_ se dijo en un vago intento por convencerse de hablar más allá. Y era notorio que el término no era ni medianamente conocido para Kouji-san.—Trabajo en una agencia, imprimimos carteles, folletos, tarj…

—Entonces te ganas la vida con esas cosas impresas –arguyó Kouji, acortando la desvaneciente explicación de Itachi. Hubo una risa ahogada por parte de Kotaro, acallado por el sublevante gesto de su hermana mayor, y el patriarca Haruno esbozó una media sonrisa, porfiada y muy marcada—. Hummpf…eso es bueno…para un muchachito más joven, ¿pero crees que podrás con los gastos de una familia? —la frase no aludió a nada más allá de ése soberbio intento por decir las cosas como son, e Itachi ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder.

No porque no quisiese sino porque…¿Qué demonios hacía esa escopeta apoyada contra su silla?

—Si, no me pagan tan mal —aludió el Uchiha, retomando la conversación y haciendo un esfuerzo por digerir un tercio mas del dichoso estofado.—Tengo contrato de tiempo indefinido, pero he trabajado allí mas de un año.

—O sea que eres un pobre diablo –Kotaro habló con la boca medio llena de carne. Uno de aquellos mastodontes de cabello rojizo lo secundó con un intento de carcajada y el otro seguía con la mirada clavada en Itachi…mientras afilaba recurrentemente sus cubiertos.

—No, pero tampoco tengo una nómina o…

—¿Pero puedes mantener una familia, verdad…_Itachi_?—esta vez la estocada fue por parte de Hanako.

Y la acorralada comadreja se quedó sin palabras.

_Genial, te estas hundiendo y metes la cabeza_, se reprimió Itachi mentalmente. _Brillante. Ahora pensarán que trabajas de favor allí, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa que no fuese "contrato por tiempo indefinido"?..._

—Mira, _hijo_…—Kouji, quien había terminado su ración, se aprestó a sacar su usual pipa. La encendió, y enunció aquello con un acento estremecedor, concentrado más en la última palabra.—…aquí nada se da gratis y espero que lo entiendas. Y a tu edad y después de lo que has hecho…

—Pá, Itachi y yo podemos salir adelante con esto —irrumpió Sakura, llegando a una especia de relevo…o defensa, mejor dicho. Por debajo de la mesa, la joven tomaba la mano del "acusado", casi como un gesto inequívoco de confianza—. Y yo también trabajo, así que no me parece tanto problema.

Buen intento de rescate…hasta que Hanako, quien había vuelto de la cocina, reapareció en escena acompañada de aquel monstruoso pay de manzana. Y el pausado ambiente –frío y cortante, pero calmado- se caldeó.

—Pues debería preocuparte, vas a dejar ese trabajo para cuidar a mis nietos –declamó con aire propio—¡Y ni siquiera pienses dejarlos en uno de esos lugares que supuestamente son para cuidarlos, o a cargo de un extraño o…!

—Se llaman guarderías.

—Hasta el nombre suena insulso –Hanako desenfundó el cuchillo desde el bolsillo de su floreado delantal. Itachi notó el brillo de la hoja, como si le señalara a él…y luego a Sakura—Guardería…¡Jah! ¡Son niños, no maletas! ¡Ni desesperada permitiría que abandonases a mis nietecitos en un lugar así!

—Madre, dejaré de trabajar cuando comience la cuarentena, pero en cuanto ellos estén un poco más grandes puedo volver a atender el consultorio.

Dos segundos, Itachi los contó. Dos segundos desataron un peculiar derrumbe.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan desconsiderada?! –exhaló Hanako—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ése ambiente citadino te ha echado a perder!

—Mamá…

—¡Debiste quedarte aquí! ¡Eso de la vida de ciudad es para gente de otro nivel! ¡Y no voy a permitir que los niños se contaminen de esas costumbres tan presuntuosas! ¡Chaaaa!

—Hanako-chan, ¿Puedes traerme mi café? –Kouji se dirigió a su esposa con el aire más reposado que pudo y ésta asintió, como si nada de la tolvanera de palabras hubiese ocurrido.

Una pequeña erupción volcánica, pero el Uchiha la sintió, debido a que Sakura le había oprimido más los nudillos y su mano libre había adquirido un tic continuo, moviendo la cuchara de un lado a otro dentro del platón ya vacío.

Tensión aminorada…y devuelta al responsable de la inesperada paternidad.

—Pues trabajes o no –dijo Kouji, mirando primero a Sakura y luego a Itachi—Es el hombre el que debe de proveerlo todo. Y no creo que con un empleo de medio tiempo en esas…cosas, sea suficiente.

El último bocado –uno de esos puñados enormes que pueden tomarse como una porción industrial- del grasoso estofado estuvo a punto de atascarse en la garganta de Itachi. Carraspeó un poco y bebió como pudo lo que restaba del té.

Con la voz y el ánimo tambaleante, volvió a hablar.

—No es un trabajo malo, pero si dispensan de mi, puedo conseguir otra cosa.—aunque estaba seguro, ni el mismo Itachi se sentía convencido de sus propias palabras—Tengo una carrera.

—Carrera la que te pondremos…—musitó uno de los oni-san de Sakura, engullendo un trozo de pay tan grande como su puño,

—…si abandonas a nuestra hermanita—secundó el otro.

El señor Haruno sólo hizo una seña hacia los muchachos. Una expresión severa, pero a Itachi le pareció una sonrisa malévola en su rostro; aunque prefirió pensar que eso sólo era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y no deparó en que el pequeño renacuajo de cabello rosa y rostro de pillo no estaba.

—Supongo que ya tienen la fecha –retomó Kouji. Itachi arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Fecha?

—Para la boda –el ceño de Haruno-san se frunció levemente—Porque en esta familia las cosas se hacen como Kamisama manda. Nada de vivir juntos o juntarse o como sea que le llamen allá.

—¿Boda?...—y la palabra casi se atoró entre sus amígdalas. El pulso de Itachi se tambaleó mientras sujetaba el vaso—…bueno no habíamos pensado en…

Sakura intervino de nuevo, al tiempo en que Kotaro volvió a sentarse a la mesa, alcanzándole a Itachi un plato con una tremenda tajada del postre.

—Papá, Itachi y yo lo decidiremos en cuanto nazcan los niños –la joven trató de darse a explicar. El matrimonio no es una obligación.

Kouji no espetó nada más allá de un suspiro. Itachi cortó un pedazo con el tenedor, y se lo llevó distraídamente a la boca.

—Escucha, _hijo_: esto sólo lo diré una vez y espero que entiendas —Kouji exhaló, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—, que entiendan, que una familia es un asunto serio. Hay vidas implicadas, ¿de acuerdo?

El sabor, agradable al inicio, se detuvo en las papilas gustativas del Uchiha.

—Si, señor. Yo…

Y de repente…todo se agrió

—Yo…

—¿Itachi? –Sakura volvió su atención al futuro padre. Estaba pálido, ojos vidriosos y una mano parecía estar frente a su boca deteniendo una arcada.—¿Itachi-chan?

Agrio, amargo, ácido…una tremebunda mezcla de todo aquello. Todo estaba de nuevo allí, incluyendo el odioso estofado y…

—¡Baño!

Itachi se levantó, como si el asiento le hubiese quemado la rabadilla, corriendo torpemente hacia el sanitario apostado hasta el fondo de la casa. Kouji irguió levemente el rostro, Hanako se quedó en silencio, Sakura igual, Hiro rió secundado por Houko y nadie deparó en la pequeña botella que se asomaba en el bolsillo del overol de Kotaro.

Un frasquito plástico lleno casi a la mitad…de aceite de ricino.

—**0—**

Llevaba ya cuatro horas, trece minutos y cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… en fin, demasiado tiempo en esa casa y nadie diría que aguantaría tanto.

El ataque del endemoniado laxante casero había menguado, por fin. Y las consecuencias como el dolor de cabeza y el mareo condicionado parecían querer desaparecer.

Desaparecer era el anhelo de Itachi Uchiha en este preciso momento. Miraba el techo de la habitación, pensativo y con sus brazos tras la cabeza en forma de almohada mientras intentaba reacomodar la cuestión de los hechos. Menuda primera impresión la de la cena: él como el pobre tipejo que no tenía oficio ni beneficio –visión aclarada por "papi suegro"- y Sakura como la enajenada al trabajo.

¿En que momento todo se complicó tanto? O más bien, ¿en qué momento permitió que todo se complicase?

Y sin contar lo bien que los hermanitos parecían tomar al Uchiha. Desde que Itachi había puesto un sólo pie en _su territorio_, no le habían quitado los ojos de encima. Durante esa cena, que a Itachi le había parecido una eternidad, el señor Haruno aprovechaba cualquier momento en el que se encontraban solos para lanzarle pequeñas indirectas, muy directas, al joven de profundas ojeras; por lo que este había decidido no pegar ojo en toda la noche, más bien para asegurarse de que Kouji Haruno no entrara a su habitación con aquella escopeta. Pero Itachi, precavido como el que más y no muy convencido de la seguridad hacia su persona, había escondido debajo de la cama el único objeto que pudiese tomar como defensa; una simple y mustia sombrilla.

_Estas exagerando_, se dijo y la idea parecía más bien expresada por Deidara o Hidan en vez de su subconsciente. ¿Habrán tenido razón con eso de "funeral"? aunque él no lo creyese al inicio, la ligera idea no se apartaba de su mente y ahora mucho menos. Primero lo del estofado, luego la tranquila charla familiar y…¡y esa escopeta en la sala!. Bien, eran campesinos y lo lógico era tener algo con qué defender sus adorados terrenos, pero, ¡¿una escopeta en la sala?!

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que la puerta del dormitorio estaba siendo abierta, haciendo un intenso chirrido, para luego ser atravesada por una sigilosa Sakura.

—¿Mejor? –inquirió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y sentándose en el borde de la cama, acomodando sobre su regazo el tazón con una tercer rebanada de pay y crema batida.

—Hmp…al menos tengo pulso—respondió Itachi. Su rostro lo intentó pero no pudo solventar ni una media sonrisa—No te escuché bajar.

—Les dio hambre…de nuevo—suspiró ella.

El muchacho se irguió un poco sobre el almohadón. Sakura se acercó un poco más, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi. El aroma del postre recalentado al vapor le pegó a éste y con la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo sino ahogar un tosido. Pasó una mano detrás del hombro de la chica, atrayéndola un poco más.

—Perdona, por lo de esta tarde. Usualmente Kotaro no es tan, bueno ya sabes; fastidioso –Sakura habló con la boca medio llena—y lo que dijo mi papá, el en ocasiones es un poco intolerante con los fuereños. Y mamá no se queda atrás.

—Supongo que sobreviviré. —Itachi musitó, haciendo el indicio de un comentario despreocupado y relajado. El comentario más hipócrita que había hecho en su vida—. Mientras tus hermanitos o tu padre no quieran usarme de señuelo de cacería, todo esta bien.

—¿Por qué…? Ah, lo dices por el viejo rifle. Esa cosa ha estado en la familia por años, era de mi bisabuelo y dudo que siquiera sirva.

Itachi rió, más bien gimió cortadamente.

—Créeme que no quisiera probarlo.

Sakura había terminado la rebanada y dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche. Su mirada parecía pensativa; Itachi advirtió ese gesto desde que entró a la alcoba –su habitación de soltera, precisamente o por decirlo de algún modo- y no dijo nada. La soberbia naturaleza Uchiha siempre aprestaba a que el otro externase el asunto; preguntar o anticiparse siempre era sinónimo de meter la pata y había cosas que no podían tomarse con esa estrategia. La joven tenía una mano sobre el levemente abultado vientre y luego la deslizó hasta la mano de Itachi.

Éste volteó a verla.

—Itachi…—Sakura apoyó un poco más la cabeza en él—, acerca de lo de la plática…¿realmente lo has pensado?

—¿Pensar que? –Itachi simplemente sintió que la pregunta sonaba fuera de lugar. Su mente aun estaba demasiado embromada y su cuerpo respondía lento, gracias al laxante casero improvisado por su futuro cuñadito. Hizo un esfuerzo, recapitulando los díalogos y creyó encontrar el punto clave—¿Lo que dijo tu padre?, ¿Lo de…?

—Matrimonio—Sakura se encogió de hombros

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por la sien, apartándose un mechón de pelo.

—Hmp…yo aun no estoy seguro y según recuerdo tú nunca comentaste nada al respecto—dijo escuetamente, y de momento sintió que las palabras salían, simplemente así; salían y no pudo detenerlas o cambiarlas por otras menos burdas—. No le veo sentido ahora, apenas y nos conocemos y lo del embarazo…

—O sea que no te importaría, ¿o simplemente te da lo mismo, Itachi?

—No dije que no me importara. No es momento y no creo que sea prudente. Tú opinabas lo mismo.

Y la mirada de la joven se tornó gélida. Aterradoramente idéntica a la de Hanako o Kouji. Ah, genética tan exacta.

—¿Llegarías a considerarlo? Itachi, tendremos familia, y aunque yo puedo encargarme de ellos, no se que es lo que pienses tú. ¿Qué apellido llevarán? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Exhausto, lejos de su casa, y moralmente atosigado; Itachi simplemente trató no estallar, respondiendo a su peculiar, escueta y personal manera.

—No te entiendo, Sakura. Primero decías que eso no tenía importancia. A mi no me perjudica que…

—Entonces no te importa. ¡Son tus hijos y no te importa!

Si, bendita genética. Ahí no estaba Sakura, sino una tremebunda fusión entre Kouji y Hanako.

—Sakura, cálmate. No dije exactamente eso, yo…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?, ¿Qué…?

—Shh…—interrumpió el joven, mientras señalaba hacia la puerta e intentaba oír que pasaba al otro lado de ella—Alguien se acerca.

—Será mi madre o mi padre que van al cuarto de baño—Supuso Sakura.

La indagación de ambos quedó inmersa en el sonido del exterior. La puerta comenzó a chirriar dando a entender que estaba siendo abierta para luego mostrar una figura entre la sombra, similar a la del señor Haruno, que empuñaba lo que parecía ser…

_¡Un cuchillo! ¡Kamisama! ¡¿Trae un cuchillo?! ¡No es la escopeta! ¿Acaso prefiere hacer el trabajo a la antigua?_

Itachi, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó literalmente de la cama y, tras sujetar con mayor firmeza la inocente sombrilla abrió la puerta…y la nudosa mano de Kouji sujetó el artilugio al instante y le miraba extrañado. Su mano derecha aferraba algo, pero para la ofuscada imaginación de Itachi no podía ser otra cosa que…

_¿Aceite para puertas?_ murmuró Itachi confundido mientras observaba el tubo de aceite.

Entre que todo estaba oscuro, el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba aporreado, sin contar con que su mente no paraba de jugarle malas pasadas desde que habían llegado a esa casa y que, casualmente, el tubo de aceite tenía una forma muy similar a un cuchillo… era natural que Itachi actuara así ¿no?

"_Ahora si que estoy muerto"_ pensó _"Mañana me fríen en barbacoa"_

—Oh disculpe, Haruno-san, no era mi intención—se disculpó Itachi, mientras bajaba la sombrilla— ¿Quería algo?

"_A parte de darme un susto de muerte"_ pensó para si_." Y todo por culpa de las estúpidas películas…Si es que ver Psicosis no ha sido buena idea"_

— He venido a echar un vistazo—Gruñó Kouji, espolsándose el pijama, para luego ojear rápidamente la habitación— Me ha parecido oír que discutían—detuvo sus orbes en Sakura, quien miraba la escena sin inmutarse— ¿Esta todo bien, hijita?

Ella asintió, despejando el cobertor.

—Si, _pá_. –dijo Sakura—Itachi y yo solo estábamos…hablando.

—Bueno. –Kouji señaló a Itachi—Muchacho, te quiero levantado a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Para que…?

—Te llevaremos de caza, tómalo como un día entre padre e hijo. –enunció Kouji con soltura. Se dio la vuelta, sin darle oportunidad de queja a Itachi y por lo que éste convenía, no podía ni quería quejarse—A las cinco en punto.

Le vio retirarse, mientras que él se quedaba estúpidamente rígido en el marco de la puerta. Cuando pudo ser consciente del resto de su cuerpo, logró cerrar la puerta y volver a la cama. Sakura estaba tumbada entre sus almohadas, dándole la espalda.

—Sakura…¿quieres que terminemos de hablar?

Oyó que esta suspiró, y sin decir nada, alargó una mano hasta la lámpara de la mesa, apagándola. Itachi ladeó levemente la cabeza y se acomodó con sigilo y como pudo junto a ella.

—¿Tomaré eso como un no?

Sin respuesta de nuevo.

_Hmp…ahora me ignora_, murmuró abatido para luego tumbarse por completo sobre la cama. _Deidara tiene razón, las mujeres tendrían que venir con un librito de instrucciones_.

Y en el caso actual de Sakura y la horda de hormonas en ebullición, el librito de instrucciones debería ser tan grueso como una guía telefónica.

Quiso pasar una mano cerca del brazo de la joven, cerca de su espalda, de su cuello…de su vientre. Pero la apartó, simplemente por no estropear más las cosas. Y el día de mañana estaba pronosticado a ser el más largo de toda su vida. "Llevarlo de cacería…un fin de semana como padre e hijo", ¿Qué demonios? El único fin de semana que había pasado con Fugaku había sido en la saturada bolsa de valores de Konoha y la única cacería fue una escuálida lista de empresas decadentes con urgente necesidad de auditoría.

Y ahora Sakura, ¿lo odiaba? Quizá no fuese ése el término, pero se acercaba.

Desde aquella trasnochada subida de copas; ésta era la primer noche que pasaban juntos, compartiendo la misma cama y ahora la enorme diferencia radicaba en la invisible barrera de distancia.

No diría nada. Soportaría de la misma manera en que lo perjuró en el trabajo. Lo haría porque…

_Porque si me importa._

—**0—**

¿Qué tan difícil es apuntar, concentrar el pulso y disparar?

Para Itachi Uchiha, con el record personal de "pulso de hierro" –se necesitaba pulso para trabajar con Tobi gritando y Hidan increpando a sus espaldas— y una entereza digna de un recluta de la milicia de Konoha, esto no fue un desastre…

Un terremoto era un desastre, que su padre se sintiese agonizando por un simple calambre en el dedo meñique, era un desastre.

Esto…era una catástrofe de escalas mayores.

Sostuvo el rifle, por quinta vez hacia el mismo e inocente conejito que no tenía la culpa de hallarse en el mismo plano que él; y si la presa hubiera sido una comadreja, tampoco lo consideraría. El dedo le temblaba en el gatillo.

_Por Kami, sólo era un inocente animalito._

—Tú dispara, hijo –imperó Kouji.

Kotaro reía profiriendo frases como "cobarde fracasado" y cosas por el estilo. Los trogloditas mayores miraban silenciosos y expectantes y él simplemente estaba inmóvil.

—Dispara. Ésa es la cena, hijo. –atajó Kouji de nuevo.

Haló el gatillo. Inmerso en una concentración que nada tenía que ver con el blanco. ¿Estaba tratando de dar un disparo de advertencia? Estaba centrado en la cabecita del animal y simplemente…

_¡Bang!_

Oyó el tiro, y sintió que alguien lo pescó del cuello. ¿Cómo es que se estaba moviendo tan rápido?

Bajó la vista y encontró el suelo yendo a velocidad relámpago bajo sus pies. Hiro lo sostenía del cuello, estando sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta y esta andando a velocidad rauda, dando tumbos entre la maleza, mientras que los Haruno gritaban como esos escandalosos pueblerinos de aquella serie de televisión.

Bingo, eso era cacería campirana…y al cien por ciento.

Si, era casi divertido, si no fuese Kotaro quien tomaba el volante y la raída camioneta erró la trayectoria. Dos malditas piedras ayudaron a llevar el frente del vehículo justo y certero hacia una de las cercas del territorio Haruno.

La parcela quedó dividida por las toscas huellas de las llantas, el espantapájaros fue asesinado por los ejes, la cerca de respaldo masacrada también.

Ya última víctima; la ventana y la pared que daba hacia el exterior, colapsada por un insignificante tope. La camioneta se detuvo, pero el efecto dominó en el interior de la casa Haruno no se hizo esperar. La ventana se rompió, Itachi quien iba atrás y sin sujetarse más que del legendario rifle, fue a dar gracias a la inercia, justo contra el vidrio, cayendo cual vil costal de patatas contra la vitrina de la despensa. El mueble, empujado con fuerza se derrumbó a la izquierda, sobre la mesa y una lluvia de platos, vasos, cubiertos y los emparedados de la merienda, cubrieron el santuario personal de Hanako; la cocina.

Itachi miró todo y, después de murmurar un ¡Auh! a causa de la cazuela aterrizando sobre su cabeza, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Mi vajilla! –exclamó la señora Haruno observando los platos de la vitrina, ahora hechos pedazos.

—¡La comida!—dijo Hiro al ver los sandwiches esparcidos por el suelo.

—¡La pared!—se unió Houko al ver el enorme boquete.

—Mi cuello—murmuró Kotaro tocándose el cuello adolorido.

—¡Mi novio!—dijo finalmente Sakura acercándose a Itachi—¡Itachi! ¡Itachi-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—No te preocupes, si está fingiendo –intervino Kouji, receloso—¡Lo hace para llamar la atención!

Sakura lo miró muy molesta y el señor Haruno enseguida entendió que habían acabado con la paciencia de su hija por lo que prefirió no decir nada más.

—Llevémosle adentro—ordenó Sakura.

—**0—**

Oía muchas voces, y entre ellas pudo distinguir la voz angustiada de Sakura. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le pesaban los parpados por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos.

—Sakura…—avisó la señora Haruno.

—¿Itachi?, Itachi, ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar la joven—Nos has tenido muy preocupados ¡Di algo!

Ella le movía con cuidado. Kotaro le miraba atentamente como un bicho raro y aplastado…y los comentarios de Hiro y Houko secundando a su padre, fueron el detonante de todo. Todo vaso lleno se derrama y todo Uchiha harto, explota.

Y que Kamisama los protegiese de las consecuencias.

—¡Itachi!

— En cuanto la sangre me vuelva a la cabeza, que por cierto me duele mucho, —respondió Itachi antes de levantarse en el sofá donde lo habían acostado.—¡Me voy!

Estaba enfurecido y eso hasta pareció caerle en gracia al señor Haruno.

—Esta bien —afirmó Kouji— Y no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te vas, créeme que no te echaremos de menos, _citadino_.

Y los Haruno siguieron agitando el vaso, pese a que este se escurría; por decirlo de un modo a la colmada paciencia de Itachi. La tormenta había arribado; no una tormenta sino un tifón a escala Uchiha.

—Yo tampoco, eso no lo dude —contestó Itachi enfadado— Venir aquí ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—corroboró Kouji—Y espero no verte en lo que me queda de la mía.

—Delo por hecho—dijo Itachi sin apartar el contacto visual con su suegro— Y no es necesario que me acompañe a la puerta ¡Puedo ir solo!

—Me alegro—añadió el señor Haruno con una leve sonrisa—¡Porqué tampoco pensaba acompañarte!

Pero justo cuando Itachi iba a atravesar la puerta del comedor, Sakura se interpuso.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó la joven con los ojos brillantes— ¡Estoy harta! ¿Saben? ¡Harta!

Un silencio sepulcral. Hasta Kotaro dejó de hacer el molesto ruido con la pajilla de su vaso de soda. Kouji e Itachi se quedaron mudos por fracción de segundo.

—Sakura, él…—comenzaron ambos—Yo…

—No estoy dispuesta a aguantar nada más –interrumpió la joven—O arreglan esto… ¡o no quiero ver a ninguno nunca más!

Sakura subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto sin poder contener más el llanto mientras que Kotaro, Hiro y Houko abandonaban el comedor sin saber muy bien que decir.

Hanako tomó a su marido del hombro.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hija?...¡Esta embarazada! –la furiosa mirada de aquellas pupilas jade se enfocaron en Kouji y luego en Itachi—¡Lleva a _sus_ hijos!

Ninguno de los acusados respondió. La señora Haruno negó con la cabeza y, tras cerrar la puerta del comedor para dejar a Kouji y a Itachi solos, subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para hablar con su hija.

—**0—**

Los hombres podían ser idiotas, todo cuanto quisiesen y el resultado siempre sería el mismo; enderezarlos era un amino difícil.

La frase de Ino Yamanaka seguía repitiéndose en la mente de Sakura, ya un poco más calmada, de pie frente a la maleta casi llena de nuevo y el recuerdo de sus lágrimas aun fresco en sus mejillas.

—Itachi…idiota…

—Igual que tu padre –completó Hanako, ayudándole a doblar el resto de la ropa. El gesto de complicidad estaba intacto en su semblante—…creo que por eso se llevan así.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a su madre. Hanako supo que seguía sollozando.

—No sé…—Sakura hizo una pausa, pasándose el dorso de la mano por una mejilla, limpiando una solitaria lagrima—…no sé si esto funcione.

Una mano le sujetó por los hombros. Hanako le abrazó, tal y como lo había hecho cuando la pequeña Sakura de tres años se cayó de su primer triciclo, o cuando a los diez se percató de lo vulnerable que podía ser ante los abusones de la escuela o inclusive a los catorce, cuando descubrió el significado de ser mujer y de aquel asuntito de cada mes.

Y allí estaba Hanako ahora, como siempre lo había estado.

—Por lo menos parece que al idiota ese le importas. —Dijo Hanako— ¿Qué clase de citadino soportaría una mañana de cacería con tu padre?...y pese a lo que hizo Kotaro, no lo ha querido matar. —aspiró hondo, y esbozó una sonrisa aunque su hija no pudiese notarlo—. Quizá el idiota no lo es tanto.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—**0—**

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. Itachi caminaba por el comedor mirando las fotos de la familia que había en una de las estanterías y sonrió al ver una en particular.

—¿Es Sakura? —preguntó el joven a lo que Kouji respondió con una especie de gruñido—¿Cuántos años tenía en esta foto?

—Siete—contestó el señor Haruno, malhumorado.

—Y este es usted ¿no? —se interesó Itachi señalando una foto en la que había un hombre mucho más joven abrazando a su hija pequeña.

Kouji volvió a gruñir e Itachi sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer al señor Haruno no le hacía ninguna gracia tocar el tema de la edad. No por fastidiar, pero tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta de menguar un poco el aire ofuscado

—Parece que estaban muy unidos —comentó Itachi metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Estamos muy unidos…—corrigió el aludido para posteriormente bajar el tono de voz hasta que casi era imposible escucharle—…aunque tu te hayas interpuesto.

—Si, por supuesto —se apresuró a añadir el joven, que no había oído el último comentario del hombre, volviendo a prestar toda su atención en la foto en la que Sakura estaba orgullosamente delante de lo que parecía un escuálido cuadro pintado a brochazos, a modo de proyecto escolar— A mí también me gustaba pintar, claro que a mi madre no le entró mucha gracias lo que dejaba en las paredes de la casa, cuando tenía cinco años.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir el señor Haruno.

—¿Eh?

—Lo sé —repitió Kouji –Al igual que tu trabajo, el tal despacho Akatsuki o no sé que.

—Si, lo mencioné en la cena pero…

—¿Lo sabía antes?, bueno, hijo, quizás lo sepa por el hecho de que mi hija no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llamó a casa y me dijo que iba a sr abuelo—contestó el señor Haruno. No se notaba molesto, sino calmado—"Itachi ha hecho esto…", "Itachi ha hecho lo otro…" sé que le importas, muchachito.

Enseguida Itachi lo entendió todo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Je, hasta se mejor tu vida que la mía propia —sonrió Kouji levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentado.

La realidad y el porqué del comentario cayeron a plomo en el Uchiha.

—Yo se lo que le pasa —comentó Itachi con aire de entendido después de otros cinco minutos de silencio— Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Kouji lo miró desconcertado e Itachi solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa. "Por fin domino yo la situación" pensó.

—Usted está celoso —explicó Itachi marcando en especial la última palabra

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? —contestó el señor Haruno— ¿Por qué mi hija pase más tiempo contigo que con su padre? ¿Por qué siempre seas tú su tema de conversación? ¿Por qué piense que eres el hombre perfecto? ¿O por qué solo tiene tiempo para ti?...¡Para nada, citadino!

De nuevo volvió a aparecer el incómodo silencio a diferencia que está vez fue Kouji Haruno quien lo rompió.

—Quizás un poco —admitió en un murmullo— ¡Pero con todo el motivo! ¡Te has interpuesto entre mi hija y yo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi enfadado— Que yo me he interpuesto… ¡Pero si es usted que no acepta que Sakura tenga novio!

—Claro que acepto que Sakura tenga novio ¡Pero no tú!—contradijo Kouji—¡Eres una mala influencia para mi niña! ¡Mira nada mas lo que has hecho!

—Si, me equivoqué. Fue MI culpa, pero quiero remediarlo. Sakura esta de acuerdo y creo que podemos sacarlo adelante. Quiero tener una familia con ella, y esos niños tendrán a su padre con ellos—respondió Itachi encarando a su suegro.

—Necio. Eres un maldito citadino necio.—Kouji sacó esto no como un reclamo, sino como un suspiro largo y tendido. Sonrió, para desconcierto de Itachi. Y esa mueca no era precisamente hipócrita ni desafiante. Una sonrisa clara y neutra—Sabes, lo mismo me ocurrió a mi, claro, yo no era un tontuelo niño mimado de ciudad —se excusó algo cohibido— El padre de Hanako me detestaba, sólo por que las cosechas de mi familia eran pésimas y no tenía que nada, ni un techo que ofrecerle a Hanako. Trabajé duro, y Kamisama es testigo de eso…al menos las cosas pudieron mejorar, aunque sea un poco.

Ambos sonrieron relajando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado para posteriormente mirarse con un deje de culpabilidad reflejado en sus rostros.

—Quizás me he pasado un poco —dijo Itachi en un murmullo— Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni tampoco el mejor partido para Sakura… pero realmente quiero intentarlo.

— Si, a lo mejor yo también me he excedido más de lo previsto —admitió Kouji entre gruñidos— Puedo llegar a ser un poco sobre protector con mi única hija.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" pensó Itachi para si.

—Quizás podríamos hacer una tregua —propuso Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa— Bandera blanca ¿Qué te parece?

—Esta bien —accedió el señor Haruno intentando parecer desinteresado— Pero que quede claro que no te soporto, "citadino".

—Entiendo —corroboró Itachi.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos (aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria) y en sus rostros apareció una forzada sonrisa. Ambos sabían que si no fuese por Sakura, aún seguirían comportándose como "el perro y el gato" y, para ser más exactos, "Como cualquier suegro y yerno".

Así, puede que la llamada "temporada de comadrejas" hubiese llegado a un pequeño intermedio…por ahora.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_Bueno, en tiempo record (la verdad le voy a pasar la factura a mi musa __) y estuvo el capitulo. Y mas largo de lo ke pensaba y tuve que improvisar el cierre xD. En fin...como vemos la familia acepta y no acepta al susodicho (tengo un buen ejemplo vívido y real), pero bueno, vamos, ke el sr. Haruno no es tan duro. xDD y Hanako, bueno ya se dieron cuenta de que no es la misma personalidad ke le vimos en el fic anterior. Aqui la mujer tiene a su esposo vivo y mas familia ke cuidar xD. Tambien entiende y comprende y creo que hay mucho de esta autora reflejado en el ultimo dialogo Hanako-Sakura._**

**_Uf aun keda un largo camino por recorrer y eso tiene mucha tela de donde cortar. ¿realmente se limaron las asperezas? bueno solo queda sentarse y esperar._**

**_Los dejo y nos leemos. Recuerdem un fic con reviews es un fic feliz y un fic feliz le da a la autora mas ganas de escribir. XDD_**


	14. Novedades en Konoha

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Cuarto Capitulo **

**Novedades en Konoha**

Lunes por la tarde, casi al caer de las cuatro cuando el teléfono hacía el sonido de marcado. Pulsó dos veces y luego volvió a detenerse; hasta que finalmente alguien tomó el otro extremo de la bocina.

—_Buenas tardes, esta llamando a Akatsuki Inc. Y Asociados; imprenta, publicidad y despacho gráfico. Si es cliente nuevo y necesita cualquier servicio de publicidad, pulse uno, si es necesita patrocinio publicitario pulse dos, si es un cliente que necesite nuevo endose de mercancía, pulse tres y si es…_

—Konan-san—interrumpió cortésmente Itachi. Sintió la voz emergida en un murmullo, no por su entorno sino por lo que pudiese escucharse al otro lado de la línea—¿está Kisame?

Escuchó la voz de la mujer resollar un tenue monosílabo.

—¿Uchiha-san? –inquirió, luego bajó el decibel del auricular—Debería haber llegado en la mañana, ¿Está todo bien?

—Si, sólo que se retrasó el autobús –Itachi emitió un gemido—un pequeño contratiempo pero estaré mañana a primera hora…¿Pein-sama no se ha enterado o si?

—Agradézcale a Kamisama que no. Ha estado ocupado con dos cuentas nuevas, puede y tengamos mucho trabajo en esta semana. –Konan hizo una pausa. Itachi oyó que había alzado levemente la voz hacia el exterior de su cubículo, llamando a Hoshigaki. Nadie mas le respondió y volvió a tomar la bocina—Kisame no esta pero tengo a alguien que de seguro hablará contigo.

—Eh, no es necesario, preguntaba por él porque…

—¡Sempaaaaiiiii! –la voz de Tobi exclamó a voz en grito y dejando parcialmente sordo a Itachi del otro lado de la línea—¿Porqué no vino a trabajar? Tenía que estar aquí desde la mañana.

Itachi pasaba los dedos por la pared plástica de la caseta de teléfono. Sintió ahogar un bostezo y volvió su atención a la llamada.

—Así debería ser, pero esto llevó un día más.

—¡Que bueno que está vivo, sempai! —Se oyó a Tobi proferir uno de sus tantos comentarios efusivos. Hubo un silencio de casi dos segundos y su voz se tornó lívidamente mas seria y baja—Ne, ¿pero si estas bien, Itachi?

El muchacho de ojeras ahora más pronunciadas, arqueó una ceja.

—Casi…—musitó, mirando por sobre su hombro y sin inmutarse sobremanera por el tono aterradoramente normal de Tobi, en vez de sus infantiles tribulaciones—sólo un poco desvelado. ¿No ha habido problemas o si?

Tobi espetó una corta risa.

—Nah, que va, sólo que el llorón de Deidara está histérico porque no encontró tus bocetos…ah, y Hidan perdió la cinta medidora que dejaste en tu restirador, pero fuera de eso…—alguien o algo se había impactado cerca del escritorio del apodado "buen chico". A Itachi le pareció escuchar a Sasori gritar algo inentendible. Tobi carraspeó de nuevo y regresó al tono habitual—naaaah, Tobi debe volver al trabajo. ¡Cuiiidese sempaaai!

—Claro.

Colgó, esperando el cambio de tres centavos, sin embargo la atosigada y rudimentaria máquina no soltó ni uno sólo.

—…quédatelo—murmuró receloso hacia el artefacto. Bajó la mirada hacia las maletas en el suelo, alzándolas y encontrando el rostro de Sakura sonriéndole desde la entrada del andén.

Él volvió a bostezar, ampliamente. El sopor seguía, pero aquella sensación de libertad era el suficiente incentivo como para apartar el sueño, acarreante de una noche en vela. La noche del domingo; era una última oportunidad del señor Haruno por lanzarle lejos de la vida de su hija y sin embargo, desistió de ello; dejando el momento de la cena en una extensa charla familiar.

Si, la temporada de comadrejas había terminado, y aunque Kouji Haruno y la enmohecida escopeta no pudieron ensañarse con el pobre Uchiha, la premisa de "si no la cuidas te mato" seguía flotando en el aire. Kouji no lo dijo exactamente así pero la despedida fue más que tan clara que hasta Tobi lo hubiese notado.

—Je, pues supongo que ya no me queda de otra –resollaba Kouji Haruno, al mediodía en la inexistente estación de autobuses del desvencijado pueblecito. Posó una mano en el hombro de Itachi con tal fuerza que si éste no hubiese estado equilibrado con el peso de las maletas, pudo habérsele dislocado el brazo—Bienvenido a la familia, muchacho.

Itachi inhaló una bocanada de aire, y tratándose de ver lo más agradecido posible –el desvelo, el estrés de días anteriores y las ojeras sólo ayudaban a darle el aspecto de un enfermo terminal- alcanzó a asentir, sin decir nada en particular. El discurso de "futuro jefe de familia responsable" se le quedó atorado en el recuerdo, junto con el café casero de la mañana y la mitad del guisado que nuevamente Hanako le obligó a engullir.

La respuesta se dio por válida, y aunque el reacio patriarca Haruno no lo externase, puede que tuviese un poco de razón en lo meditado con su esposa: el tipejo era un citadino, pero vaya que había aguantado mucho más que otros.

"Es casi tan necio como ella, aunque no lo parezca. Creo que será un buen padre" enunció Hanako, y totalmente a oídos de Itachi y de Sakura en aquella misma cena familiar.

Bien o mal, citadino o no, la temporada había terminado. Libre al fin; tal vez no aceptado al cien por ciento, pero era libre. ¡Y había sobrevivido!

_Y por lo menos saben que no soy un idiota…que puedo hacerme cargo de una familia._ Ahondó en esto, recordando la borrosa imagen de la fotografía obtenida en la última revisión de Sakura; aquel par de manchitas difusas.

_Mi familia._

Entonces, ésa idea; ésa casi imperceptible sugerencia que había emergido durante el silencioso trayecto, volvió a aflorar en su mente.

_Si las cosas mejoran…tal vez, podríamos…Sakura y yo…_

Pronto. Sentía que era pronto pero aun así, no quería desechar la idea de aprovechar la oportunidad. El apartamento volvería a ser enteramente suyo y…

…_Y, ahora podríamos estar juntos. Como familia._

—¿Y eso? —La voz de Sakura le sacó de su embelesamiento, tomándole del brazo.

—¿Que?

El muchacho le miró sin entender el comentario, hasta que ella pasó una mano cerca de sus labios.

—Estas sonriendo…o eso parece –suspiró Sakura. La mano que pasaba por el semblante de Itachi se detuvo en su mejilla; sobre uno de los exiguos rasguños obtenidos en la peculiar mañana de cacería planeada por su padre.

—Soy humano, no hay nada de malo en que sonría de vez en cuando.—respondió Itachi, contemplándola con extrañeza.

Sakura volvió a tomarle de la mano, emulando una mueca de burla.

—Si, pero no es común verte asi. –ella apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del muchacho, mientras caminaban hacia el exterior de la central de autobuses.—Es raro, sólo eso.

Se detuvieron en una de las bancas aledañas a la entrada, mientras ella reacomodaba el interior de su bolso de mano e Itachi trataba de encontrar el mejor acomodo para llevar dos maletas tamaño campista y una supuestamente mediana. La maleta pequeña estaba completamente a tope de provisiones caseras. Incluida una cazuela bien asegurada y empacada del odioso guisado. Y las otras dos, llenas de ropa de la cual no usaron ni la mitad y de la dichosa ventisca que se había pronosticado para el fin de semana, no cayó ni un mísero copo de nieve.

Un tanto mejor, de lo contrario me hubieran dejado bajo una avalancha en vez de la maldita cacería, pensó Itachi, alzando la última baliza para llevársela sobre el hombro. Ésta estaba entreabierta de un extremo y dos diminutas prendas cayeron. Las dos pequeñas gorras obsequiadas por el despistado de Tobi. Sakura las levantó, contemplándolas un momento entre sus manos, para luego guardarlas con cuidado en el bolso.

Los verdes orbes quedaron fijos en su compañero.

—Itachi, ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre?

Éste se encogió de hombros. No indiferente, sino confundido.

—Hmp…no aun.

—¿Alguna idea? –indagó Sakura.

—No. –exhaló Itachi—Aun no sabemos con exactitud que serán, sería anticiparse demasiado— Sakura no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y ese leve brillo en sus ojos le increpaba a alguna respuesta más concisa—Tenía idea de algo, pero…

—¿Alguno en particular?

—Ichi y Nii

La joven detuvo su marcha y el gesto apacible de su rostro se tornó incrédulo.

—¿Uno y dos?

—¿Porqué no? –eludió Itachi, internamente divertido por la mueca de Sakura.

—No hablarás en serio, Itachi.

El Uchiha eludió la mirada esta vez, escrutando el entorno.

—¡Itachi!

—¿Qué?

—No hablas en serio ¿o sí?

—No –respondió Itachi, poniendo fin al duelo silencioso y visual de la chica de cabellos rosáceos.

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza a modo de represalia, e Itachi, sin decir nada simplemente le soltó la mano, subiéndola por el hombro de la joven y rodeándola con el brazo. Y ella notó aquella peculiaridad en él.

—Ahí esta de nuevo –aclamó Sakura, increpándole en la mejilla.

—¿Qué?

—Ésa sonrisa. –completó la chica, aludiendo un tono de comicidad—Sabes, deberías sonreír más. Te ves menos tétrico.

—No te acostumbres.

La tenue media sonrisa no se apartó del rostro del Uchiha. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y él aprovechó la tersura del aire y la calidez de la compañía de la joven. El calor de su tacto era algo apremiante últimamente.

—Sakura…quería decirte que…

La frase se desvaneció en el momento en que el ruido de la añorada ciudad de Konoha se percibió en todo su esplendor al llegar a la atestada avenida central. Sakura miró su reloj de pulso, sin percatarse del comentario de Itachi.

—Itachi, ¿podrías llevarme al consultorio? –enunció ella cortésmente, expresando una sonrisa nerviosa—, olvidé llamar a Ino por la mañana y como no tengo las llaves del apartamento, espero encontrarlas allí todavía.

El Uchiha asintió, renegando la idea no verbalizada a una promesa futura.

—**0—**

—Ey, Tobi-idiota…¿Dónde demonios esta la tinta? –Deidara gruñó desde el pasillo, andando con pasos pesados mientras empujaba la puerta del despacho.

El aludido pseudo-impresor de gorra anaranjada estaba balanceándose tranquilamente sobre la silla perteneciente a Itachi. Le dedicó una mirada hueca al enfurecido artista de pelo rubio.

—Tobi la dejó donde siempre –dijo Tobi escuetamente. La sonrisa boba de su rostro se amplió mientras señalaba la pieza de papel corrugado que sostenía Deidara—eh, pero Itachi-sempai dió estrictas órdenes de que ésas tintas no eran para carteles.

—Y me importa un bledo! ¡_Unh_! –acusó Deidara—¡No tengo por qué obedecer a un cadáver!

—Itachi-sempai no es un cadáver muerto –arguyó Tobi—Se le hizo tarde pero volverá mañana.

—Así que el muchachito sobrevivió, ¿eh? —Sasori se inmiscuyó en el diálogo, sin levantarse de su apartado espacio en la esquina del despacho.

Tobi continuaba con la misma expresión de niño retardado, mientras Deidara miraba incrédulo y Sasori tomaba ese gesto mudo como afirmativo.

—¡Me da igual!, suficiente miseria es que se largara y todo el condenado trabajo se nos cargara justo hoy, _Unh_ –gruñó el rubio, blandiendo el papel hacia un lado, arriba y abajo—Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con Pein-baka y…

Y el cartón se detuvo en un rostro que no era ni el de Sasori ni mucho menos el de Tobi. La cara nada divertida de un hombre de mediana edad y cabello rojizo anaranjado estaba justo detrás del arrugado papel.

—¿Pein…que? –dijo con voz profunda el jefe totalitario de la empresa.

Deidara ni siquiera volteó el rostro. Sasori estaba en silencio pero con la mirada alerta y Tobi seguía señalándolo con el dedo.

El último comentario apreciado en la consciencia del artista rubio, no fue la lacónica propuesta de Pein respecto a un futuro recorte de personal, ni la risotada de Sasori en cuanto el jefe volvió a su respectiva oficina. No, nada de so, sólo la estúpida frase de Tobi.

Estúpido y ¿acertado?

—A veces el sempai parece que hasta habla por las manos…o habla más de lo que debe.

—**0—**

Nada más poner un solo pie en la sala del consultorio, una eufórica Tenten, una silenciosa Hinata y el entrometido Konohamaru, quien se hallaba renegando como siempre de su improvisada visita, se habían abalanzado sobre ella y sobre el bulto de maletas, por el que sobresalía la cabeza de Itachi, para darles una calurosa bienvenida.

—Sa…Sakura-chan —exclamó Hinata, para luego abrazar a su amiga—Están de vuelta

—Y de una sola pieza— añadió Tenten con una sonrisa— Aunque no te negaré que me hacía ilusión comerme tu pequeña despensa de chocolate.

—Tenten —reprendió Hinata.

La chica del peinado de chonguitos se desentendió por completo.

—Bueno, era eso o tus suéteres favoritos…digo, si es que Ino no se los ha llevado ya.

—Ten amigas para esto —murmuró Sakura—Y hablando de Ino, ¿Dónde esta?

Ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros. La de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas profirió un minúsculo comentario, interrumpido por Tenten.

—Di...dijo que…

—Otra de sus citas, igual que el sábado, y el viernes. –Tenten se llevó una mano al mentón, en tono pensativo—Me gustaría saber quien es el misterioso galán en cuestión.

Nadie comentó nada. Itachi dejó las maletas detrás del sofá. Preguntó a Sakura si sería necesario esperarla y llevarla con todo y equipaje al apartamento, cosa lo que ella respondió que no. Por él no habría problema en llevarla, podía retomar la idea de la mañana. Pero tal vez era mejor así, Así podría tener un poco de tiempo y replantearla un poco mejor.

Él se había ido, casi al cuarto para las siete de la noche. Tenten y Hinata acompañaron a la Haruno al apartamento que compartían, con amplias sonrisas de emoción que no pasarían inadvertidas por nadie.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó la joven de chonguitos, dejando las llaves sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa del desayunador— Tienes que contármelo todo.

—Muy bien —contestó Sakura, colgando el bolso en el respaldo de la silla— Mejor de lo que pensábamos.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Tenten perpleja— ¿Seguimos hablando de tu padre y de Itachi?

—¡Tenten! Mi padre es adorable y lo sabes perfectamente —reprendió Sakura molesta—Es totalmente inofensivo.

Y por supuesto, la farsa cayó, en medio de las risas de Tenten e inclusive las casi desapercibidas de Hinata.

—**0—**

—De inofensivo no tiene un pelo —comentó Itachi a su contrariado primo mayor—Sobre todo si tiene a mano su querida escopeta.

Kisame y Tobi habían llegado de improviso a la menuda cafetería a una calle debajo del edificio de Akatsuki. Itachi sólo estaba de pasada, por una taza de café y un par de rosquillas para el camino.

Un encuentro ocasional, y teniendo aun las secuelas del estresante fin de semana, un poco de compañía no le vendría mal. Los tres empleados de la escueta organización publicitaria se encontraban en la barra de despacho, con una bebida en la mano y una buena historia que narraba Itachi, con su personal entusiasmo.

—¿Y que tal la noche? —preguntó Kisame percatándose de las ojeras aun más profundas de Itachi— ¿Pudiste dormir?

—De milagro…aunque supongo que un par de horas no cuentan como una noche completa—enunció Itachi

—**0—**

—Si hubieras visto la cara que puso Itachi cuando mi padre entró a la habitación por la noche…—dijo Sakura entre risas—Pobre, no pudo conciliar el sueño después.

—Sin comentarios —se limitó a contestar su amiga a lo que Sakura respondió con una de sus miradas fulminantes—¿Qué?, sólo que aun recuerdo el escándalo que armamos en esa pijamada, claro, teníamos quince años pero, jeje, el diminuto incendio en el granero nos pareció un ataque terrorista entonces.

—Si, me acuerdo de eso –complementó Hinata—…Creí…que te castigarían por un mes, Sakura-chan.

Tenten se inclinó sobre la mesa, con apremiante dejo de expectación reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Y los pilló haciendo algo?

Sakura y Hinata le devolvieron el gesto visual.

—¡Tenten!

—**0—**

—Al menos no hice el ridículo…—resolló Itachi recordando la mala experiencia de la noche anterior—Aunque estuve a punto de golpear al pobre hombre con una sombrilla.

Kisame asintió con un gruñido.

—Hum, bueno, si a mi me hubiera pasado, no lo pensaría dos veces, aunque el otro estuviese armado de…¿Qué era?

—Aceite para puertas. –respondió Itachi.

Kisame y Tobi le miraron sin creer del todo lo último

—¿Simple aceite para puertas? De verdad que estabas paranoico, "comadreja" –se mofó Hoshigaki.

—Por lo menos ya sabes de donde ha sacado la pelirrosa ese carácter —comentó Tobi recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Itachi—¡¿Qué! Es cierto, Itachi-sempai.

—¿Y que decía Sakura? —preguntó Kisame.

Itachi dio un sorbo largo al café.

—Que su padre era un angelito; en pocas palabras –dijo Itachi, cruzándose de brazos—supongo que no se daba cuenta que tiene al tipejo de la película de _Psicosis_ en su propia casa. Y si sumamos lo bien que me trataron sus hermanos…

Tobi apremió a darle un golpe en el hombro a Itachi.

—Por lo menos esta de vuelta, sempai

—**0—**

—No podía decirle a Itachi que mi padre ya se la tenía jurada antes de poner un pie en la casa, sino no habría venido —reconoció Sakura—Además, él no es malo, solo un poco sobre protector.

Tenten dio un golpecito en la mesa.

—¡¿Solo un poco?! —preguntó irónicamente—¡Si por él fuera te quedarías soltera toda tu vida!

—¡No exageres! —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa— Por lo menos creo que se ablandó un poco…—tomó un poco de aire, solventado lo ocurrido y embonando las piezas calmadamente—. Sabe que le importo a Itachi, y…

—Al final no van a poder estar el uno sin el otro ¿Verdad? —complementó Tenten a lo que Sakura asintió— Me alegro por ti.

—Si, aunque mi padre quisiese aparentarlo como cortesía, yo sé que dijo que Itachi ya pertenece a la familia—dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

El televisor sonaba con eco en la sala, a pesar de estar levemente animada por la plática. Había un tema referente a sacar a colación, pero ninguna lo externó. Ni Tenten, que solía ser más claridosa de lo que se suponía, ni Hinata, quien tenía la duda a flor de piel.

Ni siquiera Sakura, que acababa de llegar y esperaba encontrarse con el grupo completo.

La duda seguía flotando…hasta esta noche.

—**0—**

El sonido le despertó, hasta muy entrada la noche. Sakura se había ido a dormir calmadamente tras una última ronda de zumo de naranja y sintiendo los párpados pesados después del último episodio traducido de aquella serie occidental cuyo nombre apenas recordaba como "No-se-que-Vice" (1).

Pasaban de las doce, lo sabía por el reflejo verduzco del reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Y tuvo el primer impulso de levantarse e ir a averiguar si el escándalo era lo que aparentaba ser o si Tenten se había quedado dormida de nuevo frente al televisor.

Y si la última opción era la correcta, personalmente no quería ni imaginar que hacía la efusiva chica viendo programas con ésas insinuaciones.

El colchón de la habitación continua crujía…una y otra vez.

_No, ése no es el televisor,_ remitió su voz interna, sonando tan adormilada como ella en este preciso momento.

Sakura decidió levantarse. El mismo sonido se repetía, ahora acompañado de un leve jadeo.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba, saliendo al pequeño pasillo y deteniéndose frente a la habitación junto a la suya. Mismo sonido, misma intensificación.

El fuelle de la cama y la difusa respiración.

_Sabía que Ino había salido, pero no que llegaría con un acompañante_, aludió pícaramente.

Y la necia vocecilla interna volvía a emerger.

_No estarás pensando en espiar, ¿o sí? ¡¿Pero que clase de pervertida eres?!_

_Nah, pero que impropio. Cada quien su vida, después de todo_. Se quedó inmóvil, delante de la puerta, sólo escuchando.

Ni Tenten ni Hinata saben nada del tipo misterioso. Y el hecho de que Ino saliese recientemente con alguien era ya de por si, demasiada intriga.

El murmullo de ella le fue reconocible al instante, pero los entrecortados gemidos del chico…

_Hum, no era Shikamaru, eso era obvio. Él tipo estaba saliendo con otra persona y conociendo los conceptos de Ino, ella nunca salía como premio de consolación…y no creo que el rarito ése del local de pinturas…entonces qui…_

—Ne..Ino…Ino-chan…—jadeaba la "irreconocible" voz del chico.

Y vaya que podía tomarse como irreconocible. En esos momentos, ni los murmullos, ni altibajos de voz le daban dar con alguien en específico.

Y su amiga sólo espetaba monosílabos inentendibles.

_Obvio, ¿no?...¡Ya deja de invadir la Privacía de los demás!_

Y lo hizo. No tenía caso quedarse despierta indagando algo que no le correspondía ni era de su incumbencia. Lo que si sabía era que al día siguiente atosigaría a la rubia una y otra vez; como ella lo hizo cuando volvió de la improvisada-no-planeada noche con Itachi.

Favor por favor y…

—Ino…Ino-chaaan…

Y a ella no le importaría que su amiga tuviese un momento de intimidad con algún chico que no fuese Shikamaru o el tal Sai o…

—Ino-chan…ah….da…datte…

O…

—…Da…datteba…yóoooo…

¡¿NARUTO?!

No lo pensó, no lo meditó. Sólo tomó el picaporte, giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió tan de golpe, casi como si la hubiese querido desprender de sus goznes.

—¿Qué demo…?—la voz se tornó un suspiro y luego una pauta larga, prolongada por casi tres segundos.

Tres segundos en los que no pudo sino quedarse petrificada delante de la igualmente congelada fisionomía de Naruto Uzumaki, con el infantil intento de cubrirse hasta el cuello con la sábana e Ino, con el mismo estado de shock, visible sólo por la tenue lámpara de noche, encendida intempestivamente.

—Sakura…¿Qué no sabes tocar la maldita puerta?—inquirió ésta, cubriéndose con una de las almohadas.

El aliento del muchacho rubio bajaba, balbuceando como si su mente no pudiese recordar el cómo armar un enunciado.

—Sa…Sakura-chan…etto…yo….—Naruto inhaló y exhaló. Miró a Ino, luego a Sakura…y luego a Ino de nuevo—…yo…creí que tu…sabias que…

Sakura sólo podía mover la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Naruto sólo intentó levantarse e Ino no le quitaba la vista –incrédula y contrariada- de encima a su amiga.

—Sakura, ¿Qué rayos…?

Con los puños apretados sobre el largo camisón y el vestigio de una punzada que irradiaba en su mente, quitando todo sopor de la madrugada, sólo atinó a elevar el tono de voz, lo más que pudo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!...¡INO-CERDA!

Y la tranquilidad del edificio quedó en el recuerdo, justo a la una de la mañana.

—**0—**

Tranquilo. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo desde que regresó solo al apartamento.

Un vacío sepulcral irradiaba desde la entrada del edificio e Itachi lo percibió justamente cuando abrió la puerta. Se sentía moderadamente cansado; tres cervezas y un fin de semana estresante, pueden poner fuera de combate a cualquiera…y más se le suma el cansancio de la mañana a causa del modesto equipaje que había estado acarreando por casi kilómetro y medio, desde el domicilio Haruno hasta el entronque de autobuses.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá, sin notar que parecía que el interior del domicilio estaba más "despejado". Encendió el foco de la sala, aun colgando de su escuálido cable desde el techo, y escrutó minuciosamente el lugar. Sasuke ya no estaba y al parecer, el rastro de su presencia había desaparecido también. La ropa tirada en el sofá, sus estúpidos discos LP desplomados a lo largo y ancho de la sala, los accesorios y pertenencias de Karin y hasta las latas de cerveza se habían esfumado también.

Itachi se quedó mirando sin levantarse, hacia la habitación que era ocupada por su hermano. Vacío y quieto como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

…_eso era rápido_. Se dijo mentalmente haciendo intentos por no desatar una risa de alivio.

Se levantó, yendo hacia el refrigerador. Vacío también; bueno, no iba culparle de llevarse las últimas sobras de la pizza casera de Karin –quemada por fuera y cruda por dentro, para compensar- y las dos latas sobrantes de soda. Mejor aun, así se ahorraba el tedio de empacar la basura, como acostumbraba hacerlo cada inicio de semana y con los mismos odiosos desperdicios que no eran suyos.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta para cerrarla cuando encontró la nota.

"Encontré un cuarto en renta a tres calles abajo. Por lo menos no hay problemas con la calefacción, me llevé el auto porque lo ocupo. Vuelvo luego por lo que dejé…"

_Gracias, Kamisama_, reiteró Itachi. Casi por completo alivio hasta que terminó de leer el arrugado papel.

"…y me lleve el televisor que reparé. P.D. La ducha no sirve, no es mi problema. Si regresas vivo arréglalo tú.

Atte. Sasuke."

—…estúpido hermano menor.

Itachi arrancó la nota, la arrugó y la arrojó al cubo de basura. Encendió el calibrador del termostato, mirando el hueco en la mesa que anteriormente soportaba el peso del televisor y notó el apartamento, tan solitario como estaba cuando había llegado él.

No era un mal lugar; había dos habitaciones, una sala y el cuarto de baño parecía aun funcionar, a no ser por el desperfecto de la ducha.

Ya lo arreglaría después, pero mientras…

_No es un mal lugar para nosotros…mientras consigo algo mejor._

Ésa era la idea reprimida desde la mañana, relegada sólo por no encontrar el mejor modo de expresarla. ¿Qué, acaso iba a salir con la simple frase de "Sakura, ven a vivir conmigo" así nada mas? No, Itachi Uchiha siempre era cauteloso en ese tipo de estrategias.

Y el lugar necesitaba mejoras. Aun estaba el pequeño boquete en la pared, resultante de que su estúpido hermano menor, en uno de sus afanes de practicar el "hágalo usted mismo", terminó arrancando la conexión de luz vía interna, sólo por reparar uno de tantos cables a la habitación. También fallaba la luz de baño y un poco de pintura no le vendría mal a todo el inmueble. Cuestión de mencionar el asunto al casero y poner manos a la obra. Tirar el sofá, conseguir muebles nuevos, un sillón decente, una cama que no rechinase y…

_Un par de cunas._

Debería hacer un listado de todo, se dijo mientras acomodaba los brazos detrás de la nuca y fijaba su atención en el techo. El sonido de la puerta le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Alguien llamaba y el ruido se repitió un par de veces más.

Se levantó, extrañado por la hora y aun un poco mareado por los rezagos del alcohol y el cansancio. Abrió la puerta, con los dedos temblando levemente sobre el picaporte, hasta encontrarle, allí, frente a él.

Junto al marco de la puerta y tan inmóvil como él, se hallaba Sakura Haruno. Sus ojos de aquel evocador tono esmeralda, estaban vidriosos y ligeramente inflamados. El recuerdo de un llanto devastador aun pendía de su semblante.

Y las mismas tres maletas que quien sabía como las había llevado, estaban a sus pies.

Él sólo se aproximó hasta donde estaba ella. Notó que sus rodillas temblaban, su mano sujetaba el alféizar de la puerta.

—Sakura…¿Qué..?

La pregunta desapareció en el instante en que ella se le adelantó y se aferró a su cuerpo. Las palabras no sonaban. No hubo nada, salvo el llanto silencioso. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse mejilla abajo, y empapando fractalmente la camisa interior de Itachi. No importaba. Sus brazos correspondieron a su necesidad de cobijo, como siempre lo había hecho.

La única y verdadera manera en que deseaba hacerlo. E Itachi lo sintió, a pesar del ligero temblor de ella. Correspondió inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta a aquel clamor de seguridad, rodeándole con sus brazos. Un gesto meramente espontáneo. Automático.

Natural.

El instante precedido a la futura tormenta quedó sosegado. La sentía aferrarse a él. Su respiración pausada, el pulso y latidos. Todo, en un suave y dulce rumor. Podría haberse quedado así con ella para siempre.

Quería intentarlo y no importaban las consecuencias. Así cayese de nuevo la horda de la familia campirana...

—Quédate conmigo —la frase emergió, así nada mas, mientras la abrazaba.

Sólo un leve murmullo y puede que le hubiese echado la culpa a la sobrepasada tanda de cervezas, pero ahí estaba. La frase. El contexto. Lo que deseaba

—Quédate conmigo…Sakura.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_(1) EL Tv-show que menciono y que censuro porque no recuerdo los derechos de autor y no lo anexé en el Disclaimer es "Miami Vice"; típico clásico ochentero. Jeje, bueno le puse cita por si alguien no atina con la referencia._**

**_Yap, ahora con el fic_**

**_un capitulos más, ¡yay!...y....¿corto? ¿hay huecos en este capitulo?...ja, nop...recordemos como retomo las tramas y voy de atrás en adelante, depende de cómo se me antoje acomodar los hechos. Jo, ¿que les ha parecido?_**

**_A que nadie se imaginaba lo de Naruto e Ino...bueno, los cabos comenzarán a atarse poco a poco en el siguiente capítulo. ¡El "teme" fuera de escena??! _**

**_¿Itachi y Sakura al fin juntos, de un modo inesperado? (aun mas inesperado? xDD), bien, antes de despedirme, les spoilearé un poco del siguiente capitulo con el nombre. Las cosas no serán fáciles y aunque aun falta para conocer el punto de vista de los Uchiha respecto a esto, ejem...aun keda "tela de donde cortar"_**

Siguiente Capítulo:

**_"Síndrome de Couvade"_**

(si investigan un poco, se darán idea de lo que se avecina jeje.) Nos leemos.


	15. Sindrome de Couvade

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

_Antes que nada una disculpa, mis queridos (as) lectores, pero como supieron algunos, la semana pasada quedé en calidad de zombi a causa de una gripa invernal. Nada de que alarmarse, y no me suelo enfermar con frecuencia, pero cuando me ataca me ataca y en serio. en fin, no pude terminar el capitulo debido a que me sentía casi sedada por el medicamento pero aqui estoy y con la continuación que espero les agrade._

_A leer!!_

**

* * *

**

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Quinto Capitulo **

**Síndrome de Couvade**

No importaba…

Claro, pero si no importaba, ¿por qué le había arrojado eso en la cara a un inocente Naruto que sólo trataba de excusarse con esos inentendibles balbuceos?

¿Por qué?

—¡¿Por qué haces esto, frentuda?! —Ino había alzado la voz casi a un decibel digno de uno de ésos nuevos estéreos con bocinas implementadas. Se levantó, tomando la camiseta del desconcertado compañero rubio y colocándosela por el frente, mientras que éste estaba petrificado y con la sábana alrededor de él, dejando visible la cabeza con todo y la revuelta cabellera amarilla—¡Rayos! ¡Las puertas cerradas significan P-R-I-V-A-C-I-D-A-D!—deletreó—¡Por si no lo sabías!

Pero Sakura no le escuchaba. A la mitad de la una de la mañana del recién llegado martes, ataviada por el camisón, teniendo el cabello revuelto por el sueño interrumpido y el vaso aun en su mano derecha, la joven de cabellera rosa, en un vago intento de contención de ira, sólo atinó a apretar los dedos sobre el vaso.

—Sakura-chan, yo puedo explicarlo…—Naruto finalmente detuvo la retahíla de monosílabos y palabras desordenadas, articulando una oración tan coherente como la de un niño de cinco años—…creí,…creí que…

Demasiado tarde, el volcán estalló y nadie lo detuvo.

—¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS…INO…NARUTOOO?!

…nadie lo detuvo, exceptuando por Ino.

—¡¿Y acaso importa?! –Ino se detuvo en la última sílaba, tomó dos segundos y volvió a enunciar—…¡¿Acaso TE importa?!

—¿Cómo no me va a importar? –Sakura elevó más las palabras, señalándole con un dedo—¡Maldita traidora!

Y ahí cayó todo. Ino arqueó una ceja, Naruto quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y Sakura…y la mirada de Sakura parecía que echaba fuego.

—¿Traidora? –la rubia exhaló, confundida al inicio, luego un poco más severa— ¡Si fuiste tú quien le rompió el corazón! ¡Y nunca fue nada para ti! ¡¿No fueron ésas tus exactas palabras, Sakura Haruno?!

—¡Pero eso no te da derecho para disponer de él como si fuera un objeto!—retribuyó la aludida de cabellera rosácea, contraatacada por Ino.—¡Ino-cerda!

—…Chicas…¿puedo decir alg…?

—¡Iba a decírtelo, pero estabas tan estúpidamente absorta en tu estúpida vida forzada que de seguro ni me hubieras escuchado!

—Ettto…Ino-chan, ¿me pasas mis pantalones?—la voz de Naruto apenas y parecía percibirse en el ambiente, sin que ninguna de las chicas le prestase atención.

Pero el diálogo dejó de ser diálogo, para volverse una explosión nada discreta. Así como una insignificante flamita que cae en un pliego de papel, comenzó a consumirse hasta dejar de ser una solitaria chispa para convertirse en una llamarada intensa. E Ino Yamanaka era incapaz de frenar la desatada ira contenida en los últimos meses.

Porque ella también necesitaba un respiro…y el haber terminado en esta situación con el que fue el "prospecto a pretendiente" de su mejor amiga, no fue su condenada culpa.

—¡¿Y ése es pretexto?! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabían Tenten o Hinata! –reñía Sakura

—¡Porque yo no hago públicos los detalles de mi vida personal! –Ino, aun con la sábana enrollada alrededor de su curvilínea fisionomía, le increpó, en un tono que denotaba más que el mero reproche del momento—¡Al menos pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas!

Y el proyectil encontró a su objetivo; Sakura Haruno.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir, "cerda"?!

—¡¿Qué qué estoy tratando de decir?!— la chica rubia reiteró aquello con un casi cruel dejo de ironía— Oh, te diré lo que trato de decir por si no te entra en esa cabezota, detrás de esa enorme frente de marquesina…¡Trato de decir que yo no tengo que andar presumiendo del error que cometí por una estupidez de borrachera! ¡Meter la pata con un desconocido que parece que sólo hace las cosas si se las dices!

—¡Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo!

—¡Y a ti que más te importa! ¡El maldito mundo no gira en torno a ti, Sakura Haruno! ¡Los demás tenemos una vida!

—Sakura-chan, yo debo explicarlo, yo debí decírtelo primero, datteba…

Los ojos jade de la joven ahora parecía que echaban chispas.

—¡Tu cállate! ¡Chaaaaaaa!

Entonces la raqueta de tenis, propiedad de Ino y empleada en sus pasatiempos de fin de semana, se impactó en el rostro zorruno de Naruto, añadiendo las cuadriculares muescas a sus definidas líneas de las mejillas, dejándole con el semblante similar al de una hoja de cuaderno escolar.

Y así como llegó el intermitente indicio de la tormenta, así, igual, se desvaneció, en el momento en que Sakura salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta; la de la alcoba, la del apartamento y el portón de la entrada al edificio.

Saliendo del único lugar en que se había sentido segura, a mitad de la madrugada, y la causa, el motivo, todo sólo porque….

—¿Sólo porque Naruto está saliendo con Ino? —Itachi seguía sonando tranquilo, no se tenía que ser precisamente un genio como para saber la causa de tan particular reacción.

La respuesta se había congelado en la garganta de Sakura. Su puño se cerraba con fuerza, tanto que sentía sus uñas débilmente aferrarse sobre su palma. Abrió la boca, pero no expresó nada.

—¿Sakura?

La chica le sujetó, una vez más. Ahora acurrucada en el mullido sofá de la sala de Itachi, sintiendo el palpitar pausado de su corazón.

—Eso no es lo que me molesta…

—¿Entonces?

Dio un respiro, inseguro y tembloroso. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué sentía? Era su mejor amiga; había reñido a su mejor amiga sólo por la repentina noticia de que ésta estaba ahora como la pareja de aquel pobre tipo que alguna vez le propuso matrimonio; aquel que no significó nada y…

Y volvía al punto inicial. ¿Importaba?

Sakura solamente atinó a acercarse más, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Itachi, bajo un nuevo y silencioso torrente de lágrimas. Quería gritar, llorar...desaparecer.

No lo hizo.

—¿Fue lo que dijo? –Itachi volvió a hablar, una vez que el llanto menguó. Sus dedos se pasaban con cuidado por la cabellera rosácea, bajando a la nuca y quedándose allí.

—No…no lo sé…—y era cierto. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que dolía en cierto alcance.

Era una nostalgia peculiar; como pasar delante de un aparador a contemplar una prenda en particular y de repente, en un instante sin precedentes, ver la misma ropa ahora llevada por alguien, alejada del sutil aparador.

Como ver que se alejaba…de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo.

Bingo.

Sakura le sujetó con fuerza, en un mudo consuelo del que sabía que nunca le recriminaría y en esa pausa tranquilizadora, él aprovechó para replantear la situación.

—¿Naruto aun te importa?

—¡No! –la respuesta fue inmediata.

¿Eso era buena señal?

—¿Yo te importo?

Ella volvió a aspirar hondo, más y más hondo, hasta exhalarlo todo. Un sobrio y entrecortado "sí" apareció entre el rezago final de aquel sollozo. Le abrazaba y la mirada seguía escondida en aquel hueco tan confortable del cuello de su compañero.

—Yo no voy a dejarte, Sakura –suspiró el Uchiha, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, luego al reloj de pared. Las dos y media de la madrugada.—…no voy a dejarte nunca…a menos de que tu quieras.

El instante precedido a la futura tormenta quedó sosegado. El tiempo seguía yendo y viniendo. No importaba, para Itachi el tiempo se había detenido. Hubo una calma tan larga que parecía una eternidad; un momento de tranquilidad, un intervalo de completo y confortador silencio por y para ambos.

Lo sentía aferrarse a ella. Su respiración pausada, el pulso y latidos. Todo, en un suave y dulce rumor. Podría haberse quedado así con él para siempre.

Error o no…demostraría que Ino estaba equivocada.

Quería intentarlo y no importaban las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, sabía que seguiría doliendo, pero podría vivir con eso. Todos pueden, ella también.

Sakura alzó un poco el rostro. Las mejillas se le advertían levemente enrojecidas, debido a la silenciosa y obligada contención de su coraje. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no dejó brotar ni una sola lágrima más.

—Gracias…Itachi.

—**0—**

—¡Hasta que te encuentro! —Jiraya alzó la vista desde su periódico, desde la acostumbrada mesa del Ichiraku´s, hacia la desfalleciente figura que le miraba desde la entrada del establecimiento—…Muchacho, podría jurar que te volviste ojo de hormiga desde que…—detuvo el comentario, enfocando la mirada en el rostro cuadriculado del apodado "Kyuubi" Uzumaki— ¡Por Kamisama! ¡¿Qué diantres te pasó?!

Naruto, andando con un andar desgarbado y exhalando un bostezo, abriendo la boca tan grande como un hipopótamo, se dejó caer en el asiento frente al desconcertado entrenador de cabellera platinada.

—Nada…dattebayó….—el muchacho tomó la taza de café de Jiraya, dio un sorbo largo, hizo un gesto debido a la amargura del líquido y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aja. Si a ti no te pasa nada, yo soy el millonario más grande de Konoha –se mofó el desenfadado Sannin, mientras hacia una a la camarera— Por lo general odias el café y con la cara que tienes, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Caíste contra la wafflera?

—Nah…muy gracioso, "ero-senin" –Naruto se pasó una mano por la frente—. Me golpee contra la puerta, llegué tarde a casa, no la vi y…

—Así le ponemos; es esa chica la que de seguro te "golpeó"–corroboró Jiraya y arqueó ambas cejas en ademán de interés—¿la rubia de cintura pequeña y prominentes pechos?

—¡Oiga, viejo pervertido!

—Ya, solo bromeaba…—resolló Jiraya alzando ambas manos en señal de completa inocencia—sólo espero que no te desconcentres, muchacho. Tenemos un campeonato en puerta para la siguiente temporada.

Naruto dio un último sorbo al desagradable y amargo café y entornó la mirada.

—¿Tan pronto?, pero si el siguiente es en febrero –el chico tomó un panecillo de la bandeja de aperitivos, engulléndolo de sólo un par de bocados—¡Quiero al menos disfrutar la navidad y año nuevo, dattebayó!

El viejo Jiraya sólo ahogó una risa corta, sin embargo, tras el semblante peculiarmente severo, podría aseverarse la preocupación hacia el muchacho. No sólo porque era el jugador estrella y tenía el cargo de su entrenamiento, sino porque en parte también le había criado y conocía en lo que se podía tornar el carácter de Naruto en esas distintas cuestiones de vida. Y Jiraya sabía más que nadie lo que conllevan los líos con mujeres.

No pudo sino suspirar tras ver la cara desvelada pero embelesada aun de Naruto Uzumaki. Líos o no, había cosas que como entrenador y amigo debería dejarle en libre albedrío. Vivir se aprende por experiencia propia, y como había dicho; sólo esperaba que el corazón no se antepusiera a la razón; o en este caso, a su carrera deportiva.

—Tendrás tus vacaciones, chico –aseveró el encanecido "coach" de los Zorros de Konoha—, sólo serán unas cuantas firmas de contratos para publicitar equipo deportivo y checar los nuevos uniformes, fuera de eso, prometo no interrumpir tus citas amorosas.

—Pues eso espero, ero-sen…—Naruto casi se atragantó con la segunda pieza de pan—¡Eh, ¿Cómo demonios sabe que…?!

—Jah, créeme que se te lee en la cara, niño –Jiraya le señaló, para luego darle un sorbo más al exiguo café.

Naruto, como si se tratase de aquel chiquillo de catorce años que intentaba alzar la carrera de desempate en el partido estudiantil, hizo una mueca. La misma mueca de seriedad falsa.

El gesto más incriminatorio. Y Jiraya sonrió de medio lado al encontrar la veracidad en el esfuerzo de Naruto por fingir serenidad.

—Esta bien, "renacuajo" –dijo escuetamente— Pero pon los pies en la tierra antes de volar alto, no lo olvides.

Tal vez en ese momento Naruto no tomó por sentado la razón del comentario. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía -¿acaso lo estuvo alguna vez?- y no le importaba el hecho de que el destino podría volver a ser cruel con él. No, no le importó simplemente porque aquello se había dado demasiado rápido y sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.

Un par de citas, y ella era tan distinta a la Ino Yamanaka que había conocido en la preparatoria. Más sencilla, más centrada y…¡y le escuchaba!

Lo que hubiera dado por ver esa mirada interesada en los ojos jade de Sakura. Pero ahora y por esa misma enternecedora razón, el gesto se veía aun más atractivo en las pupilas casi aguamarina de Ino.

Y la barrera se desvaneció, cuando en la sala mientras veían una película, él puso fin a toda muralla personal. Un primer beso siempre puede dejar en claro dos cosas; una es que si la chica no quería nada más, sólo bastaba con alejarse y las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Y dos, si la respuesta era lo opuesto…las cartas estaban echadas.

Ino no lo recriminó y Naruto fue quien se quedó expectante a cualquiera de las dos respuestas. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y…

—Eh, Naruto

…y la cosa pasó. Una segunda cita, un dialogo escueto en el restaurant que había tres calles abajo, donde ambos se quedaron sin palabras hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Ino. En silencio, como si no hubieran tenido más que decirse. Y la resolución del galardonado jugador del equipo campeón de temporada de Konoha, adquirió una única respuesta.

Le amaba. Y el mundo que rodase. Al diablo con los conflictos, con las habladurías, con el teme-idiota de profundas ojeras y con Sakura. Si, al diablo con ella también si sólo…

—¡Naruto!

—¿Qué? –contestó Naruto adormilado.

—Ah, ¿Ves a lo que me refiero con tener los pies en la tierra?

—Entiendo, viejo. Entiendo.

Y a pesar del desconcierto de Jiraya, podía haber algo de razón en aquellas palabras.

Naruto lo entendía.

Y si no, las marcas cuadriculares en la cara eran la respuesta.

—**0—**

El resto de apartamento quedó en silencio luego de la imprevista tormenta y la mañana llegó, con la carga de los rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana sin cortina de la sala de Itachi Uchiha.

Éste había alzado el rostro y sintiendo el cuello tan rígido como la varilla que sostenía a la lámpara del techo. El reloj marcaba el inicio de las ocho de la mañana y Sakura seguía dormida con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, una mano sujetándole por el hombro y la calidez de su abultado vientre cerca del suyo. Y el peso de Sakura y los pequeños a bordo, contribuyeron a hundir poco a poco al futuro padre hasta el espacio de las varillas del mueble.

Definitivamente el sillón no era para dormir más allá de dos horas. Tres eran un suplicio y una noche entera era una pena capital. Deducción sólo de él, ya que la joven le había usado como colchoneta, una vez que el "berrinche" cesó y ella se quedó dormida entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Ganas no le faltaban de llamar, informarle a Konan que el autobús se averió y pasarían un día más en la adorable casita en colinas del olvido de la familia Haruno. Una inocente mentira para quedarse en casa con Sakura –en la cama y no en ese condenado sofá-traga-Itachis- y respaldar un poco el sueño faltante. Pero no podía hacerlo, el destino era cruel y había un obstáculo; no, DOS obstáculos en su fraguado plan. Tobi y Kisame le habían visto en la cafetería la noche anterior y aunque el buen chico podía dárselas de discreto cuando quería; el apodado "Tiburón" Hoshigaki podría hablar más de la cuenta, sobretodo si se daba la oportunidad y Deidara amenazaba al resto del personal de diseño con estallar los solventes si se acumulaba más trabajo pendiente.

Y esta era semana de pago. Un descuento de día laboral no era opción. Así que tomó suavemente a su compañera por los hombros, intentando de despertarla lo más apaciblemente.

Consiguió un par de gemidos inentendibles y la joven se levantó tan ágilmente como un sonámbulo. Itachi, sin soltarla, la acompañó y dejó confortablemente en su cama. Él se cambió de ropa, el tiempo no dejaba espacio para una ducha rápida así que una muda de prendas limpias debería bastar por ahora. Tomó su chaqueta y le dirigió un vistazo rápido a la chica acurrucada entre sus sábanas.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Irás hoy al consultorio?

Ésta entreabrió un ojo, bostezó y negó con la cabeza.

—Hmmm…llamaré a Tenten…—musitó mientras tomaba una almohada, acomodándola hacia un lado—me tomaré el día, sólo por hoy.

Volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada. Sintió a Itachi sentarse en el borde de la cama y pasar su mano calmadamente cerca de su fleco.

—Descansa –Itachi se levantó, todavía con el punzante dolor en el cuello a causa del brazo del sofá—Vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo.

—Hmmphh…

Ésa fue toda su respuesta. Él se giró hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla, inconscientemente esbozando una media sonrisa.

_Lo bueno es que soy yo el que tiene que ser más expresivo,_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sostuvo la aldaba, aun adormilado y con un dolor de cabeza similar a un terremoto.

Y no se percató de aquel estremecimiento en el estómago hasta llegar al trabajo

—**0—**

—Ne, Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien? —Tenten se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea con un dejo de preocupación.

Sakura sostenía la bocina del recién instalado teléfono de Itachi, estando en la sala y tumbada contra el mullido respaldo del sofá.

—Sí, sólo que creo que me desvelé de más –respondió resueltamente ella—No quiero fatigarme mucho ahora, me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo.

Oyó que Tenten suspiró aliviada.

—Escuché lo que ocurrió anoche. Perdónanos, ni Hinata lo sabía, y yo tenía mis sospechas pero…

—Esta bien. Supongo que hay cosas que deben de pasar. No me importa, yo…

—Si seguirás trabajando aquí, ¿verdad? –Tenten interrumpió, escuchándose casi suplicante.

Sakura hizo una pausa, con la mente aun más clara y la decisión tomada.

—Sí, sólo que no quiero hablarle a Ino por un tiempo. –dijo al fin.

Y podía aseverar que la chica de los chonguitos estaría haciendo una mueca de confusión en ese preciso instante.

—Bueno, pero deberían hablarlo. —opinó—Y con hablarlo es "hablarlo", no gritarse y arrojarle una cazuela al pobre de Naruto.

—No fue una cazuela, fue…

—Si, una raqueta. Lo sé porque vi el cuerpo del delito en la sala –resolló Tenten. Hubo un eco proveniente de la sala del consultorio y escuchó la voz de Hinata al atender al paciente entrante. Tenten chasqueó la lengua—bueno, no tengo citas hasta las cuatro. Pasaré allá y te llevaré el almuerzo.

—No es necesario. Itachi dijo que vendría.

—Cómo sea, deja que las amigas que te quedan hagan algo de vez en cuando.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Tenten colgó el teléfono.

—**0—**

—Esto es el colmo…—Hidan por primera vez en la mañana, no gritó; sino que seguía caminando de un lado hacia otro, sosteniendo la hoja de gastos de salida y blandiéndola delante del rostro de Kisame Hoshigaki—. Tres recibos perdidos…y un maldito millar de facturas ¡¿SIN PAGAR?!

Kisame sólo apoyó una mano por su mentón, contemplando al iracundo asistente del contador como si fuese un mono de circo.

—Bah, ni que fuera para tanto. –excusó desinteresadamente el hombre de ralas facciones—No era un millar, sólo eran quinientas y el tipo parecía la cosa más déspota del mundo.

Hidan ignoró el comentario, a punto de expeler alguna otra de sus floridas quejas cuando escuchó a Deidara gritar desde el despacho de Itachi.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡¡No en el maldito boceto!! ¡Unh! ¡Carajo!

Tobi, quien iba en dirección a la "amigable" plecadora seguido por Zetsu, se detuvo mirando sin entender a un molesto Deidara que zarandeaba de un lado a otro un pliego de papel, originalmente blancuzco y ahora decorado pro algo amorfo y de color entre castaño casi verdoso.

—Sempai, ¿ése es su cartel? —Tobi señaló infantilmente y sin darle importancia a la iracunda mirada de Deidara—Es que cuando dijo que era arte impresionista, Tobi no creyó que luciera como algo desechado.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —acusó el rubio, luego increpando a un pálido Itachi, que yacía con una apariencia digna de un cadáver en autopsia, con la cabeza apoyada en el restirador y un pañuelo desechable sobre las comisuras de sus labios—¡Toda una maldita mañana de trabajo! ¡Arruinada!

Kisame advirtió el desfallecido aire en la apariencia del Uchiha.

—Ey, ¿Te sientes bien, "chico listo"?

Itachi alzó el rostro, notándose más descompuesto de lo que se debería a causa de la desvelada.

—Hmp…no sé…yo…

—Oh rayos…—Sasori entró al despacho, le arrebató el "cartel" a Deidara y escrutándolo minuciosamente—¿Qué mierda es esto? En vez de esas estupideces abstractas tuyas, parece una enorme mancha de vómito. Dudo que el cliente quiera…

—¡Éste imbécil profanó toda una jornada de MI creatividad! ¡Unh!

—No lo culpo, yo lo haría también –rió Sasori, devolviendo el maltrecho papel de vuelta a Deidara y entornó su atención hacia Itachi—En serio que te ves horrible, Uchiha. Cualquiera diría que luces como un zombi.

—No me siento bien…—el aludido volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el altero de papeles, a pesar de que Tobi lo movía enérgicamente

—Pues aquí nadie se toma el día libre –acusó Hidan—¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y lo que menos necesitamos es que huyan cuando el jodido barco hace agua!

—Neee…el sempai ha estado así desde que llegó. ¡Y le quitó a Tobi su refresco de naranja!

—Ugh, es por eso que el pobre parece enfermo terminal. Esa cosa sabe a mierda. —se mofó Hidan.

—Que mala vibra, hermano. —y Zetsu colaboró con uno más de sus comentarios prescindibles.

Itachi oyó las usuales burlas del resto de la organización con un desinterés total. Y ahora sentía que la desvelada no era la responsable; al menos no del total desastre de esta mañana. Recapituló y nada tenía lógica. Si, llegó a la oficina sintiéndose moderadamente adormilado, de hecho, tomó una pequeña siesta en el baño durante cinco minutos, hasta que Tobi le despertó. Acompañó al quejica de Deidara por material a la papelería que estaba a tres cuadras abajo y de regreso simplemente tomó la soda de Tobi sin fijarse. Esa cosa sabía demasiado ácido y simplemente agregó un poco de azúcar…¿y café?

_Al demonio, ni que supiera tan mal_, se dijo mientras que Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan y un emberrinchado Tobi le miraban como si se tratase de un completo extraño.

Refresco de naranja con café y ésa minúscula porción del almuerzo de Kisame –una improvisada y olorosa pizza de anchoas- no podían ser los culpables de todo.

Un antojito. Y no había desayunado nada, así que con hambre, cualquier cosa era permisible. Sin embargo el dolor de cabeza, el cansancio y el impulso de quedarse hecho un ovillo sobre el restirador aun pesaba más que cualquier cosa.

En media hora tocaba su turno de almuerzo y sólo alcanzó a pensar en un detalle.

Sakura-chan.

—**0—**

—Esto sí es nuevo –resolló Tenten mirando de reojo a Itachi, tumbado en la silla del comedor y siendo examinado por Hinata.

Ella y la chica de ojos perla llegaron hacía menos de una hora al apartamento. La excusa de la cotidiana hora de almuerzo siempre era considerable, además de que ninguna había mencionado el incidente de anoche a Ino o a Sakura. Mantener distancia era una estrategia hasta que los puntos alejados se acercaran.

Itachi se pasó una mano por la sien.

—…Mmm, me siento horrible, creo que... que... oh rayos...

Hinata suspiró viendo desaparecer a Itachi tras la puerta del baño y escucharlo lanzar lo poco que le quedaba de su almuerzo. Diagnóstico corroborado.

—¿Síndrome de qué? –inquirió Tenten.

—Couvade —completó Sakura, dejando sobre la mesa, una taza de té de manzanilla que había preparado para el agonizante muchacho de ojeras.

Tenten sólo volvió a alzarse de hombros, sin entender.

—Es…bueno…siempre pasa…—Hinata trató de darse a explicar, un tanto indecisa en los términos—…se manifiesta en algunos padres…du…durante el embarazo.

Itachi les escuchó desde el baño, y cuando salió avistó un leve sonrojo en Sakura y una dúctil sonrisa de complicidad en sus amigas. Que bueno era ver un poco de apoyo para ella mientras que a él se lo llevaban los estragos ahora. Se sentía incómodo consigo mismo, tenía las piernas cansadas... todo eso luego de haberse comido la única ración existente de helado de frambuesa del refrigerador comprada por Sakura esta mañana.

Otro antojito.

Lo cierto es que a Kamisama le gusta mucho la ironía... ¿Y que más irónico que hacer que el hombre no se limite a ser el 'dador de la semilla' sino que 'goce' de los disfrutes de la dulce espera?

Y aunque todo podría al menos aliviarse con un poco de agua tibia, era interesante ver la intensidad de los síntomas en el escueto Uchiha. Tanto Hinata como Sakura habían visto a pacientes así, pero en Itachi era más palpable y trataba de buscarle una explicación ya que en si las hipótesis para el Síndrome de Couvade son muchas y variadas. Algunas investigaciones están relacionadas a los cambios hormonales que se presentan en la mujer embarazada. De acuerdo a estos estudios, las mujeres eliminarían señales químicas que podrían ser detectadas en forma imperceptible por el hombre y esto generaría en él una actitud protectora hacia su pareja y a la vez provocaría todos esos síntomas en su cuerpo para que de alguna forma acompañe a su mujer durante este período.

Otras investigaciones indican que existe un aumento de la prolactina y cortisol en los futuros padres y que el aumento de los niveles de estas hormonas generarían los síntomas y otras, ya más a nivel psicológico, indican que el hombre trata de identificarse con la mujer embarazada y es así que surgen sentimientos de celos, miedos a la llegada de un hijo, estrés por la responsabilidad de tener que convivir con una mujer que presenta cambios de carácter e incluso aversión a las relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo y sería esa identificación con la mujer gestante la que generaría los síntomas en el futuro padre.

Y no podía olvidar que así como se presentaba mucho en casos de parejas que esperan con mucha ansiedad a su bebe fuera por una historia de pérdidas o porque tuvieron dificultad para lograr el embarazo también se presentaba mucho en aquellos casos en que llega en forma inesperada y se vive rápidamente un estado emocional intenso… y definitivamente Itachi cabía en este grupo... ¡Y de que manera! Fuera como fuera, el Uchiha parecía siempre un tanto diferente en muchos aspectos; así que no era de asombrarse que también lo fuera en su faceta de padre y más aún con la silenciosa pasividad de su carácter.

—Hmmmphh…—Itachi bebió un poco del té, alargando una mano hacia la azucarera—Creo que me quedaré en casa lo que queda de la tarde.

—Un poco de descanso…no vendría a mal —arguyó Hinata, siendo secundada por Tenten.

—si, por un día mas que te tomes, no creo que te despidan.

Antes de algún otro comentario, un golpe abatió la puerta de la entrada. Una. Dos. Tres veces, hasta que Tenten por reflejo se levantó, yendo y abriéndola.

Una sombra se quedó petrificada y con la cara desencajada desde el umbral. Itachi simplemente alzó una ceja ante la mueca de pánico exagerado en el semblante de Karin.

—¿Karin? ¿Qué demo…?

Antes de que éste terminase la frase, corrió hasta él, aferrándose con pulso trémulo.

—¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Accidente! ¡Hospital!

Y el mundo volvió a caerle encima a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bueno, ya me reporté en cuestión de lo ocurrido la semana pasada y pues no hay mucho que decir por ahora. Ya se que muchas me matarán por el pequeño bashing hacia nuestra adorada comadreja, pero es necesario para la trama.**_

_**¿que ha pasado ahora con el "teme"?...ok, les dejo hacerse especulaciones y nos veremos sin falta la semana entrante.**_

_**Como siempre se agradecen comentarios de todo tipo. Nos leemos!!**_


	16. Tibia Brisa de Invierno

_Hellouu mis adorados y adoradas lectores y lectoras...ejem bien una entrega un poco tarde pero aqui esta (rayos, apenas tuve tiempo en el trabajo y el internet ke falla __ ) y una pequeña advertencia..._

_lean en un sitio comodo...tenemos**...¿lemon?**_

_bueno, eso espero, pero recordemos la logica en esto, jeje..._

_A LEER SE HA DICHO_

* * *

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Sexto Capitulo **

**Tibia brisa de Invierno**

Deidara volvió a proferir otro sonoro puñetazo a la inocente superficie del escritorio, anteriormente ocupado por Itachi.

—Ya pasan de las cinco, ¿el muy imbécil se habrá tomado el día libre?

Tobi ignoró el comentario, estando sentado cómodamente en el banquillo frente a su restirador y jugueteando con el portalápices, totalmente ajeno a la ira del artista rubio y al estrés de las últimas dos horas de trabajo a marchas forzadas. El berrinche de uno de tantos clientes que pretendían conseguir un pedido descomunal en menos de dos horas puso a toda la bien ponderada imprenta de la nube roja patas arriba, relegando el encargo a los responsables del área gráfica/impresa y que en este momento sólo eran Sasori, Deidara y un agregado: Tobi.

El pelirrojo tomó la mitad de la resma para impresión y el eufórico sujeto de gorra naranja se encargó del plecado y corte, saliendo ileso de lo primero mientras que Deidara aún se debatía en su guerra personal contra las tintas. El trabajo hubiera sido más agilizado si el quejumbroso rubio no estuviese pasándose tres cuartos de hora alegando del desorden en el dispensario de material del desaparecido Itachi.

— ¡Me lleva el diablo! ¡No! ¡Mil diablos! ¡_Unh_! –resolló Deidara arrojando el tercer botellín de tinta para folios. Vacío como los otros cinco—¡Me recargo en el orgullo de ése estúpido de mierda y su estúpida vida! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre largarse justo cuando tenemos trabajo pendiente?!

—No debería tener esas ideas, Deidara-sempai –mustió Tobi, mientras movía una goma de borrar de un lado a otro—Si Itachi-sempai no pudo volver puede que tal vez se hubiese sentido peor. Itachi sempai se veía enfermo y…

—¡Y a mi que me importa, _unh_! –el rubio rompió a voz en grito. Oyó a Pein carraspear desde su oficina y Konan detuvo el tecleo de su máquina de escribir. Deidara exhaló, en un vago ademán por serenarse y entornó la mirada hacia Tobi—…si al menos tuviera la molestia de dejar las jodidas tintas en orden, _unh._

El apodado "buen chico" aproximó un brazo hacia su enfurecido sempai.

—Esta es la de los folios. Itachi sempai la dejó a la mano.

Deidara se la arrebató, haciendo caso omiso del comentario

—Cómo sea, si no acabamos esto en una hora, vamos a…—se detuvo un momento, notando el semblante atento e inocente de Tobi—¡Bah! ¿Qué demonios sabe un idiota como tú?

Y salió, profiriendo una retahíla de enunciados que tenían como palabra final a Itachi. Tobi detuvo el balanceo de su silla, dando una pauta a que los comentarios de Deidara desapareciesen por el ruido del resto del edificio. Y en ese silencio personal, Tobi, cuyo verdadero nombre el casi extinto Obito, se permitió reacomodarse un poco la gorra y retomar la última frase de Deidara.

_¿Qué podía saber un idiota como tú?_

—Bueno, conozco más a Itachi-san –dijo para sí, con aquella voz entera y tan profunda como la de Itachi, mientras miraba sin interés en particular hacia la ventana y encendía un cigarrillo—… y él es el único que sabe que no soy un idiota.

El humo fluctuante se elevaba, creando formas difusas.

Difusas como las imágenes con que él se despertó, esa mañana de febrero en medio de una habitación de hospital…

—**0—**

—_Madara…Madara-sama… —tartamudeaba con una voz agotada, aquel muchacho tumbado sobre la camilla y con la mitad del rostro cubierto por un vendaje._

_Óbito Uchiha, de veinticinco años de edad y conocido como el pupilo y ahijado del más prominente contador de Uchiha Associates, había salido milagrosamente vivo del derrumbe acaecido en la carretera interestatal, en el trayecto de uno de sus frecuentes viajes de negocios. La tormenta no pronosticada provocó un alud en uno de los riscos aledaños al tramo urbanizado y una esquela de rocas, nieve y tres de las barreras de contención se precipitaron a la carretera; justamente cuando el cuidado Ford de Madara transitaba por allí, junto con otro vehículo no tan ostentoso._

_Del auto no quedó ni el recuerdo y lo mismo ocurrió con el viejo Madara, al cual tuvieron que sacar casi con pala. Cuando llegaron los rescatistas, Obito apenas y respiraba. Un par de pinzas desprendieron la__ pierna izquierda del nudo formado por el freno de mano y una lámina y una férula para el cuello ayudó a alinear las cervicales al resto del cuerpo. Nada de qué lamentarse más que del ojo izquierdo, no perdido del todo, pero quedando tan útil como un ojo de vidrio o un botón. Sacarlo fue una opción premeditada. Prevenir antes que lamentar._

_Una semana con una dieta intravenosa y morfina a todas horas, hasta hacía una hora, en que la misma idea le sobresaltó. El ojo derecho se abrió con pereza y el izquiero ya no percibía nada._

—_Madara…Madara-sama… _

_Una mano le había tomado por el hombro. Él sintió ese pulso cálido…y familiar. Su único ojo se enfocó en una forma borrosa y tenue. Se aclaró poco a poco en cuestión de casi un minuto y notó el rostro inmutable de Itachi Uchiha; considerado como el "genio" de la familia…hasta que dejó plantada a la estirpe de contadores por una carrera inútil y sin sentido._

—_I…¿Itachi?_

_Éste asintió como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Escueto y calmo, mientras alzaba una carpeta color paja, la cual parecía que hubiera estado leyendo desde quien sabe cuanto._

—_¿Cómo te encuentras? –inquirió, alzando una ceja._

_Óbito alzó una mano dificultosamente sobre su sien, notando el vendaje. Había recordado entre el sopor y el lapso en el quirófano acerca del futuro respecto a su ojo y a la parte menguante del rostro, así que la gasa no le sorprendió ni aterró en lo más mínimo._

_Y trabajar con la entereza de un pusilánime como Madara, le habían dejado agallas para soportar cualquier cosa._

—_Bien…creo –respondió Obito. Su mente aun estaba brumosa y en esa bruma sólo alcanzó a preguntar una sola e insistente duda—Y…¿Madara-sama?_

—_Muerto._

_El convaleciente Obito dejó caer la mano hacia un costado._

—_Gracias, Kamisama. –dijo tratando de cobrar aliento poco a poco. La boca aun le sabía a penicilina y la cabeza le punzaba—…al menos, estoy bien y él…_

—_No, Obito. No estas bien–Itachi le interrumpió, mirando nuevamente hacia el interior del folder, releyendo un apartado en particular—…el accidente te dejó secuelas. La mitad del rostro esta facturada y el daño cerebral…_

_Obito le miraba sin entender._

—_Yo no tengo daño cerebral, Itachi. ¿de qué carajos hablas?_

_Itachi seguía leyendo, esta vez la hoja contigua._

—_Según el testamento de Madara, el monto de su herencia es propiedad de la empresa, debido a que nunca figuraste como aval –murmuraba en un tono digno de un susurro leve y pausado—a menos de que sobreviviese de algún accidente en calidad de vegetal o con cuidados intensivos, o…_

—_No entiendo –Obito negaba con la cabeza, o al menos parecía que lo hacía—y yo estoy entero, no tengo nada que…_

_Y entonces lo vio. No era un efecto de la adormilante morfina ni del altero de pastillas o el golpe todavía retumbando en su mente. Lo vio claramente en el gesto pasivo de Itachi Uchiha; una media sonrisa, confiada, visible…verdadera._

—_Quedaste muy mal, Tobi. –repitió Itachi._

_¿Qué hacía él alli? Que Obito recordase, no eran muy allegados, debido a la trifulca familiar armada por el difunto viejo y su padre cuando escuchó que desistió del cargo de unirse a la empresa. Convivían pero no muy a menudo y sin embargo..._

_Era__ el único que estuvo allí. _

_Madara se había ido y el tiempo y dinero invertido con el vejete prepotente, también. ¿a menos de que lo que Itachi dijera fuese verdad?_

_Soportar todo y para nada, a menos que…_

—_Buenos días –una enfermera irrumpió el silencioso conversar de miradas de ambos Uchiha y dirigió su atención al paciente—Uchiha Obito, ¿Cómo se siente?_

_El aludido sintió temblar su labio inferior y notó una expresión difusa, casi invisible en Itachi. Éste asintió una sola vez en silencio y un fugaz guiño del ojo derecho dio por constatada la respuesta de todo aquello._

_Madara. El condenado viejo carcamal le dejaría en la calle aun después de muerto, si no hacía algo al respecto. Años de servicio y el muy maldito ni lo tomó en cuenta._

—_¿Uchiha-san?_

_Y Obito captó lo que Itachi quiso decir. _

—_¡Tobi es un buen chico! –gritó efusivamente—¡Y Tobi quiere un helado! ¡SEEMPAAAII!_

_La enfermera le dirigió una mirada de consternación a Itachi, al tiempo que éste le devolvía el folder, __espetando un comentario alusivo a la frágil condición del muchacho y el papeleo que debería llenar a su nombre para el arreglo de las formas fiscales y del testamento monetario._

_Hasta entonces, una pequeña frase se había acuñado en la mente del supuesto retardado Obito "Tobi" Uchiha._

_Simple ley de supervivencia._

"_Gracias, Itachi-sempai…"_

—**0—**

Itachi recordó inconscientemente éstas palabras, mientras el taxi se aproximaba al hospital general de Konoha, con Sakura en el asiento posterior, y él en medio de ella y de una chica de cabello rojizo al borde de una histeria silenciosa.

El Uchiha miró hacia la entrada del área de urgencias y se dirigió a Karin.

—¿Qué diantres le pasó a Sas…?

Y con el mismo efecto que se obtiene al abrir una botella de refresco tras agitarla repetidas veces, la poca entereza de la joven pelirroja se quebró y desbordó.

—¡Yo le dije que no tomara ese maldito auto! ¡Las velocidades no servían!¡Ni siquiera pudo arreglar el freno!¡Y esa maldita calle! ¡Si algo le pasa yo…!

—Karin, ya…— Sakura alargó una mano hacia ésta y como por reflejo, la voz de la chica se alzó aun más

—¡Mi Sasu-chaaaan!

Itachi estuvo a punto de inquirir algo y en cuanto bajó del vehículo, unos dedos toscos le asieron por el hombro. Se giró, encontrándose con el semblante desgarbado de un muchacho de cabello platinado y hosca sonrisa. Uno de los amigos de su hermano.

—Eh, "Uchiha-grande" –sonrió torcidamente y con una mano señalando hacia el pasillo del hospital— dile al tipo del taxi que se espere, ya vamos de salida.

Itachi no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Y Sasuke? –preguntó mientras se liaba con la puerta del vehículo y hurgaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de la cartera.—A como dijo Karin, y el accidente, supongo que…

El muchacho, al que recordaba sólo por el nombre de Suigetsu, estuvo a punto de responder, a no ser por el portazo recibido en su costado en el momento en que una ráfaga imperceptible emergió del taxi, gritando estridentemente hacia el pasillo de urgencias.

—¡Sasu-chaaaan!

Suigetsu se pasó una mano por el costado lesionado, fulminando con la mirada la trayectoria llevada por a la histérica Karin. Itachi indicóal conductor que aparcara en el minúsculo estacionamiento aledaño; ayudó a Sakura a bajar y acompañaron a un maltrecho Suigetsu a la supuesta "escena de tragedia".

La sala estaba casi desierta, y aunque Itachi no lo admitiese, el escalofrío de aquel lugar le hacía sentir un pequeño hueco en el estómago, más del que ya tenía gracias al susodichi síndrome de Couvade; y todo debido al tenue recuerdo de Obito. Desde entonces, cualquier cosa relacionada con el término hospital parecía bloquearse al instante. Por lo menos ahora no se encontró con esa imagen de desahucio como la de Tobi.

El impertinente cabeza-hueca de su hermano menor no estaba postrado a una cama, con la mitad del rostro cubierto, ni conectado a un respirador artificial ni nada de esas insulsas nimiedades que había pensado en primera instancia al escuchar las palabras de Karin. No, nada de eso pasó.

En una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con el brazo izquierdo decorado por un vendaje, un yeso en su pierna derecha y una escandalosa pelirroja llorando en su hombro, Sasuke sólo le devolvió la mirada a su hermano mayor, sin proferir palabra alguna más allá de un escueto "hmp". Itachi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te arrolló un tren o qué? –preguntó señalando la escayola.

Sasuke gruñó escuetamente.

—hmp…un imbécil se pasó la luz roja, yo llevaba prisa para unas entregas y tu puto auto se quedó a mitad de la avenida.

—Estúpido hermano, deberías…—Itachi detuvo la reprimenda, entornó la mirada hacia el lesionado "teme"— ¿Qué le pasó a mi auto?

Sasuke señaló con la cabeza a Suigetsu, quien había reaparecido en el pasillo, andando detrás de un tipo tosco y de cabellera naranja. Éste llevaba lo que parecía ser el volante de su Datsun y Suigetsu sólo dejó caer las llaves en su mano.

Itachi vio las llaves, luego el volante –ahora torcido como si un yunque hubiera asestado su peso contra él- y luego a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a MI auto, Sasuke?! –repitió.

Sasuke simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Eso es lo que quedó. El resto está allá –respondió Suigetsu por él, indicando con el dedo hacia el exterior del hospital, exactamente a la dirección del basurero estatal de Konoha—Créeme que no quedó mucho. ¿Sabes? el volante se verá bien colgado de la pared, je.

—Juugo no encontró el estéreo –intervino el grandulón de cabello naranja, con una mueca vacía y neutra—Pero las llaves también son un bonito recuerdo.

La mente de Itachi sólo se quedó estancada en un mismo lugar.

—Mi auto…

No escuchó a Sakura preguntarle a Sasuke acerca de los indicios del accidente o de lo acarreante con la permuta de incapacidad en el trabajo. Ni siquiera oyó a Sasuke decirle que podría encargarse él mismo de todo el papeleo. No escuchaba nada, salvo el peculiar recuerdo de aquel inocente vehículo que había conseguido en sus días de universitario. El maldito cacharro que había sido tema de discusión entre él y su padre, el condenado trasto en el que había invertido media quincena del año pasado en reparaciones y que ahora, no quería ni imaginárselo embestido por el infortunado destino en forma de un camión de cuatro ejes.

—Mi auto…

—¿Entonces no puedes pedir descanso por incapacidad? –Sakura interrogó a Sasuke, ajena al monótono tartamudeo del Uchiha mayor—Por lo general cualquier empresa cubre los gastos y los días perdidos. Si necesitas la forma de llenado, tengo algunas en el consultorio.

—No. –resolló Sasuke—Conozco a ésos idiotas, pero puedo arreglármelas con ellos. –ladeó el rostro hacia su hermano—Pero me quedaré de vuelta en el apartamento, por unos días.

Itachi no respondió, hasta sentir un leve golpecito en el codo por parte de Sakura.

—Como quieras…

Y no dijo ni hizo nada más, salvo aferrarse a las llaves.

—**0—**

El silencio transcurrió en lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad. El trayecto del hospital hacia el apartamento y hasta que la noche cayó; en lo que Karin ayudaba –quejándose, pero ayuda en cierta manera- a Sasuke en la improvisada mudanza, lo que distaba a Itachi y a ella, todo fue un juego de cortos monosílabos.

"Te ayudo con eso", "¿Vamos por provisiones?", "¿Quieres que prepare la cena?"; todos esos comentarios y otros más sólo fueron respondidos de la misma manera. No podía culparlo, habían pasado muchas cosas: paternidad inesperada, el conocer a su familia, los líos laborales y con la sensibilidad problemática del Couvade, era esperable verle más escueto e inexpresivo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su recurrente orgullo femenino, Sakura sentía que eso era una exageración.

¿Por qué razón ése aferre a las cosas? En este caso, específicamente a un auto que ya tenía más de pieza histórica d museo que de medio de transporte. Podía tomar la preocupación inicial debido a lo que todos creyeron respecto a Sasuke –y con el estruendo armado por Karin, ¿quién no supondría una tragedia mayor?- pero verle así por un objeto.

…_era relativamente estúpido._

Le contempló en silencio, mientras el ojeroso Uchiha seguía tumbado en el lado derecho de la cama. Vestido con la misma ropa, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared y las llaves todavía en su mano.

—¿Ocurre algo? –Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama. La habitación estaba iluminada por el desolado foco que pendía del techo y el reloj digital del buró marcaba las ocho y media.

Itachi sintió que ella le tomaba de la mano y por reflejo soltó las llaves. Estas cayeron sobre el colchón y allí se quedaron.

—No –Itachi respondió sin mirarle. Notó que el muelle del colchón crujió suavemente mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado izquierdo. Se giró hacia su rostro—Sólo estoy un poco…cansado.

Mentira vil y obvia. Sakura le sonrió levemente, acomodando el rostro en el espacio de su hombro. Tomó las dichosas llaves y las dejó en el buró. Itachi no dijo nada. Sólo hubo un dúctil silencio, en que parecía que ambos no tuviesen nada más que decirse, hasta que Sakura decidió por fin entablar algo de diálogo.

—Sabes, fue muy noble lo que hiciste, por Sasuke.

—Hmp…ése idiota –Itachi inclinó el costado un poco más hacia la joven de cabellera rosa—Quiera o no, es mi hermano.

Aunque hablara sin sentimiento y pareciese un comentario más propio de una cinta LP que de una voz sensible, Sakura sintió cierta veracidad en ello. Secuelas o no de la empatía que compartía con ella, había un "algo" que era un poco más perceptible en él.

Tan ajeno a la primera vez que le vio, en aquel bar del centro, cuando sus vidas tenían más distancia que ahora y los caminos aun no se encontraban.

—¿Qué tanto miras? –la voz de Itachi le devolvió a la realidad. No era un reclamo, se le veía un dejo de curiosidad en el brillo ébano de sus ojos.

Sakura no rehuyó el contacto visual. Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa de complicidad.

—Nada. –dijo en un contexto corto. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Itachi y el aliento cálido de ambos se percibía como una tibia brisa. Una tibia brisa en medio del invierno— ¿Por qué tienes que buscarle un motivo a todo? —dijo sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

Itachi no respondió. Todo indicio de palabra quedó ahogado en ése tono jade de los ojos de Sakura. Constatarlo o no, admitirlo u ocultarlo, había cosas que no podía eludir y una de esas era lo mucho que comenzaba a gustarle ése tono en particular. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien a quien sólo viste una noche? Las posibilidades dentro de su obligada "lógica Uchiha" no daban cabida a otra cosa que no fuese un obvio "No". Y el hecho de que ella esperase dos hijos suyos no implicaba necesariamente a forzar una relación. Bien podía hacerse cargo resolviendo una indemnización de manutención o como quiera que se le llame a ese tipo de asuntos legales. Novedoso pero se podía.

Y Sakura lo había dejado como opción, en caso de que él no quisiese ocuparse de algo que ante las leyes naturales, propició.

Pero Itachi no quería. Fuese precipitado o cuestión de honor familiar, no quería relegar sus obligaciones. La vida exigía retos y eso era lo que quería a fin de cuentas. Una familia, su familia; y aunque las cosas no fuesen fáciles, lo intentaría…porque había algo que no podía relegar; ése sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a acosarle cada vez que la veía.

Ése vacío que sentía cuando no estaba con ella y el acalorado ritmo cardiaco cuando la tenía tan cerca, como en este preciso momento.

Fue en agosto, una noche de agosto cuando todo comenzó; ya estaban en inicios de diciembre, en un par de semanas, Sakura cumpliría el quinto mes de embarazo y el hecho era ya más visible. Cinco meses, en que las cosas habían fluctuado demasiado…y esa noche de agosto fue la una única vez, en que el espacio de la cama desapareció por completo.

—Sakura…—la chica le sonrió y él acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso suave, casi inexistente.

Itachi pasó sus manos por detrás de la cintura, desde donde jaló suavemente hacia él. Con su otro brazo la tomó cuidadosamente. Al acercarse, lo primero que percibió fue el pequeño bulto de su vientre. Sus brazos empezaron a moverse despacio por el contorno de su figura, casi con miedo, deslizando sus dedos sin tocar más de lo necesario, nada. Las manos de Sakura, inquietas, buscaron las suyas, atrapándolas y llevándolas hasta el primer botón de su camisa. Itachi contuvo el aire cuando sus labios se separaron de su boca y se deslizaron hasta el delgado cuello, iniciando un pequeño camino de besos. Cuando sus dedos temblorosos hicieron contacto con la poca piel que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón desprendido.

Sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura de la joven y se separó de ésta. Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona.

—¿Qué pasa, Itachi? —pero su tono de voz la dejaba en evidencia. Estaba nerviosa. Su sonrisa flaqueó, mostrando esta vez bien su nerviosismo.

El Uchiha desvió la vista, con sus dedos entre la tela del borde de su camisa.

—¿Y si te hago daño? --levantó su mentón con una mano, dejando que sus ojos se unieran en una sola mirada.

—Soy médico, se de estas cosas –la chica serenó la voz, pasando una mano por el flequillo de Itachi—Es perfectamente normal, además, desde esa noche, nunca lo hemos…—su voz desapareció en un rubor inconsciente.

—Lo sé.

Una mueca culpable apareció en su cara. Y Sakura la percibió.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sé que hay una razón más fuerte que el tema de mi seguridad.

—No es más importante que el tema de tu seguridad.—Itachi volvió a desviar la vista—Sólo es un poco más … _preocupante_… para mí, en éste momento y circunstancias…-

—¿Y qué es si se puede saber? –sus ojos dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación antes de posarse sobre los de Sakura.

—Nada muy importante…sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

Verdad. Podía sentirlo él mismo en el pulso trémulo de sus manos. Sakura podía tener razón en aquello; y una noche ahogada en alcohol no cuenta como meramente un encuentro personal, por más que lo haya sido físicamente y dormir juntos –literalmente dormir- tampoco esclarecía a borrar ésa barrera. Ahora que estaban sobrios y tranquilos, él simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese dudar de lo que quería hacer.

_Maldito síndrome empático…_

Ella mencionó su nombre, mientras sus manos lo tomaban por el torso. Itachi suspiró, relegando ésas ideas inconexas, sus ojos brillaron y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar lentamente los botones, todavía mirándose mutuamente. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y su boca fue a parar al cuello de la chica, terminando de desabrochar la camisa y levantando hasta su cintura la camisa que tenía debajo. Las manos del Uchiha le dieron escalofríos mientras se paseaban por sus costados, tocando conscientemente por primera vez. Sus ojos le miraron inquietos y expectantes, pidiéndole permiso para hacer el próximo paso. Las manos de Sakura se juntaron con las de él al borde de la blusa y tiraron para arriba, logrando que la prenda se deslizara hasta quedar enredada en mis muñecas, para luego ser tirada al piso de la habitación.

Escuchó un gruñido suave antes de poder entrever entre los mechones rosáceos de su pelo despeinado cómo el rostro de Itachi mostraba una calmada expresión y su mano quedó sobre su abultado vientre.

—¿Crees…que me veo mal?—inquirió y los ojos de Itachi de inmediato se desviaron hasta los de Sakura con la sorpresa impregnada en su mirada. Ésta simplemente bajó un poco el rostro.

El Uchiha no movió los dedos de la cálida superficie de Sakura. Entornó los ojos hacia ella.

—Estás embarazada…—dijo pausadamente, sin separar su mano—, y llevas allí a mis hijos –dudando levemente, Itachi sonrió, casi tan inexistente como solía hacerlo y deslizó sus labios sobre los de su compañera—…me…me gustas…así.

Las palabras no hubieran tenido el mismo significado si no hubieran estado acompañadas por _ese_ tono de voz y _esa_ mirada, que confirmaron que todas las inseguridades no tenían real fundamento. El aliento temblaba y aunque ninguno de los dos lo externara, era justamente el mejor momento del día. Sólo ellos y que el mundo rodase. Sus labios se unieron en una caricia acompasada los dedos de Sakura se enredaron en su pelo sedoso, empujando suavemente hacia abajo, dejando que sus labios llegasen al borde del sostén. Pasó la lengua por el borde de la tela y subió sus manos lentamente por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar al broche.

Las tiras de la prenda cayeron hacia los costados, seguidas por el corpiño en sí. Las manos de Itachi se tensaron y su respiración se volvió agitada, Sakura trató de hacer contacto visual, pero notó la atención del Uchiha detenida peculiarmente en sus pechos.

"_Claro, supongo que recuerda tanto como yo de la primera vez, o sea ¡nada!",_ escuchó recriminarse a su voz interna "_…y creo que se han inflamado un poco más de lo que deberían ¿Pero es necesario quedarse así de quieto durante tanto tiempo?"_

—Itachi…¿Itachi? —los ojos del muchacho se posaron en los de Sakura y una mueca avergonzada se mostró en su cara.

—¿Si?... digo… em, perdón… yo solo estaba, estaba… nada.

Sakura ahogó una risa y él retomó el ritmo, inclinándose para besarla. Sus manos subieron lentamente, viajaron hacia abajo por sus hombros hasta llegar al objetivo que Itachi tanto había estado contemplando minutos previos; los senos de Sakura, pequeños pero ahora levemente redondeados. Un poco más redondeados.

La lengua de él empezó a hacer círculos por el cuello de Sakura, mientras la yema de sus dedos pasó por primera vez consciente, rozando sus pezones. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, provocando un acogedor temblor y haciéndole a Itachi resollar suavemente en la base del cuello. Un ritmo lívido y constante, y ella no recordó haber sentido algo parecido en la primera vez.

"_De hecho, no te acuerdas ¿y eso que? El momento actual es lo que cuenta",_ volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, "_…y él no lo hace mal."_

No pudo contener el grito que se le escapó cuando los labios de Itachi llegaron a su pezón derecho, en un tacto pausado. Sus manos pasearon por su vientre un rato antes de que su lengua se animara a lamer, cuidadosamente, proporcionándole ése arrebatador calor. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, convirtiéndose en jadeos a medida que la lengua de él jugaba con su tibia piel y cambiaba de un pezón al otro.

Una de las manos de Sakura llegó a su pelo y la otra se deslizó por su cuello, tratando de tocar un poco más de piel. Inconscientemente éstas tomaron control sobre las acciones y sintió que desabrochó y desprendió algo, arrojándolo al otro lado de la cama.

—Eh…esos eran…¿mis pantalones? –Itachi alzó un poco el rostro, notando que la prenda inferior yacía en el suelo, estando ahora sólo en bóxers y con el cuerpo ladeado hacia la derecha, y el resto tratando de acoplarse al de su compañera.

—Itachi…yo…

—Entiendo –suspiró él. Se separó un poco, posando sus manos sobre el colchón y tratando de encontrar una postura un poco más permisible—…pero olvidaste algo.

Ella le vio apoyar un codo en la cama y con la mano libre, bajó la única prenda que quedaba; para luego dejarla en el borde del pantalón de Sakura y hacer lo mismo con éste.

Dedos ágiles, eso tampoco lo recordaba Sakura. El tacto de sus labios si, y el brío de sus embestidas –bueno eso le quedaba por constatar-, todo aquello de ésa difusa noche de agosto.

Itachi se acomodó de nuevo junto a ella. Lado a lado era una postura un postura un poco más cómoda, tomando en cuenta la elevación del vientre de ella y la fragilidad que el Uchiha notaba en ése fragmento en particular. La miraba a los ojos preguntando silenciosamente qué pasaba. Sakura susurró un leve "nada" inaudiblemente e Itachi desvió la vista, soltando el agarre en su cintura. Ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa (que incomodó más a Itachi) cuando sentó la dureza presionando contra su intimidad.

Detenido e inmóvil, como si estuviera dudando que hacer.

—¿Sa…Sakura, quieres que…?

Y ella no le dejó siquiera terminar la frase. La única respuesta fueron sus manos al afianzarse sobre las caderas de Itachi, sus piernas cruzándose sobre éstas y apurar el roce, mandando al olvido la etapa de "juegos previos".

El calor encontró calor en medio del silencioso ambiente de esa diligente noche de invierno. Con premura, las manos de Itachi se abrieron paso por debajo del cuerpo de la chica, mientras la volvía a besar dulcemente. Sakura sentía su respiración agitada en su cara, los ojos cerrándose fuertemente y el semblante ruborizado de placer fue suficiente. Un vaivén terso, a pesar de que Itachi sentía todavía que temblaba debido al sutil cuidado que exhalaba en cada embestida.

Escuchaba de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido de ella, que igualmente terminaba en su boca. Y también gemidos de él mismo que terminaban en el aliento acompasado de Sakura. Y el cuerpo actuaba más por inercia propia, lógicamente reclamando la urgencia de éste momento. La cama se hundió en el lugar donde el Uchiha apoyó su mano para voltearse. Giraron despacio, hasta quedar ella encima de él, literalmente sentada _sobre él_.

Ritmo trémulo y el colchón lo constataba. Al demonio si alguno de los "inquilinos" de la habitación de junto lo escuchase. Vivir…era eso. Vivir y ya. Sakura llegó hasta el fondo, soltando un gemido bastante fuerte, pero acompañado por uno de Itachi; de esta forma se llegaba más hondo. Iniciando un nuevo ritmo, subiendo y bajando, bajando y subiendo, subiendo y bajando. El deseo y el placer iban aumentando, las sensaciones dominaban y nublaban la consciencia de ambos, aun la de Itachi, quien había detenido ambas manos de nuevo en el vientre de ella. No podía controlar su respiración ni los gemidos que se le escapaban. Y la imagen de Sakura sobre él, en sus mismas condiciones sólo le excitaba más.

Cerca de la inminente explosión y esta vez consciente por completo de todo, de cada suspiro, de cada latido de ella.

Cerca…cerca…muy cerca de…

Y un pequeño golpecito vibró bajo su dedo anular e índice, de la mano derecha. Un par de veces y la última de un modo más parecido a…

—Itachi…

¿Una patada?

Éste se quedó quieto por completo y la mano estaba ahora despegada por uno o dos milímetros del estómago de ella.

—¿Itachi?

—Me patearon…—la voz recuperaba un poco de aliento pero la expresión ahora era un total desconcierto—…e…ellos…creo que…

Sakura exhaló abruptamente.

—Itachi, es normal. Recién lo hacen desde hace una semana, no es nada alarmante.

—¿Y les estoy lastimando? Sakura, esto es raro para mí, yo no quiero…

Entonces ella simplemente dejó en la borda el calor sofocante y todo lo demás.

—No quieres hacerlo. –dijo simplemente.

—No. No es eso…es que…

—¿Es que qué, Itachi?

Con esta ultima premisa, simplemente se movió hacia su lado de la cama, tomándo las sábanas y envolviéndose en estas, dejando al contrariado Uchiha con la vista en el techo. Un último intento antes de relegar todo al "si no hubiera".

—Sakura, no quise decir eso. Yo aun quiero…

—Ya no, Itachi.

Una helada ventisca se avistó en la habitación y sin tener la ventana abierta, e Itachi nunca quiso tanto el hecho de desaparecer en ese preciso instante.

_Kami, sólo por que tenía miedo de lastimarla_, pensó mientras la veía de reojo, dándole la espalda. _Malditas hormonas._

—¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá?

La pregunta de él fue arrojada al vacío. Itachi suspiró, enfundándose los pantalones y saliendo de la congelada alcoba.

_Genial, bien hecho, Itachi…_

—**0—**

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –Itachi se le quedó viendo a su hermano menor, quien yacía con la gracia de un saco desgarbado sobre la esquina derecha del sofá.

Sasuke ni siquiera se giró hacia él. La tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa sólo dejaba entrever una marca un poco amoratada en el semblante de Sasuke. Una huella producida por un zapato de tacón surcaba la frente del Uchiha menor, y era obvio que esa marca no fue parte del accidente de la mañana.

—…Hmp…esos jodidos analgésicos realmente te relajan…todo—dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta.

Itachi interpretó eso como el causante de la marca de la cara. Y sin lugar a dudad, el zapato arrojado quien sabe cuando y con qué intención, pertenecía a Karin. ¿Quién lo diría? Si la chica estaba que se la llevaba la calle de la amargura con la sola noticia del incidente y ahora, sólo por el insignificante detalle de intimidad, había mandado a su adorado "Sasu-chan" al odioso sofá traga-Uchihas.

—Supongo que esto es un empate. —dijo irónicamente Itachi, empujando al "convaleciente" Sasuke y sentándose a un lado.

—Como sea.

Se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que tras un bostezo simultáneo e indiferente, ambos –por primera vez desde que eran niños- concordaron en una frase al mismo tiempo. Itachi lo dijo porque en cierta forma necesitaba hacerlo y Sasuke…sólo porque no tenía nada más en mente.

—…las mujeres son una maldita molestia.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_joh, vaya filosofía la de los Uchiha. De hecho este capitulo lo tengo como uno de mis favoritos ya que nunca he abordado tantas perspectivas al mismo tiempo. Si, hay algo de cierto y (aunque no es basheable) es que el embarazo es un cataclísmico desorden hormonal. No culpemos tanto a Sakura, pero en esta ocasion, la verdad a Itachi no le pudo ir peor._**

**_Al menos las "comadrejitas-chibi en camino" tienen su opinion al respecto, jejeje. con Tobi espero haber explicado el porqué de su "condición" (y mas porque espero ke ese fragmento ke haya gustado a Kaio, lo escribi pensando en tu perspectiva lógica de las cosas xD)._**

**_Hay cosas que no quiero extender para no abrumar, asi que avanzando con la línea de tiempo...diciembre esta aqui e igual las festividades en Konoha._**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_"Navidad Uchiha"_**

**_Dado esto, me paso a retirar y los espero en la siguiente entrega. NOS LEEMOS_**


	17. Navidad Uchiha

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Séptimo Capitulo **

**Navidad Uchiha**

El interior de la tienda estaba rebosar, como las otras cinco a las que Sakura e Itachi habían concurrido esta mañana.

—¿Has visto estos zapatitos, Itachi?—dijo Sakura, poniéndoselos en la cara al muchacho.

—Hmp

—Y ¿esta faldita? –dijo Sakura, aparentemente sin haber escuchado el comentario del Uchiha.

—No puedes comprarles una falda.

—-¿Por qué no?

—Por que los hombres no ocupan faldas –Itachi suspiró, con aire ausente (aparentemente ausente) y emulando aquella sutil sonrisa porfiada que tanto solía aborrecer últimamente ella.

Un simple comentario inconsciente, según él. Y eludir la intuición femenina fue un fracaso.

—¿Quién ha dicho que los dos van a ser niños?—preguntó Sakura con una ceja levantada—No se ha notado a detalle en el eco de la semana pasada, así que aun hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sean o una sea niña.

—Hmp, entonces el oro cincuenta por ciento puede ser hombre –se defendió él.

—Y ¿por qué iba a ser hombre?

—No lo sé –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.—Supongo que porque no.

— Ajá. –y con esto, cualquier comentario de Sakura quedó borrado en el instante.

No había respuesta más allá del hecho de estar harto y no hay peor complemento que pudiese añadirse al malhumor Uchiha que el atosigarle con preguntas innecesarias. Contestó sólo por contestar y así se tomó la respuesta; sin reprimendas ni cuestionamientos.

Puede que Sakura sintiese algún aferro a esto último, sin embargo tampoco lo expresó.

Niña…niño…¿ambos?

La sola idea se la repetía ella, mientras contemplaba muy minuciosamente las pequeñas prendas en el interior del aparador.

¿Demasiado pronto…o demasiado precipitado?

Relegó el pensamiento.

La semana aledaña a la víspera del veinticuatro pasó tranquila, pese al incidente de la casi apasionada noche, apagada por una helada ventisca proveniente de su propio desconcierto y el de ellos.

Ellos. Específicamente _ellos_. Y que Sakura recordase, los bebés no habían comenzado a moverse tanto…o al menos no tan fuerte. Mera casualidad e inconveniente que no estaba planeado, e Itachi no ayudó en nada. No le guardaba resentimiento, pero ella podía notarlo un poco más alejado, todavía aquella mañana, en la tranquila sala de espera del consultorio de Shizune, mientras se vestía de nuevo tras la última revisión.

Itachi estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo la última prenda y con la mirada perdida hacia algún punto del archivero. Una insignificante barrera de medio metro le separaba, pero parecía más una milla. Hablaban, e inclusive él trató de tocar el asunto interrumpido hacía un par de noches de nuevo, sin lograr nada más allá de un "ahora no, Itachi". Si algo es bien sabido es que las experiencias del pasado no se olvidan y menos cuando éstas no han pasado del mes de vivencia. Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ella se había vuelto ligeramente más concienzuda en cuestiones físicas; el estetoscopio se convirtió en un accesorio cotidiano fuera de las horas de su trabajo y los manuales de neonatología, gineco-obstetricia y pediatría, tan odiados en sus días de estudiante, se tornaron casi sus libros de cabecera.

No exageraba, al menos eso pensaba ella. Atender cualquier imprevisto era parte de su carrera y ahora que lo vivía, con más razón, aunque Itachi se le quedara mirando levemente preocupado tras leer medio libro de quinientas páginas en el transcurso de una noche. No, que va. No exageraba, sólo estaba pendiente atendiendo hasta la más tenue vibración, percibida primordialmente por ella y buscando que el porqué de esa reaccipón fuese normal.

_Niñas o niños…_

La idea ahí estaba, la imagen no mostraba nada aun.

—Parece que los pequeñines son tan desinhibidos como su papi –había dicho Shizune a modo de broma apacible.

Sakura sólo expresó la risilla más forzada en toda su vida. Itachi no hizo nada.

…_como siempre_, se decía ella, andando a la par con él, en una tarde de veinticuatro de diciembre en plena avenida central del suburbio comercial de Konoha, tomándole de la mano y sintiendo que caminaba sola. Ah no, no estaba sola, traía un lastre con ella.

—¿Qué te molesta, Sakura-chan? –Itachi al fin abrió la boca y ella esperó a que emergiese alguna otra cosa, que no fuese esa simple interrogante.

—Nada –ella le contestó sin demostrar ni un solo ápice de emoción. Miraba hacia los escaparates y esto era un buen escudo para ocultar la sutil aprensión reprimida.

Si sólo él no insistiese…

—Si es por lo de la semana anterior, yo…yo quiero remediarlo, Sakura.

Error. Él insistió y ahora no quedaba nada salvo cambiar el tema…o dejar la cosa por la paz y pasar a otro asunto.

_Otro asunto, _decidió.

—No, Itachi. Estoy bien.

—No lo parece.

Pero Sakura ya no le oía. Su atención se había prendado del interior de aquel aparador. Simplemente haló a Itachi y este siguió sin proferir queja alguna.

Y no le hubiera incomodado hacerlo. Era justo quejarse un poco, pero no lo hizo. Sábado por la tarde, la cabeza aun le dolía gracias al trabajo de marchas forzadas por completar cinco órdenes diferentes para calendarios del año entrante; diciembre era una buena temporada para las agencias de publicidad, imprentas y asegunes, y obviamente Akatsuki no se hizo del rogar en petición de clientela. Con una cartera de clientes persuasivamente convencidos –gracias a Konan-sama por sus hábiles dotes de venta y a Kakuzu por su sutil don de vender hasta un mísero cubo de hielo-, los pedidos se incrementaron casi al triple. Bocetar, imprimir, plecar, cortar…y quedar con ganas de irse a desfallecer a su casa. A _su casa,_ en vez de estar de un lado a otro del atiborrado centro de Konoha.

Pero ahí estaba, silencioso y puede que más concentrado en sus dilemas mentales que en el saturado establecimiento de artículos infantiles y en la quinta compra de la tarde.

¿Cuántos gastos podían acarrear un bebé? Muchos y muchos más si la cifra es un duplicado y con alguien como Sakura tomando el control del inventario; ¡que Kamisama se apiadase de su pobre billetera!

—Es lindo, ¿no? –Sakura le devolvió la mirada desde el mostrador, señalando el empaque de un pequeño móvil a un abrumado Itachi.

Éste asintió sin expresar nada, internamente contrariado y a la vez aliviado. Como solía hacerlo la última semana, el humor cambiante-cada-cinco-minutos de Sakura había tornado en otro ángulo, mandando a la "malévola Sakura" lejos y dejándolo a salvo al menos por diez minutos más.

—Oh y mira esto…—y la atención nuevamente cambió de objetivo.

Itachi sintió el peso de la cartera en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se aferró a ésta, al instante.

Una caja más a la lista, con sus respectivos trescientos ryo. Una gran caja.

—No creo que podamos pagarlo ahora. Dejémoslo para después –murmuró él, notando que Sakura suspiraba.—No es tan necesario ahora.

—Bien, si crees que una cuna no es necesaria. –Sakura abrió su bolso de mano, escudriñando en el interior—¿Dónde van a dormir?

—aun faltan unos meses. Puedo estirar el intento de aguinaldo de temporada de la imprenta, pero hay gastos que…

Ella le interrumpió, cerrando el bolso y de nuevo con ésa inocente sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, sólo pensaba que deberíamos acomodar algunos de sus muebles ya. –respondió Sakura, tomándole del brazo y halándolo de nuevo a la salida—Aunque para eso esta la habitación de junto, en cuanto tu hermano la desocupe.

—Y si no lo hace para la semana entrante, lo echaré personalmente –Itachi intentó de empatizar con el comentario, pero sólo se quedó en un fútil esfuerzo.

Con la carga de cinco paquetes, tres bajo un brazo y dos bajo el otro, Itachi le siguió dificultosamente y ansioso por un poco de aire fresco. Aunque fuera aire helado. Cualquier cosa alejado del fastidioso ambiente de las tiendas atosigadas por las compras pre navideñas. A un par de pasos de la puerta, Sakura volvió a retroceder –por quinta vez- e Itachi con ella.

—Sakura, ¿podría esperarte afue…?

—¡Eh, Sakura-chan! –irrumpió una voz a espaldas del Uchiha. Tenten parecía ocultar una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro. Culpabilidad debida a algo que había dejado en manos de Hinata al notar la presencia de Sakura. Miró al desconcertado y agobiado Itachi—Hola, Itachi-san.

Éste respondió con un corto gemido, mirándole con alivio y aprovechando el breve momento para escabullirse hacia la salida.

Bendita compañía femenina, y si por lo menos conocía y recordaba las costumbre de la joven de pelo rosa, esto no quedaría en un saludo mustio. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad fuera del absorbente ambiente de la multitud era justo, y él podía aprovechar aunque fuesen esos escasos cinco o diez minutos de parloteo femenino.

Tenten pasó de largo con Itachi hasta Sakura

—No creí encontrarte por aquí. –miró de un lado a otro—Es un infierno el centro comercial a estas horas –dijo con resuelta voz.

Hinata estaba detrás de ésta, equilibrando dos bolsas y una caja; todas en sus respectivos paquetes y ocultando su contenido.

—Hola, Sakura-chan –resolló con su habitual premura.—¿I…iras a cenar hoy con nosotras?

—Cierto, esta es la segunda cena en "familia", por así decirlo. ¡Como la fiesta del año pasado antes de la graduación! –completó Tenten y luego ella misma cortó la frase—oh, a menos de que…

—Quedé de pasarlo con Itachi –completó la aludida, mirando de reojo al huidizo muchacho de cabello negro, ahora a escasos centímetros del exterior de la tienda—Es…sería nuestra primera navidad juntos—corrigió ella.

Tenten le devolvió la mirada pensativa a Hinata, siendo quien lo dijese.

—Ah…etto, perdón sólo fue por costumbre –se excusó la chica del peinado de chonguitos—Hinata y yo veníamos por algunas cosas, en cuestión de la cena pues Ino acaparó toda la cocina y prácticamente es imposible siquiera poner un pie allí, y…—Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo, notando el gesto fugaz hecho por Sakura ante esto último—…¡perdón de nuevo !—fulminó a la Hyuuga con la mirada y retomó la conversación, entornando la atención a Sakura y emulando un tono severo—Ya deberían de haber resuelto eso, ni que tuvieran cinco años.

—Y si Ino no fuese tan necia –suspiró Sakura.

—O tú –completó Tenten.—Desde la "explosión Yamanaka-Haruno" el consultorio es prácticamente un campo de batalla.

Con el rabillo del ojo le dirigió un gesto mudo a Hinata, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró hondo. Habiendo o no algo de razón, las palabras de Tenten le calaron un poco más allá del simple reclamo.

Hacía semanas desde que el asunto Uzumaki-Yamanaka y Haruno estalló de esa intermitente manera y la cosa se había convertido en el silencioso duelo de "buenos días, Haruno-san" "Con permiso, Yamanaka-san" y asegunes. El sufijo era una barrera y tanto Tenten como Hinata comenzaban a preocuparse del hecho tan constante de ambas al usarlo.

—Cuestión de tiempo –fue lo que dijo Sakura, a modo de respuesta para todo.

—**0—**

No es que no se encontrase cansado, ni harto…sólo un tanto pensativo.

Si, era eso. Aunque Itachi no lo manifestase, pero el objetivo de su constante seriedad no estaba allí.

Al menos no en ése aparador.

Miró de reojo, notando que Sakura todavía estaba a mitad de dialogo con Tenten y Hinata. Distracción suficiente como para que nadie notase su presencia entrando a aquella tienda, a no se por una mano que le detuvo tomándole por el hombro.

—¡Itachi sempaaai!

Éste se giró hacia la izquierda, notando la amplia sonrisa de Tobi, visible bajo la llamativa gorra naranja de lana que cubría el lado mellado de su rostro.

—Tobi, ¿Qué rayos haces? –inquirió cuando Tobi le sujetó por los ambos hombros.

Y la sonrisa boba de su primo se tornó una línea en sus labios.

—Ne, quedaba pendiente una entrega más, tres docenas de folletos y el cliente las quería para hoy.

Itachi se alzó de hombros. No molesto pero si más serio de lo que se veía.

—Tobi, hace una hora que terminó el turno, es Nochebuena y no voy a pararme en el trabajo hasta pasado mañana.

Tobi simplemente siguió hablando como acostumbraba e Itachi no notó que Tobi no estaba solo.

—Pero Pein-sama dijo que…

—Por mi Pein que se vaya a entregar los pedidos como ueda, yo ya terminé mi turno.

—Pero Itachi-sempaaaiii

—Y deja de hacerte el idiota, no tienes que fingir que…

—¿Fingir que? –Kisame sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla de la desgastada camioneta de reparto de Akatsuki, aparcada en la acera justamente detrás de Tobi. Sus pequeños ojos se centraron en Itachi—Ey, "comadreja", muévete. Sólo iremos por esas cajas, no nos tomará mas de una hora.

—Carajo, ¿Y el par de idiotas? ¿Deidara y Sasori?

—Con suerte lejos –arguyó Kisame— Como se atraviesa el feriado, Pein quiso que trajeran suficiente material para la semana entrante y supongo que aun andan por la zona de papelería industrial a las afueras de Konoha –explicó—Mira, chico; no te molestaría si no fuese necesario, pero eres el único que tiene las órdenes de pedido.

—Si, Tobi no las encontró, jeje –confesó el "buen chico", mientras se reacomodaba la gorra.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por la sien, contempló a Tobi, luego a Kisame y suspiró agobiado.

—Bien, sólo llevaré a Sakura-chan a casa. –murmuró resignado Itachi. Tomando de nuevo las cajas y andando de nuevo a la asobronada tienda, en la cual todavía estaba ella.

—**0—**

Tenten entró al apartamento, seguida de Hinata quien resollaba a causa del bromoso andar por las escaleras y con la mitad de la carga de las compras de último minuto. La chica de cabello castaño llevaba únicamente tres bolsas de papel, las cuales dejó descuidadamente sobre la mesita de la sala mientras entraba estruendosamente a la cocina.

—¡Iiiinooo-chaaan! –clamó desde el marco de la puerta, tan inesperadamente que la aludida rubia casi deja caer el bol de ensalada de patata que sostenía—¡Volvimos! ¿Puedes creer lo lleno que está todo?

—Por algo no quise ir, y ¿porqué diantres tienes que hacer escándalo todo el tiempo?—Ino entornó la mirada hacia la efusiva Tenten y esta no se dio por enterada del brillo represivo en sus azules orbes.

—Tenten…—llamó alguien desde la entrada. Y la aludida no se dio por enterada.

—Gruñona, simplemente pongo un poco de alegría ya que desde hace no se cuanto parece que todo el mundo aquí se levanta de mal humor. –enunció Tenten, cruzando ambos brazos. Su vista se quedó fija en la pequeña pila de contenedores de plástico. Parte del ramen casero y arroz al vapor estaban en columna junto a un pequeño termo para té—¿Y eso?

Ino dejó la ensalada en el pretil, para luego tomar la tapa para cerrar el contenedor y apilarlo con los otros dos y el termo.

—Para la cena –anunció Ino.

—Tenten…

—Si pero no es necesario que lo empaquetes todo, a menos que…—Tenten ignoró la segunda llamada hacia ella. Se detuvo en lo último y luego alzó un poco más la voz—¿No estarás pensando en dejarnos solas o sí?

—Voy a ir a casa de Naruto –señaló la rubia—Tal y como lo había dicho la semana anterior.

—Tenten…

—¡Pero qué egoísta! ¡Abandonar a tus amigas en plena Nochebuena! ¡Y después de lo ocurrido con Sakua, Kami, deberían…!

—¡Tenteeeen!

—¡¿Qué?! Ah…¡Hinata! –Tenten se volvió hacia la tenue vocecilla que desaparecía en medio de una torre de tres cajas, perteneciente a una temblorosa Hinata que hac+ia esfuerzos por no derrumbarse con todo y paquetes—¡Ay, perdón! ¡¿porqué no habías dicho que necesitabas ayuda?!

Ino salió de la cocina, ayudando a la agotada Hyuuga.

—Y dices que soy yo la egoísta –dijo a Tenten. Asintió segura—Ya tengo planes, lo siento.

Sin embargo, la mueca de Tenten esbozó una sonrisa amplia y confiada.

—Pues los planes cambian. –la joven de los chonguitos pareció adoptar un aire de entera sublevancia—Tengo una genial idea.

Ino Yamanaka frunció levemente el ceño.

—No…ni se te ocurra, Tenten Ama.

—**0—**

Cuestión de tiempo. En eso había quedado y quedaría el asunto "Yamanaka" en lo que respectase a Sakura Haruno. Por ella no habría problema.

El verdadero problema ahora era otro y se encontraba allí, viéndole ceñudamente desde el lado opuesto de la cocina, con aquella desafiante mirada oculta tras el vidrio de esas gruesas gafas de montura.

—No –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Karin.—Yo digo que no.

Sakura simplemente exiló. La paciencia siempre tenía un límite y en esta ocasión, tras la interrumpida tarde de compras, el frio abatiendo sus hinchados tobillos y el nauseabundo aroma de aquella sopa de tomate flotando en el ambiente de la pequeña cocina, la reserva de paciencia Haruno había llegado al límite.

Podía aguantar un poco o al menos eso había pensado, después de todo, soportaba las desavenencias de Ino Yamanaka, los desastres culinarios de Tenten –cuando se le ocurría entrar a la cocina- y los platillos experimentales de Hinata Hyuuga, pero esto…

—Se esta quemando –Sakura tenía una mano cubriéndole las fosas nasales y aun así sentía que el aroma se filtraba como si fuese azufre puro.

Karin simplemente entreabrió un poco la portezuela del horno y una difusa cortinilla gris escapó del interior.

—Que no, no se esta quemando. –dijo volviendo a cerrar la escotilla y emulando aquella mueca tan hipócrita de "no pasa nada"

—¿Entonces porqué sale tanto humo?

—¿Barbacoa al vapor?

Un duelo de miradas silencioso, no más allá de cinco segundos en que Sakura se remitía internamente a no arrojarle la sartén o cualquier aditamento que estuviese a su alcance.

Eso era el colmo. Tener que compartir la cocina con aquel engendro quejumbroso de cabello rojizo no habría sido inconveniente, si no hubiera arruinado la mitad del prospecto a cena, derramando "accidentalmente" medio pomo de sal en la inocente salsa de condimento y al Teriyaki que tanto le había costado a Sakura desde hacía dos horas.

—Sabes, creo que puedo encargarme del resto de la cena –antes de que algún otro atentado se atravesase a la nueva remesa de salsa agridulce, Sakura trató de adelantarse hasta la estufa.—Por lo menos para que esté a tiempo.

Karin sólo permaneció allí sin moverse. Su mano seguía fija en la perilla de encendido.

—Nah, ni que fuera tan difícil…y si es por el tiempo…—sin decir nada más, Karin simplemente movió la perilla hasta el punto máximo.

Y un resplandor tan rojo como el infierno o su cabello, se apreció en la ventanilla del horno.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡VAS A QUEMAR TODO! –Sakura casi dejó caer el cuenco con salsa. Karin ni siquiera pareció importarle que la cocina luciese como un enorme anuncio de neón y el humo hacía presión en el interior del pobre horno.

—Ok, deja de armar tanto drama. Si quieres le apago a esto y ya…—la pelirroja apenas tomó la perilla de la estufa cuando ésta soltó un "clic" bastante audible. Mostró una risilla nerviosa y alzó el desprendido botón—…eh…se rompió –lo dijo simple y llanamente, para luego arrojar el aditamento sobre el pretil en cuanto notó que Sakura estuvo a punto de proferir algo—, pero no hay problema, para eso están los hombres…¡¡SASUUUUU-CHAAAAN!! ¡ESTA COSA NO SIRVE!

Sakura apenas tuvo que cubrirse un oído en respuesta al peculiar llamado de ayuda. Y Sasuke ni siquiera asomó la nariz hacia la cocina.

—Karin, deberíamos

—¡SAAAASUU-CHAAAN! –ésta ni siquiera le escuchó.

Volvió a llamar al desaparecido "teme" obteniendo la misma respuesta; nada.

—Huuumm…tal vez volvió a quedarse dormido, ¡mierda! –puso los brazos en la cintura, y miró hacia un lado—Bien, sólo queda reparar esto por cuenta propia.

—**0—**

—Sempai, Tobi quiere irse a su casa –Tobi bostezó mientras seguía a Itachi de un lado hacia otro de la tienda.

La entrega no fue exactamente en dos horas sino en tres, y todo porque Kisame había confundido la avenida treinta y siete con la calle del mismo número. No se tenía que ser un genio para confundir una calle con una avenida, pero con el tráfico al por mayor y tomando en cuenta la agobiada sagacidad del apodado "tiburón" Hoshigaki, el incidente era de esperarse.

Las seis y media de la tarde se cernían sobre Konoha ahora y como si fuese el mayor incentivo de presión; la multitud se triplicaba a lo largo y ancho de las calles y tiendas centrales de Konoha.

Itachi Uchiha logró pasar entre la larga fila apostada en la entrada de la tienda, a punto de pedir la "odiosa cosa" –en términos de Tobi- que había estado contemplando indeciso desde hacía casi veinte minutos.

—¿Por fin te decidiste? –Kisame no lo pensó dos veces antes de haberse hecho espacio empujando a dos tipos que estaban como simples observadores en el área del mostrador. Le dio un codazo al silencioso Uchiha, escrutando el objeto que éste había pedido al dependiente— Hombre, no pensarás en comprar eso, ¿o si?

Itachi asintió sin mirarle. Había un brillo seguro en sus ojos.

—Sé que a ella le gustaría.

—Pff…estás loco –Kisame ahogó un bufido—Por lo menos para echarte la soga al cuello con _eso_.

—Este es el costo. –El dependiente les interrumpió, dejando la factura delante de Itachi.

Éste no dijo nada, sino que fue el mismo Kisame quien profirió un gruñido corto, similar a un ataque de tos.

—Carajo, ¡Tres mil doscientos ryo! –espetó leyendo la cifra en la factura—¿¿En que rayos piensas, "comadreja"?! Ni en mil años podrías pagar eso, al menos con el sueldo de Akatsuki.

—No es necesario que pague al contado –el dependiente subrayó uno de los apartados—Veinte cuotas de ciento sesenta o quince de…

—Me lo llevo –el Uchiha sólo firmó el papel ante la atónita mirada de Kisame.

Tobi estaba afuera del local, curioseando de un lado a otro y quejándose sólo para llamar a su "primo-sempai", hasta que entró al establecimiento, abatiendo los brazos y con la voz en un hilo.

—¡Sempai sempai sempaaai!

Itachi le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya voy, sólo necesito la factura de cobro y…

—¡Sempai, Tobi vio que salía humo desde su apartamento!

—¿Que?

Tobi haló a Itachi por el codo, y señaló hacia una pequeña hilera de humo que provenía desde el este, hacia la zona apartamental.

—¡Mi casa!

—**0—**

Desastre.

La cena se había convertido en un desastre; o al menos eso había pensado Itachi cuando se dirigía a toda velocidad por las calles. El alivio volvió tenuemente a sus pulmones, en el momento en que encontró a Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata justamente en el pórtico que daba hacia el complejo habitacional, en la aparente imagen de un improvisado día de campo.

…mientras dos bomberos bajaban con sus usuales aditamentos y cargando lo que parecían los restos de la estufa de su cocina.

—¿Qué pasó? –su voz parecía un murmullo sordo, casi como un suspiro. Sintió a Sakura asirle por un brazo.

—Nada, sólo que tu "cuñadita" –Sakura expresó el término lo suficientemente audible—casi nos manda volando hasta Sunagakure.

Karin se puso de pie al instante.

—¡Ey! ¡Sólo porque trataba de reparar ese trasto viejo! –ladeó su vista hacia Sasuke y notando que éste apenas levantaba la vista del plato de ensalada congelada traído por las amigas de Sakura, su atención deparó en Itachi—Al menos esto no hubiera pasado si Itachi tuviese el maldito cuidado de dejar las cosas que si sirven — se detuvo de nuevo en Sakura—o las que no estorben en la casa.

Obviamente la aludida de cabello rosáceo se dio por enterada al instante.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Pues lo que oíste, —una sonrisa retadora se enmarcó en los labios de Karin, pálidos por el frío—¿O también la sordera es uno de tus achaques?

—¡Ven y dímelo en mi cara! ¡Zanahoria miope! –la chica de pelo rosáceo apenas y alcanzó a alzar un dedo acusador hacia la escandalosa pelirroja en cuanto alguien le tomó del hombro.—¿Qué…? –alzó la mirada sobre el brazo, encontrándose con el rostro levemente pasivo de Ino Yamanaka—¿Ino-cerda?

—Y como siempre metiéndote en problemas, "frentuda" inútil –dijo expresando una sutil sonrisa. Se ladeó hacia la ofuscada Karin—Y veo que se llevan bien.

—Bah, ni en sueños –Sakura, ya un poco más tranquila, se sentó en el borde de la escalinata. La rubia le acompaño a su lado—¿Y que haces aquí? Supuse que pasarías una romántica velada con Naruto o algo asi.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, en ademán de negación.

—Tienes que dejar de ver esas estúpidas películas occidentales –dijo a modo de respuesta—Tenten insitió y ya sabes que es muy difícil sacarle las ideas de la cabeza.

Su mano derecha portaba una pequeña bolsa café, con arillos del mismo color. La dejó en las manos de Sakura.

—¿Y eso?

—Los niños no tienen la culpa de las idioteces de su madre –sonrió Ino—O de las discusiones con su "tía".

Sakura abrió el empaque, encontrando dos pequeños suetercitos con el entramado y logo del equipo de los Zorros de Konoha, y otro par de gorras con el mismo emblema.

—Digamos que es de parte nuestra…dattebayó.

Naruto estaba frente a ella, con su habitual chaqueta naranja, una bufanda que indudablemente le había regalado Ino –era obvio, ya que el color de la prenda era de un poco usual tono azul aguamarina- y un semblante tranquilo y casi radiante. Si, ése era el Naruto que recordaba de sus días de estudiante; el Naruto que tanto había soportado tantos años…y ¿a aquel al que le había arrojado la raqueta en la cara?

¿Aquel que había creído traidor por haber salido con su mejor amiga?

Bueno, la felicidad era para todos, ¿no?

Ella bajó el rostro, sin borrar la apacible sonrisa.

—Y después de todo lo que pasó…—susurró.—no tenían por que.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, Jiraya oji-san dice que errar es humano —se encogió de hombros—que importa, además —señaló hacia el abultado vientre de ella—No iba a dejarlos, después de todo, tendrán a su tío Naruto aunque no quieras. ¡dattebayó!

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer escándalo en plena via publica? –Ino lo sujetó de la chaqueta obligándolo a sentarse—que impropio.

—Y dices que yo soy tosco…—Naruto asemejó hacer un puchero, ignorado pro Ino—Ne, ¿y el gran teme?

Sakura señaló hacia el vértice que conducía hacia el todavía humeante apartamento. Hinata y Tenten estaban cómodamente sentadas en una de las escalerillas que daban hacia el patio aledaño a la entrada y de algo habían servido los bento hechos en casa.

—Bueno, esto es una cena al aire libre –enunció Tenten a modo de comentario.

La unidad de bomberos se retiró y gracias a Kamisama que la cosa no pasó a nada más que una estufa calcinada y un enorme manchón producido por ésta. No hubo pérdidas aparte de eso y del estofado casero de Sakura, del cual no quedó más allá de una evaporada roca semejante a un trozo de carbón. El ambiente por fortuna no estaba impertinente con el frío y el cielo despejado daba una envolvente vista hacia un negro azulado plagado de estrellas. Un abiente propicio para unas cuantas horas mas a la intemperie y eso dejaba tiempo suficiente a que se ventilara el apartamento.

Unos cuantos inquilinos habían salido a preguntar, pero nada más allá de la mera curiosidad de vecinos.

Una noche tranquila y apacible, entre amigos, conocidos –intolerantes y fastidiosos, pero eran parte del mismo paquete—y…

Y ellos.

Itachi volvió por enésima vez del apartamento, seguido de Tobi. El muchacho de la gorra naranja salió con una pequeña radio de pilas bajo el brazo, y _"I´ve got my mind send on you" _de George Harrison sonaba bajo la fluctuante interferencia.

—Supongo que aun deberíamos esperar una hora más a que se ventile un poco allá. –Itachi, con el peso de un cansancio no anticipado pesando sobre su espalda y el rostro aun más agobiado de lo que esperaba, atinó a sentarse junto a Sakura.—Todavía huele mucho a humo en la sala.

Ella tenía el regalo de Ino en su regazo. Se acomodó contra el hombro de Itachi. Este dio un sorbo al tarro de chocolate caliente traído por Tenten.

—Por mi no hay problema, Itachi –ella señaló con la cabeza hacia el tranquilo grupo de jóvenes.

Tobi y Naruto tenían un duelo pasivo en cuanto a la búsqueda de alguna estación que pudiese sintonizar mas de dos canciones sin que se perdiese la recepción. Ino, Tenten, Hinata e inclusive Karin estaban enfrascadas en el hilo de una conversación referente a lo que había sido de sus vidas después de la preparatoria. Sasuke participaba de vez en vez a las preguntas insistentes de Naruto, aunque estaba más interesado en la sincronía de la antena del radio y en el tarro de café que en eso.

—Itachi…

—Sakura, yo…—Itachi rompió el silencio, notando que Sakura le imitaba el gesto.—Tu primero –recapituló.

La joven negó con la cabeza al inicio y luego posó sus pupilas en él.

—Tenía tu regalo, pero supongo que no importa ya –confesó con una risa nerviosa—Se quemó.

—¿Era el asado?

—Estofado. –asintió Sakura—Sé lo mucho que te gusta la comida casera.

El musitó una especie de risa, que pareció mas un gemido.

—Esta bien, Sakura-chan –dijo, rodeándole con el brazo—¿no era de comadreja, verdad?

—No –ella se sumó al comentario y rió un poco.

El le soltó, para tomar una de sus manos.

—No importa, me haría feliz que me dijeses algo, Sakura.

—¿Eh?

Ella le miró sin entender. Se lo había dicho. Nada de regalos. Frunció el ceño.

—Sakura, tu…—Itachi se pasó la mano por la nuca.

Sacó un objeto de entre su ropa, envuelto con papel de regalo.

—Quieres…¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?—volvió a decir, mirando al suelo.

El aliento se le había congelado y por fortuna los demás estaban demasiado sumidos en su propia conversación como para darse cuenta de que el serio e impasible Itachi Uchiha tenía el rostro tan rojo como el abrigo de Sakura

Ella sólo tomó la caja. La frase estaba allí, en el aire y la propuesta…

Hecha.

—Itachi…yo…

—Yo dije que quería intentarlo. Pero estoy seguro de esto –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.—es en serio.

Dejó las manos en el aire, y Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho. Itachi lo transformó en un abrazo pasándole las manos alrededor. Se separaron un poco y se miraron.

—Esto…¿Esto es? —murmuró.

Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Le dio el regalo. A pesar de que no quería regalos, Sakura parecía muy emocionada por abrirlo. Sonrió, y estiró el cuello, para dejar a entender a Itachi que se acercara el camino restante para tocar sus labios. Y el Uchiha correspondió.

—Ábrelo —la animó él.

Desgarró el papel, y allí encontró una pequeña caja negra. La abrió, esperando encontrar el objeto brillante, circular y…

—¿Una factura?

—No iban a darme la sortija a menos de que la pagara de contado —se limitó a decir Itachi—pero es un compromiso. –sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella—Una promesa…al igual que un futuro…

—Itachi.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –repitió.

El chico sólo sonrió. Sakura sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los tobillos y…¡Y al demonio que ahora tuviesen toda a atención de los allí presentes!

Su mente sólo tenia una respuesta en conciso.

—S…s…

—¡Tíaaaaa! –la voz de Tobi rompió el silencio formado en la entrada de los apartamentos. El radio se apagó y hasta parecía que nevaría en ése preciso instante.

Itachi se giró de repente al igual que Sakura. Y aquello dicho por Tobi fue enteramente verdad. Con el término de "tía" se había referido a…

—Ma….¿madre? –la garganta de Itachi se congeló por completo.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_Bueno, la jornada de trabajo ha estado infame esta semana, y eso repercutió por desgracia en el fic. En fin, una sincera disculpa y aqui tienen el capitulo y un poco mas larguito de lo usual. ¿linda propuesta? bueno si, pero eeeeyy...miren que descenlace..._**

**_¿Los patriarcas Uchiha? Ok, no spoileo mas alla del nombre del siguiente capitulo._**

**_Nos leemos hasta entonces. Gracias por leer y más por comentar. _**

**_SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:_**

**_"Battalla Campal de Año Nuevo"_**


	18. Batalla de Año Nuevo

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Octavo Capitulo **

**Batalla de Año Nuevo**

—Madre…—Itachi logró alzar la mirada en medio de la pequeña nubecilla que flotaba frente a él, a causa de su propio aliento.

El barullo había cesado e inclusive Tobi dejó de gritar a su efusiva y personal manera. Sasuke era el único que parecía tranquilo. Karin simplemente se quedó en silencio, con aquel aplomo en su mirada pero sin moverse. Las amigas de Sakura habían procedido con el obligado y lógico protocolo de saludo, y aunque la educación de la afable señora Uchiha correspondió como debía, el aire lúdico seguía sin apartarse.

Y la vista de la mujer seguía fija en su contrariado primogénito. Silencio sepulcral de más de dos segundos, hasta que ella esbozó una sonrisa cálida y amplia hacia el muchacho de profundas ojeras.

Y con cálida no significaba que fuese auténtica.

—Itachi-chan –dijo en un claro tono familiar, y se acercó hasta éste.

Itachi, el siempre serio, centrado y correcto Itachi no se movió más que para corresponder el abrazo.

—Madre, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué hacen tú y Sasuke-chan aquí a la intemperie? –contestó a su vez Mikoto. Apenas y pasó una mirada rápida hacia el concurrido pórtico, sin detenerse en nadie en particular—Con este frío y a estas horas, en cualquier momento podría empezar a nevar y ustedes aquí afuera.

—No llevamos mucho tiempo –Itachi se alzó de hombros—Sólo mientras se despeja el apartamento. La cocina se incendió y…

—¿Qué? –Mikoto contuvo el indicio de preocupación, en un murmullo un poco más propio. Notó que la escandalosa chica pelirroja le hacía señas a Itachi y Sasuke sólo se llevó una mano a la frente. No, aun no era momento como para suscitar alguna "escenita" fuera de lugar. Propiedad y entereza ante todo—Bueno, no importa. Hijo…—la apaciguada "conversación" quedó interrumpida por el eco de la bocina de un discreto Sedan, aparcado justo frente a ellos. La ventanilla entreabierta develaba el semblante nada amigable de su esposo. Ella exhaló—…queremos que nos acompañen a cenar. En familia.

Desconcertado. Demasiado desconcertado como para volverle a la realidad, e Itachi con esto último se sentía más como un diletante de la dimensión desconocida. Vaya momento se le había ocurrido a su madre para acordarse de los términos como hijo y familia. Y todavía sintiendo el peso del aliento de una chica –su chica—, enunció:

—Madre, estamos en familia…—Itachi volvió a tomar la mano de Sakura. Tragó duro y hondo y subconscientemente gritaba por el preludio de aquel momento que esperaba que no llegase y sin embargo había llegado ya. Y al mal paso…darle prisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi titánico, elevó un poco más la voz—Ella es Sakura, mi…—la palabra se le atragantó y no era por el frío. ¿Cuál era el término? ¿Compañera? ¿Novia? ¿La chica a la que había embarazado en una tórrida noche de borrachera? Un tercer sorbo hondo de su propia saliva pasó por su garganta hasta que casi literalmente escupió el término—…mi novia.

Ridículo, no podía sentirse más ridículamente frustrado. Toda una temporada juntos, con momentos buenos y otros no tanto, un error que los juntó en el mismo camino y él quería seguirlo recorriendo hasta el fin del mundo con ella; con esa chica de pelo rosa…la que sería la madre de sus dos hijos.

Y todo lo que se le ocurrió decir fue "es mi novia".

Brillante, además del incidente estúpido de la factura en lugar de la ansiada sortija.

—Oh, mucho gusto…Sakura—Aunque las facciones no habían dado un cambio drástico en las facciones de Mikoto, el brillo de sus pupilas pareció avistar algo más allá del obligado gesto a corresponder al saludo. Volvió a dirigirse a su hijo—Itachi, no te hemos visto en meses y apenas Sasuke y tu hablan a casa –y ahí estaba el gancho; un brillante movimiento de piezas por parte de la "sumisa" esposa-madre-ama de casa; Mikoto tenía sus propias estrategias—Sólo por esta noche.

Y él seguía con una ceja levemente arqueada. Sakura no dijo nada y a lo lejos –se percató de ello sólo por los movimientos frenéticos- Karin parecía uno de los asistentes de señalización vial, debido a los repetitivos y exagerados ademanes de sus manos; negando en silencio. Trató de encontrar con la mirada a su pérfido hermano menor pero éste se hallaba de pie yendo hacia el auto.

Vamos sólo un poco de apoyo, se dijo inútilmente antes de dirigirse a su madre.

—Iremos. –accedió con la habitual cortesía Uchiha patentada, sin soltar la mano de Sakura—Todos.

Y Mikoto correspondió.

—Claro, es una noche familiar.

Sin embargo, ¿Porqué a Itachi no le convencía del todo ese tono de voz?

La atención visual de Mikoto Uchiha no se apartaba de la improvisada concurrencia alrededor de la entrada del complejo apartamental. Sus hijos, y aquellos agegados.

Sasuke, su pequeño Sasuke de la mano de la impropia chica de cabellos rojo encendido y gafas gruesas. Halándole como si el pobre no tuviese voluntad desde hacía año y medio.

Esa manipuladora.

Y ahora Itachi. Su primogénito, el hijo mayor…el modelo a seguir para Sasuke desde sus años de infancia y para Mikoto su personal trofeo a la educación familiar. Su Itachi…y ahora con esa…esa mujer.

La que lo había atado con dos hijos.

Mikoto aspiró hondo y casi sintió ampliar más la sonrisa.

_Mis hijos…por suerte, mami esta aquí ahora…para arreglarles la vida._

—**0—**

La estrategia adecuada se logra con la práctica, y pese a que Mikoto Uchiha no tenía mucha en el ámbito del escabroso término de "familia política", no iba a echar en saco roto todo lo escatimado en los últimos tres meses.

Cena familiar; vaya irregularidad y más tomando en cuenta la situación que se había cernido en el hogar Uchiha. Sus hijos, sus pequeños, sus polluelos hacía más de cinco años que habían levantado el vuelo, para bien o para mal y…

_Para mal,_ se corrigió a sí misma, escudriñando de reojo el escenario de la sala.

La mesa concurrida, como solía ser en tiempos anteriores, cuando el matrimonio Uchiha era más joven y no había ni una sola nube que hiciera mella en su vida familiar. Si bien no perfecta pero al menos estable…o tan estable como podía tomarse de dos contadores profesionales y cuyo futuro deberían haber heredado sus hijos. Si, un futuro estable y no viviendo a la deriva de la ciudad en un apartamentucho barato sin calefacción, con un trabajo mediocre y un lastre apodado como "compañera"

Definitivamente dejaron el nido para mal.

Pero todavía podía hacerse algo. Desde la última llamada de Sasuke; la de esta mañana misma, había tomado la resolución. A veces si los hijos no podían hacer algo, los padres tenían la obligación de intervenir. Así los chicos tuviesen veinticuatro o casi treinta años; siempre serían sus hijos.

Y ahí estaban a la mesa; padre, hijos y el desvalido Obito. Simplemente la bien ponderada familia Uchiha y…y ahora con dos agregados más. Mikoto ya se había hecho a la idea de que su pequeño Sasuke traería a la impropia pelirroja aquella. Cuestión de tiempo aunque ya sabía que Karin era una piedra difícil de sacar del zapato.

Pero en materia de estrategias e intentos, el cielo era el límite. Lo que no contaba ahora era con la chiquilla –porque así le parecía— de pelo rosado, de la que Itachi no se separaba ni un instante, la que había oído nombrar, a la que había presentado como su novia, la que llevaba dos vástagos pertenecientes a…

_No, definitivamente no._ Y seguía sin recuperarse del momento en que Itachi le dio la noticia.

—Vas a ser abuela –había dicho con ese nivel escueto de voz, aquella mañana de noviembre— Y de dos. Tendremos gemelos.

_¡Que horror! _

No el hecho de incrementar la familia y legado del bien ponderado clan, sino por la precipitación del asunto. Realmente se moría de ganas por ser abuela, si, siempre y cuando la joven en cuestión fuese al menos conocida por ella y obviamente luego de que su hijo y la susodicha tuviesen un tiempo de convivencia de uno o dos años. Una chica de su edad y su experiencia laboral…y no una inexperta muchachita que sólo tuvo la oportunidad de coincidir con Itachi en uno de esos lugarejos nocturnos.

Y ése tono de pelo…

Si bien la primer idea de pequeños Sasukes con cabello rojo y gafas le había quitado el sueño más de una vez, ahora con esto la cosa se había tornado una pesadilla de escalas multitudinarias.

_Y son dos. Dos niños en camino con pelo rosa y ojeras…sus ojeras…y__…_

_¡¿Y ése cabello?!_

—¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, Mikoto-san? –la voz, ésa fútil voz de niña le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Sakura estaba allí junto al umbral de la cocina.

Y con esa cara de inocencia. Y que Kamisama se apiadase que los bebés lo heredasen también.

_Si, lárgate y nunca regreses. _

Aunque la mente y casi el aliento de la señora Uchiha estuvieron a punto de enunciar la clara y concisa frase, sólo curveó levemente los labios en una sonrisa forzada

—No, gracias, querida –enunció, tomando la decorada bandeja con el tradicional pavo relleno y andando hacia la sala.

Notó que había dejado el pichel en la bien cuidada mesita frente al pretil y la chica simplemente lo tomó sin que ella se lo indicase, siguiéndole hacia la sala también.

Bien, un pequeño cambio de fichas en el área del tablero del contrincante no indicaban una derrota total.

No aun.

Dejaría vivir un poco a la presa…y tenía un as bajo la manga. Ya lo usaría, por supuesto que si.

—**0—**

—¿Temporada alta de trabajo? –Mikoto inquirió con afán de entablar algo de conversación. La razón era simplemente porque aunque le gustase ése silencio escrutador, sus directas miradas hacia la joven de pelo rosa y al gesto protector de su hijo hacia ésta, comenzaba a tornarse demasiado obvio.

—Si, algo. –respondió Itachi—La semana pasada y el mes anterior cuando…

—¡Oh si, Itachi-sempaaai! ….¡Y a Tobi casi se lo traga una plecadora!

Y gracias a Kamisama por Obito y sus comentarios intempestivos. O al menos eso pensaba Itachi antes de que el "buen chico" pronunciase una respuesta.

—¿Todavía trabajas en ese muladar? –la voz de Fugaku rompió el nefasto silencio que se avistó a causa del fútil comentario de Obito.

Cuestión y pregunta exclusivamente dirigida a Itachi. Éste levantó el rostro, sin expresar nada en particular.

—Si –respondió secamente. Se llevó un bocado más—Probablemente para el año entrante la cartera de clientes aumente quizá un diez por ciento.

—Esa cantidad no es suficiente. Se irán a pique –su padre habló casi mecánicamente—. Hace un mes finiquitamos una de esas imprentas baratas, así que a como van las cosas, quizás te echen en febrero o marzo. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas al impertinente de Izuna? –no esperó respuesta y elevó un poco la voz—Pues desde el concilio de las cuentas Nara, decidimos darle un poco de tiempo libre y hay una vacante en…

Itachi carraspeó un poco y tomó un trago corto de té.

—Estoy bien en mi trabajo, padre. –y debido a la primordial norma de "en el pedir esta el dar", Itachi correspondió con la misma sonoridad en su voz—Puedo pagar lo necesario, la renta, la luz…—sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke y Karin, al extremo izquierdo de la amplia mesa—…siempre y cuando sólo seamos Sakura y yo.

Ninguno se dio por enterado y ni a Fugaku ni a Mikoto pareció importarles.

—Ese empleo no te sirve. –continuó diciendo su padre—Y a eso no le llamo una carrera.

—Hijo…—Mikoto en cuanto avistó el ceño fruncido de su esposo y el posible intento de respuesta de su hijo mayor, irrumpió pasivamente. Fuego contra fuego no podía combatirse mas que dejando las brasas extinguirse por si solas y a decir verdad, el duelo visual entre padre e hijo parecía desatar un incendio—¿Quieres un poco más de té?

Asintiendo por reflejo, Itachi rompió el contacto visual, fijándolo ahora en Sakura.

—De hecho, Sakura y yo hemos decidido…

—Con un trabajo mediocre no te aseguras nada, muchacho –Fugaku le interrumpió—De seguro ni siquiera tienes contrato estable o vacaciones.

Pero el duelo verbal del hombre y cabeza de familia no iba a quedarse acallado tan fácilmente. E Itachi no se quedaría callado esperando a que cayese el derrumbe de cuestiones sobre él.

—Padre si tengo contrato, lo renuevo en enero y puedo pedir algunos días de vacaciones para cuando nazcan los niños. –entornó la mirada y por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de Sakura— Decidí que…

—Si, tu pide tus días libres y en cuanto se te ocurra regresar encontrarás a otro haciendo tu mismo trabajo –sentenció Fugaku, señalándole con el tenedor— Cualquier idiota puede hacer eso. Y con un simple sueldo de proletario no te alcanza para…

—Vamos a casarnos. –Itachi habló, denotando un énfasis casi armónico en cada palabra.

Y un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. No tan abrupto e incómodo como el que se sostuvo durante la cena; sino tan congelado como la recién flotante nevada del exterior. El tenedor de su padre cayó crepitando contra la superficie de cuidada porcelana del plato. Tobi, quien había estado atacando desentendidamente una tercer porción de pavo y castañas, casi se atragantó. Karin estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo descomunal de su segundo vaso de ponche. Y Mikoto por poco y deja caer la bandeja con todo y el té y las galletas.

Sasuke, silencioso y aparentemente indiferente, alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada fugaz a su hermano mayor. E Itachi conocía el significado de ése gesto mudo pero claro; era la misma expresión que tuvo el día en que él le hizo saber a su padre su decisión de estudiar por su cuenta.

Esa mirada que Itachi sólo podía traducir como "hermano idiota"

Y sin más palabras.

—No…—Mikoto sintió temblar la voz, no por la incredulidad del momento sino por el intempestivo duelo mental que tuvo que acallar, en busca de los términos necesarios. Cualquiera que no fuesen tan explícitos como el "vas a arruinar tu vida".—…no estás hablando en serio, hijo.

Y para demostrar la autenticidad de la propuesta, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la factura obtenida esta tarde a causa de la monetariamente inalcanzable argolla. El detalle y el significado estaba allí aunque personalmente hubiese deseado tener el objeto y no la promesa a pagar.

Nadie deparó en lo escrito y sellado en el papel más que la escrutadora vista de su padre. Ésa mirada que bien podía equipararse con el meticuloso conteo de ésas aburridas formas fiscales.

—Te estás precipitando –fue lo único que su padre dijo, volviendo a dejar el papel sobre la brillante superficie.

No lo vio, pero Itachi sintió que su madre asentía en silencio. Y él no iba a dejar la respuesta a medias, no después de haberse pasado la noche en vela replanteándose el asunto. Y menos el haberse pasado el orgullo Uchiha al no pagar de contado la ansiada argolla y dejar la factura en esos problemáticos pagos quincenales.

Así que sin soltar la mano de Sakura, hizo un ligero acopio de aliento y volvió a enunciar tal y como al inicio. Reiterar, mejor dicho.

—Vamos a casarnos. –dijo, notando que Sakura no sabía si mirar al suelo, a la mesa o hacia él—Una vez que nos establezcamos.

Completó y Sakura sintió atragantarse la palabra en su boca. Un corto sí hubiera sido más que suficiente y no le hubiera dado problema alguno…si el asunto en cuestión fuese verdadero y no la simple improvisación de Itachi.

Entreabrió un poco la boca y el suspiro de ese "si" murió en una segunda interrupción por parte de Mikoto.

—¿Sasuke-chan, ya te pagaron el adeudo de tu último sueldo?

—No. Perdí el trabajo por el accidente. –Sasuke contestó por reflejo y el semblante de los patriarcas, sobretodo el de Fugaku, adquirió una dureza más marcada en el ceño.

Karin intentó musitar algo que amortiguase "el golpe verbal", claro que la inconexa frase fue carente de importancia. Tobi mencionó algo referente a la temporada de trabajo y lo que hacía junto con Itachi allí, claro que el asunto tenía tanta importancia como el papel tapiz que decoraba la sala.

La tensión continuaba fija y el diálogo quedó como parte del recuerdo. En pleno veinticuatro de diciembre, casi diez y media de la noche y lo único familiar que podía resultar de esa escena era el que todos estaban en el mismo lugar y bajo el mismo techo.

Y bien Mikoto podría aceptarlo tal y como era…a excepción de que el aire estaba más tenso de lo que esperaba.

Ya tendría oportunidad…y todos los errores pueden corregirse. Tarde o temprano.

Temprano.

—**0—**

El colchón crujía, más y mas. Una auténtica delicia…de no haber sido porque se trataba de la alcoba del otro lado. En la habitación que daba hacia la calle, el ambiente estaba más helado que en exterior.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste? –Sakura se giró sobre su lado derecho, hablando por primera vez desde que regresaron.

Itachi bostezó.

—¿Hmp?

La cama crujió un poco y encontró con la mirada el rostro de Itachi, tan despierto como ella y contemplando fijamente el techo. Éste alzó una mano hacia la lámpara de mesa.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo del…—la joven exhaló dudosa, desvió el contacto de su mano desde su vientre hasta los nudillos de él—…matrimonio.

Itachi le sujetó. Enarcó una ceja, levemente desconcertado.

—Tenían que saberlo.

—Itachi, ni siquiera yo lo sabía –Sakura se incorporó un poco, acomodando la almohada sobre el respaldo de la cama—. No hemos decidido la fecha aun.

—Pero aceptaste –el Uchiha le imitó, sentándose un poco más cerca de ella. La chica se había cruzado de brazos y de momento un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Itachi ante el avistamiento de otro "frente tormentoso Haruno". ¿Esto se estaba conviertiendo en costumbre o acaso comenzaba a conocerla un poco más?—Sakura, la fecha es lo de menos, todavía nos queda una temporada antes de que vengan los niños. Podemos ver algún otro departamento, comprar los muebles y…

—¿Y tu trabajo?

Y ella lo dijo. El asunto le venía dando vueltas en la mente desde la "cálida" cena y empezaba a preocuparle más y ahora sólo lo dijo. Itachi suspiró y el gesto era meramente de fastidio.

—Sakura, todo en Akatsuki esta bien hasta ahora –la barrera forjada en los brazos entrelazados de la joven no ayudaba en nada a siquiera propiciar un acercamiento. Y él no se arriesgó a que lo lanzaran de nuevo al sofá, así que solamente se limitó a no romper el contacto visual.—Las cosas mejorarán para enero y puedo pedir un aumento.

No dijo nada, pero Sakura sintió que él la rodeaba con un brazo. La verdadera razón de la desconfianza no iba alrededor del asunto de un Itachi desempleado o no, ni en la "armoniosa" relación de éste con su familia, sino en la invisible e intimidante barrera que se erig+ia entre ésta y la madre del que sería su futuro esposo. Podía tomarlo como sugestión aflorada por el estado emocionalmente tambaleante de su embarazo, pero ¿acaso le habían estado barriendo con la mirada durante toda la cena? Y el gesto del ceño levemente fruncido cuando Itachi le presentó...

Y al parecer a Karin solía tratarla igual.

—¿Sakura?

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—No, no es nada. –resolló. Se dejó acomodar por Itachi contra su hombro, descruzó los brazos y haló un poco más las cobijas hacia ésta.

Itachi pasó el otro brazo, de modo que el rostro de Sakura quedó rozando su mejilla.

—Vamos a estar bien, Sakura-chan. Lo prometo. –enunció. El aliento cálido, aun impregnado de la pasta dental se percibió levemente. Trató de acercar las comisuras de sus labios hacia los de ella. No hubo ninguna reacción negativa, afortunadamente—. Al menos tengo un trabajo seguro por ahora y no como…

El estruendo del colchón de la habitación de junto volvió a percibirse. Con un constante y ofuscado ritmo. Casi daba pena por los pobres e inocentes fuelles, abatiéndose una y otra vez.

—…Sasuke….—musitó Itachi—…idiota.

Y no era una suposición. Estaba claro y conciso en los estruendosos gemidos.

"Sasuke-kuun…¡mas fuertee!" o "¡Sasukeee kuuun máaas máaas!", por no hacer incapié en las impropiedades altisonantes.

_Aberrante. Uno quería un poco de paz y al idiota de tu hermano y su alocada novia se les ocurre darle__ a la maldita tarea como bestias en celo_, arguyó mentalmente.

Sakura solamente se puso el borde de la almohada contra su oído descubierto y se envolvió en la sábana. Itachi contemplaba con aire ausente la puerta. Apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a su chica mientras el escándalo externo parecía no ceder.

Bueno, era el hermano mayor y …y un poco de diversión tal vez por ahora…

—Sakura…—dudó en la voz. Tomó algo de aire, hablándole con el aliento cercano a sus labios—…quieres…¿Quieres hac…?

Y el leve ronquido de ésta mandó el comentario al olvido.

_Hmp…como siempre…_

Doce y media de la noche, y a él no le quedó otra alternativa más que obligarse a dormir.

—**0—**

Los días pueden pasar inadvertidos cuando uno se sumerge en la rutina, y eso parecía ocurrirle a Itachi Uchiha. Ahora la muralla de hostilidad con su propia familia había crecido aun más desde la improvisada cena de navidad. Un par de llamadas constantes por parte de su madre se dieron a la cita durante la semana transcurrente. Nada alterante más allá de cómo se encontraban él y el "pequeño" Sasuke-chan, aunque el significado explícito de esto era el hecho de si subsistían o no, Itachi no les tomó importancia más allá de lo que requería…hasta la tarde anterior, en que el mensaje cambió a la invitación de pasar la noche vieja en el domicilio familiar.

Invitación aceptada, a pesar de la obligada respuesta por parte de Karin y la afirmación casi robótica de Sakura.

La mañana del treinta de diciembre se franqueó abruptamente por el asote de la puerta que daba hacia la ahora apaciguada área de diseño, justamente cuando Kakuzu entró y sin miramientos, haló la silla de Itachi hacia atrás tan repentinamente que el mustio Uchiha casi cae de ésta.

—¡¿Qué demo…?!

—¡Grandisimo pedazo de idiota! –Kakuzu no se la pensó dos veces para dejar caer un par de hojas delante de la contrariada cara del Uchiha.

—¿Qué carajos es esto?

— ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?! –repitió Kakuzu imitándolo—¡¿Qué que carajos es esto?! ¡Es una jodida demanda!

Itachi se sobresaltó, igual Tobi y Kisame desde sus respectivos cubículos.

—¿Demanda? ¿Pero…? –Hoshigaki arrebató la forma, leyendo las partes subrayadas—¡¿Trabajo no entregado?!

Kakuzu puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, en pera pose autoritaria.

—¡Bienes Raíces Yoru nunca recibió el condenado embarque de carteles publicitarios!—explicó sin bajar el tono de voz y miró ceñudamente al Uchiha—¡Tu nunca los mandaste, imbécil!

Alterado, confundido o no, Itachi se levantó de la silla.

—Ey, yo dejé la orden lista hace más de dos semanas. Era asunto de Deidara entregarlos. –dijo.

Kakuzu ni siquiera escuchó.

—Deidara no estaba. Tu debiste llevarlo ¡Y no lo hiciste por culpa de tus estúpidos asuntos y tu estúpida novia!

—¡A Sakura no la metas en esto!

—¡Eh, muchachos! –Kisame se interpuso y se dirigió a Kakuzu—¿Pein lo sabe?

—Gracias a Kamisama, no –resolló éste—Salió desde la tarde.

—Oh si. Tobi vio a Pein sama y Konan sama discutir antes de irse a…

—Cállate, Tobi –Kakuzu le increpó y se quedó la atmósfera en silencio. Kisame asintió tomando la hoja

—Yo llevaré el embarque. –dijo.

El ofuscado contador reprendió escuetamente.

—Que lo lleve el padre soltero. Es su obligación.

—Yo lo llevo –reiteró Kisame. Tobi estuvo a punto de proferir algo, sin embargo calló el comentario—. Pasa del mediodía y el local queda de camino a mi casa. Además, ¿no tenías que ir a hacer tú ese deposito al banco, Kakuzu? ¿O esperarás hasta que Pein te lo recuerde como siempre?

El aludido no dijo nada y salió sin más.

Itachi exhaló, pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

—Puedo ir. Aun tengo tiempo antes de la cena –comentó.

El tipo de ralas facciones le dio una tosca palmada en el hombro.

—Nah, Tobi y yo lo dejamos por ti. Suficiente quehacer tienes ahora –arguyó sin emoción aparente—Ve y ayuda a tu mujercita con la cena, según Tobi ni tu hermano ni su novia sirven de algo.

El Uchiha asintió con un gemido escueto. Profirió un corto "gracias" y el último en salir fue Tobi, quien se asomó por el borde de la puerta, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa tenue.

—De nada. Nos vemos en la cena…sempai.

—**0—**

A las cuatro aproximadamente Ino Yamanaka, nuevamente una de los mejores amigas de Sakura, Hinata y Tenten y que ya estaba informada de lo ocurrido gracias a la segunda, llegó al piso de que solían compartir las cuatro, donde fue recibida con fingida tristeza como si nunca más fueran a volverse a ver.

—¿Y bien, a mi que me va a tocar de tus cosas? –dijo Tenten escudriñando el altero de libros de la habitación que anteriormente fuese de Sakura—Digo, como una de tus mejores amigas, tengo derecho…

—Olvídalo, Tenten –resolló Sakura, acomodando la ración de ensalada de patata en el cuidado refractario. —Creo que se están pasando de listas con esto

—Claro, lo que digas –sonrió Ino pícaramente— A como dices que fue la linda cena de la semana anterior, ya me imagino lo adorable que debe ser "mami-suegra".

—Y si ese es el caso, cosa que dudo, ¿Cómo debo actuar? –preguntó Sakura, mientras trataba de aparentar los nervios.

—Podrías comenzar con un "Señora Uchiha gracias por esta invitación" Creo que es lo más lógico —propuso Tenten—¿Qué te parece?

—Es demasiado típico —objetó Ino, negando con la cabeza— Además, suena más que forzado o como sacado de ésas películas occidentales. No, definitivamente deberías ser espontánea

—Y te freírán espontáneamente en la cena –completó Tenten, con risa.

—Pues que hable la experta —protestó Ino, ofendida.

—Creo que deberías llevar algún regalo, digo, aparte del complemento de la cena —propuso Tenten, pensativa, mientras comenzaba a abrir una caja de bombones que había comprado de un supermercado —No sé.

—Una caja de bombones —soltó Sakura de pronto.

—Buena idea —aprobó Tenten animadamente, sin percatarse que sus dos amigas miraban su caja de bombones con una sonrisa psicópata.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Ino, arrebatándole la caja de bombones ante el asombro de la chica.

—¡Eh, esa es mía!¡Cómprate otra!

-Está bien-Accedió a regañadientes.

Estuvieron platicando animadamente varios minutos y ocasionalmente murmurando cosas como "Un placer haberte conocido" o "Espero que nos encontremos en el más allá" a la chica de cabello rosa, que ahora lucía más que nerviosa. Si bien la primera impresión contaba y esta se trataría de la segunda, el miedo de algún error seguía presente.

—**0—**

Si Sakura pensaba que comprándole un regalo iba a ablandar el corazón de su suegra, estaba muy pero que muy equivocada. Al parecer la caja de bombones no había tenido el éxito esperado; en primer lugar, a la señora Uchiha no le había hecho gracia que la caja estuviera abierta y aunque Sakura se había escusado diciendo que no se había dado cuenta –estaba cerrada hasta que la dejó en la mesa. No fue su culpa de que el apodado "teme" hubiese querido averiguar el interior del paquete- , ese pequeño error le había dejado como despistada. En segundo lugar y no menos importante, era que Mikoto Uchiha era diabética, pequeño falló que Itachi se había olvidado de mencionar.

Sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de echarse la soga al cuello…o que se la echaran,mejor dicho. Un pequeño detalle, pero fuera de eso, aun podía remediar el error.

O al menos eso quiso hacer.

El frio arreciaba aun dentro de la imponente casa vagamente alumbrada solo por la bombilla del pórtico rodeada de muchas otras pequeñas luces que contorneaban el tejado de la construcción en un vago intento de implementar un poco del espíritu de las festividades en un hogar que solo podía definirse como tal por la placa que obligaba el titulo a quien se acercara. La casa Uchiha no había cambiado nada.

A Fugaku no le importaba Itachi realmente, ni Sasuke y quizás ni siquiera su bizarramente afable esposa, incuso mejor para él que el fruto de su matrimonio se redujera a poco más que gastos controlados desde que se fueron de la casa. Ambos habían desertado de la gran tradición familiar y eso ya era demasiado por sí solo, aunándole el hecho de que ambos habían terminado con familias improvisadas varadas en la inestabilidad de la espontánea relación con una aún más inestable situación económica por no decir que sentía la ligera sensación de tener el deber de hacer algo, mismo que controlaba tan bien como el rayado de diario del despacho… no, tenía ni un poco de ganas de celebrar la navidad, ni siquiera el pavo navideño con su guarnición de finas hiervas y carne molida que solo se hacia una vez al año lo valía.

Pero Mikoto, era una situación aparte a la que a veces miraba con la extrañeza de quien un día levanta la mirada y ve a alguien ahí enfrente sin saber desde cuando ha estado ahí, un día le dedicaba la más fría mirada que era capaz de generar con esos oscuros ojos suyos y al siguiente simplemente preparaba galletas y chocolate para compartir. Por eso ni siquiera intentó objetar el hecho de sus dos vástagos terminarían en el comedor que desde hacía mucho tiempo no pisaban.

Y con todo eso solo se limitó a enfurruñarse el sillón junto a la chimenea meramente decorativa esperando le trajeran lo que debía controlar su males, al menos lo físicos.

—Mañana habrá que ir a la farmacia— le susurró una mujer acercándose con un pequeño servicio de pastillas y agua; —Las aspirinas durarán hasta año nuevo, pero lo demás solo hasta mañana

—Le dije que Mikoto que no dejara que el suministro se agotara

—La señora ha tenido algo de presión

— ¡Presión la mía! — la mujer no se inmutó ante el gritó y ni siquiera se amedrentó, dejó todo en la mesa de servicio; — ¿Va necesitar algo más Fugaku-sama?

—Espera a que llegue Mikoto

—Como quiera

Y entonces cuando el _Norvil _estaba en su paladar giró el cerrojo de la puerta, una callada compañía cruzaba el umbral de su morada y dada la limitada cantidad de gente con esa libertad solo podía significar que ya no se podía postergar el inevitable reencuentro con la debida "plática" que había prometido a su esposa hacer.

Los dos presentes de la sala giraron la vista y solo vieron la gorra naranja de un escandaloso muchacho rompiendo abruptamente el silencio.

— ¡Tio! ¡Emi-chan! — llamó gritando a todo pulmón haciendo que el hombre se echara hacia atrás buscando la protección de su sofá mientras que por su parte la chica se retiraba el semblante solemne, giñara coquetamente el ojo y le mandara un beso con la punta de los dedos antes de que el efusivo "buen chico" la abrazara levantándola del suelo.

— ¡A Tobi le da gusto ver a Emi-chan!

— ¡A Emi le da gusto ver a Tobi-chan!

Respondió la otra siguiendo el juego y logrando que la bajara, se giró para saludar a la esposa de su jefe cuando notó a la comitiva de cuatro personas más:

El pequeño, ya no tan pequeño Sasuke y su eterna expresión de "soy mejor", la pelirroja novia de este que ya estaba camino arriba como si viviera ahí, una chica de cabellos rosas que no conocía y…

—Itachi-kun…

* * *

Siguiente Capítulo

**_"¿Y quién es ella?"_**

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

_WOW bueno ha sido 8un mes intenso en el trabajo y eso excusa la prorroga de publicación. Y antes ke nada, una gran aplauso para **Kusubana-Yoru** y su útil aportacion a este fic, la verdad sin ese complemento hubiera postergado aun mas la actualizacion. _

_Lo que si es dificil fue seguirlo y mas que nada por los sucesos acaecidos en esta última semana en el trabajo, demasiadas cosas que hacer y por desgracia y por primera vez en mi vida sufrí uno de los temidos atentados a robo en mi estación de trabajo. Una experiencia totalmente desagradable que no le deseo a nadie en este mundo y espero y comprendan que por esto, me doy a la tarea de retomar la escritura tal vez no con la velocidad que tenía (ne serio el trauma es mucho y me cuesta trabajo relegarlo a una experiencia del pasado. Es horrible que atenten contra tu persona e integridad y más si trabajas sola) pero ahora reducire la publicacion a quincenal._

_No abandono el fic, tengo aun muchas ideas y esto no se acaba hasta que Tobi canta (rayos esto sonó bizarro), pero si, lo siento mucho pero el trauma mental todavía me persigue y hasta que no supere esto, no puedo retomar mis ideas y proyectos al ritmo habitual. De momento el siguiente capítulo será hasta dentro de quince días o menos._

_Disculpen de antemano a esta autora pero son cosas que por desgracia uno no quiere que le pasen. La mente humana tambien es dificil de dominar y espero que me comprendan._

_Nos leemos._


	19. ¿Quien es esa chica?

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Décimo Octavo Capitulo **

**¿Quién es esa chica?**

—Tiempo sin verte, Itachi-san –anunció cortésmente la joven, justamente en el momento en que Tobi le bajó de su efusivo abrazo. Se giró hacia el pasillo corto que conducía desde el umbral hacia la amplia sala.

E Itachi parecía haberse quedado tan petrificado como el dintel del emblema familiar apostado sobre la chimenea. Tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de la incipiente mirada de Sakura, el molesto gesto inquisidor de sus padres y hasta de su hermano.

Itachi carraspeó un poco, fingiendo aclararse la garganta y correspondió al saludo de la joven con un acortado e inentendible gruñido y se aproximó hasta ella.

— Emi-san –el muchacho la nombró en un fútil suspiro, que parecía más bien una bocanada de aire digna de un corredor en su último intento de recuperación. Y lo siguiente murió en su garganta — ¿Qué…?

Ella le miró sin entender el silencio emergente, hasta que Tobi alzó la voz.

—Neee, ¡Que bueno que nos visitas, Emi-chaaan! –El inquieto joven de gorra naranja se posó detrás de su enmudecido primo, a quien abruptamente le dio una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que Itachi casi cae sobre la muchacha— ¡A Itachi-sempai también le da gusto verla! ¿Verdad?

Volviendo por preciosos segundos a la realidad –la inquietante realidad—, Itachi se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fugaz pero severa al apodado "buen chico" de la familia.

—Si –repuso Itachi, luego de sujetar a Obito por el cuello de su camisa e indicarle "afectuosamente" que se sentase a la mesa. Éste sólo chistó con un quejido totalmente inaudible para alguien más. Itachi volvió a mostrar el porte escueto de todo Uchiha y recordó el orden lógico del curso de su vida. Eso podía servir, ¿no?—No sabía que estuvieses en Konoha.

Ella asintió, dejando cuidadosamente su abrigo en el perchero.

—No me he ido nunca de aquí, Itachi. –Comentó sentándose en el sofá amplio, junto a un animado Tobi que escrutaba la escena al detalle—Eres tú al que no hemos visto desde las pruebas de admisión a la oficina de remanentes.

Un peculiar gemido procedió al insignificante silencio de tres segundos ocasionado pro Itachi. El sonido fue espetado por Tobi, sacando de su mustio pensamiento a su primo.

—De hecho ni siquiera fui al examen laboral –Itachi sintió su voz desprenderse como el último exhalido de un tren de vapor— Quise estudiar otra cosa y…

— ¡Emi-chan! –Mikoto irrumpió emergiendo desde el portón corredizo de la cortina—Bienvenida, me alegra que pudieses tener tiempo para visitarnos. Una cena familiar no es familiar si no están todos.

La afable señora Uchiha entró en la sala, con la obligada bandeja del te y la usual vajilla de porcelana. Itachi miró de reojo, denotando el brillo blanquecino de las piezas que sin lugar a dudas eran la vajilla para invitados. "La artillería pesada", recordó con cierta sátira, luego de mirar a la joven y de nuevo a la dichosa pila de tazas pulcramente acomodadas.

_Visita no anunciada…si, como no. ¡Planeaste esto! , ¿__Verdad, madre?_

Itachi no lo expresó pero estaba más que claro en el ceño levemente frunció que espetó hacia su progenitora. Claro, la mujer no se dio ni medianamente por enterada o si lo hizo, aparentaba muy bien el desentendimiento.

La atención del Uchiha se desvió de nuevo hacia Emi.

—Ah Emi-san, —apremió pausadamente. Moviéndose hacia su izquierda, y con la completa expresión de desconcierto de ésta, tomó la mano de Sakura, dejando por obvio el contacto (levemente tembleque) de su pulso— Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi pro…

—Hijo…—la voz de Mikoto pareció desapercibida. Inconvenientemente desapercibida.

—Mi prometida –terminó Itachi, con el intento de una media sonrisa.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo la respuesta temblando en su boca durante una fracción de segundo. No por el nerviosismo lógico que se puede esperar al ser presentado en un ambiente nuevo, no, eso no hizo que oprimiera más la mano de Itachi…sino la mirada casi fulminante de aquella mujer de cuarenta y quien sabe cuantos años, estática y silenciosa contra el quicio de la puerta de la cocina y con un semblante tan tétrico que sería la envidia de cualquier inquisidor de la edad media.

La joven "desconocida" respondió afablemente a la presentación, y luego le dedicó una mirada radiante al Uchiha. Radiante en un plano que era más de amigos o casi hermanos.

—Vaya, finalmente te atraparon, eh, Itachi-san, y –e inevitablemente la vista de Emi deparó en el prominente vientre de Sakura, ahora casi tan o más visible que la nariz de su rostro—…y no sabía que ya tenían familia en camino –la sonrisa se amplió. Sincera y concisa—Felicidades.

Itachi soltó la mano de Sakura y se quedó en el hombro de ésta, a modo de uno de sus habituales abrazos –o así podía asemejarse- y estando a punto de responder al comentario, su voz desapareció en medio de la discreta reprimenda de Mikoto Uchiha.

—Hijo, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

— ¡Tobi ayuda! –apenas e Itachi había inhalado para conseguir aliento y tiempo para fraguar alguna respuesta, cuando Obito-"buen-chico-Tobi" se levantó de un salto, atravesó media sala a trompicones y tomó la bandeja con la apreciada vajilla, con un pulso increíblemente estable como para no derribar ni una cuchara.

Tiempo suficiente para no dejar el diálogo a la mitad, aunque después de la intempestiva interrupción ya no hubo ninguno.

Eso era una buena señal… ¿o no?

—**0—**

No…simplemente no.

Definitivamente, las cosas no le podían ir peor. Tal como había argumentado Ino el día anterior, era obvio que a la señora Uchiha no le había hecho ninguna gracia la espontánea e improvisada noticia de la boda, pero como mente maquiavélica que era, tenía un as bajo la manga y ese as, precisamente, recibía el nombre de Emi.

…o al menos así quería aparentarlo Mikoto. La chica, la dichosa Emi bien podía pasar como una versión juvenil de la matriarca Uchiha. Un año menor que Itachi, figura tan estándar como la de Ino o Tenten y una personalidad que no tenía nada de anormal, atrayente o desinhibida, y eso podría tomarse como un punto a favor de la chica de cabello rosa en medio del campo de batalla de nuera Vs Suegra.

Un insignificante punto a favor, a no ser por aquel comentario.

—Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Obito-chan, Itachi –comentó Emi sencillamente, luego del último argumento de Tobi y sus "peculiares" relatos respecto a experiencias del trabajo —Luego del accidente, era obvio que no quedase en condiciones de tener un trabajo…normal.

—Eso no lo contaría como trabajo normal –Fugaku cortó el comentario, como siempre, relegándolo a un asunto sin importancia— Al menos si no hay un contrato de por medio, por cierto, ¿Terminaste los saldos finales, Emi-san?

—Fugaku –Mikoto suspiró aun antes de que Emi respondiera—, recuerda que los asuntos del trabajo…

—Se quedan en el trabajo –finalizó su marido con cierto abrumo, luego de servirse una ronda más de ponche—. Lo sé, mujer, pero esta temporada es un caos. Si dejo al resto del departamento hacer lo que le venga en gana…

—La firma se irá a la bancarrota –enunció Mikoto imitando el mismo timbre monótono de su esposo—Vienes diciendo eso mismo hace tres años y la bendita oficina no se ha venido abajo. –su mirada se clavó en la joven de cabello negro, con esa sutil mueca de aprobación que Itachi no captó, Tobi ignoró y nadie más de la familia lo percató…salvo Sakura—Y de no haber sido por la ayuda de Emi-chan, al menos la firma terminó el año en una sola pieza. Es bueno que al menos _alguien_ que no es de la familia muestre más lealtad.

_Bang_. Explosión definitiva…y ahí estaba el hilo negro resultante de la peculiar visita no anunciada de esa tarde.

Emi.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se convencía más que todo esto lo había organizado la señora Uchiha para probar su paciencia…ó con el objeto de verla salir de su casa y de la vida de su hijo.

Y tanto Itachi como Sasuke, parecían tan ajeno a ello. ¿Era eso o era que se les daba mejor fingir que no pasaba nada? Karin miró a Sasuke y bufó molesta a lo que Mikoto había comentado y para colmo, sin borrar esa discreta sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No tiene que decirlo de esa manera, Mikoto-sama –comentó Emi, en un total tono de inmutabilidad. No había hipocresía en su voz ni nada similar. Solo fue una respuesta escueta—Itachi-kun hubiera dado el mismo rendimiento si se hubiese quedado en la empresa. Al igual que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

—Lo sé, lo sé —corroboró Mikoto—Lástima que entre ustedes no haya pasado nada, es evidente que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Esta vez quien fulminó con la mirada a la madre de Itachi fue Sakura. ¿Así que esa quería que fuera la novia de su hijo? ¿Aquella mujer que estaba a la par de preparada que ella? Ah claro, pero la tal Emi era auxiliar de confianza en el negocio familiar, no tenia el pelo rosa, no era una muchacha de campo y…y no había "amarrado" a Itachi con dos hijos no planeados.

_Todo un mar de diferencia, eh, Sakura_, refutó aquella voz interna.

Cogió el cuchillo y, después de hincar el tenedor en la carne con más fuerza de la necesaria, cortó la chuleta sin ningún miramiento por el plato que de un momento a otro parecía que se iba a partir.

—Haruno-san, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Mikoto preocupada por uno de los platos que formaba su mejor vajilla.

_Haruno-san… ¡hasta de apellido te trata! A ver, porque diantres no "Sakura-chan" ¿eh?_

—De maravilla —contestó Sakura, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el tono sarcástico, pero simplemente no pudo— En mi vida he estado mejor

Dúctil mentira que a nadie le importó. La susodicha tipeja se había levantado para ayudarle a Mikoto con el plato de panecillos y cuando volvió, fijó su atención en el Uchiha mayor. Sakura no le reprochaba esto, después de todo, habían sido compañeros de preparatoria. Eran amigos y nada más…porque así los había presentado el mismo Itachi. Y ella iba a creerle, ¿o no?

_Amigos de la escuela. Como Naruto y __tú. Nada mas, son eso… ¡Deja de ponerte histérica!_ se reprendió mentalmente.

— ¿Y ya tienen la fecha de la boda? –la pregunta de Emi volvió a la realidad a la joven de cabellos rosas.

Sakura volteó por reflejo hacia su compañero y éste pareció carraspear inseguro, luego de un rápido sorbo a su taza. Miró de reojo a su compañera durante una fracción de segundos, luego al interior de su taza y de nuevo a Sakura. Y que Kamisama ayudase a exhalar siquiera una sola respuesta. Sakura entendió los gestos mudos de Itachi y habló sin saber conscientemente lo que dijo.

—Agos…

—…iembre—completó torpemente Itachi. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar un poco de compostura—Noviembre. Para entonces…los niños estarán un poco más grandes y yo tendré algo de tiempo en la imprenta.

Sakura le devolvió el contacto visual. Furiosa no era un adjetivo que siquiera encajase con su semblante, desconcierto tampoco, sino… ¿extrañeza?

—Ah, cierto, es un mes menos saturado. –Argumentó Emi— aun así, créeme que es una sorpresa, al menos no sabía que tuvieses pareja. –Sonrió ampliamente— ¿Desde hace cuanto que se conocen?

—Je, esa es una historia bastante graciosa, Emi-chan –interrumpió Tobi. Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina que obviamente el efusivo muchacho ignoró— ¿Has oído de la frase de "si te embriagas no manejes"? ah pues puede aplicarse a…

—Obito…—Itachi le tomó de un hombro. Tobi no se calló, sino que al contrario, alzó un poco más la voz.

—Puede aplicarse a "si te embriagas…abstente de sexo". Eso fue hace seis meses, cuando…

—Ya entendí, Tobi –Emi espetó una risilla corta, sintiéndose levemente culpable por el semblante incómodo de Itachi y de la chica, sumado a la incipiente mirada de Fugaku y Mikoto—Si es algo gracioso…supongo.

Si, que gracioso… ¡Tobi, pedazo de idiota!, Itachi no le quitaba la vista de encima al farsante "buen chico".

Un amplio e incómodo silencio afloró en la sala, y con esta peculiar anécdota, la cena se dio por terminada. Y así había iniciado el primer día del año.

…ah, que buen augurio…retribuyó Sakura internamente, mientras caminaban de regreso al apartamento de Itachi.

—**0—**

Bien, muchas cosas habían pasado el año anterior y valía la pena dejarlas de lado. Había terminado la universidad, logró abrir el consultorio junto con sus amigas de carrera, le rompió el corazón a su mejor amigo y…

Y ahora iba a casarse con un tipo con el que pasó una noche y el cual la había dejado embarazada.

Bien hecho, Sakura… ¿Qué harás para el año entrante?

— ¿Pasa algo? —Itachi inquirió, mientras sacaba la llave para abrir el portón de la entrada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, fingiendo cansancio.

—Nada, solo es algo tarde…y tengo algo de sueño.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrase primero.

—Hmp…creo que deberías tomarte ya el tiempo de descanso. –arguyó él, pasando una mano sobre el prominente vientre de Sakura—No es bueno que te exijas tanto…en tus condiciones.

¿Condiciones? ¿Tiempo de descanso? Si sólo llevaba apenas seis meses. Que pareciera que tuviese nueve o que estuviese a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento no era su culpa.

—Es demasiado pronto como para tomarme la cuarentena, Itachi. Aun puedo hacer algo en el consultorio. –Sakura respondió secamente. Itachi le miró sin entender, hasta que dijo lo último—Claro que no soy una esclava al trabajo como tu amiguita Emi.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por la sien.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Emi-chan con esto?

—Ah, Emi-chan…—masculló Sakura—Emi-chan y tu madre. Nada más.

—Sakura, no te entiendo. ¿Qué…?

La joven entró, subiendo las escaleras a su paso y dejando a Itachi con la frase en la boca.

—**0—**

— ¿Uno o dos? –Karin habló de repente, apenas obteniendo una mirada fugaz por parte de un sosegado Sasuke, sentado a su lado sobre el mullido sofá de la sala.

Éste apenas alzó la vista.

— ¿Dos qué?

Karin suspiró. Si bien estaba levemente acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones escuetas y desinteresadas, pero esa noche el límite comenzaba a tornarse más y más cercano, aun más, gracias a la faramalla maternal e insulsa de la señora Mikoto y añadido a la novedad de las futuras nupcias del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Todo tenía un límite, y aunque ella no sintiera prisa, le parecía que el bote iba demasiado lento para llegar…hacia ningún lugar.

—Uno o dos años.

— ¿Años de qué? –Sasuke ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Solamente se echó otro puñado de frituras a la boca.

—El tiempo que estamos juntos. –Respondió ella—. Si es que puede decirse así.

—Hmp…dos. Casi tres…creo —exhaló Sasuke con una voz tan bajísima que casi desaparecía en el crujir de sus mandíbulas y las frituras— ¿Porqué?

—Itachi y Sakura ni siquiera llevan seis meses de conocerse…y al menos él parece más decidido.

Y ahí el comentario dejó de tener indiferencia. Uno de los preceptos personales de Sasuke se regía en que nunca, pero nunca, le comparases con Itachi. La guerra de comparación fraternal chocaba allí, y hay de aquel mortal que osase continuarla al menos delante de las narices de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero había algo más, Sasuke era indiferente pero no idiota, y conocía las amañadas frases de Karin tanto como ella las de él.

Un Uchiha siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

Espetó un gruñido seco.

—Hmp, mi hermano hace eso por estúpido. Si no hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo no tendría porque acarrearse toda esa mierda.

Eso debía bastar para sacudirse las insistencias de Karin. No era la primera vez, solo que ahora…

— ¿Y si a ti te hubiera pasado, Sasuke-kun? Itachi al menos tiene un trabajo pero tú…

—Yo tengo la cabeza en frío.

—Y yo podría olvidarme de tomar la jodida píldora y a ver si así maduras un poco…_Sasukito_.

Golpe bajo. Muy, muy bajo, casi como haberle dado en los testículos. Y reaccionar no era opción; era obligación.

— ¿Qué carajos te traes, Karin?

Y ella le encaró. Igual que hace dos meses cuando lo descubrió masturbándose en el baño o cuando llegó tan borracho que de no haber sido por Suigetsu, el pobre "teme" hubiera terminado en el área de terapia intensiva por intoxicación etílica. Le encaró y sería capaz de sacarle la maldita verdad a Sasuke, así tuviese que meterle el tazón de frituras por donde no le da el sol.

— ¿La palabra futuro te dice algo?

Y Sasuke solamente resolló, como si quisiese ahogar una risa que más bien pareció un quejido.

—Sip, que no hay cerveza para mañana y ya no tengo ropa limpia. –musitó.

— ¿Planes?

—Nop

— ¿Trabajo?

—No.

— ¿Matrimonio?

—Menos. –Y esta vez el comentario de Sasuke vino acompañado de un largo bostezo—Tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Karin ya no dijo nada. No estaba rodeada por el brazo de Sasuke. Nunca lo había estado, pero de haber tenido esa postura, podría apartarlo como si se tratase de una impertinente mosca.

No, no espetó ni reclamó nada. Solo tomó el tazón con todo y frituras…y que el destino y la inercia del movimiento acelerado hicieran lo suyo.

—**0—**

Peor ambiente había en el interior del domicilio. No por el propio Itachi…sino porque por curiosas que pareciesen las coincidencias de la vida, la dichosa cena familiar también había franqueado otra muralla en el cercano horizonte Uchiha…y esta tenía como resultado a Sasuke y a Karin.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, luego de tomar el último paquete individual de galletas integrales y a punto de abrir el refrigerador en busca del frasco de mermelada que tan celosamente había cuidado en los últimos dos días desde que lo compró, cuando Karin entró y abrió la puerta de la nevera.

—¡"Teme" !–murmuró halando la puerta con violencia— ¡Estúpido! –masculló al tomar una botella de leche y empujarla hacia un lado—¡Bastardo!—insultó a un par de latas de encurtidos en conserva—¡Bueno para nada! –Aporreó al inocente empaque sobrante de queso y sujetó el borde de un cajón de cerveza embotellada—!Es un grandísimo pedazo de mierd…!

Y alzó la vista, percatándose de que no estaba sola en la cocina. Sakura le observaba en silencio y con la mitad de una galleta asomando de las comisuras de sus labios. La pelirroja sólo cerró el refrigerador de un portazo y dejó un par de cervezas sobre el pretil. Espetó un bufido a modo tosco de disculpa. Sakura volvió a buscar el faltante tarro de mermelada en el interior del frigorífico.

— ¿Así que una factura? –Karin dio pie a conversación. Sakura le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si la comadreja te dio una factura en vez del anillo? –reiteró Karin.

Sakura apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de la nevera, mordiendo una tercer galleta.

—Si, mientras termina de pagarla…

—Los Uchiha son una mierda. –con la habilidad de un cantinero de barrio bajo, la pelirroja tomó la botella y la destapó usando el borde del fregadero. Sakura simplemente alzó una ceja en respuesta al comentario—Todos y cada uno.

— ¿Incluido Sasuke-kun?

Tras un tercio del contenido de la botella bebido en un solo trago, la pelirroja asintió en ademán despreocupado. Se le notaba aun más alterada de lo que demostraba su voz. No hacía falta ser un genio como para indagar que ella y Sasuke habían peleado, aunque eso a Sakura le parecía uno de los hechos meramente anormales de la naturaleza. Karin había sido por meses la inseparable pareja de "Súper-sexy-Saskecito-Kawai" Ídolo de la preparatoria y verle en este preciso momento una actitud tan miserable y energúmena a la vez, era como constatar que el cielo se estaba cayendo o que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

—Ese cabrón encabeza la lista –resolló lacónicamente. Dio un trago más, dejó la botella con el restante sobre el pretil, se ajustó las gafas. —Dos años, ¡Dos jodidos años y al muy bastardo le da por decir que necesita tiempo! ¡Pues que se joda!

Sakura asintió en silencio.

—Entiendo. Bueno, Sasuke puede que no hablase en serio…tal vez quiso decir que necesitaba tiempo para conseguir un empleo o…

—Lleva consiguiendo empleo desde el año pasado. –suspiró Karin, fastidiada.

—Tenía empleo hasta antes del accidente.

—Si, y se quedará así hasta que se le venga en gana –enunció la pelirroja, terminando la primer botella y abriendo la segunda—Es un imbécil ególatra…a veces me da la ligera idea de que un día de estos me va a matar…

—Exagerada…—arguyó Sakura. Aunque la supositicio no estuvo mas allá de lo que significaba y menos con doscientos cincuenta mililitros de alcohol encima. Kami, eso si que era beber rápido. Sakura no ahondó en eso, aunque notando el carácter claridoso de aquella chica, tal vez podría tomar alguna ventaja de ello— Oye, la chica que estaba en casa de los Uchiha, ¿Ella…?

— ¿Emi? –Karin no esperó respuesta—Ah si, Sasuke le debe trescientos ryo, yo perdí uno de sus lápices labiales y…si, salió con Itachi hace algún tiempo. –la sonrisa pérfida de ésta se amplió un poco— Supe que se quedó a dormir por una semana así que es más que lógico lo que hicieron. –Se quedó en silencio por fracción de segundo, fingiendo una actitud pensativa—… creo que fue un mes antes de que la comadreja saliera contigo –le miró sarcásticamente—claro, si es que se le puede decir "salir" a una noche de borrachera.

Sakura sintió la enervante necesitad de prenderle fuego a la dichosa botella de cerveza mientras aquella condenada mujer se la bebía…eso o arrojarle lo primero que tuviese en sus manos, aunque se hubiese notado demasiado infantil bombardearla con los restos de sus galletas integrales. No, el pensamiento fue hacia otro lugar…no con el "medio" del rumor.

…sino con el origen del rumor.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

—**0—**

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar como para provocar una amnesia sentimental parcial? Para el casi masacrado Itachi Uchiha, el tiempo, aquellos cinco años, se convirtieron en cinco segundos o menos, tan sólo por ver a detalle el semblante de la joven. Emi, Emi-chan, o Emi-san…como sea que le llamase, con o sin apelativos, sufijos o abreviaturas, el contexto era el mismo, igual que la mirada que la joven le dirigía.

Cinco años no fueron en vano, y aunque él no fuese el hombre más sentimental de la faz de la tierra, este lapso pudo haber hecho mella y la cicatriz de momento le pareció abrirse.

Y lo ocurrido antes de lo de Sakura tampoco ayudaba. Una inofensiva fiesta de cumpleaños, que terminó con un corazón roto.

El aliento, voz y hasta respiración de Itachi Uchiha parecía haber desaparecido por completo del sistema, justo en el momento en que le vio atravesar el umbral de su antigua casa familiar.

Esa cena…rayos…

No, no fue ese instante…eso lo sabía. Era más allá. La cena había terminado, y el escueto, obligado y forzado diálogo circundante sobre ésta también llegó a una silenciosa y pasible tregua. Pauta concedida para esa acortada y muda contemplación. Un acto que el mismo Itachi no pudo evitar y por lógica, tampoco ignorar.

…y Sakura estaba consciente de eso, justo desde su lado derecho, sintiéndole tomarle de la mano y al mismo tiempo, percibiendo su tacto tan lejano.

Y ahora se lo recriminaba. Tenía razón, ella tenía razón no podía culparla, pero rogaba personalmente porque él no lo culpara por sentir aun algo pro alguien más.

Solo si…

—Itachi –una voz le distrajo, en medio de la tolvanera de pensamientos.

El mini-súper que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra parecía tan desértico como salido de una de esas películas con pueblos fantasmas. Él era el único en la fila, pero al alzar la mirada del frasco de mermelada que había ido a comprar y que había estado contemplando ausente, se encontró con el semblante de una enfurecida Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura, ¿Qué…?

— ¡¿Estuviste saliendo con Emi?!

Y la respuesta quedó sepultada en su garganta. Pasado y presente se juntaron en un solo vértice…y su peso literalmente lo golpeó en la cara, de la misma manera en que el tarro plástico de mermelada al impactarse contra su nariz

* * *

.

CONTINUARÁ

Siguiente Capítulo:

**"No me Respondas"**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¡Hellou everybody!...ok, ahora si que no tengo perdón ni del mismo Kamisama ., antes que nada, una gran disculpa a todos (as) lectores de este fic. Ya sé que el tiempo, el trabajo, el matrimonio y los traumas personales no son excusa, pero de algún modo hicieron mella en el ciclo narrativo de esta historia, añadido a los complejos y crisis existenciales de la propia autora.**_

_**Ante todo, quiero agradecer a quienes tienen fe en esta autora y han seguido la trama desde sus inicios. No, esta autora NO DEJARÁ EL FIC, sólo aviso que retomo la publicación semanal y de paso agradezco a los que me han agregado a AUTHOR ALERT por este proyecto.**_

_**No quiero ahondar en la razón que me empujó a botar la idea, sólo me basta decir que las últimas entregas fueron escritas en una mala época para mi, cuando volvía cansada del trabajo, y pensaba que si o si debía dejar un capitulo mínimo por semana como máximo. Entonces se encontraban con constantes fallas gramaticales y de ortografía, pocos sinónimos y una repetición constante de palabras que mi cansancio a la hora de escribir y publicar no me dejaban notar.**_

_**Planeo al menos corregir la ortografía y gramática, tratar de hacer un poco más amena la lectura de esta burrada ;).**_

_**Y quien dice, tal vez agregar algo de lo que quedo fuera. ¿Qué quedo algo fuera? Si, así es, me costó mucho escribir una comedia, mantener el ritmo de chistes, y eso lo encontré mucho mas difícil que escribir Rosa de Dos Aromas… e incluso, llegue a odiar este fic... así que al menos un par de capítulos de lo que tenía pensado originalmente, se anexarán a la lista inmediata.**_

_**En fin, paro mis rollos innecesarios y continuamos con la marcha de esto…que se acerca la recta final y no quiero darle más largas.**_


	20. No me Respondas

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña **

**Vigésimo**** Capitulo **

**No me Respondas**

"_If you believe in the power of magic,__ (Si crees en el poder de la magia)  
Its all a fantasy (Es todo una fantasia)  
So if you need to believe in someone, (Entonces, si necesitas creer en alguien)  
Just pretend its me (Solo pretende que soy yo)  
It aint enough that we meet as strangers (Si no es suficiente que nos hayamos encontrado como extraños)  
I cant set you free (No te puedo dejar libre)  
So will you turn your back forever on what you mean to me?" __(Entonces, ¿Me darás la espalda siempre en lo que tu significas para mi?) __**(1)**__  
_

_y __**(2)**__ "__**Don't Answer Me**__", del grupo __**Alan Parsons Project**__ 1987, Capitol Records © Traducido por Higurashi Fanfiction Studios. Sin fines lucrativos_

* * *

La escenita infantil e insulsa del supermercado no fue mas allá de eso; un impulso estúpido. Y gracias a Kamisama porque el dichoso frasco de mermelada fuese de plástico. Sin embargo, el pasillo-corredor que daba al apartamento tampoco auguraba ni garantizaba ser un mejor escenario.

Sus ojos se dispararon automáticamente hacia la joven de cabellera rosa que permanecía en pie frente a él, barriendo su figura de cabeza a pies. Un instante, sólo basto verla un instante para que las emociones lo anegaran y sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo quiso obligarle a moverse, cerrar la distancia entre ellos…

Itachi reaccionó como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación así con Sakura, su mente quedó en blanco y fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, completamente perdido en el momento.

—Sakura, … ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus palabras la trajeron de vuelta y toda la rabia retornó a ella en un instante, molesta por este momento de debilidad ante él. De pronto recordó todo lo pasado, la humillación, la vergüenza, lo que la tipeja cuatro ojos había dicho…¿y era cierto?

_No estaba bromeando…no lo estaba…ella…la tal Emi, era la…ella. Itachi y ella…_

Sakura abrió los ojos, posando su fiera mirada en el hombre que la veía con gesto de incomprensión, lo que no hizo mas que azuzar el fuego que la consumía, verlo allí tan tranquilo y aparentemente inocente cuando ella estaba pasado por todo un infierno… y sólo por su culpa.

_Sólo díselo. ¡¿O piensas quedarte callada y dejarlo todo al olvido?! ¡Tu nunca le ocultaste lo de Naruto! ¿Por qué rayos nunca te dijo que había estado saliendo con esa mujer"? ¿Y si aun estaban juntos cuando pasó…"esto"?_

—¿Sakura?

—¿Desde cuando, Itachi?

—¿Desde cuando qu…?

—¡Lo de Emi! ¡¿Salías o sales con ella?! —se cruzó de brazos, sin soltar el inocente frasco de mermelada y lo miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa desdeñosa—-¡Pues porque a como ha tomado tu familia la noticia del matrimonio, soy yo la que esta de mas!

Itachi quedó estupefacto, mirándola. Lentamente las palabras hicieron sentido en su mente. ¿Había dicho…"salir con Emi" ? Todo en su interior se contrajo y aquel sentimiento hace mucho dejado de lado empezó a resurgir, rabia, mucha rabia, la que había descubierto que sólo Sakura podía despertar en él. Haciendo acopio al poco control que le quedaba logró contenerse, le daría una oportunidad, no quería estropearlo, no cuando las cosas estaban calmadas…hasta ahora, claro.

—¿Qué dijiste, Sakura?

—-¡Lo que oíste! Ya me enteré de lo que sabe todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste?—no esperó respuesta. Esta vez alzó levemente el frasco. No, ese movimiento no era nada alentador, al menos para el Uchiha.

Defensa personal ante nada…¿Cómo pudo…qué? Itachi no daba con la parte faltante del argumento. ¿Saliendo con Emi? ¿Con una chica que pasó a convertirse en un cuarto o quinto plano personal hacía mas de un año? Ella nunca fue nada y lo de aquella noche de abril, a unas semanas después de que Sasuke se apoderara de lo que restaba a su espacio personal no…

_No. Es eso…_

¿Cómo demonios se enteró Sakura, si él no tuvo la prioridad de decirle algo sin importancia? Él era el único que lo sabía, y si acaso Sasuke y…

Karin…

_¡Maldita pelirroja miope!_

—Eso fue hace mas de un año –fue todo lo que Itachi consiguió murmurar. Literalmente murmurar. Su rostro se tensó.—Nunca fue nada hasta que…

Silencio. Largo y turbador. Itachi evadió la mirada. Las palabras desaparecieron de su boca y de su mente.

—¡¿Hasta qué, Itachi?!

Más silencio. No, definitivamente la tensión no era para Itachi Uchiha; turbaba y detenía su proceso mental y verbal…y si lo forzaban a hablar, solo saldrían cosas que nunca, nunca deberían emerger y traspasar la barrera de sus labios

—¡¿Hasta que pasó…esto?!

La mirada de éste no se irguió. No hubo contacto, nada más allá del hecho de que comenzó a apretar los puños. Aspiró y exhaló.

—¡Itachi!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? Si no te dije lo de Emi es porque no era necesario. Nunca importó, igual que lo tuyo con Naruto. –abatido, Itachi hablaba _tremenendamente_ abatido y hastiado—He hecho todo lo que quisiste. ¡Todo! ¿Querías que fuera a conocer a tu familia? Lo hice a pesar de que casi me matan ¿Querías que tomase en serio el compromiso? Te compré el maldito anillo…

—¡No lo compraste! Lo estas pagando a crédito porque no tienes el dinero suficiente

—Lo tendría si no tuviese que gastar en tantas tonterías que tu…

—¡Ni siquiera puedes deshacerte del haragán de tu hermano! ¡¿Cómo se supone que crea que puedes hacerte cargo de una familia si ni siquiera tienes autoridad como hermano mayor?!

Y Sakura puso el dedo en la yaga. Sobrepasó los límites de los "calmados y serios terrenos Uchiha". Ese comentario, fue más que doloroso. De haberle puesto un soplete en la mano, a haberle dicho eso, Itachi hubiera preferido la llamarada en carne viva del soplete.

_Piensa las cosas…piénsalo antes de decir alguna estupidez, Itachi. _

Aquel era el poco instinto de cordura que le restaba. No funcionó. En absoluto.

—No tiene…caso –consiguió enunciar un estoico Itachi. Oyó a Sakura preguntar un exabrupto "¿Qué?", con una lejanía inusual. Como si la tuviese al otro lado de un puente largo y estrecho. Lejísimos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, no era momento para dejar la frase a la mitad. Ya no—…No tiene caso seguir con esto.

—¿Para largarte con Emi?

Itachi ya no percibió esto último. Lo oyó, pero no lo escuchó. Lo percibió como el ruido incidental de una interferencia de radio. Alzo el rostro, y le encaró. Una sombría máscara de serenidad y reclamo cubría sus facciones. Una expresión enteramente Uchiha.

—Estoy harto. Estoy harto, Sakura. –la pausa no duró mas allá de cinco segundos. Su voz subió un decibel. Habló con voz vacía, sin emoción aparente, sus ojos fijos en aquellos verdes que reflejaban fuego por fuego lo indómito de sus profundidades. —No es mi culpa, no era mi maldita culpa que todo hubiera terminado así. ¡Hasta podría creer que te dejaste embarazar a propósito o que esos niños no son míos! ¿Qué pensaste que obtendrías de todo esto? ¡! Porque si yo tengo que decir algo en esto es…

Y algo reventó en ella y el sonido de un golpe estalló en el pasillo. El rostro de Itachi se ladeó por la fuerza de una bofetada y el rojo de unos dedos quedó impreso en su mejilla. Por el aire cayeron unos pedazos de papel que Sakura había tenido en el bolso de mano, el cual también se precipitó al suelo.

¿Había dicho que los pequeños inocentes que llevaba en su vientre…no eran suyos?

La chica bajó la mano. Quieta y muda se quedó. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué le quedaba?

Itachi la miró, aún dolido. La quería, lo sabía, aún con todo lo pasado y con la evidencia en su contra, la quería, no podía evitarlo y eso era evidente ahora que la tenía allí frente a él.

Se quedó allí de pie, aturdido por lo ocurrido. El silencio lo envolvió, brevemente posó sus ojos en Sakura y luego desvió la mirada, aquel golpe le había hecho volver a tierra y había terminado de drenar la cólera que sentía. Las palabras habían fluido muy fácilmente mientras buscaba descargarse pero ahora no sabía que decir. Sabía que era el momento de hablar en verdad con Sakura pero no sabía como empezar. Su vista bajó al suelo, intentando encontrar un punto por el cual empezar y notó aquello que estaba tirado, sin pensarlo se inclinó a recoger aquellos papeles y se les quedó mirando.

El endose de una receta, del consultorio de Shizune. La fecha: lunes de la semana entrante. Nueve de la mañana.

—No me dijiste que tenias consulta para la próxima semana.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y posó la vista en Itachi, notando lo que sostenía en sus manos. Un sentimiento de posesividad y protección la inundó, de un saltó se encontró a su lado y le arrebató la receta de las manos.

—Si. Iré sola –dijo tan escuetamente como él lo haría. Guardó el papel de nuevo y pasó por un lado del Uchiha.—Voy por mis cosas. Me quedaré con Ino.

Itachi continuó observándola sin entender, se daba perfecta cuenta que estaba pasando algo por alto pero no sabía qué.

—Sakura…

—No, Itachi…ya no importa, ¿verdad? Si eso es lo que crees, entonces estoy de acuerdo. No te necesito, No te necesitamos. Haz lo que quieras.

—**0—**

Ino Yamanaka alzó la vista, en medio del altero de expedientes por organizar resultantes de la semana anterior. Seis y media de la tarde de aquel nublado sábado. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría estar trabajando en plena noche de sábado? Única y solamente a ella.

"_Pudiendo habérselo pedido a Hinata que…¡ah, claro que no!, la señorita Hyuuga tenía una importantísima cena familiar para celebrar la futura graduación de su hermana."_ Recordó Ino mientras volvía a impregnar el sello de tinta y acomodaba la fecha correspondiente en éste.

"_Tenten…¡menos!"_

Siendo sábado por la tarde, la chica de los chonguitos se largaba en cuanto llegaba la hora de salida y no se le veía ni el polvo hasta que regresaba de su acostumbrada rutina de aeróbicos, caminata, ciclismo, pesas o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con actividad física exorbitante. Y Sakura…

Bueno, ahí era mejor no entrar en detalles. Suficiente era con escuchar sus constantes quejas respecto a la opinión que tenía la familia de Itachi hacia ella, o sus repentinos (y casi devastadores) cambios de humor, como para alargar su condena personal a un par de horas extra en el consultorio.

_Ni hablar_, se dijo mientras apartaba otra carpeta y abría una nueva. _Estas sola en esto, Ino-chan…¡Bien dicen que el capitán se hunde con su barco!_

...Y el resto de la tripulación que huyese. Aunque no podía considerar como "tripulación" a una pasante de farmacéutica con complejo de aristócrata frustrada, una técnica en primeros auxilios embarazada y neurótica, y una dentista que tenía como meta personal una mejor condición física que la de la mismísima Jane Fonda.

_Sola…_—su rostro emuló una tenue sonrisa—_…estoy enteramente sola a no ser por…_

—¡Naruto! –los pensamientos de la chica rubia se interrumpieron tan repentinamente como quien cambia el canal hacia una señal con interferencia. Y la sonrisa desapareció por completo. —¿Qué demonios haces?

Los azules y desconcertados ojos de Ino quedaron fijos en un paralizado Naruto, el cual parecía haberse hartado del abrumante silencio y la caja de abatelenguas había pagado su hastío.

—Etto…—Naruto dejó su incompleto y amorfo castillito de abatelenguas esterilizados y esbozó una mueca cohibida—…jeje…estaba algo aburrido, dattebayó. –se puso de pie al instante y comenzó a meter sin orden alguno los dichosos palitroques—¡Pero ya los guardo en su caja!

—Ay, a veces pareces un niño de preescolar, Naruto. –Ino meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, sin ocultar esa risa divertida al ver al afamado "Kyuubi de Konoha" batallando con una simple caja de cartón y varios palillos que caían del escritorio al tratar de meterlos de un solo puñado.—Déjalos, no tiene caso volver a guardarlos, son…eran esterilizados –Naruto le miró sin entender—Esterilizados es de un solo uso.

—Gomen, sólo que esperaba poder salir a almorzar contigo a la hora de la comida…aunque una cena formal no estaría mal, dattebayó. –el rubio de zorrunas facciones le alcanzó el cubo de basura.—No quería dejarte sola…aunque ya desbaraté las cosas esas.

—Nah, puedo tomar la caja de repuesto que tiene la "frentuda" en su botiquín. –sintió que Naruto le había tomado de una mano. Aquella mueca afable no había desaparecido de su semblante—Naruto…te había dicho que me tardaría un poco y…

—No me importa, dattebayó. –Ino giró levemente el rostro y sintió mas cercana la voz del chico; su aliento cálido y aun con el dulzón recuerdo de la goma de mascar, rozó cerca de la comisura de sus labios,

—Naru…

Las palabras quedaron borradas en un suave e improvisado beso. La tersura de los labios de ella y la seguridad irrebatible que sentía al estar entre los brazos de él. El ritmo casi unísono de sus latidos, la premura de su respiración y…¿y como había terminado en algo así?

Al menos esa cuestión seguía su impronta en la mente de Yamanaka Ino. Sin respuesta, sin objeción ni defensa. Inexplicable, justo como las mejores cosas de la vida…a pesar de tener aun el reclamo mental y muy personal de ser la chica que se quedó con el ahora ex novio de su mejor amiga.

_Si…la novia del ex novio de mi mejor amiga…¡y al cuerno con lo que piensen los demás!_

La idea se abandonó de ella…igual que el calmo momento entre ésta y Naruto Uzumaki. La puerta se abrió. No se colapsó ni se azotó, simplemente se abrió.

Naruto había abierto los ojos como un plato e Ino sintió que se le iba el aliento a causa de la impresión.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?!

Sakura estaba punto de hacer algo que no quería hacer. Estaba muy cerca de cruzar la línea del estrés a la desesperación—_y una embarazada en ése estado no era algo bueno_—no quería, realmente no quería caer en aquello, pero si debía hacerlo para que le prestaran atención y para calmar ese revuelo de emociones, lo haría, realmente…

_Lloraría._

—**0—**

Y ella se había ido, le había dejado. ¿Era eso su culpa?

Emi…¡No!, Emi no….sino Sakura. Ella y sólo ella habían terminado de dinamitar lo poco que quedaba entre ellos. Pero ¿realmente había "algo"?

_**(2) …**__**So if you need to believe in someone, (**_Y si necesitas creer en alguien_**)  
Turn and look behind**__** (**_Da la vuelta y mira atrás._**)**_

Un error puede enmendarse, y él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Todo. ¡Hasta pudo ser capaz de empeñar las pocas pertenencias que poseía, con tal de terminar de pagar el dichoso anillo! Pero…ahora todo simplemente no importaba.

_**We gave it up in a moment of madness **__** (**_Lo dejamos por imposible en un momento de locura_**)  
And threw it all away (**_Y tiramos todo lejos_**)**_

No importaba. Él lo había dejado así y no tenía caso, forjar una ilusión de algo que nunca existió. Aquella canción repicaba en el estéreo del taxi. Hasta eso parecía estar en su contra.

_No __debí decirlo…no quería. Sin embargo, dijo que tampoco le importaba…_

_**Don't answer me, don't break the silence (**_No me contestes, no rompas el silencio_**)  
**__**Don't let me win**__** (**_No me dejes ganar_**)**_

A mi si me importaba…si solo dejase de fastidiarme. Si sólo…

_**Don**__**'t answer me, stay on your island (**_No me contestes, quedate en tu isla_**)  
Don't let me in (**_No me dejes entrar_**)**_

_**Run away and hide from everyone (**_Corre lejos y escondete de todos_**)  
Can you change the things we've said and done?**__** (**_Puedes cambiar las cosas que dijimos e hicimos?_**)**_

—No te necesito. No te necesitamos, Itachi…—esas fueron las palabras definitivas de Sakura.

Cita textual. Dolorosamente textual.

—Son treinta ryo –la voz del taxista le devolvió a la realidad. El muchacho pagó, bajó del vehículo y se quedó de pie, delante de la fachada de la propiedad familiar.

No quería volver al apartamento. Después de la discusión, ni siquiera entró; lo último que quería era ver, oír y soportar las estupideces de su hermano y de Karin. Y más tomando el hecho de que no quería ver a esta última. De no haber sido por ella, quizás…

_No,_ se dijo mentalmente. Tal vez esto pudo haber estallado de algún otro modo. Los rumores sólo adelantaron el estruendo. Si era por lo de Emi, pudo ser por alguna otra cosa.

_Mejor cortar por lo sano ahora…antes de que fuese más tarde._

Aspiró hondo, y con las manos en el interior de ambos bolsillos del saco, entró. La sala estaba tranquila y le sobresaltó levemente el no encontrarse a primera vista con la mirada mortificada de su madre. Nadie había allí, salvo su padre.

La sombría mirada de Fugaku Uchiha se posó en éste.

—Buenas noches, padre –Itachi musitó, dejando el saco en el perchero.

—Es algo tarde para visitas—Fugaku comentó con un gemido escueto.—Tu madre salió de improviso a la farmacia. Si quieres esperarla para la cena…

—Vengo de paso –contestó Itachi, interrumpiendo—. Había dejado algunas cosas en mi antigua recámara.

—Supongo que tienes mas espacio en ese apartamento, ¿Tu hermano se mudó?

—No

Fugaku volvió la atención a la revista de contabilidad que había estado leyendo.

—Entonces conseguiste una casa o…

—No. –Itachi pasó a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua.

—Hmp, viniste solo…¿Y Sakura-san?

E Itachi ya no contestó

Con el tiempo de vivir con sus hijos, aunque haya sido escaso y casi obligado, queriendo y no, Fugaku había aprendido a conocer los breves detalles de sus muchachos y sabía que tras la aparente tranquilidad y abstracción del mayor se encontraba un joven que aún buscaba definirse y descubrirse. No ponía en duda su inteligencia, Itachi tenía más potencial que el que dejaba entrever, entonces ¿porqué seguía actuando así? y ese modo suyo de escapar de los problemas ocultándose tras una fachada de pasividad subjetiva que rayaba en el autismo, en la construcción de un mundo prefabricado donde no existían problemas, sólo ayudaba a incrementar más la tensión del ambiente.

Él en su posición de padre bien podría forzar el dialogo y no sería la primera vez, sin embargo, el semblante de Itachi denotaba algo más allá de las anteriores charlas hostiles. Su rostro no denotaba el usual capricho de "puedo hacer mi vida por mi cuenta" o el berrinche de "no quiero trabajar en el negocio familiar porque puedo hacer mejores cosas".

No, esto era algo más referente a cuestiones como…

—Sakura, ella y yo…vamos a darnos un tiempo. –dijo Itachi, de repente—. Yo no…no estamos seguros de que sea esto lo que debamos hacer. Es algo pronto para comprometernos.

Fugaku se quedó pensando y no respondió. Dejó a un lado la revista.

—Teniendo ya el primer pago de la sortija y suponiendo a pocos meses de que nazcan mis nietos, ¿no es algo imprudente e inmaduro de tu parte, Itachi?

Itachi se detuvo de inmediato y su rostro adquirió seriedad. Aquello a Fugaku le recordaba algo… algo que hubiera querido olvidar. Contrario a su voluntad, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, vivos, nítidos, reales… tan reales como lo era la presencia de Itachi ahora en la estancia, un Itachi de puños apretados y rostro compungido, quien, pese a las miradas interrogantes que recibía, no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, sólo permanecía allí en pie, aparentemente irradiando furia pero con una mirada de tristeza y pesar imposibles de encubrir.

—No creo que sea buen momento para fingir tus responsabilidades de padre –el chico de profundas ojeras se dio la vuelta, yendo directo a la escalera—No tengo tiempo. Con permiso.

Fugaku suspiró abatido. Volvió a tomar la revista.

—Piensa lo que quieras —siguió hablando por detrás del aburrido artículo que estaba supuestamente leyendo, sin percatarse de que Itachi seguía allí—... no es la primera vez que veo algo así...

—Dudo que conozcas a alguien que le haya pasado lo mismo.

Fugaku se veía serio, adusto, mirándolo con severidad… casi con reproche. A Itachi le pareció escuchar que su padre masculló un gruñido inentendible. Le vio bajar levemente el papel, enrollarlo y mirarle con ese peculiar gesto pensativo. Tan, tan condenadamente parecido al que tenía él en ese preciso momento.

—Itachi, déjame contarte una vieja historia...

—**0—**

Izquierda. Derecha.

Sasuke veía a Karin ir de un lado a otro del apartamento, desde la pequeña sala hasta la habitación de junto y viceversa.

—¿Qué haces? –Sasuke preguntó, sin moverse del sofá.

El televisor emitía el canal de videos musicales y el ritmo retumbante de AC/DC se oía estridente en la sala, dejando su voz como un murmullo.

Karin dejó una maleta y un par de bolsas llenas a rebosar de quien sabe que cosas. Volvió a la habitación, luego pasó al cuarto de baño. Algo había caído al suelo, probablemente algo sacado del botiquín. Regresó a la sala, dejando tres cajitas de pastillas, la pasta dental y dos envases de shampoo en el interior de la maleta, junto con todo lo demás.

—¿Qué haces? –repitió Sasuke. Esta vez se irguió un poco del sofá.

La joven de melena rojiza sólo tomó la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Se la echó sobre los hombros, con una mano tomó la maleta y con la otra las bolsas. Miró al ufano muchacho, con el mismo gesto frío de éste.

—Nada. —masculló—Hago lo mismo que tu, Sasuke…N-A-D-A.

No hubo respuesta. Sólo se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió, sin volver a mirarle.

…sin dar marcha atrás.

—**0—**

La noche había caído más pronto de lo esperado, o así le pareció a Itachi, quien estaba con la espalda levemente arqueada hacia delante, en una se las sillas del comedor. Se enderezó un poco. Esperaba atento, era muy extraño ver a su padre así de solemne. Finalmente levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su hijo.

—Yo hice lo mismo cuando tu madre me avisó que tendríamos un hijo.— esas palabras lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, su padre le miraba fijamente, no con enojo sino con una expresión que hacía mucho no le observaba, tal vez desde que era niño

Itachi resopló, aquello no le sorprendía, conociendo a su padre era de esperarse una reacción así, pobre de su madre por haberse enredado con un hombre que…

_¿Exactamente como yo?_

El pensamiento le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—¿Huiste? — preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta.

—No. El viejo Madara me enlistó en el ejército del país del Fuego. Al menos eso era una huida honorable.

Itachi le escuchaba atentamente.

—No recuerdo mucho de Madara-sama.

—Tu abuelo era un muy respetado empresario y créeme, discutir con él o estar en desacuerdo era algo muy peligroso, era un líder conservador y tradicional con muchos seguidores,—tomó el primer cigarrillo y lo encendió—en esos tiempos Konoha se encontraba en una encrucijada, la guerra se había perdido hacia tiempo ya, sólo unos pocos quedaban del antiguo régimen y con la llegada de tantos soldados extranjeros, muchas de nuestras costumbres se perdieron y la vida se occidentalizó, fue así como llegamos a inicios de los sesentas.

—¿Y conociste a mi madre por…?

—Era la sobrina de Madara.

Itachi giró para mirarlo, boquiabierto.

—Sobrina política –explicó Fugaku casi al instante y continuó con el relato—Pese al carácter de Madara y al resto de la familia, me consideraba liberal. A regañadientes del viejo logré entrar a una de esas nuevas universidades de corte occidental. Conocí a tu madre en una de las reuniones con la obligada familia secundaria. La mayoría no eran más que simples "añadidos" y de Uchiha no tenían ni el apellido, pero tu abuelo estaba empeñado en seguir viviendo como si aun fuese la época medieval. –carraspeó a modo de risa escueta— El _Clan_ Uchiha –emuló con sorna hostil—, en pleno año de mil novecientos cincuenta y nueve.

—¿Así fue que te enamoraste de mamá?

—Hmp, en esa época llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos, tu madre era muy bella, pero jamás pensé que ella y yo… bueno, lo que ocurrió fue…

—Si, ya se lo que ocurrió.

—Madara cada vez se ponía peor, para él, Konoha estaba en una encrucijada y yo debía de ser un ejemplo para el resto de los hijos de una de las familias mas tradicionalistas del País del Fuego. No le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, ni que vistiera de forma tan occidental. Empezó a controlarme las salidas y terminé dejando la escuela con el objetivo de que le ayudase en la oficina.

Fugaku hablaba con un tinte de amargura en la voz, como si el enojo de aquellos años no hubiera desaparecido del todo, Itachi asintió.

—Una semana después, encontré una nota de tu madre. Tras días de no vernos en la casa debido al tedioso trabajo de la oficina, decidimos salir a escondidas; así que tomaba el _Jag_ de tu tío Izuna y salía a mitad de la tarde sin que Madara lo supiese. —Pareció emular una tenue media sonrisa—Empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Hasta que Madara se enteró,

—Y me enlistó para la cuadrilla de refuerzos de la milicia de Konoha –completó Fugaku.—Por mas de un año…o al menos eso debería de pasar.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Porqué? –Inquirió secamente—¿Te duplicaron la condena?

Fugaku hizo una pausa y miró la flamita desprendida del encendedor, ya sobre el segundo cigarro. Suspiró…o al menos eso parecía.

—Ojala. –miró a su hijo—. No habían pasado mas de tres meses, cuando a mitad de la jornada me mandaron llamar a la oficina del teniente Sabutori...

Itachi continuó observando mudamente a su progenitor.

—El haber visto a tu abuelo, con esa expresión asesina en el rostro, acompañado de su inseparable rifle militar y tu madre a un lado, con esa cara de tragedia, fue como si todo el mundo me hubiera caído encima.

Itachi lo miró extrañado. Fugaku tenía la mirada perdida, como distante en el tiempo.

—Tu madre fue corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, allí me dio la noticia. Supongo que tendrás una idea de lo que había opinado Madara al respecto. Ese mismo día volví a Konoha y comenzaron los trámites de la boda.

—Y Madara volvió a tenerte de esclavo en el despacho.

—No tenía alternativo, igual que con el matrimonio. — espiró pesadamente y lanzó una leve mirada a Itachi —…entonces quise hablar con tu madre. No tenía casa propia, el salario de la oficina no ajustaba para nada, había perdido la oportunidad de conseguirme un auto propio…no podía mantener a una familia.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me quedé tiempo extra en la oficina un día antes de la boda. Necesitaba meditar a donde debía de ir. Tener un hijo no estaba planeado, en realidad nunca nada estuvo planeado, las cosas que sucedieron entre ella y yo… simplemente pasaron —Itachi miró con dureza a su padre, este se limitó a ignoró el gesto—Estaba seguro que podría volver con su familia y pedirles disculpas, seguramente Madara podría conseguirle algún idiota que cargara con el bulto y todos estaríamos felices. Ella tendría la vida que merecía yo continuaría con la mia, sin mayores responsabilidades ni riesgos…

Itachi tragó en seco.

_Igual que yo…_

El pensamiento le dio duro, lo derrumbó, no sólo por entender la gravedad de sus acciones, sino por haber actuado igual al hombre que juró nunca imitar.

—…pero no la dejé. –continuó Fugaku. Las palabras parecían casi un susurro—. Hubiera sido la cobardía mas grande de toda mi vida —miró a su hijo—Yo no tenía la factura del primer pago de la sortija, ni siguiera un techo sobre mi cabeza, y aun así, no los abandoné ni a ti ni a tu madre. Pero es tu vida, haz lo que quieras con ella…como lo has estado haciendo desde que saliste de aquí.

Y de pronto Itachi se vio frente a frente con su padre, tratando de mantener la intensa mirada de su progenitor y de algún modo se sintió cohibido y sin ganas de refutar el comentario. Guardó silencio, analizando las cosas… No le iban a forzar a hacer lo que no quería pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

A su mente volvieron las palabras que le dijera a Sakura, cuando recién le dio la noticia. Había vuelto por una razón… y ahora estaba huyendo de nuevo, dejándola otra vez sola.

_Esta vez no está sola…_

No, ahora no era solo Sakura, eran ella y sus hijos. De ambos. No estaba listo, no lo estaba… pero Sakura… ¿Acaso ella si? ¿Acaso…se lo había preguntado? La amaba, lo había descubierto pero… ¿La amaba lo suficiente para afrontar todo esto?

Cerrando los ojos, Itachi Uchiha sólo atinó a ocultar la cabeza entre sus brazos

—**0—**

La noche había caído sobre Konoha y el interior del apartamento de Itachi estaba completamente a oscuras. El viento estaba calmado y su mente aun revoloteaban aquellas ideas inconexas y breves vestigios de lo ocurrido en el día.

El dialogo con su padre sólo le había inquietado más.

Sakura…¿realmente iba a dejarla?

Se pasó una mano por la mejilla, masajeando el lado dolorido resultante de tan peculiar golpe.

…_Sakura._

Y el maldito nombre seguía en su mente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejarla de aquellos pensamientos que no lo llevarían a ningún lugar. El enmudecido ambiente del apartamento lo sobresaltó un poco.

Era entre semana y sin embargo, era de esperarse encontrar al estoico de su hermano y su escandalosa noviecita acaparando el sofá y el televisor. En lugar de eso, solamente encontró a un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos –si es que se podía ver más deprimente de lo que usualmente se le notaba— y lo que parecía un centenar de hojas de periódico, amontonados y desperdigados sobre el suelo y el sofá, junto a cuatro envases vacíos de un litro de helado de chocolate.

—¿Qué carajos pasó aquí? —Itachi no se la pensó dos veces, antes de subir el tono de su voz.—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué mierd…?!

El semblante de Sasuke se notaba tan alegre como el de un zombi. El sombreado castaño del helado aun era mas que obvio en sus labios y entre la comisura de éstos se asomaba el mango de la cucharita de plástico. Depresión, claro. Era de recordarse que el adusto y soberbio "super-sexy-Saskecito-kawaii" no se deprimía…se derrumbaba cual rascacielos de ocho pisos y todo pobre helado de chocolate que se cruzase en su camino sufriría las consecuencias.

"_Y todavía presume que odia los dulces…¡Carajo! Había limpiado ayer"_ Itachi pateó uno de los envases vacíos y encaró a su hermano. _"¡¿Con que no puedo echar a este bulto?! ¡Eso lo veremos!"_

—…Karin….

—¡Y a mi que me importa!, ¡Mira todo este desastre!

—…me…dejó…—la voz de Sasuke parecía provenir de una grabadora con pésima recepción. Estática y sin emoción alguna. Suspiró. Dijo algo más que Itachi solo tradujo como balbuceos incoherentes. Su rostro estaba tan aterradoramente inmutable que daba más la apariencia de un Sasuke robótico…o "estoicamente-deprimido"—…necesito…trabajo…

Itachi pasó por un lado, empujando bruscamente otra pila de periódicos y su mente se detuvo en esto último. Relegando todo el dilema mental respecto a Sakura…sólo se fijó en "eso".

—¿Trabajo?

Sasuke asintió. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto en quien sabe que parte de la pared.

Y una media sonrisa, fugaz y maligna, atravesó el labio del Uchiha mayor.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Siguiente Capitulo**_ "Imprenta, dulce Imprenta"_**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulo. si, ahora me quedó mas largo pero es que la situación lo ameritaba. ¿Un dialogo entre padre e hijo? bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y esto se me vino a la mente cuando veía GLEE, en fin, detalles que una autora siempre considera bueno abordar de vez en cuando en alguna de sus tramas. ¿Que sera del teme y de nuestra adorada comadreja ahora que sus respectivas chicas los han mandado a "isla botadero"? **_

_**...el tiempo ya nos lo dirá, y el titulo del siguiente capitulo deja al descubierto muchas, muchas cosas. ¡Es hora de que "super-sexy-Saskecito-kawaii" sufra un poco!**_

_**Tambien este capitulo lo considero como uno de mis favoritos, ya que es un experimiento por complementarlo con lo que puede tomarse como "song-fic", aunque propiamente no s tome como tal, pero es un intento. :3**_

_**Nos leemos prontito!! Se agradecen todo tipo de reviews, como siempre!!**_


	21. Imprenta, dulce imprenta

Bien, ya se que no tengo perdón ni de la Santa Galleta de Chocolate o Jashin-Sama por venirme a dar señales de vida...pero como ya he dicho antes y mi adorado esposo lo sabe...¡primero muerta que dejar mis fics incompletos!

Ok, no les quito tiempo de lectura...ARRIBA EL TELÓN, MUCHACHOS!

* * *

+ IN MEMORIAM +

**El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**

**Cap 21**

"**Imprenta…dulce imprenta"**

El despertador sonó diez minutos antes de la anticipada hora; las ocho y media de la mañana, y con el discordante timbre retumbando en el vacío de la sala de aquel apartamento en los suburbios de Konoha.

Sasuke había pasado toda la mañana en un apabullado silencio y lo que nunca; se había levantado con una hora de ventaja antes de que el maltrecho despertador iniciase su retahíla de molestos timbrazos. Siete de la mañana, cuando Sasuke se despertó en la esquina de la cama…solo para darse cuenta de que ella no estaba. El hueco, el enorme espacio abierto del colchón que solía compartir con Karin –en pocas ocasiones para dormir-, estaba ahora ocupado por diversas camisas, pantalones y demás prendas simplemente desperdigadas.

Y sin embargo, seguía notándose tan aterradoramente vacío.

_Mierda…_

El chico soltó un bufido que no tenía más significado que un hastío total. Tomó la primera prenda que encontró a la mano –un desgarbado jean y una camisa polo azul oscuro- y se dirigió a la ducha. Salió tan silencioso como se había levantado, pasando por la cocina y deteniéndose frente a la nevera, mientras escuchaba la seca voz de su hermano mayor, hablando por teléfono.

No dijo nada. No era su asunto. Y no quería decir nada…hasta que su hermano colgó el auricular, poniendo fin a la escueta charla y simplemente se dirigió a éste, con una peculiar palabra que despejó por completo la mente de Sasuke, como un baldazo de agua fría.

— ¿Trabajo? El ofrecimiento resultaba sorpresivo, pero al mismo tiempo alentador, como cuando en medio de un naufragio aparece una balsa vacía.

—Fácil, sin preguntas ni papeleos. —Itachi se cruzó de brazos— Eso es lo que estabas buscando ¿No?

Sasuke lo miró con cierta desconfianza, el ofrecimiento era oportuno… quizá demasiado, Itachi no era la clase de personas que hacían esa clase de propuesta, por lo menos no a él. Además de que el gesto severo impreso en el semblante de su hermano mayor no era una seña cotidianamente usual.

No, definitivamente no le agradaba esa marcada expresión en Itachi.

—Estamos en una situación delicada… Y creo que cualquier cosa vendría bien en este momento ¿No crees?

— ¿Y donde esta ese maravilloso trabajo? —Preguntó Sasuke aun no muy convencido. Rechazarlo era el primer instinto que llegaba a su mente, pero sabía que de alguna manera aquello no era una opción.

Por toda respuesta Itachi sonrió solo un poco más, era un pequeño placebo en el mar de sus problemas. Y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Un poco de justicia personal, en medio de aquella tormenta que había acometido su vida en los últimos días.

—**0—**

— ¿Un ayudante? —Pain dejo los papeles que revisaba sobre su escritorio.

—Solo serían unos días. —Dijo Itachi parado aun en la puerta del despacho, se veía un poco mas demacrado de lo normal, pero al mismo tiempo… animado— Además necesitamos alguien que haga mandados y ayude con la maquinaria.

—En ese caso tenemos a Tobi… —Comenzó a decir Pain

—Creo que ambos sabemos las verdaderas condiciones de trabajo de Obito, señor. —Itachi procuro resaltar bien el nombre de su primo, para que no quedara duda de que sabía mucho sobre él.

—Me da la impresión que no solo es por el dinero, Itachi-san. —Pain se recargó en la silla de su oficina y miró fijamente a su empleado, años de trabajar con personas como él, le habían enseñado a detectar segundas intenciones, como un radar— ¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad?

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros pensando que al final Pain no era ningún crédulo, bueno, al fin y al cabo no había llegado hasta donde estaba creyendo cada historia que le contaran. Suspiró y dijo el argumento sin rodeos.

—Sasuke es… Bueno ha sido siempre una carga… Apenas está empezando a sentir lo que es tener una responsabilidad, real y quisiera darle una clase condensada de "trabajo duro"

—Ya veo. —Pain entrelazó los dedos bajo su barbilla— Me imagino que tienes algún plan para esto.

—El va a llegar en una hora. Si me permite hablar con Kakuzu-san y con Zetsu…

—De acuerdo, pero no te pases. Kakuzu es un poco, demasiado entusiasta en eso de "Dar lecciones de vida"

—También quiero hablar con Hidan.

Pain soltó una especie de risa-tosido-carraspeo.

—Parece que de verdad no quieres a tu hermano.

Itachi tan solo se alzo de hombros y regreso a sus labores. Por lo menos eso seguía siendo algo seguro. Llegó cerca de su restirador, como siempre lleno hasta el tope de hojas de trabajo, notas, bocetos y recordatorios, todo desperdigado en un aleatorio y desarreglado caos.

Su "ordenado desastre", como solía llamarlo Tobi.

Apartó unas cuantas notitas escritas con apurado pulso y su atención se centró en el itinerario de pendientes…justo debajo de un pedazo de papel pasante color amarillo, remarcado con su propia letra.

"12:00, CITA DRA. SHIZUNE".

Itachi sostuvo la hoja por fracción de segundo y su mirada se detuvo ante el teléfono.

_La cita con era hoy_, pensó en ese momento mientras sentía un hormigueo en la palma de la mano.

Apretó los dientes y tomo el auricular, casi llegaba a tocar el disco marcador cuando cambio de opinión y lo dejó en su lugar. El recuerdo de aquel frasco de mermelada volando a su cabeza lo volvió a enfurecer. No tenía porque soportarlo, después de todo no era su culpa… Por lo menos no totalmente.

El ruido de una maquina encendiéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. Por lo pronto había que trabajar y en la tarde ir de nuevo a la casa de sus padres. Odiaba hacerlo pero ante la escasez de muebles e implementos no tenía muchas opciones al respecto.

Y en cuanto a Sakura…

Su mente se detuvo allí de nuevo, haciéndole volver la vista una vez más hacia el mudo teléfono.

—_No te necesitamos, Itachi _—resolló en eco la voz de Sakura, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

La abrupta realidad.

—**0—**

Tenten pensaba que casarse y tener familia era la "salida fácil" para cualquier mujer que no supiera qué hacer con su vida. Claro hasta que tuvo que ver todos los vaivenes en la vida de su amiga Sakura.

Primero el lio de enfrascarse en una relación con alguien que literalmente era un desconocido al cien por ciento, algo que comenzó como "una cita rápida" y que terminó en algo más: una relación casi forzada debido al hecho de quedarse accidentalmente embarazada de aquel sujeto. Segundo, era el hecho de soportar todo lo correlacionado con esto; conocer a la familia de él, tratar de entenderse mutuamente…y además el cúmulo de problemas que conllevaba un embarazo no planeado. Y pese a que Tenten era una chica de principios liberales y firme creyente de que toda mujer puede triunfar y sacar adelante su vida y su familia sin ayuda de un hombre; el hecho de aventurarse en una situación similar a la de Sakura era algo que simplemente no quería ni de broma intentar.

Claro, eso tampoco significase que se desentendiese por completo de las menguadas ocasiones en que como amiga podría y debía ayudar como tal. Y ayudar en lo que podía, como en estos últimos días en los que podía vérsele a la chica de cabello rosa con su barriga cada vez más abultada, aun laborando en el consultorio.

Ayer por la tarde, Tenten había parado de camino en _Pizza Hut_ y llegó al apartamento con dos pizzas grandes de _pepperoni, _con una ración extra de aceitunas verdes y champiñones, para hacer sonreír a Sakura. Tal como esperaba, Sakura se había sentado y arrancado toda la capa superior de la pizza, la mezcló con el helado de la nevera mientras Ino y hasta la propia Tenten tenían en su semblante una mueca de asco.

—Podría ser mucho peor —dijo Sakura, con la boca llena de la repugnante mezcla—. Piensa en todos esos repugnantes antojos que tiene la gente.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo que estás comiendo es mejor? —se aventuró a decir Tenten—. De todas maneras, ¿no es todo eso un mito urbano? Quiero decir que la gente no hace realmente eso, ¿no?

—Sí. Y carbón. — peculiarmente por el comentario, Sakura sonrió; y esto es cosa rara, tomando en cuenta los últimos días…desde que volvió al apartamento.—Podría haberte mandado a la estación de servicio a por bolsas enormes de carbón en lugar de a _Pizza Hut_. Se llama "pica", una especie de falta de hierro. Eso es lo interesante. Tu cuerpo siempre te dice lo que necesita cuando estás embarazada.

— ¿Y qué te está diciendo exactamente el helado de chocolate con aceitunas y champiñones?

Sakura se llevó otro bocado a la boca. Ino le increpó.

—Probablemente que necesitas engordar. —dijo.

Y las tres se echan a reír. Casi tal y como solían hacerlo en sus reuniones después de clase. Aquellos tiempos, tan lejanos ya y tan diferentes.

Al menos, desde la graduación, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. El trabajo, la independencia de la casa paterna y demás, era algo que las cuatro habían compartido, ya sea en menor o igual escala; y también era algo que había dado un giro rotundo tras el incidente de Sakura.

Hinata se había enfrascado más en el trabajo de archivo y papeleo; y no por el hecho de rehuirle a los inconvenientes que la práctica de la medicina conllevaba, sino porque era su desahogo personal de los largos lapsos de estrés. Ino se encargaba de la mayoría de las consultas y relegó a Sakura el ayudar a Hinata con la expedición de recetas. En la temporada en que la Haruno aun lidiaba con los mareos y nauseas, el ir y venir del consultorio al área de medicinas o al baño y viceversa, se había convertido en un martirio no solo para ella sino para Ino. Tenten simplemente prefería ser una espectadora de tercer plano; al ser la única dedicada a la salud bucal, tenía el privilegio de que no tenía que batallar con los menesteres médicos que se apañaban aquel trío.

Eso y eludir los ataques hormonales de su voluntariosa amiga de pelo rosa.

Aun antes de todo el lío alrededor de Itachi, lo primero que hizo Sakura fue salir corriendo a comprar _Qué esperar cuando esperas. _El dichoso libro se había convertido en una especie de bliblia, junto con dos manuales de ginecología, unode obstetricia y tres ediciones de bolsillo de Pedriatria.

Esta misma mañana, el altero de libros estaba en su acostumbrado escritorio. Ino simplemente echó un vistazo al primero, por puro ocio. Su atención se centró en el capítulo de "La dieta más adecuada".

—Malditos occidentales —dijo pasando página por página—. Están todos obsesionados con la comida. Por Kami, es el único momento de tu vida en que te está permitido comer todo lo que te dé la gana, así que, ¡y una porra!—dijo enfundando cierto aire de severidad. Miró de soslayo a Sakura—En cuanto a no engordar más de doce kilos, cielos, creo que eso fue lo que engordaste en las primeras doce semanas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes –exhaló Sakura sin siquiera mirarle—Dejé de pesarme a las cuatro semanas. No tengo ganas.

Y ahora Sakura está casi totalmente redonda. Como una peonza, se tambalea pero no se cae.

Tenten se había levantado, sirvió la tetera con agua caliente y puso tres bolsitas para preparar la infusión. Estaban en el consultorio pero era uno de esos momentos en los que no había nada que hacer realmente. Momentos que se estaban empezando a volver demasiado comunes para su gusto. En los sillones de la sala de espera estaban Ino y Sakura, Hinata estaba en su escritorio, muy concentrada en arreglar todos los archivos de pacientes y consultas, al final eso era un ejercicio relajante para la primogénita Hyuuga

"_Fueron muchos archivos"_ Pensó Hinata mientras ponía una grapa en unos documentos _"Me tarde seis horas y veintisiete minutos" _Miró el altero de carpetas en su escritorio y sonrió _"las seis horas más divertidas del día"_

—Nos esperan en una hora con Shizune-san. —Dijo Ino colgando el teléfono que descansaba en una mesita— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablarle?

Sakura bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el cabello. Hubo un suspiro lastimero y nada más. Ino giró los ojos pero no habló.

—Lo bueno es que hoy no hay muchos pacientes. —Dijo Tenten sentándose con ellas, en un intento de distraer a Sakura— Sólo el pequeño y enfadoso de Konohamaru que tiene una revisión mas tarde.

—Sí, está bien. —Respondió Sakura con aire ausente.

Ino se quedó viéndola por un rato, lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara. Sakura le devolvió la mirada y espero a que su amiga hablara pero no hubo comentarios; tan sólo una larga y lánguida mirada.

— ¿Sí? —Sakura pensó que eso ya se había prolongado demasiado.

—Honestamente. —Ino se estiró un poco— ¿No debería el supuesto y ojeroso padre acompañarte?

La chica del cabello rosa bufó enfadada y miró el suelo con interés.

—Ino…—Tenten irrumpió, con el susurro más bajo que podía.

Simplemente porque no quería que el ambiente se tensara más de lo que había estado los últimos días. Si, la noticia de Sakura y su reciente ruptura con el padre de sus futuros hijos no había sido la noticia mas alentadora de la semana y la propia Tenten había escuchado a ésta y a Ino discutir solamente esa tarde. Ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces, la joven Haruno volvió al apartamento que compartía con ellas y aunque el conflictivo aire entre ambas amigas menguó notablemente, Tenten seguía sintiendo que mediar las cosas de tanto en tanto era necesario. Cosa en la que Hinata raramente ayudaba.

Ino volvió a consultar el reloj de pulsera a la par con el de la pared. Suspiró y se levantó, yendo hacia el perchero. Sakura había vuelto a posar su atención en el piso, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Me llevaré el auto –musitó Ino, sacudiendo distraídamente el juego de llaves— ¿Nadie necesita algo?

Hinata alzó un poco la cabeza –lo único apenas visible en medio de las bastas torres de archivos clínicos era el brillo negro azulado de su cabello—y negó con un difuso "no, gracias". Tenten suspiró con hastío

—Supongo que yo tampoco…a menos de que puedas conseguir un bozal para el escandaloso de Konohamaru, ¡o una silla eléctrica!—vio de nuevo la tableta de horarios de consulta, enganchada a la prensilla de la puerta de su consultorio, y su rostro hizo una mueca de fastidio—Huuff…sólo un par de horas mas de tranquilidad.

Ino meneó la cabeza.

—Tenten, es solo un niño de ocho años…

— ¡Que viene atormentándome desde que abrimos el consultorio! Creo que ni el tipo ese de las películas de Elm Street hubiera podido con semejante mocoso escandaloso. Cada que tu "adorable" Konohamaru tiene consulta, parece que viniera a una cámara de tortura— se excusó Tenten.

La joven rubia ya había entreabierto la puerta del consultorio.

—Entonces disfruta de tu descanso de hora y media—sonrió Ino, yendo hacia la entrada, seguida de una silenciosa Sakura.

—**0—**

Kakuzu miraba con aire displicente, Hidan simplemente tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, imitando el gesto inquisitivo y serio de un juez. Deidara pasaba por el pasillo acarreando un par de resmas de papel bond; igualmente se detuvo, contemplando con el mismo gesto durante una fracción de segundos y retomó su camino, espetando algo inentendible entre dientes. Detrás de él, Tobi sólo se limitó a ahogar una risilla entrecortada, antes de terminar regañado nuevamente por su supuesto "sempai".

La atención de todo elemento de _Akatsuki Print INC_ estaba enfocada precisamente esa mañana en el mustio muchacho de ralo cabello negro y expresión de pocos amigos. Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi, permanecía quieto y silencioso desde la silla destinada a los clientes.

Silencio, abrupto y demasiado incómodo.

—Exactamente… ¿qué tipo de experiencia tienes? –dijo de pronto Hidan. No esperó respuesta del indiferente Uchiha— ¿al menos sabes usar una sumadora?

—Si –respondió Sasuke, imitando el mismo imperativo tono—Por…

Antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la frase, el insignificante y casi nulo espacio vacío del escritorio fue ocupado por un armatoste tan grisáceo y empolvado como una lápida, con gruesos botones y un rodillo digno de una rotativa de prensa del siglo XIX. Aquella supuesta sumadora, sacada por Hidan desde el entrepaño inferior del escritorio y dejada sobre la base de ésta, era más digna de un museo de historia que de cualquier despacho contable decente. Ni el retrógrada de su padre tenía una de esas.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó con la palabra en la boca y esta levemente entreabierta.

—¿Qué mierda es…_eso_?

—Dijiste que sabías usar una sumadora, así que aquí tienes —Hidan pareció hacer caso omiso de la estupefacta expresión del Uchiha menor. Su sonrisa cínica se amplió cuando junto al tosco aparatejo dejó una pila de facturas, notas de venta, recibos y pagarés—Tres meses de trabajo atrasado que de seguro puedes terminar de notariar. ¡Que te diviertas!

Salió, seguido de Kakuzu, quien solamente le miró de reojo antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho.

—Eso debe estar listo para mañana a esta hora. Tomate el tiempo que sea, pero yo no pago horas extra—dijo y salió.

A lo lejos, se oyó a Deidara proferir una risa corta, desde el área de impresión. Tobi le secundó al igual que Sasori. Frente a ellos, Kisame simplemente movió la cabeza hacia su compañero de área.

—Je…menuda tortura le han dejado este par, eh, "comadreja" –dijo refiriéndose a Hidan y a Kakuzu.

No hubo respuesta por parte del silencioso Itachi. Éste seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la lámina de negativo de una nota, mientras la pasaba por la pantalla del _fotolito_. La sacaba y mentía otra, con el silencioso ritmo ensimismado de un autómata.

—¡Itachi! —apremió Kisame.

—¿Hmp? — El Uchiha simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin perder la casi sepulcral concentración.

Hoshigaki señaló con la cabeza hacia una pila de láminas junto a la maquinaria de negativaje, peligrosamente inclinadas y a punto de precipitarse contra tres contenedores de solvente. Itachi apenas y lo notó en el gesto de Kisame y por reflejo, ladeó un pie y este tropezó contra un contenedor. Instintivamente dejó la lamina sobre la pantalla de la maquina y alcanzó a detener la pila que amenazaba con caer en tropel dentro de dos litros de solvente industrial para pintura.

—Por poco…—Itachi exhaló, reacomodando los negativos sobre uno de los estantes. Se dirigió a su compañero, levemente ofuscado—Carajo, no vuelvas a gritar asi cuando sabes que estoy usando la maldita prensa, Kisame.

Éste soltó una carcajada.

—Oh vamos, que ni siquiera he gritado. Eres tú el que esta mas tenso que una cuerda y ve nada más el semblante que tienes. Un cadáver se ve mejor que tu, ¿estas enfermo o algo?

—No.

—Estas enfermo –reiteró Hoshigaki, mostrándole el desgarbado papelillo que estaba sobre el restirador—Según esto tenías cita…—leyó el papel y consultó el reloj de la pared—…tienes cita al mediodía.

Itachi se alzó de hombros, sin siquiera mirarle y fingiendo mas interés en el plecado de los negativos que en las insistentes preguntas.

—Yo no tenia cita. –murmuró.

—¿Tu novia?

El Uchiha asintió.

—Si, pero ya no importa. —resolló Itachi, bajando el carrete de la pantalla del _fotolito_, alzándolo y dejándolo caer una vez más…con un poco de fuerza. Casi como si quisiese descargar todo el fastidio emocional con la inocente maquinaria.—Es asunto de ella ahora. Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí.

Kisame chasqueó la lengua.

—Tsk…¿y los críos? Vamos, hombre que tu no eres tan desobligado como tu hermano. ¿Seguro que no era urgente o necesario que fueras?

—No.

El sujeto de desgarbadas facciones y sonrisa de tiburón volvió a escudriñar el reloj.

—Sabes, aun alcanzas a llegar a tiempo.

—No voy a ir, Kisame.

Y éste simplemente se adelantó hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, arrebatándole la lámina.

—Yo me encargo de los negativos –masculló imperativamente—Además los estas doblando demasiado. Tienes quince minutos de ventaja, así que lárgate a tu cita.

—Kisame, dije que no…¡Y no voy a ir!

—**0—**

Sakura aun no estaba segura respecto a no cancelar la cita. La idea era obvia desde la última discusión con Itachi, debido a que se sentía demasiado cansada y agobiada. La aplazó un par de días…y ahora, simplemente no tenía motivo ni pretexto.

Hasta entonces, supuso que nunca había pensado antes en la realidad de la situación; después de la última vez que vio a Itachi –y retomando la inminente "separación"- simplemente atinó a retomar la idea inicial que tuvo cuando recién se enteró de su inesperado embarazo. En ese entonces había pensado en que se vería cargada con dos niños que no había planeado; que se convertiría en una madre soltera estresada que trataba desesperadamente de combinar su familia con una carrera y una sarta de novios que no le convenían.

Pero aquellas tardes, en casa de Itachi, después de ver cómo era su vida, dónde vivía, cómo vivía, comprendió que no estaría sola, y más aún, comprendió que no sería justo privarle de algo que él también quería.

_Podríamos tener una familia juntos_, empezaba a pensar. Y esa idea se había afianzado, con la ultima visita a casa de sus padres, y…la proposición de Itachi.

_Iríamos al parque con grandes botas y gorros de lana__. Tal vez hasta tendríamos que comprarnos un perro. Y una casa de veraneo, no demasiado lejos, tal vez cerca de la finca de mis padres. _

_Podría__mos enseñarles todo lo que sabemos, verlos crecer y convertirse en personitas con pensamientos propios, opiniones propias. _

—Y aquí esta…el primero…—la voz de Shizune interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos—¿Ves cómo mueve la pierna?

Sakura estaba tumbada en la mesa de revisión, con el cuello levemente estirado para ver la pantalla, mientras Shizune pasaba el sonar sobre el redondo vientre de la joven, con la vista clavada en la pantalla, deteniéndose solo para anotar medidas.

Ino estaba sentada a su lado, tan atenta como podía vérsele cuando era estudiante de facultad, con una ceja alzada ante la difusa imagen, tratando de interpretar los rebuscados términos usados por Shizune.

— ¡Kami! —Susurró Ino—. ¿Has visto eso? —Y de pronto la imagen de la pantalla se vuelve nítida. Hay una diminuta piernita dando patadas en el aire, y siguiendo la pierna levantada empieza a definirse la forma de un niño.

—Algo enérgico el…_muchachito_, eh –Shizune no deparó en el término. Sakura e Ino le miraron al mismo tiempo. El semblante de la primera estaba levemente desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? –exhaló Sakura.

La sonrisa de Shizune se tornó de culpabilidad. Un poco mas ampliada y desinhibida.

—Bueno, pues este pequeñito…será un niño –dijo mientras enfocaba la pantalla, en un ángulo trasversal— Esta manchita que se ve aquí… –señaló—son los genitales. Efectivamente es un varón.

Ino se volvió hacia Sakura, quien tiene la mirada llorosa. La sonda se movió un poco más y Sakura sintió una gran punzada al perder de vista la imagen, de inmediato volteó hacia la ecografista que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Bien, ahora vamos a ver a su hermanito…—Shizune aprieta hacia la izquierda y señala la pantalla, enfocando tan a detalle como el aparato lo permite, hacia la otra pequeña silueta. Hay una difuminada diferencia desde la perspectiva de Ino, quien amplía más la sonrisa.

—Ey —Ino estuvo a punto de alzar la mano, sintiendo la realidad de que no estaba en un aula de clases. Sonrió tímidamente ante el efusivo momento y recuperó su aire propio—ejem... no aparece la anterior silueta, eso significa que es…

—Una niña –completó Shizune. Sakura asintió, con un repentino nudo en la garganta, percatado por su amiga y la médico. —No te preocupes —dice ella, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel de una caja que tiene al lado—. Las que son madres por primera vez a menudo se quedan abrumadas. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Niño y niña —Shizune sonríe con indulgencia—. Todo parece en orden. ¿Ven ese temblor?

Un ligero temblor, apenas perceptible.

—Es el latido del corazón. El ritmo de ambos varía por milésimas de segundo, pero es sano y fuerte. ¿Estás de veintiocho semanas y cuatro días? ¿Cinco días?

Sakura asiente. Exactamente veintiocho semanas y cinco días.

—Las medidas son increíblemente precisas en esta fase, igual que la pequeña inclinación en posición del útero… —dice Shizune—, de modo que los esperas para...

Se vuelve para comprobarlo, pero Ino es quien se adelanta a la respuesta:

—El doce de abril.

Sakura no comenta nada al respecto. Sus ojos estaban fijos aun en la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla. De lado quedaron todas las incomodidades que pudiera estar sintiendo. La obstetra disfrutaba de este momento como de ningún otro. El primer contacto real entre madre e hijo…o hijos. El sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Sakura en ese momento era el motivo por el que amaba su trabajo. Otra que notaba esa carita ensoñadora, totalmente maternal, fue Ino quien acomodó un poco el flequillo de Sakura.

—Bueno, menos mal que todo está bien, digo, después de todo lo que han pasado por tu culpa…y espero que no hereden tu frentesota.

—O sus ojeras…—suspiró Sakura, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Quería llorar, reír, hacer mil cosas a la vez…

Sin tan sólo él estuviese allí. Si sólo…

— ¿Itachi? —Ino alzó la voz al instante. Shizune sólo espetó el obligado saludo, casi a media voz y Sakura…

Sakura entornó la mirada, desconcertada.

Itachi estaba ahí, parado en el quicio de la puerta, viendo también la pantalla y a sus hijos. Llevaba un ramo de alguna especie de flor barata en las manos y una expresión de asombro en el rostro. El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco pero ella se obligó a ignorarlo. Shizune al igual que Ino decidieron una salida discreta de la sala mientras la paciente del pelo rosa se limpiaba el gel del vientre y acomodaba sus ropas.

Ese lapso pasó en silencio, con la chica mirando en otra dirección y él sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Niño y niña… —Dijo finalmente Itachi— Eso… Bueno así no hay margen de error al comprar los juguetes.

Sakura finalmente levanto la vista y le miró, había una cierta frialdad en sus ojos que hizo a Itachi temer otra explosión como la del supermercado.

—No… No hace falta que digas eso. —Dijo ella en un tono más calmado— Creo que me puedo encargar de eso por mi misma.

—Oye… —Itachi sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, algo insignificante en realidad— También son… Son mis hijos.

—Nunca te obligue a nada… —Sakura quería irse, dejar aquella conversación que se antojaba repetitiva— No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres.

—Yo quiero estar aquí… por eso…

—Por favor, Itachi, no pretendas que en realidad te importa.

Entonces el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña punzada era en realidad una espina que lo estaba molestando, algo que necesitaba sacar de inmediato.

— ¿Qué no me importa? —Itachi la miró con fiereza y tomó aire— ¿De verdad crees que salí del trabajo así como así y soporté empujones y manoseos en el metro durante el viaje hasta acá solo porque me gusta pretender? ¡JODETE!

Sakura lo miró estupefacta, pero luego su desconcierto se transformó en ira.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—No. —Itachi le levantó un dedo frente a la cara interrumpiéndola— ¿Cómo te atreves tú? Desde que esta locura empezó, desde el mismo momento en que cometí la soberana idiotez de invitarte una cerveza, desde ese momento ha sido mi decisión, sólo mía. Y sabes no me arrepiento. Solo hay una cosa que me fastidia y es que en vez de estar tratando de razonar contigo estoy lidiando con tus malditas hormonas de mierda.

— ¡No me hables así! —Exclamó ella indignada

— ¡No te hablo a ti si no a esas malditas y jodidas hormonas que me están quitando a la chica que me gusta y a la madre de mis hijos! —Itachi la señaló a ella y Sakura retrocedió dos pasos— ¡Porqué estoy seguro de que Sakura Haruno si tendría la decencia de escuchar si no estuviera envuelta por esa maldita capa de emociones sin sentido!

Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero él se adelanto, sacudiendo el ramo de flores que empezaron a deshojarse.

— ¡Y una mierda si me voy a quedar tranquilo, voy a venir a tus exámenes y esos jodidos cursos porpadeu… propade…—Apretó la boca al notar que no sabía cómo se debía pronunciar, aquello hizo que su furor bajará un poco, pero solo un poco— Deja de pretender que sabes cómo me siento al respecto. Yo me voy a quedar, si después de que ellos nazcan me quieres fuera de tu vida, genial. Pero que sea la persona razonable quien lo decida, no esa estúpida cosa hormonal en la que te estás convirtiendo.

—No soy estúpida… —A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo el impulso de soltarse llorando, pero no lo hizo, sería como darle la razón a él en ese momento—… Y si tu y Emi…

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti con Naruto. —Itachi se cruzó de brazos con el rostro severo— Como que se sentía muy dueño de la situación en aquella época

—Eso es diferente…

— ¿Cómo?

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta clara, parpadeó un poco y finalmente bajo la cabeza dándose por vencida.

—Voy a comprar algunos juguetes. —Itachi se dio la vuelta para irse, entonces vio el maltrecho ramo de flores y se lo extendió a Sakura— te hablo en la tarde a tu consultorio.

El hombre desapareció por el marco de la puerta dejando a una silenciosa Sakura con un ramo de flores deshojadas en la mano

—**0—**

Paz y tranquilidad. Era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Ino y Sakura habían salido a la consulta y Tenten estaba en su cubículo preparando todo para recibir a su "Pesadilla personal" como solía llamar al nieto del hombre más importante de Konoha.

Así que Hinata Hyuuga suspiró satisfecha.

No es que sus amigas y colegas fueran malas, en lo absoluto. Pero el tren de vida que llevaban desde que las conociera en la preparatoria resultaba a veces demasiado aterrador.

Pero todo estaba bien en ese momento, los archivos limpios y ordenados, las medicinas inventariadas, las revistas de la sala de espera acomodadas por orden alfabético, los floreros apuntando al norte. El consultorio entero reflejando una armonía perfecta.

— ¡Pues ponerte así de histérica no va a ayudarte en nada!

— ¡No estoy histérica, estoy indignada!

—En tu caso es casi lo mismo Sakura-chan.

El pequeño momento de armonía fue roto cuando Ino y Sakura entraron manoteando y discutiendo a saber qué cosa.

—Entró como si fuera el rey del mundo al consultorio. —Dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá y poniendo los pies en la mesita de centro— Como si tuviera derecho de algo…

—Bueno, quizás sea porque… por alguna razón inexplicable sea el padre de tus hijos. —Ino se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a abanicarse con una revista— Y quizás, solo por suponer. Te haya gritado porque, como se dice vulgarmente "Le llenaste el saco de piedritas".

— ¿De parte de quien estas?

—De la simple razón, Sakura Haruno. —Ino se cruzó de piernas y brazos— te has estado dejando llevar por esos impulsos emocionales demasiado tiempo. Tienes que pensar realmente que es lo mejor para ti y los bebés.

Hinata quería darle la razón a Ino, pero ver todas las revistas que acababa de acomodar, convertidas en un montón de papeles regados no ayudaba mucho.

—No tengo muchas ganas de usar la razón. —Sakura un poco más desanimada se levantó del sillón— ¿Por qué la vida siempre tiene que ponerse tan difícil?

—Porque así siempre ha sido. —Ino movió la cabeza— ¿Y podías de dejar de deshojar las flores?

Las mismas que Hinata había estado arreglando durante una hora.

—Lo siento… Yo… —Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara— ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

—Las jodidas hormonas de las que te hablaba Itachi. Sólo necesitas relajarte.

—Yo puedo preparar algo de té. —Dijo rápidamente Hinata deseosa de alejarse de aquella masacre en que se había convertido su recién acomodada sala.

—Yo no quiero. —Dijo Sakura— Me tome un yogurt que estaba en el refrigerador antes de salir al consultorio.

Hinata se quedó a medio camino de la cafetera. Se giro lentamente mientras le daba un curioso tic en el parpado derecho.

—Era… Era mi yogurt dietético… Lo hacen especialmente para mí…

—Lo lamento Hinata. —Sakura se mostró muy preocupada por eso— ¡No era mi intención! Lo que pasa…

Hubo una pausa en la disculpa, la chica del cabello rosado palideció de repente y se llevó la mano a la boca, Se escucho un ruido estomacal y Sakura salió corriendo al baño, pero en su carrera le dio un ligero empujón a los archivos apilados en el escritorio de Hinata. La muchacha tomo el bote de basura y vació su estomago ahí mientras llovían papeles a su alrededor.

Ino fue a ayudarla tratando de no pisar la nueva alfombra de archivos a su alrededor.

—Por Dios, que desastre ¿Estás bien Sakura?

—Sí, sí. —La chica parecía haber recuperado algo del color normal en su rostro— Lo lamento, Hinata-chan, te ayudare a acomodar todo esto… Rayos me siento tan avergonzada…

Pero Hinata no parecía estar escuchando. La pequeña vena que palpitaba cerca de su parpado estaba latiendo tan aprisa como un corazón mientras veía como sus seis horas y media de trabajo (Las más entretenidas del día) se habían regado por el suelo. La vena de su parpado se detuvo y algo en su mirada cambió tan drásticamente que las chicas la miraron con un poco de preocupación.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Ino sintió que la chica no loa estaba escuchando.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño. —Dijo la aludida con un hilo de voz. Se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al consultorio de Tenten. Sakura estaba por advertirle cuándo abrió la puerta y sin más ceremonia saco a su amiga de los chonguitos fuera.

— ¡Oye, estoy atendiendo a Konohamaru haya adentro! —Empezó a reclamar Tenten cuando Hinata le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, tenso y antinatural.

—¡MALDITA SEA, TODO MI TRABAJO SE FUE A LA MIERDA! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO SE TOMA LA PUTA CUARENTENA Y NOS DEJA TRABAJAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?

Hubo otro instante de silencio y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Hinata lucía tranquila y rozagante, como aliviada.

—Me siento muchísimo mejor. —Dijo con su habitual tono de voz, tranquilo y servicial— Les prepararé un poco de té a todas, creo que necesitamos relajar esta tensión.

La muchacha fue a preparar la bebida mientras canturreaba algo. Las otras se alejaban para darle algo de espacio, un poco asustadas.

—Creo… —Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad—Creo que me iré a casa y tomaré la cuarentena de una vez.

—Y esconde todos los cuchillos de la casa por favor. —Ino la ayudo a levantarse, no muy segura de sus propias piernas.

Tenten se recuperó y recordó a su paciente. Se asomó a su consultorio y descubrió al pequeño Konohamaru hecho un ovillo sobre la silla de exanimación.

—Hazme lo que quieras… —Dijo el chiquillo tembloroso— Sácame todos los dientes o lo que se te ocurra pero por favor… Nunca me vuelvas a dejar solo con esa cosa…

Tenten pensó que por lo menos había salido algo bueno de eso. Ya tenía algo para tranquilizar al inquieto muchachito.

—**0—**

Trescientas facturas, algunas hasta emborradas por el polvoriento estante donde estuvieron cautivas, ciento ochenta pagarés y más de la mitad de éstos con las cantidades tachoneadas o garabateadas y ciento quince recibos consumieron mas del cuarto de jornada del "nuevo elemento" de Akatsuki Print INC.

Sasuke, abatido, y con una jaqueca monumental que parecían dos, apenas logró alzar la cabeza por sobre el altero de papeletas colocadas en la bandeja de "salida". La mañana había desaparecido y con ella, más de la mitad de lo que se convirtió en su condena personal.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba acostumbrado al trabajo relajado…o tan relajado como podía estarse sobre un mullido sofá, y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Había estado trabajando de repartidor y las únicas cuentas y sermones que debía soportar eran los reportes de tránsito escuchados en el radio, mientras éste solamente tenía que ir y venir desde un punto de la ciudad a otro entregando mercancía. Sin más líos…y sin mas complicaciones a diferencia de estas.

Apenas y se había librado de las tortuosas cuentas y remanentes dejados por Kakuzu y aquel sarcástico e insoportable sujeto de nombre Hidan, cuando el encargado de pre-prensa –un tipejo tosco y de facciones ralas, que trabajaba en el mismo despacho que su patético hermano mayor- le detuvo a punto de largarse a tomar un descanso en la improvisada salita a modo de cafetería…sólo para acarrear y ordenar casi cinco decenas de negativos y en orden alfabético.

Adiós hora completa de descanso, adiós a la oportunidad de siquiera fumarse uno o dos de los acostumbrados cigarrillos sin filtro y también, "adiós" al impulso de tomar un pequeño "relax" a costa de su hermano, al cual sólo vio llegar, enfurruñado y molesto con quien sabe qué cosa, arrojar las llaves de la bodega y disculparse en voz baja con Pain-sama.

Kami, ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de Itachi en ese momento!

Sasuke no era mal hermano, sólo que parte de ese encono con que todo hermano menor esta condenado inconscientemente seguía presente, y en estos momentos de hastío, no podía mas que tomarse como un respiro en medio del calado ambiente.

Alzó la vista…encontrándose con un semblante que distaba mucho del de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? –dijo sin respeto hacia el apodado "Tobi". O como solía llamarlo su padre, "el fracasado de la familia"

Al contrario de la hostilidad de Sasuke, Tobi emuló una sonrisa amplia y aparentemente inocente.

—Ehh…Sasu-chaan…¡Tobi necesita ayuda!

Y Sasuke eludió la mirada, volviendo su atención a los negativos ya apilados. Se quedó mirándolos, sin interés alguno, mientras que Tobi no apartaba la sonrisa ni su presencia. Obviamente el Uchiha menor se percató de esto y como si nadie estuviese allí, se levantó del escritorio y se prestó a salir de la habitación.

—¿Sasu-chan? ¡Tobi necesita ayuda! –reiteró de nuevo el joven de la gorra naranja, con el mismo tono de voz.

—Que bueno.

—¿Sasu-chan no va a ayudar a primo-Tobi?

Sasuke le miró de reojo. Se detuvo, masajeándose los fatigados nudillos, con el mismo ademán de uno de esos abusones preparatorianos. Soltó un suspiro y se alzó de hombros.

—No he descansado en todo el día. Me largo a comer.

Apenas dio un paso al frente, y se encontró cara a cara con el pétreo semblante de Pain. Un gesto serio pero inquietante…y más por el tono tan peculiar de sus pupilas. Sasuke apenas e iba a decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por éste.

—Uchiha-san, tenemos aun pedidos por terminar. Si Obito-san le ha pedido ayuda, lo más que debe hacer usted es brindársela.

—Pero es mi turno de descanso. –Sasuke alegó indiferente.

Pain se limitó a arquear una ceca.

—Estoy consciente de los horarios de mis empleados, Uchiha-san y se ha retrasado por dos horas para descansar –Sasuke abrió la boca pero no alegó nada—. Pero así como usted se toma su descanso cuando quiere, también es necesario que se atenga al trabajo pendiente.

—¡Pero si no he descansado desde que llegué y…!

—Y no le quitará mucho un par de horas más. –finalizó Pain,—Acompaña a Obito a dejar esto.

Y dejó en el escritorio dos cajas grandes, ya selladas y perfectamente cerradas. Con un único remitente en el apartado de "empresa":

HACHIBI

Y la sonrisa de Tobi seguía tan amplia y estremecedora…como el mismo resplandor de las llamaradas del infierno

—Jeje…será divertido, Sasu-chan…¡Tobi lo promete!

* * *

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: (Y "patrocinado" por otro fabuloso grupo de los 80's..REO SPEEDWAGON)

"_**QUIERO SEGUIR AMANDOTE**_" ("Keep on Loving You")

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Quizás se pregunten por la nota "IN MEMORIAM" que colgué al inicio de este capítulo. Bien, les explicaré ya que tambien es la razon por la que me he ausentado de los fics._**

**_Antes que nada, realmente les pido mil disculpas por el increíble retraso en el desarrollo de mis últimos fics, pero unos muy desafortunados eventos acapararon mi vida. Ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar, así que espero esto no suene muy extraño._**

**_Si bien, muchos saben -y los/as que me conocen via MSN no me dejarán mentir- que casi el 70 o mas de lo que uno escribe (en este caso yo) es buena parte de vivencias y hechos personales. Si, un escritor no puede dejar de plasmar, consciente o inconcientemente lo que vive, siente o desea, por lo mismo, los altibajos sentimentales, fisicos o enteramente personales, no pueden dejar de afectar._**

**_En mi caso y para no aburrirlos con asuntos triviales, ha habido ciertos hechos, que no puedo ignorar -por ser meramente familiares- y que por desgracia, afectan mucho mi estado anímico._**

**_Aquí entra la parte difícil de mi historia: Alrededor de marzo del 2006, mi madre se empezó a quejar de un dolor y para hacer una historia larga en una chica, le diagnosticaron Cáncer de matriz. Ya han pasado casi cuatro años desde entonces, ha estado en tratamiento de quimioterapia y radioterapia. Se quedó mucho tiempo internada en el hospital, lo cual antes me dejaba sin tiempo para escribir y a penas el tiempo para hacer mis tareas escolares. Y aún así ella me decía que siguiera escribiendo. Para finales del 2009, casi después de mi boda. las dolencias se incrementaron, ahora el afectado solía ser solo un riñon, sin embargo el cáncer se expandió._**

**_El jueves, 3 de Junio, no pudo luchar más. _**

**_No quiero ser dramática al respecto, pero eso es lo que pasó. El ánimo de la familia pareciera haber sido cubierto por una nube gris de aflicción. _**

**_Una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, si no es que casi todo mi mundo, ya no está más. Aun tras la agobiante agonía de su enfermedad, subsistía su devoción materna, siempre al tanto de mis hermanas, de mí y de mi padre._**

**_El duelo es un lapso arduo de llevar a cabo, pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigoc. Kusubana, Kristina, Alice-chan, Alma, el Gillboy y como olvidar a Alma-chan, he logrado ir saliendo poco a poco de este lapso. Tambien un grato y profundo agradecimiento a KAIOSAMA, mi esposo y la ÚNICA razón por la que sé que la vida tiene más dias soleados. _**

**_Tambien gracias a Kaio quien me ayudó con este capitulo en especial, ya que aun quedan muchas cosas que no podia sacar yo y que gracias a su inventiva pude hacerlo. _**

**_Y ahora solo me resta reivindicarme y volver al fandom poco a poco. Ya en serio, haré lo posible por terminar este fic y no desilucionarlos._**

**_NOS LEEMOS!_**


	22. Quiero Seguir amándote

**Y siempre habrá más... bueno ya se, no tengo perdon de nadie (aun asi me disculpo con todas mis lectoras/es) esta autora era consumida por el trabajo, el mundo del fan art y ademas anduve viajando a trávés del tiempo en una caseta azul dígase TARDIS...ejem ya en serio, ejem...PASEMOS AL FANFIC, ya se que era hora de actualizar al fin...**

* * *

**EL VUELO DE LA CIGÜEÑA**

**CAPITULO 22**

**Y QUIERO SEGUIR AMANDOTE…**

La pinza del suaje se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con un incesante y ruidoso _click-clack_ provocado por la herrumbre en los engranajes, dándole el aire sombrío de una guillotina medieval.

El papel entraba completo en una resma de un metro por cincuenta de ancho y salía cortado en tamaños de hoja carta, con un solo empuje y la navaja hacía el resto, con una fina y mortal precisión.

Corte, corte, corte…

Y entonces le pareció volver a escucharle. Justamente lo poco que dijo, aquella tarde de hace tres días.

— _¿Qué haces?—_había interrogado Sasuke en aquel desinteresado y monótono tono de voz, aquella tarde en que no hizo nada por impedir que se fuera.

_Sasuke baka._

_Dos años, joder… ¡dos jodidos años juntos y…!_

¿Y le dejó irse, así sin nada más? ¿Sin un ultimátum? ¿Sin un diálogo apremiante? ¿Sin siquiera un "espera"?

_Uff, debo dejar de ver esas estúpidas películas occidentales_, planteó mentalmente mientras metía otro cargamento de papel. Bajó nuevamente la guillotina con un impulso más fuerte.

— ¿Karin…?

_¡Ojalá fuese el estúpido de Sasuke!_

Karin metió otra hoja en la pinza. Dos más. Quince al final.

¡Corte!

—¡Karin! –la voz la sacó de su violento ensimismamiento.

La aludida pelirroja alzó la vista desde la pleca de corte de papel, para encontrarse frente al semblante de una no muy calmada Kin…así como una pila de hojas bond cortadas desgarbadamente y apiladas sin orden alguno. Tan "elegantemente" dispersas como si un huracán de clase cinco hubiese azotado en el interior de la maquiladora.

Karin miró a Kin, luego al montículo de papel, y nuevamente a Kin. Emuló una tenue sonrisa y se reacomodó la montura de los lentes.

—Ejem…creo que se me pasó un poco la mano…—dijo como si aquella montaña de papel acribillado fuese una insignificancia.

— ¿Un poco? –imitó Kin, con las manos a la cintura—Querida, si hubieras querido acabar con todo el abastecimiento de la semana, debiste prenderle fuego a toda la condenada fábrica.

—Si, el jodido papel es inocente –sonsacó Tayuya, a sus espaldas—No tiene la culpa de que el bastardo Uchiha te haya mandado a la mierda.

—Tayuya…—Kin le lanzó una mirada seria, en señal de gesto perentorio. Por supuesto que la alebrestada chica de cabellera magenta pareció eludir la represiva. Se sentó junto a la silenciosa Karin—Al menos no te desquites tan efusivamente con el trabajo.

—No me desquito de nada. Y Sasuke no tiene nada que ver –suspiró Karin, dejando de lado el sobrante de papel.

Kin y Tayuya la miraron astutamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si tu querido caballero con cara de piedra no tenía nada que ver con eso, no me hubieras llamado a las ocho de la noche preguntando por si podrías quedarte en mi casa –arguyó Kin—…y dudo que hubieses querido mudarte de nuevo a Otogakure solo porque si… ¿o me equivoco?

Karin eludió la mirada.

—Hmp.

— ¡Jah! Ya hasta respondes como él. ¡Carajo! ¡Si que lo feo se contagia como la jodida peste! –alegó Tayuya.—Bueno, si el bastardo canalla tuvo la culpa, pues que se lo quede él. Al carajo, los hombres son todos iguales. ¡una puta mierda todos ellos!

—Él no siempre fue así…—la pelirroja escuchó el carraspeo de Kin—Bien, si lo era pero…

— ¿Pensabas cambiarlo? —inquirió Kin—Oh vamos, eso de cambiar a un hombre es la mentira más grande de toda la humanidad, es como decir que la tierra es plana.

—Reitero, los hombres son todos unos jodidos idiotas de mierda –Tayuya alzó la voz casi triunfalmente.

Y un silencio sepulcral invadió la enorme ala de corte y empaque. Algunas otras empleadas voltearon al instante hacia la escandalosa muchacha. Karin ocultó el rostro entre las manos y Kin miró hacia otro lado, esbozando un suspiro corto.

—Supondría que te quedarías en casa de Suigetsu –murmuró la joven de cabellos negros, sólo a modo de comentario para aligerar un poco la conversación.

—Nah, es un fastidioso, además su apartamento huele a pies. Ni de chiste podría quedarme una hora en ese muladar.

_Y menos en fin de semana_, arguyó, casi con un sentido ensimismado, distraído e inconsciente_. Y si lo conozco bien, Sasuke va a estar allí y…_

Cortó el pensamiento antes de que una nueva ola de encono y furia le acribillase de nuevo y terminase desquitándose de nuevo con el inocente papel… o con sus amigas; de las cuales ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Entonces? –Kin entornó la mirada hacia ella. Karin alzó una ceja, en tono contrariado.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Que si nos largamos de farra esta noche –Tayuya alzó de nuevo la voz—Digo, ya que nos diste el jodido gusto de volver a verte por acá, no vendría a mal recordar los viejos tiempos. ¿Vienes, verdad?

En medio del ahogado calor en la maquila, el sonido incesante de la suajadora y aquel remolino de ideas que iban y venían como una jaqueca, Karin simplemente atinó a asentir. A pesar de aquellos dos días de diferencia, seguía sin poder decidir si el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido o imposiblemente lento. En cierto sentido, seguía pareciéndole que ella y Sasuke habían roto de la noche a la mañana, con demasiada facilidad. No dejó de pensar que solo las celebridades superficiales ponen fin a tres años de relación tan fácilmente. O los adolescente estúpidos, que se mudan por capricho y cambian de opinión en cuanto acaba el período inicial y fenomenal, sin dar ninguna importancia y creyendo que la vida está llena de nuevas oportunidades.

Sin embargo, en otros sentidos, las cuatro horas en autobús desde Konoha hasta Otogakure, esa misma tarde, le pareció durar toda una vida. Y esta misma mañana se había despertado angustiada, pensando que la vida se le haría añicos, que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por estar ocupada y distraída, seguía sintiendo como si le golpearan el estómago una docena de veces al día.

Y sin embargo, algo muy en el fondo, tal vez ese sentido negativo que todos tienen por naturaleza humana, le recriminaba que Sasuke ni siquiera notaria esa ausencia.

_Maldito… "teme"._

—**0—**

Ino caminó adormilada hacia el botiquín en busca de un par de aspirinas. La noche anterior había sido mental y emocionalmente exhaustiva más por el ambiente cernido en el consultorio que por alguno de los escasos diálogos posteriores a la "explosión" desconcertante de Hinata. No por el hecho de haber sido una catástrofe de proporciones épicas sino por la suma de eventos que le precedieron; la tensión a costa de la discusión entre Sakura y el patético sujeto al que había encadenado con la carga monumental de paternidad, la poca tranquilidad en el consultorio debido a que ahora parecía casi una inminente obligación de ella, Hinata y Tenten el velar por la salud física de su amiga –cosa más exasperante si se trabaja en un consultorio pequeño- y claro, la constante y renuente diligencia de Sakura hacia afrontar lo que más de una persona le había dicho respecto a la mal colocada frase de "son mis problemas y sabré como resolverlos".

Y el desastre hormonal en que se había convertido en las últimas semanas… bien, ése era otro asunto y ella sabía que si no podía culparla completamente por eso, al menos tendría muy buenos argumentos para recordárselo.

Al menos por la mañana, la fustigante atmósfera estaba calmada. Hinata reanudaba sus tareas de archivo de expedientes –aun tras el melodrama de ayer, en que terminó organizándolos meticulosamente en tres órdenes distintos-, Tenten atendía un tratamiento de blanqueamiento y Sakura había estado ayudando a Ino con el inventario del mes, estando en pensativo silencio. La calma a veces era tan pacificadora y escalofriante al mismo tiempo; más a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento el hilo podría tensarse de nuevo.

Y el que ya pasase del mediodía tampoco auguraba una batalla ganada.

Volvió a poner el frasco al instante, al momento en que escuchó sonar el teléfono. Hinata, desde su escritorio hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Ino tomó la llamada. Un tramo de dos segundos de interferencia le hizo despegar el oído del auricular; el zumbido se desvaneció, Ino volvió a acomodarse la bocina para luego apartarla al instante en cuanto escuchó el peculiar sonido estereofónico de Hanako Haruno.

— ¿Hola? ¡¿Sakura?

—Buenas tardes, Haruno-san –Ino respondió aun teniendo la bocina a tres centímetros de la oreja.

Oyó a la señora responder con un saludo escueto pero igual o más estridente.

—Oh, Hinata-chan, ¿está mi hija? ¿No interrumpo nada? Digo, es hora de trabajo y se que tienen mucho que hacer y…

—Soy Ino, señora –dijo haciendo un intento por no sonar apurada, mientras notó de reojo la mirada curiosa de Hinata—enseguida le comunico a su hi… —Apenas y había alzado la vista hacia el escritorio cuando notó a su amiga de cabellera rosácea andando dificultosamente.

Tomó el auricular, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Ino quien parecía expectante… hasta que Hinata le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Privacidad –musitó con aquel tono tan bajito y tan poco condescendiente con las intenciones de la joven rubia

—**0—**

"Te llamo en la tarde, al consultorio", había dicho Itachi a Sakura, claro, antes de que aquel nubarrón de resentimiento cubriese el escuálido dialogo que hubo entre ellos.

Eso había comentado él, y sin embargo, no la llamó.

Kisame entro ruidosamente al despacho, encontrándose a Itachi, encorvado sobre el escritorio y concentrado en lo que parecía una silenciosa batalla contra la calculadora. Debajo de su mano izquierda, estaban en tropel varios papeles con anotaciones y precios; muchos del tamaño de notas de bolsillo y otros con el grabado impreso de varias tiendas en cuestión.

Todas con el mismo tema en común; bebés.

El silencio quedaba relegado bajo el dispar tecleo del Uchiha.

— ¿Ocupado? –inquirió Hoshigaki, con tono dubitativo, casi como si no quisiese alzar la voz.

Aquel gesto que había avistado en el semblante de Itachi simplemente no le agradaba; conocía esa seña… la había visto hacía un año cuando Tobi se aventuró a rebasar los límites de la aparente pasividad de Itachi a costa de su comida o la vez en que Hidan rompió "accidentalmente" el anaquel que el Uchiha solía disponer a modo de perchero. Esa expresión pétrea, tensa y casi homicida no era un buen panorama, y menos a la hora del descanso.

Itachi no alzó siquiera la ceja en respuesta a la escueta pregunta de Kisame. Simplemente espetó un bufido de cansancio, mandó la calculadora hacia un lado de un manotazo y se llevó ambas manos a la frente.

Al menos no me la arrojó en la cara, pensó Kisame con tenue alivio. En el mismo nivel de silencio escueto en que se encontraba su compañero, se acercó dejando la bolsa de su almuerzo sobre la mesita de café que estaba junto al escritorio de Itachi y se sentó junto a él; quedando a seguros sesenta centímetros de distancia.

—Esto está más tranquilo sin Tobi, deberíamos mandarlo más seguido a entregas –dijo a modo de intentar armar una conversación que estuviese totalmente fuera del "detonante".

—Hmp. –Itachi sentía de nuevo aquella presión en la cabeza, a causa de la discusión en el consultorio. Simplemente las ganas de forzar una mueca tranquila y apacible era tan dolorosas como la misma jaqueca.

Kisame abrió la desgarbada bolsa de papel marrón, sacando un emparedado de sardinas empaquetado con apuro.

—Y se llevó a Sasuke –dijo distraídamente. Itachi se alzó levemente— ¿No era su hora de descanso?

Y por un instante, tal vez por esa dúctil alegría malsana que todo ser humano experimenta alguna vez a costa de alguien, Itachi sintió levemente un poco más de ánimo. ¡ah, endemoniada condición de regocijo ante el mal ajeno!

—Hmp, ya era hora de que ese vago hiciese algo más que hacer bulto –profirió en un exhalido mientras se levantaba de la silla, para servirse una tercera taza de café. Negro y sin azúcar.

—Sí pero, ir con Tobi… je, eso no se lo deseo ni al cabroncete de Hidan —carraspeó Kisame con la boca medio llena de sardina—El pobre tendrá suerte si no chocan a medio camino, tu sabes que Tobi no se lía mucho con la camioneta de repartos.

—Pues a mi tonto hermano menor le revocaron la licencia de conducir desde su última "gracia" –Itachi se dejó caer en la silla—Además ni que fuesen a entregar pedidos al mismo Hokage, Obito sabe encargarse de esas cosas.

Kisame ladeó la mirada hacia el techo, en ademán de sorna. Itachi le contempló, desconcertado.

— ¿Y la victima es…?

—Killer Bee –masculló Hoshigaki, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado—Era el pedido del viernes, llamó esta mañana y quería que se lo enviáramos ya. —Al menos el ambiente estaba menos tenso a diferencia de unos minutos, tal vez pudiese preguntar el porqué de aquella pila de notas, recibos y tarjetas sobre el escritorio del Uchiha.— ¿Kakuzu volvió a dejarte el endose de las cuentas?

Queriendo y no, parte de la curiosidad de Hoshigaki era más hacia la expresión frustrante de su compañero y el aporreo de la inocente calculadora que el forzado gesto de "no pasa nada". Itachi simplemente advirtió que la máscara de indiferencia había pasado a ser parte del olvido.

—No, sólo hago cuentas –masculló casi reacio, esperando que Kisame no preguntase más.

Claro, el "tiburón" estando ocioso y en hora de almuerzo, no iba a detenerse con una simple pregunta. A veces hablar ayudaba… aunque tomando en cuenta el carácter huraño del Uchiha, sacarle las palabras de la boca a tirabuzón tenía dos consecuencias; o ayudaba un poco a despejarle la mente… o lo hartaría y se largaría de allí de mala gana.

— ¿Para un mobiliario nuevo o qué? –había sacado de entre la pila de notas una hoja de presupuesto, con los artículos y el costo subrayado con rotulador rojo. Un precio muy elevado para una simple cuna.

—Hmp, algo así. –Asintió –Sólo falta mes y medio para que lleguen los niños y no hemos comprado nada.

—Pero si nada de esto cabría en el apartamento donde vives, así te deshicieses del estorbo de tu hermano.

Hubo una tenue pausa. Itachi rebuscó entre el altero de papeles y encontró un recorte de la sección de clasificados del Konoha News.

—Pensaba en mudarme.

Kisame sólo vislumbró la cantidad del alquiler, remarcado en tenues letras arial.

—No jodas –espetó con un carraspeo tosco—No podrías pagar eso así trabajases aquí hasta la tercera edad. Y dudo que Pain quiera darte un aumento –miró por sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie más estuviese siquiera cerca de la oficina—Deidara se cargó un lote de mil sobres membretados y terminamos perdiendo casi quinientos ryo por el condenado papel.

—Mierda.

—Hum… podrías empeñar algo.

Itachi volvió a llevarse una mano hacia la sien.

—Ni siquiera he terminado de pagar la sortija de Sakura –caviló más para si mismo—, podría cancelar la compra y pedir que me regresen el anticipo.

Kisame arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Pospondrán la boda? –preguntó al instante.

La apabullada y confusa mente de Itachi se detuvo en eso; en la idea que había estado pensando una y otra vez desde que Sakura le gritó en el consultorio. Lo había resumido y repasado una y otra vez rumbo a la imprenta… y dolorosamente una parte de él lo había decidido.

—No vamos a casarnos. –enunció, casi indiferente—. Todo lo que ha pasado… creo que sería mucho forzar las cosas. Ella tampoco quiere casarse sólo porque la embaracé. Supongo que estamos bien cada uno por nuestra parte.

Itachi se detuvo por completo, un pensamiento aún más doloroso entrando en su mente

¿Pensaría eso también Sakura?

No, ella no podría, la conocía, sabía que no…

…_Pero lo dijo. Así hayan sido sus hormonas, sabes que había algo de razón… ¿O acaso vas a obligarla a encadenarse a ti solo por dos hijos traídos por accidente?_

Se estremeció pensando en cómo habían concebido a esos niños… Dos chicos medio ebrios que no habían sabido cuidarse, un error de juventud, un "error"

— ¿Entonces vas a abandonarla?

—Yo no dije que fuese a abandonarla. Sólo hemos decidido que no nos casaremos. –puntualizó, aun con el mismo austero tono de voz.

—Humm… —Kisame no ahondó en ello, pero le pareció la respuesta más forzada que había oído en mucho tiempo viniendo de él—Bueno, es tu vida, "comadreja". Haz lo que te convenga. –Terminó su soda y arrugó la lata con el puño—Con que te sacudas al inepto de tu hermano sería más que suficiente.

El Uchiha mayor alzó el rostro al instante.

— ¿Dijiste que Tobi se lo había llevado a entregar el pedido? –recapituló de repente. Kisame asintió sin entender—…rayos. ¡Olvidé advertirle a Tobi!

—**0—**

La vida era un enorme saco de mierda que parecía no llenarse nunca.

Por lo menos esa era la visión personal de Sasuke Uchiha mientras viajaba incómodamente en el asiento del copiloto de la destartalada camioneta de la imprenta. El vehículo apenas y podía mantenerse estable, la portezuela del copiloto estaba tenuemente abombada a causa de algún impertinente golpe en el pasado, y de tanto en tanto soltaba un chillido oxidado. El pegajoso asiento tampoco mejoraba el panorama.

Y para colmo en la decadente atmósfera del Uchiha menor, tenía el estómago vacío.

Trabajar no estaba en sus planes y menos para aquella "manada" de fenómenos compañeros de su hermano. Y claro, mucho menos para el miembro menos agraciado de la familia Uchiha.

Tobi era un desastre, y según recordaba Sasuke lo que su padre comentaba de él, había empeorado tras la muerte de su tutor, el propio Madara; y pese a el apellido, era más que obvio que de Uchiha, Tobi tenía muy, pero muy poco. Escandaloso, infantil, despistado y sin porte… al menos conducía el auto con precaución, eso había que agradecerle, pero desde que salieran de la imprenta estaba escuchando una canción, solo una canción, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

—_Im walking on sunshine, im walking on sunshine… _—Canturreaba el hombre y era más que obvio que era la única frase que conocía de la canción, convirtiéndola en un sonsonete fastidioso, como el constante repiqueteo de una plumilla … o el tic tac de una bomba.

De tanto en tanto lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke, sonriendo, esperando que su primo estuviera tan contento como él.

Pero Sasuke no lo estaba.

Definitivamente, no estaba nada contento.

—¿Puedes por favor apagar esa música? —Aquello era una amenaza disfrazada de pregunta.

—Oh, perdón. —Tobi sacó la cinta del estéreo del auto— Olvidaba que algunas personas no les gusta "Walking on sunshine" Usare mis audífonos.

—Gracias.

—Claro ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Dijo mientras se ponía los audífonos. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, después Tobi comenzó a mover la cabeza rítmicamente antes de cantar a voz de cuello.

— _Im walking on sunshine, im walking on sunshine…_

Sasuke comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra el tablero del auto.

—**0****—**

—Solo es cosa de dejar los carteles y el "display" Sasuke-chan. —Dijo Tobi tranquilamente— Yo lo esperaré aquí, es una buena manera de que aprenda un poco más del negocio.

"Una buena manera de dejar tu trasero sin moverse" pensó el otro Uchiha mientras sacaba dos cajas de apariencia pesada de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Como pudo logró llevarlas hasta la entrada de lo que parecía un lujoso edificio de oficinas. Varias ventanas estaban polarizadas y un rótulo enmarcado junto al número domiciliario enunciaba en grandes letras de molde: HACHIBI.

Al llegar comenzó a escuchar un ruido bastante familiar y molesto.

"_Rap"_ Pensó Sasuke con fastidio pero trato de ignorarlo. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y escuchó una voz inteligible, que supuso que preguntaba su asunto.

—Imprenta Akatsuki. —Dijo entonces— Traigo su pedido.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después la puerta se abrió, dando paso un tipo enorme de piel morena y vestido como luchador… O algo parecido. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras y ovaladas, ocultando la indagadora pupila.

—Excelente tiempo de llegada. —Canturreó el hombre— Mis carteles a la hora señalada.

—Si, como sea. —Sasuke no estaba muy cómodo oyendo a ese gigante rimar la conversación— Solo firme aquí y le podre dejar sus anuncios.

—Dos conciertos en una semana. —Dijo el hombre metiendo las cajas como si fueran dos livianas hojas de papel— Es una oportunidad ganada, sin duda la fortuna invocada.

— ¿Podría dejar las rimas para cuando me vaya? —Sasuke realmente estaba empezando a sentirse enfadado— Hay pedidos por hacer.

— ¿Qué es el hacer y el deber, si no hay un poco de placer? —Canturreó el hombre rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con gentileza— Killer Bee es mi nombre y cantar es mi juego, deja que te componga un rap para que consigas tus sueños. ¡Yo, yo!

—Honestamente. —Sasuke se zafó del abrazo— Prefiero el efectivo. Además no me gusta el rap.

Una pequeña vena empezó a latir sobre la ceja de Killer Bee, pero este sólo se cruzo de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Respetar otro gusto musical, eso hace a una persona especial.

—Honestamente señor, el rap es cualquier cosa menos música, solo un montón de ruido para entretener a unos pocos retrasados men…

Ahí fue donde Sasuke se dio cuenta de que acababa de insultar a un tipo que había sido campeón de lucha extrema cinco años seguido y se había retirado invicto. Un tipo que solía levantar un auto antes de cada concierto, un tipo que rompía directorios telefónicos con los dientes… Un tipo que estaba tronando los nudillos mientras caminaba a él…

Tobi escuchaba por centésima vez "Walking on sunshine" No podía evitarlo, esa canción siempre lo ponía de buen humor, además llevaba un paquete de galletas "oreo" Lo abrió y una galleta cayó al suelo del vehículo.

— ¡Regla de los tres segundos! —Exclamó mientras se agachaba por ella. Así no vio cuando Sasuke se estrello en el vidrió como un insecto y antes de que pudiera decir algo fue arrancado por unas enormes manos morenas— ¿Eh? —Tobi se levanto pero no vio, nada— Parece que Sasuke-chan se está tardando.

Algo estremeció la camioneta y Tobi salió para ver de qué se trataba. Un costado del vehículo tenía ya la silueta de su primo en bajorrelieve. Killer Bee lo sostenía ahora sobre su cabeza y lo giraba como si fuera un bastón de porrista.

— ¡Oooh! Va a ejecutar su famoso "Supplex alemán de la muerte" —emuló Tobi.

Cuando la cabeza de Sasuke se estrelló contra el pavimento Tobi solo pudo hacer una mueca de horror.

—El retasado mental aquí eres tú. —Dijo Killer aventándole un fajo de billetes en la cara— Mi deuda contigo esta pagada y por el momento tu ofensa olvidada.

Se despidió de Tobi con una mano y regresó al edificio. El chico se quedo un momento en su sitio y después se acercó a lo que quedaba de su primo embarrado en el suelo.

—¿Sasuke-chan?

Hubo un instante de silencio y después Sasuke comenzó a quejarse. Tobi suspiró un poco más aliviado.

—Odio mi vida… —Dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba para quedar en una posición fetal— De verdad, de verdad odio mi vida…

—0—

Cerró el cajón de la cómoda, ahora completamente vacío.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, escrutando con tenue nostalgia la habitación.

Las tres diminutas repisas estaban desnudas, la torre de libros, hojas y revistas que había ocupado un lugar inhóspito sobre el taburete junto a la cama, había desaparecido también al ser dividida entre una caja marrón y una amplia bolsa para basura. La ropa que reinaba sin orden alguno entre la cama y la cómoda también fue a parar a una maleta, junto con el neceser, sus accesorios para el cabello y un par de pantuflas.

Lo único que aun seguía allí, sobre el buró, era su vieja radiograbadora; un austero sobreviviente de sus días en la facultad. Las sofocadas bocinas hacían un esfuerzo por mantener la sintonía con una de las estaciones locales. Las sílabas en marcado inglés se perdían entre bips de interferencia acústica.

…_When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever…. And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do…_

—…cómo si fuese cierto –murmuró, dejando escavar un suspiro largo y trató de cambiar de estación.

El torvo aparato apenas y podía sintonizar alguna estación y le faltaban el botón de _pausa_ y _rewind_ , sin embargo se había negado a botarla desde hacía un año.  
tal vez por mera costumbre… o quizás porque era una de las primeras cosas que pudo comprar sin pedir préstamo paterno.

"…_tantos años de independencia, y ahora vas de nuevo a casa"_, dijo reluctante aquella voz interior.

Intentó no prestar atención, sin embargo a veces la inconsciencia están certera a veces, que resulta difícil ignorarla.

—¡Eh, frentuda! ¿Qué dices si acompañamos a Tenten a…? –Ino entró abruptamente en la alcoba y se detuvo como si hubiese visto a un fantasma—¡¿Que rayos pasó aquí?

Sakura se limitó a dejar el último par de libros sobre la maleta. Se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de haber vaciado la habitación no tuviese más importancia o responsivas, entonces recordó el minúsculo detalle de que no se los había comentado, ni a ella, ni a Hinata ni a Tenten, pese a que ésta le había preguntado al menos dos insistentes veces acerca de las cajas que había tomado casi furtivamente de su cuarto.

—Ino…—se pasó una mano por la nuca, mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa forzada—Voy a irme a casa de mis padres.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Antes que nada, UN APLAUSO a El Gran Kaiosama por ayudarme con el segmento de Sasuke-teme-golpeado, jeje. La idea y la narrativa de esa escena es enteramente de él (thanx for the help!) y ahora con el fanfic.**_

_**Pues si, con este cierre al estilo "FRIENDS" (se las recomiendo, me ha servido para volver a arrancar esta olvidada comedia) vuelvo al redil de los fanfics. Y como les he prometido a todas mis queridas lectoras, ESTA AUTORA NO VA A DEJAR EL FANFIC A LA MITAD!**_

_**sin más que decir, me despido y ya empiezo a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, llamado:**_

_**"Cada Rosa tiene su espina"**_

_**Ya saben, todo comentario, critica y anecdota, al apartado de REVIEWS.**_


	23. GRACIAS POR LEER

**Saludos mis estimados lectores! Higurashi-sama se reporta con una novedad contundente...**

Pues bueno, como dicen por ahi; "al mal paso, darle prisa", y antes que nada, se que no debería hacer una publicación de algo que NO es un capítulo pero bueno, una manera debo de tener para cerrar el fic.

Ejem. Sip, estimados lectores y público seguidor, tengo la mala noticia de comunicarles que este fanfiction, se cancelará. Ya no se continuará y... bueno, he de cerrarlo (OJO, no dije BORRARLO, solo cerrarlo)

La razón, bueno, en realidad son dos razones: Una serie de eventos desafortunados circundaron la vida personal y profesional de esta autora (ser la eterna pasante de diseño gráfico es un hastío y pues a titularse se ha dicho) y aunque dirán que ese no es pretexto, les doy la razón. No es pretexto pero me dejó sin tiempo de nada y añadimos los factores personales pues, bueno... que me quedó poco ánimo para continuar la historia, además de no hallar el ánimo o el humor adecuado para volver a "meterme" en la trama y escribir.

Y la segunda razón, bueno, mi vicio de dibujar todo lo que escribo me ha llevado a metas insospechadas y una de esas es que gracias a la ayuda incondicional de mi querido esposito, El Gran Kaiosama, he decidido adaptar esta trama a DOUJINSHI.

**¿Porqué de fanfiction a doujinshi?**  
Bueno, hay un momento en que la inspiración de un diseñador gráfico llega a obstaculizar un poco el factor "narrativo", no es un pretexto, pero muchos de los que no solo son otakus escritores sino dibujantes lo entenderán. Por desgracia, en el factor de ésta historia, que comenzó como una de tantas ideas que surgen tras películas y series americanas, el "hilo" se cortó, al menos en un sentido poético podríamos decir que "la musa se aburrió" y no es porque la historia fuese mala, sino porque muchos factores externos me hicieron posponer la trama... y posponerla... y posponerla de nuevo y, pues simplemente, la idea se fué. Al menos en el factor narrativo.

Seguro se preguntarán, entonces, si la idea se "fue" entonces, porqué hacerla doujinshi. ¿Porque dibujar algo que esta inacabado en fanfiction?  
Pues les diré, lectores mios, que ahi esta la respuesta. Un fanfiction es un esfuerzo un tanto especial a diferencia de dibujar; encontrar las palabras, las escenas, la manera de narrarla y que la gente lo entienda, es meramente desgastante; y si es una comedia romántica, se incrementa a cantidad el esfuerzo del escritor. En un doujinshi o cómic, la cosa es más visual, más entendible y siendo honestos, el viejo refrán tiene razón: UNA IMAGEN DICE MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS.  
La historia puede volver a desarrollarse, continuarse y terminarse, de eso no hay problema. La idea base la tengo aun y gracias al esfuerzo narrativo de mi querido esposo y colaborador, adaptar lo que salió en casi veinticinco capítulos de larga narración en fanfiction, a viñetas simples y fluidas de cómic, es una tarea medianamente menos tediosa que solo sentarse ante la plantilla de word a escribir... al menos para mí actualmente (ademas de poner en practica mis habilidades de dibujo y diseño, cosa que hace SIGLOS que no uso desde que me recibí de la facultad xP)

**Modificaciones... ¡¿Ya no son humanos?!**  
Cosa curiosa, una de las mediaciones que tenía personalmente yo para este año era hacer un doujinshi... o al menos esmerarme en algo para revivir un poco mi casi desértica cuenta de Deviant que estaba a punto de convertirse en el museo oldfashionista de la típica "narutard"; uno que otro dibujillo e ilustraciones que se me ocurrían al azar, nada más. Anteriormente también tenia el proyecto de un doujinshi en estilo FURRY o antropomórfico, vamos, animales humanizados, asi de simple; teniendo como protas a los akatsuki... y nuevamente el factor de procrastinar el proyecto me hizo abandonarlo.  
Luego la idea de retomar la trama de mi abandonado fanfiction "El Vuelo de la Cigüeña" pero en version doujinshi volvió a aflorar y... pues aqui estamos.  
Si, es una locura lo sé, pero una cosa me hizo tomarlo mucho en serio: Hay un centenar, que centenar, un TRILLON o más de doujinshis y cómics de Naruto, yaoi, hetero, yuri, hentai... etc etc, y TODOS son levemente similares simplemente porque tiene a los protagonistas como humanos. Si, es algo meramente "normal" porque uno como fan por lo general no se sale de lo mismo y busca lo mismo... y eso me hizo pensar: ¿porqué hacer lo mismo que los demás?  
Técnicamente el estilo furry estaba en mi lista de práctica y ya hacía meses que me había salido del estilo manga porque no quería estancarme en hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo, entonces, ¿porqué no hacerlo furry? Vamos, que hasta sería divertido agregarle ciertos chistes "animalescos", igual que la vieja escuela de mi ídolo Walt Disney o Don Bluth en sus películas...

La trama, CASI igual. Si, tenemos a nuestros queridos protagonistas originales; Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno compartiendo escenario... y algunas pequeñas variantes, como algunas parejas por ahi, el pleito de las familias, escenas añadidas, y unas curiosas viñetas en las que veremos a uno que otro "personaje famoso" por ahi.

Asi que, si, siento mucho dejar el fanfic hasta donde llegó, pero no se preocupen, el final y un capítulo especial se los reservo para este doujinshi tan particular. Dénle una oportunidad, un vistazito no viene a mal, aunque sea por esta autora trasnochada.

Si, aun escribo y estoy continuando mis otras historias como BEING HUMAN, SE SOLICITAN HIJOS y UNDERCOVER HOUND que será lo último que publique del fandom de Naruto... luego, no se, tal vez me vaya al lado de las series como Doctor Who, Adventure Time o posiblemente Glee... no se, ya veré en que dirección sopla el viento, jejeje.

Pues nuevamente, muchas gracias por haber leido y seguido esta historia, esta autora se los agradece incondicionalmente y les invita a seguirla ahora en su version doujinshi, ya sea en mi cuenta en deviantart :

natsuko-kuonji24. deviantart **_(quitenle los espacios :)_**

en el blog oficial del doujin en español

higurashifancomic . blogspot. mx /

O en mi Tumblr

natsuko - higurashi. tumblr

Igual si tenéis facebook pueden agregarme, sólo busquenme como Natsuko Uchiha :D

Nuevamente... GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR LEER

Nos leemos!


End file.
